


Immaculate

by Bosho72



Category: The Ghost Bird Series - C. L. Stone
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 152,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosho72/pseuds/Bosho72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sang adds two and two and comes up with six...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sang's Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Academy series and am not making any money from this. Series belongs to C.L. Stone.
> 
> This is set after North takes her to the North Shore but before Dr Green kisses her and before Jade drugged her in the showers.
> 
> I should also point out that for the purposes of this story, all the boys are on the same page for loving her and are all willing to share her.

Part 1

Sang's POV

Marie had used the last of the toothpaste and left it lying on the sink, along with a good portion of now hard paste where she'd rinsed and spat, but hadn't cleaned up after herself.

My stomach roiled slightly as I washed it away.

"Oy! Trouble, come on, we've only got half an hour and you have to eat!" Gabriel's voice drifted up the stairs making me grin at my reflection.

I'd gone to sleep wedged between Luke and Gabriel. Earlier in the morning, before it was even light, Luke had got up whispering to me that North was coming to get him to take him to the diner for a delivery or something. He'd kissed my forehead and left, leaving me sleepily tucked into Gabriel; who hadn't stirred at all.

I ducked down to the cupboard below the sink and opened it; the mess that Marie had left on the sink had also included under the sink. It looked like she'd pulled everything out and then stuffed it all back in, but not in an organised way.

I rooted through towels and soap bars and sanitary products to find the toothpaste. It occurred to me that Marie must have started her period this morning as the box of pads were opened and spilling out. I located the tube of toothpaste and then stuffed the pads back in. A chill slid down my back as my hand stilled on the opened box.

When was the last time I had needed these?

I couldn't think, my mind felt scrambled as I fought to think through the days. I took a deep breath in through my nose and out of my mouth as Mr Blackbourne had showed me in an effort to calm myself.

The last time I have needed these was the first week in August, before I met Kota. I counted slowly in my head and sank down onto my knees as I realised I had now missed two periods.

I squeezed my eyes shut. There was only one reason you missed a period, wasn't there? I had only been getting mine since the beginning of the year, but I'd not missed one since then.

I was pregnant.

I shook my head at the thought. I couldn't be, surely not. Could I?

My knowledge of all things sex related could be written on a postage stamp with room to spare. I was mildly aware of what happened, but didn't quite know how it all worked. Had I done something that could have lead to this?

I'd got very close to North at the motel, I blushed as I remembered just how close my groin had come to his... but I'd had my underwear on and so had he.

But what else could this mean? Was it possible that close contact was all it needed? I thought about the times I'd been wrapped around Nathan or one of the others in the swimming pool, the times I'd felt the hardened length beneath their swim shorts pressing into me. But they'd always, always backed off, tossing me away in a playful splash. But had it been long enough?

I groaned and covered my face with my hands. I had no answer and no one to ask.

"Oy! Do I need to come in there and brush your teeth for you?" Gabriel's voice drifted up the stairs again.

What ever happened, I couldn't say saything yet or even let on that something was wrong.

I stuffed everything back under the sink, including the unopened toothpaste tube and slammed the door shut. I stood up and plastering a fake smile on my face I went out and down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Meanie, Marie used up all the toothpaste and I was searching for a new one," I said as brightly as I could manage as I came into the kitchen.

Kota was sat at the breakfast island, a piece of toast in his hand. He looked up at me and grinned.

I avoided his eyes but grinned back as I moved forwards and picked up the a slice of toast from the plate.

"About time too!" Gabriel came over and took a critical look at my clothes. He'd laid them out for me on the bed before going down. I looked down at the black and white spotty A Line skirt that stopped just above my knee. The top I was wearing was a white blouse that tucked in at the waist and ended in a peplum. I stared at my belly, which was flat under the material. How much longer would it be flat? What would they say when they finally worked it out and I knew they would. There was no way I'd be able to hide nine months worth of baby in there.

I felt sick, the toast tasted like cardboard in my mouth. I forced it down and took the coffee from the table to wash it down.

"C'mon then," Gabriel said and reached forward to pluck a banana from a bowl on the worktop. "She can eat this in the car, can't she?" It came out as a question to Kota but he didn't stop to hear the answer.

He moved forwards into the living room, tucking a blonde lock behind one ear.

I followed, aware of Kota's hand on my lower back as he fell in behind me.

I slid into the back seat, Gabriel taking shotgun, I spent the ride to the school nibbling on the banana as Gabriel chatted on about now it was heading to winter, we'd all need warmer clothes.

I was aware of Kota's gaze on me in the rear mirror, but I resolutely avoided making eye contact and instead looked out of the window as I chewed.

The phone in my bra vibrated and I jumped slightly. I drew it out one handed and pressed the screen.

North: Baby, did you have a good night? You didn't call.

I hurriedly tapped a reply about not even having a dream let alone a nightmare.

North: Good

I stared down at his reply. The dread that had been growing my stomach threatened to overwhelm me.

"Sang!"

I looked up and saw that we were parked in the school car park and they were waiting for me to get out.

"Sorry," I mumbled and dragging my bookbag and violin case behind me, I got out of the car.

"Are you ok?" Kota fell into step with me, taking the bookbag from me as Gabriel snagged my violin case and went ahead quickly towards where the others were gathered waiting for us.

"Yeah," I shot him as bright of a grin as I could manage. "I haven't really woken up yet, that's all."

"You slept ok though?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"Too well, I think," I tried to joke and it seemed to appease him.

"Sang baby, sit down here," North called from where he and Silas were sitting on the stone benches. I grinned at them, trying so hard to keep it together until I could think of some way out of this. But there was no way out of it, I was late, two months late and that equated to only one possible outcome.

I was wedged between Silas and North. Silas slid his arm around my neck and started saying something that I just couldn't hear over the sound of my world crashing around me.

\------


	2. To the shock of Mr Blackbourne

Part Two

Sang's POV

Mr Ferguson was rattling of names as he ticked attendance records. North was slumped in the seat in front, his head resting on one hand as he stared at the chalkboard.

A hand touched my back and a piece of paper dropped over my shoulder from Luke.

I opened it cautiously.

"I've got the evening off tonight, what do you want to do?"

I bit my lip. I just wanted to curl up in a corner somewhere and die. I wanted it all to go away but I knew that wasn't happening. I had no idea how to act, how to get through this. I was drowning.

North looked back and saw the paper on my desk and with one quick movement he had snatched it up and read it. He sent Luke a dark glare and snorted.

"She's resting, Luke, you know that. She's also been grounded, so it'll be homework and bed," he muttered at him.

"She can still watch a movie or something, can't she? She's only grounded from going out and other stuff," Luke protested, not wanting to mention the Academy out loud.

I watched North's glare darken. They always did this, they always talked about me while I was there. I sighed and shook my head. I wanted to please them both, but how could I? North caught my sigh and turned his dark eyes on me.

"You want to watch a movie?" he asked and his gaze had softened. "I'm on a shift but Gabriel and Nathan are around. Kota might be as well if you ask him."

"I don't really mind," I replied quietly. I was anxious to get this day over.

"Mr B hasn't given us anything to do yet....."

The rest of Luke's words were lost in a maelstrom of absolute terror.

Mr Blackbourne.

I had him for third period and I knew there was no way on this earth I'd be able to get through five seconds without him seeing all I was hiding. His steel eyes would search through mine and it would all come out. And I just knew exactly what the result would be, the disappointment that would shine from his eyes, followed by anger and dislike. I would make him hate me, I would make him finally regret taking me on. I didn't doubt that he'd make the boys stand by me, make one of them responsible, but I would be tearing the family apart. I would do what he'd feared; I would break them.

Kota's POV

There was definitely something wrong. I'd seen it this morning when she'd come down the stairs and I saw it now as she walked beside me to English. I knew something was off, but I had no idea what.

"You feeling ok?" I asked, keeping my tone light and easy going.

"Yeah, I'm fine," came the reply that was so clearly a lie. I racked my brains for an explanation, maybe she just felt off.

"There's a flu virus going around," I ventured carefully.

She said nothing, her eyes were distant the few times I managed to even see them. She was pale too; I mean even more pale than usual. Sang had never been tanned or anything, but since she'd been getting out more and swimming with us, she'd acquired a glow in her cheeks that made her beauty stand out even more. Her eyes, her big, green eyes that could spear me straight through the heart, the way they sparkled with mischief or happiness.

She made me feel so.... my thoughts ground to a halt as I realised that we were now sitting in English and the teacher was talking. I blinked as I realised that not only had thinking of her made me lose my point with her, but it had also made me lose my attention to my surroundings. She affected me in ways I'd never experienced before and I knew that I would do anything to keep her with us always.

I waited as the teacher gave us the chapters we had to read and then take notes on. She sat back down behind her desk and drew a stack of papers towards her. She was soon busy marking off work and it made me frown. Maybe Mrs Johnson was also being used by Mr Hendricks to check up on us. Her car wasn't on the list of cars so far used, but that didn't mean anything.

Mr Morris marked through classes to catch up because of his extra curricular activities, but he also looked shattered. Mrs Johnson didn't look tired at all. Maybe she just liked to keep up. I shrugged and settled down to read.

I was almost finished when a movement behind me drew my attention and I looked around to see Luke passing a note to Gabriel who frowned as he read it. He looked up, caught my eye and then looked away at the teacher before reaching forward and handing me the note.

What now? I sighed as I took it and opened it.

"Something's up with Sang, she totally zoned out on us in roll call. What did she eat last night?"

I frowned as I read it. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed that something was wrong.

I scribbled "Any ideas?" on the paper and slid it back to him. l looked backwards and tried to catch Sang's eye but she was huddled over her book reading the chapter given to us.

The note came back and I took it and opened it.

"No fucking idea, but she's been "reading" the same pages for the last twenty minutes." was scribbled under Luke's writing. I scrunched the paper into a ball and dropped it into my bag and drew out my phone, my eyes watchful on Ms Johnson, but she was intent on her marking.

Kota : Hey Doc, you had Sang last night, did she eat ok?

I hastily tapped out a message trying to keep it light so he wouldn't be alarmed.

A couple of seconds later my phone vibrated and I looked down at it in my lap.

Dr Green: Pookie ate very well, thank you, Kota. Are you questioning my ability to feed her?

I rolled my eyes and tapped back No, quickly. I slid my glasses back up my nose and looked back up at Mrs Johnson. She was halfway down the stack and still not looking up.

My phone vibrated again.

Mr Blackbourne: Is everything ok, Mr Lee?

He must have been there when I texted the Doc.

I debated what to put, maybe it was nothing, maybe it was just an off day.

I hesitated, what do I put? The overhead bell rang and I jerked not expecting it. I hastily typed and sent the message before I could rethink it.

Kota: Everything's fine, Mr B, Sang's just a bit off colour.

I packed my books away and slid my phone into my pocket and watched as Sang passed my desk and headed to the door without even waiting for us.

"Oy! Trouble! Hold up!" shouted Gabriel as he trotted after her. I sent Luke a look and we hastily followed.

"I need the bathroom, Meanie, and I can't wait," she called as she walked quickly back to the main building and down the halls with us following behind. She banged into the girls toilet and I looked at Gabriel as he huffed out a breath and shrugged.

My phone vibrated and I drew it out quickly.

Mr Blackbourne: In what way is Miss Sorenson off?

I shrugged, how do I answer that without a twenty page text and no time to write it in.

Kota: She's off somehow, distant, she just up and left and is now in the toilets.

I looked up as Luke lent against the wall and folded his arms over his chest.

"She was ok last night," he was saying to Gabriel who looked as confused as I felt.

An incoming text made me look down; it was the Doc.

Dr Green: She's probably on her period, Kota. Just give her the space she needs and tell North to let up if she wants to eat chocolate.

I sighed and the relief I felt was incredible. I held the phone up for my brothers to see and saw the matching relief on their faces, followed by the tinge of colour that I knew was also in my own cheeks.

"Right, well then," Gabriel huffed out another breath. "She's a girl, it happens, we can man the fuck up and deal with this, no problem."

"Let's just act normal and ignore it if she's a bit odd today," Luke said and Gabriel smirked at him.

"It lasts for 5-7 days," he poked Luke in the shoulder. "She's going to be weird for a bit longer than one fucking day."

"I know that!" Luke shot back at him and shoved him in the chest.

Gabriel just hooted with laughter as he banged into the wall.

"Well we...." I stopped as the door swung open and Sang stepped out

Sang's POV

I had to leave the sanctuary of the toilets soon or they'd just come barging in. With my track record they would probably think I was being attacked.

I opened the door and saw Gabriel hooting with laughter as Luke glared at him, his face a wash of colour.

"Something funny?" I asked in an attempt to keep things normal despite the way I felt inside.

"There you are!"

I heard North booming down the hall before I could see him.

"You're making her late!" he grunted at the guys when he finally came into view with Nathan.

"It's not their fault." I couldn't let him blame them. I reached out and touched his arm gently. "I had to use the bathroom."

I saw him soften slightly and then he was looking at the others and I saw that silent communication thing that they do so well.

"We'd better get going, Peanut," Nathan said and drew the bookbag from my shoulder.

I nodded and gave the others a wave and a quick smile. They waved back and Luke pulled a goofy face at me that had me laughing despite the way I was feeling. His face split into a wide grin and he high fived Gabriel. My eyes met Kota's and he winked at me, a blush tracing across his cheeks.

"C'mon, Sang Baby," North started to tug at my arm. "You can laugh at my brother later."

"She wasn't laughing at me, North. It's only you we laugh at," came Luke's laughing call as they hurried off to their classes.

North grunted and glared after him as we walked down the hall.

"We don't laugh at you," I said hastily to North, my arm still in his hold.

"You might not, but he does," he said and grinned down at me. "But that's ok, 'cause I can beat his sorry ass easily later."

I giggled, knowing that he didn't mean it. Or at least I hoped he didn't. No, for all the bantering that went on between them, it was clear, as brothers, that they would die for each other. Nothing was coming between them...... I groaned as my thoughts lead me straight back to where they'd been since this morning in the bathroom. I might be the only thing to come between the Taylor Brothers, or at least what was growing in my stomach. A wave of sickness washed over me and I fought to hide it as we made it to our room with seconds to spare.

I had one more period in which to prepare myself for Mr Blackbourne. I used the time spent over my geometry book to think about what I was going to say.

I knew he'd see something was wrong, so I would latch onto Kota's comment about the flu going around. I would say that I just felt off colour, that I had a headache and that I'd be fine. That may well get me through today's lesson with him, but what excuse would I give tomorrow? And the day after that?

My forehead hit the desk softly, I was completely sunk.

A hand on my back had me sitting up quickly and I turned to Nathan behind me.

"I'm not getting this," I whispered in answer to his puzzled face. His expression cleared and he nodded.

"It's fine, Kota, Vic or I can go over with you tonight if you want."

I nodded and gave him a grin, turning away from him again.

My heart sank even lower when the bell finally rang and I stumbled to my feet. I kept up a mantra in my head to keep it together and avoid eye contact. If I could get through the lesson on those two things I might just make it to lunch.... and then what? What was I going to do then? I knew that I would have to tell them sooner or later. I was going to have to step up and admit what had happened.... but I also knew that when I did that, nothing would ever be the same again.

Nathan walked with me to Music Room B carrying my bag and my violin. He'd had a text as we left the classroom that had made his face blush beet red as he'd looked at me. Any other day and I'd have been wondering what had caused the response, but I was too intent on keeping up my inner monologue for Mr Blackbourne.

Nathan slid his hand onto the back of my neck as we neared the music room and squeezed gently. He gave me a warm smile and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"You gonna be ok here?" he asked as I took my bag and violin from him.

I gave him a wan smile and nodded. I put my hand on the door knob and waited till he was going back the way we had come. I turned to face the door, took a deep breath and opened the door.

I went in and shut the door behind me, I put my bag and case down on the chair and then straightened, taking another deep breath and turned to face Mr Blackbourne.

He was standing by the piano bench, his suit and tie impeccable as always. Not a strand of hair out of place as he watched me.

I avoided his eyes and concentrated on the knot in his red tie.

"Mr Blackbourne,"

There was no reply and it felt like an eternity that I was stood there, sweating, as I studied his tie. The seconds ticked by and despite myself I found my eyes drifting up his tie, over his face and meeting his steel grey eyes. His eyebrows drew together and his eyes became calculating as he studied me.

"Miss Sorenson," he finally spoke and my knees almost buckled. "How are you feeling?"

This was it, I could do this... I'm fine, thank you, just a headache, maybe a bit off colour, I hoped it wasn't the flu going around... how are you? I could do this....

I opened my mouth to speak.

"I think I'm pregnant."

My hand flew to my mouth, that was not what I was going to say. But his eyes... the way he commanded me just by looking at me.

I heard a strangled sound and realised that Mr Blackbourne had sunk to piano stool, his normally controlled face a mask of shock.... shock that would quickly become horror and anger. I sobbed, my other hand went to the doorknob and before I even thought it, I had opened the door and was out of there, slamming it shut behind me and bolting for the only place I could think of. I had let him down. I had let myself down.


	3. The Second Immaculate Conception

Part Three

Mr Blackbourne's POV

I was leaning against the piano when I heard the turn of the doorknob. I quickly stood and waited, watching as Sang slid into the room. She kept her back to me as she shut the door and put her bags and case on the seat. This was unusual behaviour from her. Ordinarily she'd come in and look for me before she did anything else.

Earlier Sean had snorted with laughter when he'd seen the text Kota had sent me. He'd set down the sandwich he was eating and quickly sent a text back and then held it up to me to read so he could take another bite to eat.

I knew a blush had formed on my cheeks, but I quickly reined it in. It was to be expected. Sang was, after all, a female and therefore everything that came along with being a girl was now out there, for us to be aware of.

But from her reluctance to face me I came to the conclusion that Kota or one of the others, maybe Gabriel, had told her they knew what was wrong and not to worry about it. I wanted to put her at ease, to let her know that it was perfectly normal and that I would be here for her, as I would always be.

I watched as she turned and my breathing caught. She was pale, so very pale and her eyes. Her eyes were similar to how they'd been those first few weeks of knowing her. I almost stepped forward when I realised that she was not looking me in the eye. This was most definitely not like Sang. Her courage and her resistance to backing down, I had always admired.

I refrained from replying to her greeting, waiting to see if she would look up first. I watched as her eyes lifted from my tye and met mine. Her pupils dilated and she looked as if she was going to cry at any minute. I would take her to Sean for some rest, or some pain killers if she needed it. I just knew that I had to erase that look from her eyes.

"Miss Sorenson, how are you feeling?" I asked trying to keep my voice level and smooth.

She seemed to stand there for an age, her mouth open to speak but nothing came out. I could see her frantically thinking, her eyes glazed slightly and then she was speaking.

"I think I'm pregnant."

Her words took two seconds to process and when they did my butt hit the piano stool as I stared at her in shock. Of all the things I expected to hear, that was not one of them.

She clapped her hand over her mouth, sheer terror reflecting in her eyes and then she was bolting from the room before I could even get to my feet.

I regained myself quickly, annoyed at my reaction to her words. I slid my phone from my pocket and rang Sean. He picked up on the first ring as I left the music room and quickly made my way towards the office.

"Owen?" I could hear the surprise in his voice but I had no time to think on that now.

"Sean, are you in the office still?"

"Yes,"

"Get on the cameras and find Miss Sorenson," I barked as I rounded a corner quickly and started to take the stairs three at a time.

"What's happened? I thought she was with you, did she not turn up?" the surprise had left his voice and worry had taken it's place.

"She was, now she isn't," I snapped. I was unwilling to talk over the phone and tell him what Sang had said, there was no telling who was listening around this god forsaken place.

"Ok, ok," I could hear him mumbling and his fingers on the keys. "Yep, got her, second floor, girls bathroom. Owen, it might not be a good idea to barge in on her, it's unpredictable sometimes; if she's leaked she's not going to like you wading in there seeing. No matter how much we love her, there are some things that are going to have to remain private for her."

"Just get down here, Sean, her leaking is not the problem I can assure you," I snapped and rang off. I turned sharply on my heel and headed back the way I had come, slipping the phone into my pocket.

Which one of my idiotic boys was responsible for this mess? I knew that I was close to growling as I entered the corridor that held the girls bathroom.

She would be so scared right now. I could only imagine what was going through her head. She was so damn innocent that I was struggling to even comprehend that she'd gone that far with one of them.

I paced for a bit knowing that it would take Sean a while to get here. I couldn't stay out here. I touched the door handle and with a quick glance up and down the hall to make sure it was clear I opened it and stepped inside, shutting the door behind me.

Sang's POV

I couldn't believe it, the moment I opened my mouth, all my practised words were forgotten and it just spilled right out.

I have never seen Mr Blackbourne lose his self control before and I wasn't sure I ever wanted to see it again. His jaw had slackened and he'd sat down abruptly. My courage failed me and I knew I had to get out there, I couldn't face this, I couldn't deal with this.

I bent over the sink and ran the cold water over my heated face, my tears mingling in with the water as I gave into the sobs that had been under the surface since this morning.

The door opened and I looked up with surprise. Surprise that escalated into fear when I saw who came into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Miss Sorenson," his voice was cool, his eyes a sharp steel gaze as he looked at me. His arms were folded and I absently noticed how it pushed his tie up slightly. I couldn't hold his gaze, couldn't see the anger that would most definitely be there. I dropped my gaze and wiped at my face with my fingers, fingers that were shaking hard now.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, it seemed stupid to me even as I said it. Being sorry wasn't going to help any and I expected him to point that out.

"Miss Sorenson, this is not the place to discuss this," his voice was level and while still cool, I couldn't detect the anger or the disappointment that I was sure he was feeling. His cool control was evidently firmly back in place.

The door shunted forward and hit him squarely in the back making him grunt as his arms fell to the side.

"What the hell, Owen, why are stood behind the door?" came Dr Green's perky voice. He grinned at Owen and then looked around at me and his smile grew, his face was kind and sympathetic.

"Pookie, you don't look too good. C'mon, come with me and we'll get you sorted out, pumpkin. I have a nice heat pad in the nurses office that will help with the cramps."

I frowned at his words and then realised that he thought I was on my period. Oh, if only it was that simple. Tears welled up again and my gaze dropped to the floor as shame filled me.

"Dr Green, we need to take Miss Sorenson to the office," Mr Blackbourne's voice was commanding and brooked no argument.

"But..."

Something must have passed between them as Dr Green didn't say any more and instead stepped forwards towards me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Alright, pumpkin, I've got you, come along," his voice was gentle and caused a fresh wave of tears to drip down my face.

I let him guide me from the room, aware of Mr Blackbourne holding the door open for us.

"We have about five minutes before these halls are filled with monsters," Dr Green was saying to me, his arm still around me.

I knew what he was saying and I picked up speed. I saw Mr Blackbourne pass by Dr Green and take the lead, his hands were bunched into fists at his side as he walked, his head high and his back straight.

We made it to the office just as the bell rang. Dr Green guided me in to sit on his chair as Mr Blackbourne shut and locked the door. He drew his phone from his pocket and tapped quickly before sliding it back into his trousers.

"I've informed the others as to where you are, Miss Sorenson, Silas will pick up your bags from the music room for you."

Dr Green waved a tissue under my nose and then sat on the edge of the desk when I took it from him.

"Now then, what is going on?" he asked and while his eyes were on me his question was directed at Mr Blackbourne.

"Miss Sorenson has just informed me that she believes she is pregnant," Mr Blackbourne replied and his voice was low and hard.

I saw Dr Green's head go back as he turned swiftly to stare at Mr Blackbourne.

"Are you sure?" he demanded of Mr Blackbourne.

"You're asking the wrong person, Dr Green, I can assure you that there has been no circumstance that would bring me to arrive at this conclusion," he said smoothly with a bite of acidity that made me cringe slightly in my chair.

"Well, that would make two of us," Dr Green muttered and I wondered what they meant by that.

"Which one was it?" Mr Blackbourne asked as he undid his suit jacket and slid a hand onto his hip as he studied me.

"I.... I'm not sure," I admitted and sunk lower into my seat.

"Good god," Mr Blackbourne muttered and the fingers of his other hand went to pinch the bridge of his nose, sending his glasses higher up his forehead. "I'm going to kill them." He turned and without another word he unlocked the door and went out shutting it and locking it behind him.

I looked up at Dr Green fearfully, Mr Blackbourne was going to hurt the boys and it was all my fault.

"Dr Green, he can't.... it's not their fault..." I stumbled over my words and he snorted as he looked down at me.

"Oh yes it is, pookie, they've had orders, broken the rules, they knew that when things went this far with you, they had to make sure they used protection." His face was still kind as he looked down at me, but the spark in his eyes was replaced with worry now.

"Ok, let's get the doctor thing out of the way," he said. "How far along do you think you are?"

"um... I don't know," I admitted, I had no idea about these sorts of things.

"Ok, can you remember when you had your last period?"

I watched as he reached across his desk and picked up the desk calendar he had there.

"Beginning of August," I replied. "I've missed two."

"Right, can you remember what date your first time was?" He flipped the calendar back to August and then looked down at me.

"um.... I'm not sure," I swiped at another tear that fall from my eyes. I heard him sigh and then I felt his fingers on my chin. He lifted my head to look at him.

"Sang, pumpkin, I'm not going to sugar coat this, your life, our lives are about to change, but you have to know that we're going to be here for you, for the rest of your life. We won't leave you."

I sobbed at his words, and he groaned and swept forward and wrapped both arms around me. I clung to him and sobbed into his chest.

"Are you angry with me?" I needed to know. I knew that they had the right to be furious with me, but I needed to know just how bad it was.

"No, not with you, never with you," he murmured, his words filling me with a relief that was palpable. I moved and he let me pull back. I had to get this together. I had to get through what he needed to know.

"Who was your first time with?" he inquired softly. "Can you remember where you were and when it was?"

"I.... I'm not sure, I mean I've got close to all of them, I've hugged all of them, but I'm sure it's not Kota or Victor."

"So you've been with North, Nathan, Luke and Gabriel." He slid a hand through his hair and released a breath. "Who was first?"

"I think it was Nathan in the pool, but it could have been Gabriel in my bed," I admitted and felt him stiffen slightly. I looked up quickly at him but he was staring at the wall over my head. He appeared to be thinking rapidly and I wondered if he was calculating dates.

"Pumpkin, what do you mean you think?" he asked carefully and I watched as he took his phone out.

"Well, I'm not sure, I don't know...." I was starting to feel confused and overwhelmed. Was it really important who's it was? I mean, eventually we'd need to work out who the father was, but not right this minute surely.

"When you say you got close, how close are we talking? Were either of you naked?"

"No, we were in swimsuits or underwear or sleep shorts." I shook my head and watched in utter surprise as his head went back and he laughed. He immediately looked contrite and stroked my head with one hand before picking up his phone again.

"Hold on, beautiful, just let me stop any impending blood letting," he chuckled and tapped furiously at his phone.

I was bemused and confused and exhausted.

Mr Blackbourne's POV

I was going to kill them, right after I took them to town over not protecting her. How many times had we told them, not just since Sang, but before. Protection at all times, not even if the girl in question said she was on birth control tablets. If they took it out, they had to wrap it up.

Stupid, stupid idiots. They'd be doing fifty years of punishment for this.

We do not need this. I wasn't against children, and in fact, I had allowed myself to consider how Sang would look swollen with our child, but that was years away and most certainly not before we even knew for definite that she could love us all.

I was going to single handedly rip them apart for this. We had only just got her out from her mother, given her a sense of what freedom was like and what our family was like and now, in one act of uncontrolled passion, they had ripped out the rug right from under our feet. The life I had planned for us, that we all had planned for us, had just gone up in flames.

I crossed to the trailer I wanted and knocked on the door and then opened it. I sent Mr Morris a cursory glance and a muttered apology and then I honed in on Victor and North.

"Mr Taylor, Mr Morgan, come with me please," I barked out and wasn't in the least appeased to see them immediately stand, gather their bags and head towards me. Their faces were blank but I could see the questions in their eyes.

I stepped back and let them jump the steps and close the door behind them.

"Follow me," I instructed and it was all I could allow myself to say right now. I began walking quickly back towards the main building, knowing that the texts I had sent to the others would have them meeting me at the office.

I knew it wouldn't be a good idea for Sang to see how I was about to deal with my brothers, so I took out my phone to text Sean to take her to the nurses office instead. Before I could open his app, the phone vibrated and I opened the text.

"Hold off on the shotgun wedding for a bit. Seems our little pumpkin is in the running for being the second immaculate conception to ever happen. :) "

I came to a complete halt, North almost tripping over me as I re-read the text. I processed the words and bit back a snort of disbelief. What on earth?

I looked up at North's worried face and slid my phone back into my pocket.

"You can return to your class now. We will being holding a family meeting tonight at Nathan's at 10, when you and Luke finish at the diner. Understood?"

"Mr B, what's going on?" Victor demanded, "Is it Sang? Is she alright? Where is she?"

"Kota said she wasn't feeling well, girl problems," North's face darkened slightly. "Is she ok?"

I swiped my hand through the air cutting off their questions.

"Miss Sorenson is perfectly ok, she will be spending the rest of the day with myself and Dr Green in our office. We will take her back to Dr Green's to eat and then we will meet you at Nathan's. Go back now," I commanded them and although I could see they were unsure they obeyed.

"Oh, Mr Morgan, Mr Taylor?" I waited till they turned to look back at me. "Please refrain from texting Miss Sorenson until tonight." I didn't wait to see their expressions, I turned on my heel and taking my phone back out composed a text basically saying what I'd just said and sent it as a group text to the rest of the boys.

I couldn't allow myself to relax again until I saw Sean's face as he explained that text to me. The sheer idea behind his meaning was just too odd to contemplate. She was 16 and innocent, I knew that, but it would appear she was so innocent that she had literally no idea at all.

Dr Green's POV

I was heartbroken and I had to hide it from her. She looked so small and vulnerable sitting on that chair, tears dripping down her face.

Owen had just admitted that he hadn't gone that far with her, and I knew I hadn't, not for the wanting, but for the sheer circumstances we found ourselves in. We were her teachers for all intents and purposes, and it just wouldn't do to be kissing her in the hallways. I was finding it hard enough not showing my affection for her as it was, but while I could get away with my arm around her in a medical context, that was all. But now it would seem that my brothers hadn't been so reluctant.

A flash of anger went through me. How many lectures had we had over this? I sighed internally and turned my attention back to Sang, she needed me now, more than ever, but first we had to get the medical side of it over and done with.

"Which one was it?" Owen asked. I wasn't so sure that was important right about now but I kept quiet.

"I.. I'm not sure," Sang spoke up quietly and Owen vocalised exactly what I was thinking.

"Good god," he muttered and pinched the bridge of his nose, he was struggling with control, that much was clear, and it was something I rarely saw these days.

"I'm going to kill them," he muttered and left the room. Don't kill them too much, because I want to kill them too, I thought.

"Dr Green, he can't... it's not their fault," Sang stumbled over her words, but her face was clear to read, even now in the enormity of the situation she was still protecting those boys.

"Oh yes, it is, pookie," I said to her, looking her direct in her eyes. "They've had orders, broken the rules; they knew that when things went this far with you that they had to make sure they used protection."

I could see her struggling with the whole situation and I needed to get the information out her.

"Ok, let's get the doctor thing out of the way," I said as calmly as I could.

"How far along do you think you are?"

"um.... I don't know," she whispered.

I was confused for a second and decided that maybe she just didn't know how to work it out.

"Ok, Can you remember when you had your last period?" I asked as I reached across for my calendar, we would start on something she would know, and work from there.

"Beginning of August, I've missed two."

So that would be about 8 weeks or possibly less, I studied the calendar as I counted. I was going with less now as she had no other signs that I was aware of.

"Right, can you remember what date your first time was?"

"Um... I'm not sure," she responded and tears dripped down her face. My heart squeezed at how lost she looks but I can't do anything that will make this any better. I reach out, catch her chin with my fingers and lift her head until she's looking at me. I steel myself against the sheer misery that has dulled the beautiful green of her eyes.

"Sang, pumpkin, I'm not going to sugar coat this, your life, our lives are about to change; but you have to know that we're going to be here for you for the rest of your life. We won't leave you."

She started to sob and it pulled at me so badly I swept her into my arms and held her tightly. She clung to me, burying her head in my chest.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No, not with you, never with you," I said calmly, I couldn't be angry with her but the others? Once Owen had finished with them, they were going to get it from me.

"Who was your first time with?" I asked gently, I figured that if we could narrow that down we might be able to work out when a bit easier. Not that it means she caught the first time, but I can work that out with the dates as to when she was fertile.

She backed off me and I could see her valiantly trying to pull herself together.

"I... I'm not sure, I mean I've got close to all of them, I've hugged all of them, but I'm sure that it's not Kota or Victor."

I just stopped my eyebrows from hitting my hair line, so my bunch of reprobate brothers have been busy lately.

I slid a hand through my hair as I list the possible boys it could have been. I breathed out... now let's narrow it down even further and try and prise out of her who took her first. I figured she was trying to protect them, but part of me that wasn't even closely related with being a doctor wanted to know who'd got there first.

"Who was first?" All of my brothers were built and while I didn't imagine for one minute that they would have been rough with her, her first time with any of them would have been memorably painful.

"I think it was Nathan in the pool...." Huh?

"But it could have been Gabriel in my bed," she carried on

I stared hard at the wall, I can't get my head around exactly what her words were intimating. She thinks it was in the pool? Well, I know they say use a good amount of lubricant to help things along, but I don't think the pool water would be that great as a substitute... which leaves Gabe in her bed, he may have eased her into it but she'd still have felt something that would have made her aware... Shit, this can't be right....

"Pumpkin, what do you mean "you think"?" I slid my hand into my pocket and draw out my phone.

I hear her stammer again about not being sure.

Tell me about it, I don't think either of us is sure at this point. I decide to be a bit more blunt.

"When you say you got close, how close are we talking? Were either of you naked?"

"No, we were in swimsuits, or underwear or sleep shorts," she confirms and I can't help the bark of laughter that leaves me.

Oh, how much would I pay to see Owen's face when he reads my next text to him. I immediately regret my laugh, I don't want her to think I'm laughing at her. I slid my hand over her hair.

"Hold on beautiful," I murmur happily "just let me stop any impending blood letting," I laugh and tap quickly my text to Owen.

I'm confident that Sang has just managed to strip his control away for the second time today. I just wish I could see the slack jaw moment that I knew was happening now.

\----------------------------------


	4. Carry on as normal

Part 4

Victor's POV

What was that all about? I slunk down into my seat staring at the back of the head of the kid in front as if the answer would appear.

Mr B had been his usual calm exterior, but I'd seen the fire in his eyes and it was complete anger. Something had riled him up enough to come and get us, but then that text he'd received had stopped him dead in his tracks. I'd been slightly in front of North and to the left and I'd had a good view of his face and I can say I have never seen him so confounded. It had passed quickly and he had himself back under control immediately, but it had been there and that alone was enough to worry me.

It had to be about Sang, why was he keeping her in his office all afternoon? Why was the Doc going to be there as well? Was she hurt?

Questions piled up in my head and I had no answers for any of them.

My phone vibrated and I carefully slid it from my pocket, aware of Mr Morris who was marking some papers.

North : What the fuck was that all about? He was livid.

I shrugged in my seat and tapped quickly.

Victor: I have no idea.

I didn't put anything about my worries over Sang, as I wouldn't put it past him to storm from here and demand to see her.

My phone vibrated again and I saw it was Gabriel and it was a group text to the seven of us.

Gabriel: Why the fuck can't we text, Trouble? What is going on?

I debated typing what Mr B had just done and decided to wait till lunch when we could discuss it more easily together.

It vibrated again and I saw North wasn't so interested in waiting.

North: Mr B just dragged us out of class and then ordered us back in again ten seconds later.

Gabriel: I had a text from him telling me to go to the office and then he sent another saying stay put and no texting Sang. WTF?

Luke : Same here... :(

Kota: No more texts. We have five minutes left till bell, we'll discuss this at lunch.

I slid my phone back into my pocket, Kota had given an order and we'd obey it, but I am not happy.

North's POV

It can't be just about Sang Baby being on the rag, surely. I know that it can hit them hard sometimes, and I know that at the worst it can turn them into total bitches. But I don't think it needs both Mr B and Dr Green to keep her in their office all afternoon, and then keep her all evening when that hadn't been the plan for tonight.

I frowned darkly at the back of Victor's head. I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all. There was something else going on. Maybe Volto had made another move... but then why weren't we being told if that was the case.

The bell ringing brought me out of my thoughts, and without even looking at each other, we were packed and out of the door headed for our bench in the courtyard and my other brothers.

Kota's POV

I looked around at my brothers, my hands deep in my pockets as I thought out what I was going to say.

"She's on the rag," North spoke up with all the subtly I knew he lacked. I saw Victor blush and Luke wasn't white cheeked either.

"It certainly explains the way she's been so far," Gabriel pointed out and I nodded.

I looked at North. Out of all of us he was the one that might have more experience with this situation as he'd been in a fairly long term relationship already. I knew that Luke had seen an Academy girl a few times, but it hadn't worked and I don't think he had more than three dates with her.

"North?" I prompted him when he remained silent, his arms crossed. He looked up at me and frowned.

"What?"

"Well come on," Gabriel spoke up, already on my wave length, "You're the one with an ex, did it ever come up?"

"Yeah, a few times," he admitted and slid his hand across the back of his neck, he felt awkward I could tell, but we needed him to clue us in.

"So...." Gabriel flapped his hands at him to continue.

"So what?" North grunted in exasperation.

"So what do we have to expect? What can we do and what can't we do?" Nathan asked and shifted on his feet.

"Well her head's not suddenly going to do a 360 on us, if that's what's worrying you," he snorted and stood up from the bench and took his phone out.

"She's going to be more tearful," Silas spoke up and I remembered he'd also had a girlfriend that hadn't lasted long.

"Yeah, you have to watch what you say," North agreed.

"We can do that," Gabriel nodded.

"What I don't get is why we can't text her and why's she holed up in the office," Victor said slowly, and I lifted one hand and nudged my glasses back up my nose, it was on my mind too.

"Maybe she's embarrassed by it, or not feeling well with it?" Luke sounded unsure even as he spoke.

"Sometimes it makes a mess," Silas said and shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe she's hiding out there until she can get home and change.... her clothes," he added and rubbed his hand down his face.

"Yeah, but why was Mr B so fucking mad?" North asked darkly and shook his head.

"He said not to text her, but we can text him, can't we, or the Doc?" asked Nathan.

I considered it, he had been explicit in not contacting Sang, not himself or the Doc.

"Hold on then, it only takes one of us," I said making my decision easily. I had to know if Sang was ok, it had given me a sense of relief when the Doc had sent the text earlier, but he'd only been surmising, now he'd obviously seen her maybe it wasn't that at all and it was something different, something worse.

Kota: "Hey, Doc, is Sang ok? I know we can't text her and we won't, but we're worried."

I waited for a few minutes and then saw an incoming text but it was Mr B who was replying.

Mr Blackbourne: "Miss Sorenson is perfectly well, there is no need to worry, Mr Lee. Continue with your day as normal. If anything unexpected arises text me."

I read it outloud to them, the instruction to not text them again came through loud and clear.

"What the fuck is going on?" Gabriel demanded and shoved a hand through his hair clearly agitated.

"I think we should do as Mr B says, carry on as normal, We'll be able to ask more questions later at the Family Meeting."

"I don't like it," Silas rumbled between mouthfulls of crackers.

"Neither do I," North said and they shared a look that told me I had to step up.

"We are to do exactly as Mr Blackbourne says," I said firmly. "Sang is safe with them. There's no issue on trust here, is there?" I looked around at all of them and was happy with what I saw.

"She's safe," North backed down and I nodded at him.

"We'll sort it tonight," Luke said and nodded.

None of us were happy with leaving it like this, but we had our orders and we would obey them.

Dr Green's POV

"Sang, you're not pregnant," I said and saw her head go back at my words. Relief flashed through her eyes and she seemed to crumple up slightly.

"Are you sure?" she asked and I nodded my head.

"100%, pookie."

"But... but, I've missed two periods," she flushed again and she just looked so cute.

"Something which I should have been expecting and should have warned you about, I'm sorry," I admitted and saw the confusion on her face.

"You've been through a heck of a lot recently, pumpkin, your mother's abuse of you escalated, you've started a new school where you've already been targeted by McCoy and Hendricks, Volto has you running scared and it's not even the end of October yet." I try to lighten her mood and see the ghost of a smile in her eyes.

"You've not been eating correctly, you've lost weight and your vitamin deficient. Something has to give in those kind of circumstances and often times, with ladies, it's your menstrual cycle that gets whacked out of shape. Besides, I'm a doctor and if I tell you you're not pregnant, you're not, ok?"

She giggled slightly and it sounded beautiful. I breathed out happily and knew that I still had a way to go with her.

Owen would be on his way back here before long and I wanted to get this over with before he came in and made Sang even more embarrassed.

"Pookie, have you taken Abstinence Plus or Abstinence Only classes?"

She shook her head, twisting the tissue around her fingers nervously. She was shaking and it tugged at me. I just wanted to wrap her up and never let her go.

"Mother refused to sign the consent form," she said quietly. "I've seen pictures in encyclopedia's, I know the difference between boys and girls, I technically know what it's about."

Oh, I highly doubt that, sweetie, I mused, but kept my thoughts to myself.

Pregnancy without penetration was highly unlikely; it was possible if they were almost in and lost it, but through underwear? No. Even if they had cum against her she was highly unlikely to get pregnant. But it would appear new rules would have to be put into place; if they were getting this close to her, it wouldn't take much for one of them to lose control and then the risk of her getting pregnant would sky rocket. Things were escalating and as far I knew none of them had even kissed her yet. Or at least not that they had told us.

I watched her swallow as she looked up at me. I reached into my drawer and drew out a bottle of water for her. I undid it and held it out to her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Pumpkin, you need to go through these classes," I said and immediately knew that there was no way I was going to let her sit in on the Sex Ed classes in this school. I had even taken a few recently when the Nurse had been unavailable and some of the things that came out of the mouths of the kids was enough to make my hair curl. She couldn't be subjected to that kind of language or imagery. It would do far more harm than good.

"Why?" her softly spoken words were enough to bring me back from my thoughts. I looked down at her and grinned.

"Because, pumpkin, if you had already taken them, you wouldn't have told Owen that you were pregnant this morning... although I would have loved to have seen his face."

"Dr..." I sent her a look and she almost smiled. "Sean, I know you said I'm not, but I did get close to them...."

I chuckled and ran my hand over her hair and then swept her off my chair and sat down, pulling her into my lap.

"No, pookie, you're not. Getting pregnant without penetration is highly unlikely even if they'd cum; getting pregnant through your underwear without penetration is also highly unlikely. They didn't cum on you, did they?"

Her face was as red as a tomato but I could see from her eyes she had absolutely no idea what I'd just asked her, which kinda confirmed to me that they hadn't. But even if they had, it would have taken a pretty strong little swimmer to get through two layers of clothes and up into her womb. Not even Silas or North would be able to accomplish that.

"Cum on me?" she asked and I almost swallowed my tongue. I was not expecting that to come from her mouth, or the instant effect it had on me. I took the bottle from her hand and took several swigs before I could trust myself to speak.

"We're going to go through the syllabus with you that you would have gone through had you taken Abstinence Plus classes, ok, pookie?" It was the most I could get out in answer to her question. I heard the door unlock and I slid her off my lap and onto the desk before it was fully open.

Owen came in and shut the door behind him and flipped the lock. I reached forward and reclaimed the future Mrs Green back onto my lap. Now to tell Owen what we were going to be teaching her.

Owen's POV

I saw Sean slide Sang onto the desk quickly. I would have to point out to him later that having her sitting on his lap at school was not a good idea. It was perfectly obvious where she'd been and if it had been someone else that had come in.....

I looked up as he promptly dragged her back into his lap, looking for all the world like the cat that got the cream. I frowned at him and shook my head slightly, telling him that she had to get off his lap.

He frowned back at me, tutted and then re-sat her back on the desk.

I looked at Sang but she was staring intently at the bottle of water that was in her hands.

I raised an eyebrow at Sean, I wanted an explanation. I saw him move slightly and then he was reaching for his phone. I waited as he read the text and then he was holding it out for me to see. I crossed, taking it and let my arm brush against Sang's. I felt her stiffen slightly before relaxing; at least she didn't move away.

I read Kota's text and snorted, I obviously hadn't been clear enough. I handed Sean his phone back and took out my own. Sean put his back into his pocket, aware that I would respond.

I sent Kota a text stating clearly that everything was fine and not to text again unless something important came up.

I slid my phone back into my pocket and caught Sean's eyes. He read my question easily and the grin slid from his face slightly.

"Sang needs to go through Abstinence Plus classes, Owen," he said and I blinked.

"Absolutely not!" I shot out. There was no way I would allow her to even take one step into one of the classes they held here, not even if Sean was taking it. I clearly remembered the discussion we'd had over dinner after his first class here. Sang had no need to hear any of the filth that spilled from the mouths of the miscreants that walked these halls.

"Owen, she has not attended any classes before. Her mother refused to sign the consent form," he said quickly.

"Dr Green, she is not taking Abstinence Plus classes here or anywhere else!" I refused to back down on that issue. I turned away from both of them and crossed to my desk, I nudged my glasses back up my nose and sat down.

"Owen! She knows nothing!"

"That may as well be...." he cut me off before I could finish and a flare of anger lit my insides.

"No, it's not good enough, Owen. The poor girl has been worried sick thinking she's pregnant; she was wearing underwear and so were they, or swimsuits. She's pressed up against them when they've been turned on and thinks she's now pregnant. For god's sake, Owen, she doesn't even know what an ejaculation is. If we don't teach her she could very well end up pregnant and clueless, or at the very worst learn things the hard way!"

I stood up abruptly, my hands slamming onto the desk as I leaned across to glare right back at him.

I heard a movement and saw Sang slide onto her knees and lower her head slightly.

"Oh, god, no, Pookie, don't do that," Sean was on his feet, worry in his voice.

"Miss Sorenson, get down off the desk," I said calmly, lowering my voice. I could kick myself, once again I'd let my control slip around her.

I saw her hesitate and then she was sliding from the desk to stand on the floor. I smoothed my tie down and came around the desk to stand in front of her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. I caught her chin and lifted her face until she was looking me in the eye. Her beautiful green eyes, so expressive, were still as sad and cloudy as I'd seen them earlier, when she'd so neatly pulled the rug out from under my feet.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Miss Sorenson," I said softly, "The error is not yours."

"Do you hate me?" she whispered and it speared straight through to my heart.

"Never," I said quietly making sure that she understood clearly what I was saying. "I will never hate you, Miss Sorenson."

"But I disappointed you," she said and her tone was low and unhappy.

I smiled slightly and shook my head.

"No, you surprised me, you startled me and you worried me, but you didn't disappoint me." I took a calculated risk and lowered my hands to her shoulders and inched her slightly towards me. She hesitated for a fraction of a second and then she was stepping forward and I pulled her against me, tucking her head under my chin and resting her cheek against my heart. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed when I felt her arms creep around my waist.

Sean cleared his throat and I could have strangled him, because it was enough to make Sang step back away from me. I tilted my head to look at him, clearly showing I was not happy with his interruption.

"Kota has just texted saying that they're calling for Sang to go to Mr Hendricks office," he said quietly and I sighed.

"Can you manage that?" I asked her. She straightened up, her shoulders went back and the Sang that had captured us so completely was back.

"Yes." She wiped at her face and nodded again.

"We'll be here, we're here with you," I told her and she sent me a wan smile before looking over at Sean.

"Come straight back here, pookie," he said and crossed to his desk and tapped at the computer as he drew his phone from his pocket. "We'll be watching and listening, ok?"

She nodded again and crossed to the door, unlocked it and went out quietly.

"Owen, I didn't mean put her through the classes here or anywhere else," Sean spoke up and his voice was cool as he watched the cameras in the hallways. I crossed to stand beside him.

"I was going to say that I could go through them with her. We could go through it with her, together, either here during your music lesson or at my place," he continued and I shifted slightly and put my hand on his shoulder.

He looked up sideways at me and grinned and I knew I was forgiven for not allowing him to finish earlier.

"Should be fun," he chuckled and I lifted an eyebrow at him. He looked back at the screen and his grin faded.

"We're going to have to sit down with the boys and have a little chat though. She's affecting all of us and it's only going to get harder as she gets more easier with us."

"We're having a family meeting at Nathan's tonight," I murmur watching as Sang appeared in Mr Hendrick's office. I hear him tell her to sit down and I turn all my attention onto them.

\---


	5. Completely innocent

Part Five

Sang's POV

The relief that filled me when Dr Green said I wasn't pregnant was enough to make me feel a little dizzy. Most of his following conversation with me had gone over my head a little; but he'd pulled me onto his lap and hugged me. That told me more than his words did. He wasn't angry with me.

Even Mr Blackbourne wasn't angry with me and he'd hugged me, allowing me to hug him back. I stumbled to a stop in the corridor. Mr Blackbourne had hugged me and in that one second everything fell into place. I felt as if I was where I was supposed to be.

I'd hugged all of them, held their hands and sat on their laps, Dr Green included, but my contact with Mr Blackbourne had been limited. He had touched me at the concert and it was the first time I felt that link, that I finally belonged.

"Ah, there you are, Miss Sorenson, come with me, please?" Mr Hendrick's voice rang out and with a start I realised where I'd been headed. In my whirl of thoughts I'd forgotten why I had left the office.

I looked up to see him stood in the door, holding it open for me. If he could see I had been crying he gave no indication. I had to hold this together and bring my mind firmly back on the moment. Once I was back in the office I could think it over properly, but for now I had to keep my wits about me.

I went into his office, he followed me in, closed the door and then crossed to sit behind his desk.

"Sit down," he said and I sank down in the seat, clasping my fingers together in my lap to hide the shake.

"You missed your last class," he stated and steepled his fingers together on the desk as he studied me. I held his eyes and nodded, my throat and mouth were dry again.

"Well? Where were you?" he prompted.

Truth or lie? I knew that he would most definitely know and Mr Blackbourne had said always tell the truth.

"I was in Mr Blackbourne's office," I said.

He frowned and sat back slightly.

"Why?"

"I was feeling unwell," I replied and it was the truth. I had been sick with worry.

"And what's wrong with the school nurse?" he inquired arching one eyebrow.

"Well, I... I wanted to see, Dr Green, and he was in the office..." I finished and I knew it wasn't a very good explanation.

He snorted, shaking his head.

"Figures," he muttered and I didn't understand what he meant, but I kept quite.

"Well?" he said impatiently. What now? What was I supposed to respond to that.

"C'mon, what have you got to report to me, what have they told you to tell me this time?"

I blinked rapidly, if he knew what I was saying was staged why bother to keep asking me? I really didn't think I'd ever understand that.

"Um... nothing. I don't know any more than last time we spoke," I said carefully.

"You were at Dr Green's condo last night, what did he want?"

"We had diner," I said and realised straight away that maybe I'd said the wrong thing when both eyebrows rose, the expression in his eyes speculative.

"Just the two of you?" his voice was lower and suspicious.

"No, Mr Blackbourne was there as well," I added and he humphed and folded his arms.

"Did he say anything about what he's been doing?"

"No." I didn't add to it.

"Well, what did they talk about?" he barked, I was frustrating him with my reluctance to talk, but to be honest, there was nothing to say.

"We talked about the vitamins they've put me on, and then they talked about our school schedules. Nothing was mentioned about the Academy or what they've been doing."

"Damn, I really need to know where this Academy is," he snapped and scrubbed his hands down his face. "I don't suppose they're going to talk about much in front of you. Are you feeling better now?" he suddenly asked.

I was no longer feeling sick but I was feeling overwhelmed still.

"Um...."

"Well, you look fine to me, lunch is over, I'll give you a slip for your Biology teacher, head straight there, understand?" he instructed me as he signed a slip and then handed it over to me.

I took it, my hands were shaking but he made no comment. He stood up and I realised I was being dismissed.

I got up and hurried outside, hoping to be able to nip back to the office, but he followed me and I had no choice but to walk back to the main waiting area. I kept going until I was in the corridor outside and then I frantically reached for my phone, I had to let them know where I was. But they already knew and I had two texts from Mr Blackbourne waiting for me.

Mr Blackbourne: "You did well, Miss Sorenson.

Mr Blackbourne: Carry onto Biology and continue the rest of the day as normal. Mr Korba has your bags. After school Mr Griffin and Mr Coleman will bring you to my car. You are going back to Dr Green's for dinner again."

I felt some relief at his words but I was still worried.

Sang: Did I do wrong telling him I had dinner with you both?

I waited as I walked slowly, my eyes on my phone. A message flashed on the screen.

Mr Blackbourne: No. Do not worry. We will see you later.

I was being dismissed a second time and I slid my phone back into my bra and carried on walking. I took a deep breath in through my nose and out of my mouth. I was not pregnant. I was not pregnant. I could feel my lips stretching into a grin, everything was going to be ok. I wasn't about the ruin their lives, I wasn't about to ruin my life.

I just hoped Mr Blackbourne and Dr Green wouldn't argue about the Sex Ed classes now. I felt a frisson of embarrassment slip through me, I felt really stupid now. Dr Green had laughed when he'd realised how stupid I'd been. I hope that they don't tell the others how naive I was; I'm not sure if I would be able to look them in the eye again if they found out that I thought they'd got me pregnant, and we hadn't even gone that far. What would they think of me?

Penetration, Dr Green had said. Even the word sounded painful, but I had realised quickly enough what penetrate had meant, and the thought of that made me wince. I'd got close enough to them to know how big they got. I shuddered. Dr Green was right, I needed to know more.

That was assuming the boys wanted to do that with me; each time I'd got that close they'd pushed me away.

Was it the same as the kissing? Sometimes I was sure they wanted to kiss me, but they never did and I didn't understand it. I'd realised with North that they just weren't allowed to have a relationship with me, they weren't allowed to kiss me, could only pretend to be going out.

One more to add to the list.

No kissing.

No dating.

No Academy boyfriend.

No sex.

Mr Blackbourne had been furious with them when he thought one of them had got me pregnant and now it sank in why. It was against Academy rules.

I couldn't imagine life without them now, couldn't imagine doing any of those things with a boy that wasn't one of them. I was certain that if I couldn't have them I wouldn't have anyone, I would remain their friend forever and it would be enough.

But it also made sense that I educate myself so I don't make another stupid mistake. I wouldn't rely on Dr Green or Mr Blackbourne; it would be unfair to expect them to go through all that. I would take matters into my own. I had the laptop Victor had given me and I knew how to work Goggle thanks to him. I knew exactly what to do.

I felt more settled as I stopped outside of my biology classroom.

I steeled myself, reached out and opened the door. I slipped in, aware that every eye in the classroom was on me. I handed the note to Mr Gerald without looking around. He grunted and I saw the flash of disappointment in his eyes, he obviously thought I was in trouble again. He indicated with his head to go and sit down.

I walked back and saw Silas stating at me intently. I smiled and picking up bag from the seat, I sat down. I felt Silas' feet sliding around my own and the touch settled me even more.

It wasn't long before he leant forward and a piece of paper came sliding onto my desk. I waited till Mr Gerald had his back turned to the class as he wrote on the chalkboard.

I opened it carefully on my lap and looked down at it.

"Aggele mou, are you ok?"

I took out my books and my pen and hiding the note in the book I wrote my reply. It was easy to answer this one.

"I'm fine," I drew a smiley face and tucking it into my hand I put my hand behind my back and waited. His long fingers slid over my hand and the note was taken, he gripped my fingers before I could bring my hand back, I suddenly felt his lips graze my skin and then he was releasing me.

I tried to listen to Mr Gerald, but all I could feel was the tingles on my skin where his lips had been.

Silas POV

I could see her. I had touched her. She was back with us and she was in one piece. Her note said she was fine. I drew my phone from my pocket carefully and tapped for a group text minus Mr B and the Doc.

Silas: Sang has just come back into class. She looks fine and she says she's fine.

Gabriel: Did she say what was going on?

Luke: She's definitely ok?

North: Stay there 'till I come over.

Victor: Did she talk to you?

Nathan: Don't go anywhere till I get there.

I grinned at the texts and waited for Kota's text, already knowing what he'd say.

Kota: No more texts, wait there for us after bell.

I slid my phone back into my pocket and closed my books, the bell was going to ring in less than a minute.

Sang's POV

The bell rang and I knew that a "I'm fine," wasn't going to be enough for Silas. I already decided that the truth was the way to go, with just some of the details left out.

"Aggele mou, are you really ok?" Silas stopped by my desk as I slid my books into my bags.

I looked up at him and nodded.

"I wasn't feeling well, so I stayed with Dr Green for a bit," I said carefully and stood up.

"Sang, a moment please," called Mr Gerald. "Go on to your next class, Silas."

Silas sent him a dark look and made to object but I laid my hand on his arm and shook my head. He frowned and went out of the room leaving the door wide open. I moved towards the front of the class and saw Gabriel and Victor stood with Silas by the open door.

Mr Gerald had also seen them and he crossed to the door and shut it before coming back to perch on the edge of his desk, his arms crossed.

I said nothing, my hand flitting around the base of my throat. I knew the boys were outside, I knew that it was unlikely he could hurt me before they got here, but I was feeling jittery.

"Sang, your grade on the last paper was, frankly, disappointing," he sighed and I almost groaned. I was becoming paranoid, seeing danger where there was none. Viewing everyone with suspicion.

"You're scraping B's and I know you can do better. You're not putting enough effort into your work. Your work in class is good, excellent even, but your homework needs more work. You're a good girl, I can see that, but every week, as least twice a week you're being called into Principal's Hendricks Office. What's going on, Sang? Do you need help?"

I tried hard not to gape at him, but his words surprised me. I knew my homework had been hit and miss, but the others seemed to understand this and even Mr Blackbourne had eased up on insisting on homework to be done. They'd grounded me and put me onto rest. Homework had taken a back seat.

"We have a school counsellor here, Sang. Miss Pritchard. Her door is always open if you're being pressured into things that you don't want to do, she will help you." His tone was gentle and I realised, that as a teacher, he cared for his students. My finger pushed at my bottom lip, his words had touched something inside and I appreciated it more than he would ever know.

"Thank you, Mr Gerald," I whispered. If it was the same counsellor that had refused my initial schedule I wasn't going to be setting foot near her office.

He pulled his lips together and sighed again, he seemed to be debating with himself, was there something else he wanted to say? I waited but he shook his head, pushed himself away from his desk and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Give me your best, Sang and you'll do well in this class. Do you have any idea as to what you want to do?"

"Um... Something in science," I was vague, because I had always been vague about it. My parents had pushed for science, but there were so many things that I wanted to try. I wanted to try it all and see what I liked best.

"Biology?"

I shrugged and he sighed again.

"You're 16?" he asked it as a question and I nodded my head wondering where he was going with it.

"You're intelligent, whatever you put your mind to you'll do well at, but you will need to put your mind to it. Next test will be..." he left it hanging and I bit my lip.

"An A," I ventured and he chuckled.

"Maybe; but I was aiming more for your best, Sang. Just your best."

I smiled at him, and he half laughed.

"Go on, get to your next class," he said and I moved towards the door. I had it opened when I looked back at him.

"Thank you, Mr Gerald," I said quietly. He looked up from where he was sitting back down at his desk, he nodded his head at me and grinned.

I shut the door, turned and came to face with seven concerned faces. I sighed and found myself pushing my lip into my teeth. Nathan reached out and snagged my fingers and bit the tips. I grinned at him and he held my hand as he brought my fingers down from his teeth.

"Are you ok, Sang Baby?" North was looking worried and I felt guilty again.

"I'm fine, honestly," I said and grinned at him.

"What did he want?" Kota asked and I looked up at him, his eyes sharp behind his dark rimmed glasses.

"Wants me to do better in my homework," I said and he nodded, sighing.

"It's been neglected, just doing enough to get by," he murmured. "We need to slow you down at bit. Tonight, we've got a meeting at Nathan's at 10pm. Dr Green is going to drop you back after dinner, we'll get homework done and then Gabe and Vic will stay with you."

He wasn't asking me, his voice was commanding and direct and I wanted to salute him, but I settled for a nod. I liked it when they treated me as if I was part of the Academy already.

"We'll have chocolate chip pancakes and chocolate ice cream," Luke announced and sent North a side glance. I waited for North's vehement rebuttal but it never came and I stared at him.

"You want chocolate, Sang baby?" he asked and his voice was smooth and gentle. I vaguely wondered who had kidnapped North and left this clone in his place.

"Um... Yes, I guess so," I said unsure if it was what he wanted.

"We'll get some in," Gabriel announced and pushing his way past Luke and Nathan he put his arm around me and began to lead me towards my next class. "You just relax, we've got you."

I smiled at him and he winked at me. I looked around at the others and couldn't help but smile happily at them. I was looking forward to this evening already.

"C'mon, Princess," Victor said and as a unit they lead me down the corridors to Room 212 for Japanese class.

Sang's POV

Dr Green opened the door and ushered me inside. Mr Blackbourn came behind him and then Dr Green shut and locked his door.

Nothing ever changed in his condo, it still looked mostly unlived, but it was familiar to me now.

I toed off my shoes at the door and moved towards the living room in my bare feet, the carpet feeling soft under my toes. I was glad school was over for today.

Mr Blackbourne was crossing into the living room, taking his jacket off. He folded it precisely and hung it over the back of the chair, he loosened his tie and then removed it.

I watched fascinated with every move he made. He was perfection to watch and look at. He undid the shirt at the sleeves and rolled them up, I was watching his arms appearing slowly as he rolled the sleeves up. His arms... he was devastatingly handsome, and his arms made my stomach clench. I followed the line of his shirt up his arms and over his shoulders and up to his face. His head was tilted slightly and to my horror I realised he was watching me. I felt my face burn and I hurriedly made my way into the kitchen, but not before I caught his millimeter smile.

"There you are, pookie," Sean said happily. He was stood looking in his fridge and pulling out ingredients.

"You want to get some spaghetti into that pan and I'll get the bolognese on."

I did as he asked, watching as he cut up onions, tomatoes and peppers and then slid them into a pan, he added ground beef and then lit the stove.

"Come here and stir this while I change," he instructed.

I did as he asked and concentrated on sliding the ingredients around so they wouldn't burn.

"Has he forgotten the spices again?" Mr Blackbourne spoke from right behind me and I jumped, almost sending the pan to the floor.

He laid a hand on my arm and then moved to open up the cupboards above. He drew out several spices and liberally sprinkled them in, I read Oregano on one of the pots but couldn't see what else he added, but it immediately started to smell nice. I carried on stirring and watched as he turned to lean against the counter beside me. He folded his arms and crossed his ankles. I swallowed.

"Mr Lee said Mr Gerald spoke to you after class about your homework," he said and I knew he was watching me, but I kept my gaze on the pan as I methodically stirred it.

"He thinks I can do better," I said quietly and wondered if he had forgotten earlier. That was ridiculous, I knew he never forgot anything, but he seemed in no mood to discuss it yet either, which was fine by me.

"He's right," he said and I looked at him quickly. His eyes held mine for a fraction of a second before I looked back down at the pan.

"How's it going?" Dr Green came into the kitchen, his easy going nature was infectious and I found myself grinning at the pan.

"Owen, have you been at my pan again?" he frowned and taking the spoon from my hand gave it a prod and then handed it back.

"Just making it edible," Mr Blackbourne drawled and I giggled.

"Now, don't start that, pookie!" Dr Green mock glared at me as he set the spaghetti to cook. "Owen, don't start her off."

I giggled again unable to hold it in. Dr Green bumped his hip into mine sending me into Mr Blackbourne. I bit my lip as he automatically reached out to steady me, his hands on my hips.

"Careful, Dr Green, that's how fires are started," Mr Blackbourne said but his voice held a touch of humour and I saw his lip dip at the corner. His hands left my hips and I missed the feel of them.

"Oh, I do hope so," Dr Green murmured and then slapped his hands together. "Right, Sang, go and lay the table, get the candles out again if you want them and I'll plate up."

I moved away to do as he said and just caught one of their silent conversations out of the corner of my eye.

It wasn't long before we were sitting at the table. I groaned when I saw how much Dr Green ladled onto my plate.

"I can't eat all this," I said and looked at him unhappily.

"You can try," Mr Blackbourne spoke up and I knew this was the exact conversation we'd had last night when they'd served pot roast for me. I hadn't cleared my plate last night and I didn't expect to tonight either.

I waited till Dr Green was seated and then I picked up my fork and started to twirl spaghetti around my fork.

"Has Kota told you the plan for tonight?" Dr Green asked and I nodded, taking a mouthful of meat sauce and spaghetti.

"Good, now then, let's talk sex," he said and I choked on my mouthful.

"Sean!" Mr Blackbourne snapped his name out angrily as I hastily held my napkin to my mouth and reached for my water. My eyes were watering, but at least it had gone down the correct way now.

"For god's sake, let's try and keep her alive long enough to hear it," Mr Blackbourne said.

"I'm fine," I wheezed and took another mouthful of water.

"Sorry, Pookie," Dr Green said contritely but his eyes were sparkling with humour.

I twisted strands of spaghetti around my fork and cleared my throat. I would tell them what I had decided and then they wouldn't have to worry any more.

"It's ok," I said quietly and avoided looking at either of them. "I realise that I was... stupid earlier and that there are... holes in my... um.. education." I had to get this together a bit more. I could do this. I sat a little straighter and pushed the spaghetti into a big pile and then started to moved it around again. I saw Owen taking a drink of his water.

"Pookie..." Dr Green started to speak but I interrupted him.

"I'm going to Google Sex and learn that way," I said and jumped as Mr Blackbourne dropped his glass of water and it went onto the table soaking into the tablecloth.

"Damn," he grunted, leaping to his feet. He grabbed his napkin and pressed it over the spilt water.

"Let's just get one thing straight here, Miss Sorenson," he barked at me as he mopped at the water. "You are under no circumstances allowed to Google Sex unsupervised."

Dr Green made a snorting sound and I assumed he was annoyed at Mr Blackbourne for spilling his water, but when I looked at him he was hiding his mouth in his napkin, but his eyes were full of mirth.

I blinked, why couldn't I learn independently? It would save them a lot of time and me a lot of embarrassment.

"Why?" I asked and Dr Green burst into laughter this time and shook his head as he pushed himself back from the table. He got up, took the now wet napkins out into the kitchen.

I frowned, I didn't understand what Dr Green was laughing about. Was it me or was it the sight of Mr Blackbourne flustered over spilling his water? I looked to Mr Blackbourne but he was sitting back down and refilling his glass from the jug on the table. He looked at me and I waited for his response.

"Because, Miss Sorenson, if you Google the word Sex, you will be opening yourself up to a world you are not ready to see," he said firmly.

"The internet can be a dodgy place, Pookie," Dr Green said as he came back in. "Some things may not even be correct and you need to get the facts straight."

I shrugged, he had a point. How would I know what I was reading was right?

"One thing we need to clear up straight away," he continued and poked at my hand with his fork. "Eat and listen, please."

I sighed and took another forkful before looking back at him.

"Better," he winked at me. "You were not, and are not stupid. You are, however, completely innocent, but we're going to change that, aren't we, Owen?"

I jumped up alarmed as Mr Blackbourne started to choke on the spaghetti.

"You're determined to kill one of us tonight, aren't you, Dr Green?" he husked as he reached for his glass of water, his eyes watery like mine had been. "I suggest we wait until we've finished this meal."

"Ok," Dr Green said artlessly, but I had a feeling he was laughing at Mr Blackbourne still and I had no idea why.

\----------


	6. Family Meeting

Part Six

Sang's POV

I watched the sink fill with soapy water and listened as Dr Green and Owen stacked the dishes in the dining room. I don't think they were talking, but if they were it was low enough for the water to drown it out.

I bit my lip, sticking one hand in and swirling the water with my fingers, the bubbles moved and shook. I switched off the tap as Dr Green came in with Mr Blackbourne behind him.

"Excellent start," Dr Green said cheerfully, nudging me to one side as he placed his pile of dirty dishes in the sink. Mr Blackbourne placed his beside the sink and picked up the cloth to dry them. He held it out to me and I took it.

I'd stayed for dinner with them a few times now, I think it was their way of making sure that I got at least one balanced meal every week. But we'd now developed a system; Dr Green washed, I dried and Mr Blackbourne put them away. It still struck me how well he knew the layout of Dr Green's kitchen and where everything lived, it gave me an indication as to how close they were as friends.

"So, listen, pookie, now you don't have anything in your mouth, let's get down to business," Dr Green spoke up, his tone light and flirty

"Dr Green." Mr Blackbourne's voice held a low warning that I easily picked up on but didn't understand why. He took a dish from me and started to talk as he put it away.

"Dr Green said you've never attended any Health Education Programmes in your previous school. Ordinarily it would be introduced in year 6 with age appropriate information and then built upon each year. Ashley Waters is no different in it's responsibility to teach these programmes, but they are lacking in content due to State laws. I don't want you attending the schools classes for a number of reasons; firstly we'd be throwing you in at the deep end, your year are already aware of far more than you, and you'd be at a disadvantage...."

"Not to mention the little brats have mouths straight out of the gutter," Dr Green interrupted him and I saw Mr Blackbourne frown in annoyance but his face quickly became blank again.

I looked at Mr Blackbourne as I handed him another plate. He took it and caught my eyes before I could turn back to the sink. He held me in place with his eyes and I found myself straightening up slightly.

"Secondly, they don't teach enough information to ensure your future safety," he said and turned to put the plate away.

"Safety?" I asked, I was feeling awkward but I was grateful for the way they were discussing this; as if it was just as normal as discussing the weather. And maybe it was between normal people who were friends, families. I had no idea what people in families talked about. We never discussed anything, even less personal issues like this.

I remembered the start of the year when I had finally started my period. I only knew a few details that had been mentioned in the encyclopedia that I had, and it had been a scary time when it had finally happened, but there was no one to ask, no one to tell me it was ok. I had carefully broached the subject with Marie, hoping that maybe she would take on the role of older sister finally and guide me. My hopes were dashed when all she did was turn her nose up at me and inform me curtly that she didn't want to know, and slammed her bedroom door in my face. I had learnt my lesson and never tried again.

"Pookie....." Dr Green waved a hand in front of my face and I realised with a jump that I had zoned out while Mr Blackbourne was talking, staring down at the plate in my hand.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled and hastily started to wipe the plate, lost my grip and nearly dropped it.

Mr Blackbourne's reaction were fast and he caught it before it could hit the floor.

"Good save, Owen," Dr Green laughed and I blushed heavily, feeling guilty.

"I'm so sorry," I tried again.

"Miss Sorenson, you've gone through a lot today, perhaps it's suffice to say that we will be teaching you all you need to know, is this acceptable to you?" Mr Blackbourne's voice held a touch of warmth that made me sigh heavily.

"Stay with us, we'll see you right," Dr Green said and winked at me.

I smiled at them and nodded my head. Mr Blackbourne's millimeter smile appeared for a few seconds and then he was all business again.

"Good, it's actually worked in our favour, you not having a study hall. That's when they've been teaching it so far. Instead, we will split it between when we are here and when you have violin lessons. The state says that at least seven hundred and fifty minutes have to be taught. Which is just over twelve hours, so it's a twenty-four week programme that runs from September through to..."

Dr Green cleared his throat and Mr Blackbourne frowned at him and then shrugged.

"What Owen is trying to say is that we're got it covered between these two times, ok?"

I bit my lip, trying not to giggle. I wasn't laughing at them, it was just funny how Mr Blackbourne was collected and formal about it, but Dr Green was so irreverent. They were like chalk and cheese, but they worked so well together.

"Moving on," Mr Blackbourne took the cloth from my hand and indicated me to go towards the living room. "We were going to take you back to get your homework done, but I know that the moment you're back there, those boys won't give you a minutes peace, so we've decided to let you get it done here tonight and then we'll take you home."

I looked back at him as Dr Green disappeared towards the door and then came back again with my bookbag.

I was actually glad to spend some more time here. I was missing the boys, but I was also aware that what Mr Blackbourne had said was true and I was worried that I might inadvertently say something that would tip them off to the real reasons behind my behaviour today.

They settled me on the couch and then went back into the kitchen, pulling the door too. I heard their low murmurs as they started to talk about something, but I decided that I wouldn't try and listen. If Mr Hendricks called me in tomorrow then I could honestly say that nothing had been spoken of the Academy.

I drew out my homework and went straight to my biology. I was determined to do the best I could now.

Sean's POV

"I'm not even going to touch the syllabus, Owen," I said and folded my arms on the kitchen table. "I'm going to go right back to the beginning, start with basic anatomy, male and female. I rather think there are things she has no idea about how her own body works." I saw him nod as he regarded me intently.

"We'll cover STD's, contraception and emotional well being," he agreed.

"We're not allowed to show the little monsters in school any sort of real contraception, but I think we ought to have a few hands on sessions...." I stopped at the way I had worded it and swallowed.

"Really? Hands on, Sean? Are you sure you could manage that?" Owen's voice was blatantly teasing me and I laughed and shook my head at him.

"Why? Are you volunteering to take that particular lesson?" I inquired, grinning at him. I laughed loudly when I saw the blush creep across his cheeks. "Or could you do with a refresher course as well?"

He laughed out loud at that. I knew that he was no virgin, same as he knew neither was I; but it had been awhile for either of us. I had little contact with girls outside of the Academy, and I had never met one in the Academy that had felt right past a one night stand, and they'd been looking for nothing more either. Not until Sang descended on us and turned us all about. I knew the boys were on a self imposed drought too. Sang would be it for all of us now for the rest of our lives... as long as we could get her on board with letting us share her. Which brought me back to the boys.

"We need to lay ground rules tonight," I said and saw Owen straighten up, all signs of playfulness gone from his face and body.

"Yes. We need to know exactly how far they've gone with her. If they're doing things she doesn't truly understand, even if she's encouraging it unwittingly, they're out of line."

"It was going to happen, Owen. Hot blooded males, sleeping beside her at night. They'd have to be monks to withstand that kind of torture, and I think even a monk would sucumb to the charms of Sang."

He nodded and pushed a hand up the back of his head in to his hair.

"But she's reliant on them now," I carried on. "Nathan told me she can't sleep on her own anymore. She has to have at least one of them with her. We can't ask them to back off from her on that. She doesn't sleep well as it is."

"I know. She sits on their laps, holds their hands and lets them basically do whatever they will with her," he sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. "They hid too much from us as to how close to her they are, and now it's too late."

"Would you have stopped it?" I asked and watched him closely. I knew that I was as guilty as the rest of them. I'd had her on my lap, held her hand and hugged her, but I also knew that Owen had shown the most restraint with her. But I think that was more because he just wasn't with her as much as the rest of us. But I also knew that he was reserved for other reasons. We were all broken.

I could see him debating my words and then he shrugged.

"I rather think she's wriggled her way in without any of them even knowing it was happening," he said and nudged his glasses again.

"You need to catch up with us in order for this to work, Owen," I said quietly. "It's clear to see that she loves us all. Even though she hasn't said it, she loves you, Owen, but she needs to know you love her back. You do love her, don't you?" I asked even though I already knew he did.

I saw his face shut down and I thought for a minute that I had gone too far but he merely looked over at the door. A few seconds later a soft knock was heard and then Sang was opening it. I wondered if she's heard anything, it might even be a good thing if she did.

"Hey, could I have a drink of water please?" she asked and I knew from her eyes that she'd heard nothing. I was disappointed.

"Of course," I smiled widely at her, hiding it well. "Water or something else? Tea? Hot chocolate?" I saw it in her eyes the moment I said it. "Hot Chocolate it is." I laughed and stood up to get it for her.

"How's your homework going?" Owen asked and I heard her sit on one of the stools beside him.

"I've finished it," she spoke softly and I could hear the tiredness in her voice.

I looked around as she pushed her pile of books towards Owen. I turned as the milk heated on the stove and watched as he took the top one off, nudged his glasses up his nose and opened it. He read it through and nodded as he closed it.

"Very good, Miss Sorenson," he asked, taking the next book. "Japanese?" He looked up at me and I saw the humour in his eyes making me smirk at him.

"I let her off the last three times, I can't keep doing that or the other students will think she's my favourite." I sent her a wink and then said "Of course, she is my favourite student, but they don't need to know that."

I heard her giggle as I turned and poured the now warm milk into a cup and added the chocolate powder. I grinned at I stirred it.

"As a teacher you shouldn't have any favourites, Dr Green, first rule of teaching," Owen said but his voice was light. I tapped the spoon on the cup and decided to put my tongue very firmly in my cheek.

"Are you trying to tell me she's not your favourite music student?" I said with a teasing tone. I turned and placed the cup in front of her my eyes on Owen. I saw him narrow his eyes slightly and I also saw Sang look at him, her whole heart easy to see and read. I hoped I hadn't gone too far.

"But then she is your only student," I started to divert when he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Miss Sorenson is indeed my favourite student," he said and pushed her Japanese book to me.

"Breaking your own rule?" I was playing with fire now and I knew it.

"Dr Green, we're not really teachers, we're just pretending," he said and the sarcastic tone was clear to hear. He'd won that round and I let him know it as I looked at him.

"Oh!" Sang looked up from her cup. "I thought you were professors in the Academy."

"What makes you say that?" Owen asked and I looked at her in interest.

"Something Kota said when I first met him..." she said and then drained her cup. "Thank you."

I watched her slide from the stool, cross to the sink and rinse her cup out. I looked over at Owen and lifted my eyebrows at him.

He nodded and gathered her books together.

"It's time to take you home, Miss Sorenson," he said and she came back over and picked up her books with a smile.

I ran a hand through my hair. I liked having her here, I would be quite happy if she just stayed here. I sighed and followed them both into the living room.

We'd get her settled in at home and then we'd be in time for the family meeting at Nathan's house. That was not going to be fun.

Kota's POV

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I drew it out. The living room was quiet despite having six of my brothers in it. Gabriel, Luke and Nathan were still concentrating on their homework; they'd started later having decided to get a couple of laps in the pool done first. North was flat on his back on the floor half asleep. Silas was reading a novel in Greek and Victor was channel surfing on the TV with the sound down.

I lifted my phone and opened the message.

Mr Blackbourne: Sang is back at home, we will be over in five minutes.

"Sang's back," I said and watched as all of them lifted their heads to look at me. "Mr B and the Doc are coming over."

North drew his phone out of his pocket and I knew immediately what he was doing. He was checking on her. I should stop him, she could be getting changed, but I needed to know she was ok too. I had hoped that being able to have her here while we did our homework would undo the knot of worry that had started in my chest this morning, but then the Doc had sent the text saying she was doing her homework there and the knot had just grown.

The others hadn't liked it either and I knew that as soon as the Doc and Mr B were here they'd be vocal about it.

"She's in her room," North spoke up, and after watching her for a few more seconds he reluctantly switched the app off and sat up, rubbing a hand across his eyes to wipe the sleep away.

The door opened and Mr B and the Doc stepped in and I knew straight away that for some, as yet, unknown reason, we were in big trouble.

The Doc was almost always smiling, he had a flirty, good natured air about him, but none of that remained as he stepped into the room. Mr Blackbourne was worse; his usual cool exterior and steel grey eyes were harder than diamond.

I sat up and slid my phone into my pocket. What was going on?

"Oy, why did you keep, Trouble?" Gabriel spoke, not looking up as he closed his homework books.

"None of your business, Mr Coleman," Mr B spoke and his voice was two degrees below freezing and promising to descend even further.

I saw Gabriel's head shoot up as he stared at them.

They moved into the room and I thought they were going to sit down on the couch, but they stood in front of the TV, arms folded displaying a united front. We were in huge trouble.

"What is it?" I asked as Victor switched off the TV and sat up straighter, worry on his face clear to see.

"Sang's ok, isn't she?" North demanded.

"Miss Sorenson is perfectly ok," Mr B said. "We've called a family meeting because it's come to our attention that new rules have to be put into place."

I heard Nathan grunt as he shifted around on the floor.

"How far have you all got with, Sang?" the Doc suddenly asked and his face was not in the least gentle, it was carved from granite.

I looked around at my brothers and saw them looking at each other in suspicion but no one spoke up.

"Ok, Let's make this easier on you," he said curtly. "Hands up those who have had her sitting on your laps?"

We all raised our hands and this was not a surprise.

"Who's kissed her?" I looked around and no one moved.

"Define kissed her," Gabriel spoke up carefully. I frowned, what did he mean by that? What had he done?

"Kissed her mouth," Mr Blackbourne said and still no one moved.

The Doc seemed to sag slightly and he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked sideways at Mr B. Where was this going?

"It's the rule," I ventured carefully. "We follow her lead, if she kisses us somewhere then we can kiss her there too. She hasn't kissed me on the mouth."

There was a murmur of agreement from the others.

"Not for the fucking wanting," Gabriel snorted and rubbed a hand down his face.

"Ok, guys." The Doc squatted down onto his heels and pressed his hands together between his knees. Some of the granite had been chipped away but he was still deadly serious. "We're going to be really frank with you. You're getting turned on by her when you hold her, aren't you?"

I felt a blush cover my cheeks and saw a few answering blushes on my brothers cheeks.

"Perfectly normal," he said quietly. "You'd be batting for the other team if cuddling and touching her didn't turn you on." -

I heard Mr B clear his throat and then he was talking and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"It's come to our attention that Miss Sorenson is even more innocent that we first thought. Her mother refused to sign consent forms for any Health Education programmes. She knows nothing, and I mean nothing. Dr Green and I are going to ensure that she receives the necessary information she needs to be well informed and to keep herself safe." He stopped speaking and while I was processing that, the Doc carried on. They were a well oiled machine when they worked together.

"Which means that until Sang is up to speed on what's what, you lot have to keep your distance..."

"No fucking way!" North shouted angrily and I heard a few of the others start to protest too.

"Quiet!" I barked, "Let Dr Green finish." Inside I was reeling, but I had to keep them in line so we could hear what they were saying.

"When we say keep your distance, it would be inappropriate for you to back away from her completely, she's come to rely on someone being there at night, but there's a new rule in that there should be two of you and never just one."

"Are you saying we can't be trusted?" Nathan spat out and I glared at him but he was too busy glaring at Dr Green to notice.

"What Dr Green is saying, Mr Griffin, is that we don't want her put in a position where she goes along with you because she has no idea what she or you are doing. She won't stop any of you from doing what you want and until she has the....."

"So you are saying we'd force her!" Gabriel cried out and Mr Blackbourne looked at him directly, his full glare centred on him, but Gabriel was too upset to back down.

"Mr B, I would never force her!" he said and looked visibly upset at the thought. I think we all thought along those lines.

Mr B must have seen it too because he relaxed ever so slightly and put his hands behind his back.

"We know you wouldn't, Gabe, none of you would," the Doc said mildly. "But there's many a slip t'wix the cup and the lip. She's physically attractive, throw in the mix that you all love her, when passion gets out of hand and she won't stop you.." He left it hanging but we all knew what he was saying.

"Shit," North ran a hand through his hair. "It is getting harder," he admitted and it was so quiet I almost missed it.

Silas said something in Greek and patted North's shoulder.

"What?" snapped Gabriel. "What did you just say?" he demanded of Silas.

"I said, you and me both," he said quietly.

"Well, why the fuck didn't you just say it in English, you blurt things out in Greek and then we have to get you to translate," Gabriel said sharply, but we all knew his agitation wasn't really directed at Silas.

"Calm down," Mr B spoke up quickly. "It boils down to this; you hold off from intimate holding, you don't let her wind her legs around your waist. If she's on your lap and you get affected, put her off you immediately. Kissing should be kept to a minimum, pecks on the cheek and forehead but nothing that will make it harder for you to back off and no..." he looked down at North and Gabriel "marking her skin in any way."

"Just until she's up to speed and then all bets are off, gentlemen," Dr Green said and I saw some of his usual humour sparkling in his eyes. It was a relief.

"Dr Green!" Mr B's voice was sharp as a whip, the Doc shrugged and stood up again, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"All bets will NOT be off, you will continue to let her lead, but it will be with the understanding that if she leads it will be because she is fully aware of what she is doing and not just because she wants to keep you happy. Any questions?"

"How did you find out?" Victor asked and it was the first time he'd said anything this evening.

"That is something we will not discuss with you. Maybe when she has completed the courses, she may let you know herself, but that is her decision. None of you are to question her on it, either. Do I make myself clear?" Mr B said looking around at all of us.

I nodded, as did my brothers, but there were enough questions lingering that made my skin crawl. I had to know....

"Mr B, did someone at school hurt her?" Everyone looked at him and I knew it had crossed their minds as well.

"No," Mr B's answer was too short and while I trusted him explicitly I'd have liked a bit more assurance.

"No, Kota, she has not been hurt or touched by anyone at school or outside of school. She is perfectly ok," the Doc spoke softly and I knew he'd picked up on the worry in us.

There were collective sighs from the guys and I slid my glasses off my and rubbed at my nose. I was relieved, but also worried. Something had happened to bring this on and I was almost certain it was what had caused her mood earlier today. But I knew it was pointless to press them on this.

I would have to just wait and see if she ever told me.

"Any more questions?" Mr B asked. I had plenty but none I could ask. He looked around at us. "Very well then, Mr Taylor," he looked at Luke. "Mr Morgan, stay with Miss Sorenson tonight and we will see you all tomorrow at school."

I half expected the others to object and argue over got to stay with her, but just like me, they were reeling from what we'd just been told.

I knew she was innocent, but I had never thought her innocence was that deep. I blew out a breath, Mr B and the Doc were going to be going over it with her, which meant they'd have to start at the beginning and work through it all.... I didn't envy them that job, I would imagine a lot of cold showers were about to be had and I was already having too many of them as it was.


	7. First Lesson

Part Seven

Sang's POV

I was sitting crossed legged on my bed when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I listened carefully and smiled; it wasn't Marie, it was the boys.

My door opened and Luke stuck his head around the edge.

"Hey," I grinned at him. He came in with Victor behind him.

"We are you guard tonight, m'lady," Luke chuckled. They stepped forward and executed perfect formal bows.

I giggled as they grinned up at me.

"And we bring chocolate," Luke said with a flourish, producing a big bar from behind his back. I clapped my hands.

"How did you manage to get that past, North?" I asked as Victor shut the door and flipped the lock.

"He bought it for us."

I stared at Luke, confused. North was always bugging about healthy eating and I knew he gave Luke a hard time over it too.

"You're serious?" I asked aware of the shock on my face.

"Princess," Victor came towards me and sat on the bed. Luke cleared his throat and I saw Victor glare up at him. Luke sighed and came and sat on my other side. I could see something was unspoken between them and it made me frown.

"The Doc told us," Victor said quietly and I blanched. They knew! They'd been told what I had thought this morning. Shame burnt bright through me; I felt betrayed as well. Neither Mr Blackbourne nor Dr Green has said that they would keep it quiet; I hadn't really thought about it at all. But thinking about it now, that was unrealistic; I knew there was very little they hid from each other, in fact I don't think there was anything. It stood to reason that they would also share this. I couldn't blame Mr Blackbourne or Dr Green.

Tears burned in my eyes. I felt stupid, I had been stupid and now they all knew.

"Hey, it's ok," Luke was leaning forward to look into my face, his long blonde hair falling forward, he slid his arm around my shoulder and Victor slid his hand around my waist.

"Do they all know?" I whispered, feeling so miserable now.

"Yeah," Luke shrugged and I saw the blush across his cheek. "It's perfectly fine. Let's just eat some chocolate, chat and forget it, ok?"

I nodded, swiping at my eyes quickly to get rid of the tears.

"We're going to look after you, Princess," Victor murmured and I felt warm again inside.

\------------------------

Later....

"... and Gabe's face was priceless," Luke snorted and shoved a square of chocolate into his mouth and nodded to Victor to carry on.

"He was sat there; squeezed between the end of the seat and this guy sat beside him. He had his hand on Gabe's lower back and he was leaning so close I was expecting him to kiss him and he said....." Victor doubled over and started to laugh.

"What? What did he say? Tell me!" I had to know, I was giggling but at the same time I felt so sorry for Gabriel, being hit on by a guy in a gay bar.

"He said to Gabe that if wanted to go home with him he'd make sure he didn't regret it. I swear I have never seen Gabe sweat so much."

"Poor Meanie, what did he do?" I giggled.

"He was begging Mr B to get him out of there under his breath, but we couldn't break cover and the guy we were waiting for hadn't come in," Victor laughed rubbing at his eyes.

"So this guy starts kissing on Gabe's neck and trying to gets his hands under his shirt and in his pants; I swear Gabe was one minute away from breaking cover...." Luke went onto his back on the floor and started to howl with laughter.

"The only other person in there was North," Victor carried on. "So Mr B sent him over there to save Gabe."

"How did he do that?" I gasped through my giggles.

"North had to pretend that Gabe was his boyfriend," Luke laughed and leant upon his elbows, his hair falling into his face. "So North goes over and says...." he collapsed back, unable to continue through his laughter and I look at Victor begging him to continue.

"He said. "Get your hands off my Gabe babe," Victor snorted and laughed so hard tears slid from his eyes.

I giggled and wiped at my own eyes, I hadn't laughed so hard for ages. I really wish I'd seen it. I felt sorry for North and Gabriel, but the way they were telling it was so hilarious.

"The bloke got the message quickly and backed off," Luke chuckled and I could well imagine, if you didn't know North he looked really scary.

"But Mr B said they had to keep the act up all evening to make sure that didn't happen again," Victor added and I bit my lip. I just couldn't imagine North acting like Gabriel's boyfriend.

"They had to sit holding hands," Luke raised up onto his elbows again. "North refused point blank to make out with Gabe, but he had to kiss his forehead and cuddle up when anyone looked over at them. The guy came and we got what we were there for and they shot out of that club faster than a bullet from a gun. When we all met up to report we just couldn't help but tease them. North got really pissed and threatened to walk out. Mr B called on us to leave it alone..."

"Yeah, but Mr B had the last laugh," Victor said.

"How?" I was dying to know, he was always so in control and never joined in when the others were mucking about.

"As we were leaving he called out "Night, Gabe babe,""

I giggled harder wishing I had seen that too.

"If looks could kill, Mr B would have been murdered by North and Gabe," Luke chuckled, his face took on a sly look and he looked up at Victor and I knew they were having a silent conversation.

Victor chuckled and held up his hands. "It's on you, Luke, I'm not getting involved with that one."

"What?" I asked looking between them.

"Just wondering what would happen if you just happened to call Gabriel "Gabe Babe" tomorrow...." Luke said and I looked between them, biting my lip. Could I? It would be funny but I didn't want to upset either of them.

"I don't want to upset them," I admitted out loud.

"You won't," Luke said and shook his head. "It's just teasing, Sang, besides you could say anything and they'd not hold it against you. Go on, do it."

I nodded ok and his eyes lit up and he slapped his thigh happily.

"Bed time," Victor announced.

I was already for bed, so when he got up I slid under the covers. They left my room to get changed in the bathroom and I took the time to say goodnight to all my boys. And for the first time I included Mr Blackbourne and Dr Green.

I didn't have to wait long for replies.

Kota: Sleep well, Sang, see you tomorrow.

North: Night Sang Baby, call if you get a nightmare.

Nathan: Night Peanut, sweet dreams.

Silas: Night, Aggele mou. sleep well.

Gabriel: Nighty night, Trouble.

Dr Green: Sweet dreams, pookie, kick them if their snores keep you awake. :)

Mr Blackbourne: Goodnight, Miss Sorenson, Sleep well.

I smiled, content as I snuggled under the cover and waited for them to come back. I was exhausted and I must have drifted quickly, because I was only just aware as they slid into the bed beside me. I was vaguely aware of them turning so that they were both facing away from me, but sleep claimed me quickly.

Sang's POV

There was something going on and I was unsure what. It had started this morning when Kota had picked us up. Usually they would fight over who would sit with me in the back, but today they had lead me to the front and they'd taken the back seats. I was ok with that, it gave me chance to talk to Kota a bit easier and we'd chatted happily.

When we got to school was my next clue that something was definitely different. When we reached the stone bench, instead of being dragged onto someone's lap I was wedged between Nathan and North. Everyone was still talking to me the same way they always did. But they were holding off from touching me, I wondered at first if it was because I was supposed to be Silas girlfriend and getting too close to the others was causing people to talk again.

So when Silas had arrived I had expected him to drag me onto his lap, but he didn't. He dropped a kiss onto my head, sat next to North and started talking about the upcoming game.

I was confused as I watched Gabriel sitting on the floor next to Luke, both of them leaning back on their arms and talking quietly.

Victor and Kota were perched on the bench table and looking at Kota's phone.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" I asked Nathan and he grinned at me.

"What would you like to do, Peanut? We're free this weekend, apart from shifts at the Diner for uncle."

I grinned happily and saw that the others had caught our conversation and were all looking at us.

"Do you want another sleepover?" Gabriel asked and the others brightened.

"We're free Saturday night," Luke said nodding at North.

"Do you think Mr Blackbourne and Dr Green would be able to come over as well?" I asked, the thought of having all my boys to myself was wonderful. I was making too much out of nothing with the way they were acting towards me. I pushed it to the back of mind.

"I don't know, the Doc's schedules are sometimes odd...." Kota said and started tapping on his phone. "I'll ask them."

"Could we have a pool party at yours?" I asked Nathan.

"That's a good idea, it's still warm now but it'll soon be too cold for it," Silas said.

"Which reminds me," Gabriel spoke up. "We need to think about Trouble's clothes soon."

"Again? Why?" I didn't need any more clothes that was for sure.

"You'll need winter coats, jumpers, skirts, boots," Gabriel said.

"I come from Illinois, Meanie, this weather now is the height of our summer, I don't think it's going to get that cold here."

He reached out and chopped me on the knee.

"Don't argue, Trouble," he said firmly.

I looked at Victor for help but he just chuckled and shrugged.

"If Gabriel says we need to shop, we need to shop," he said.

"Mr B and the Doc said they're both free Saturday night," Kota spoke up still looking down at his phone, fingers moving quickly over the surface. "I've told them it's a pool party; the Doc says he'll bring some meat for the grill and Mr B is going to bring some drinks."

"Drinks?" I asked, surely he wouldn't bring alcohol, I knew that he and Dr Green were old enough to drink but the rest of us wasn't. Not that that stopped North.

"Yeah, soda, juice, that kind of thing, anything in particular that you want?" he asked and lifted his eyes to look at me without raising his head.

"No that sounds good," I said and the look in his eyes took my breath away. My fingers drifted to my neck as he winked and looked back down at the phone.

The bell rang and Nathan jumped to his feet pulling me with him.

"Come on, we few, we happy few," he laughed and Victor jumped from the bench and picked up where he left off.

"We band of brothers," he said and smiled at me.

"For he today that sheds his blood with me, shall be my brother," I carried on and they all turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked, had I said the wrong thing?

"You know it?" Kota asked.

"Henry V, Shakespeare. St Crispin's Day speech," I said and my finger went to my lip.

Silas reached out and caught my fingers before they could get there, he gripped them and smiled down at me.

"C'mon, Aggele mou, I don't think we'll be shedding any blood today," he reached down and let his lips brush my cheek briefly before he stood up and and lead me towards the building.

Kota's POV

She was so beautiful and so easy to read. She thought I'd meant alcohol and it shocked her. I can see it now, just how innocent she is.

Last night I'd been unable to get Mr B's and the Doc's words out of my mind. It worried me and made me feel guilty a little. I, like my brothers, found it hard to keep my hands to myself when she was around. I just wanted to wrap her up and keep her in my pocket; I understood just where North was coming from when he got all protective over her.

But I also wanted to get my hands all over her in a less protective way. It was getting harder to just hold her, kiss her cheeks, her neck and not really kiss her. Nathan had told me how he was kissing her over her fingers on her lips and I wondered just how he didn't give in and slip her fingers off her mouth. And because of that I knew Mr B and the Doc were right. We had to back off, not only for Sang, but for our own sanity. But how do you give up something that has become an addiction?

I saw Nathan pull her from the bench and I picked up my bookbag.

"Come on, we few, we happy few," he laughed. I smiled as Victor jumped down and finished the line.

"We band of brothers."

"For he today who sheds his blood with me shall be my brother," Sang carried on and I was surprised.

I saw everyone else turn to look at her and I knew they were as surprised as me.

"What?" she asked and I saw the look in her eyes that told me she was worried she'd mucked up somehow.

"You know it?" I asked and when she told me exactly what it was I smiled widely at her. She was mine. She was ours and we were never letting her go. If we had to wait years for her, we would. I would wait for her for as long as she needed.

Sang's POV

By the time I was making my way to the music room I was convinced that they were being cautious around me to stop people from talking. Silas held my hand or had his arm around my shoulders and I realised they were protecting me. It made me feel warm, happy and secure inside.

Victor had walked me to the music room and when we got there he handed me my bookbag and violin and winked at me.

I smiled back at him and went in. I shut the door behind me and turned. Dr Green and Mr Blackbourne were there and for two seconds I was surprised. I looked at the table that was resting under the window and saw three chair had been set around it, a pile of books on top and then it sank in. They were going to start the Health Education programme with me. Heat filled my cheeks and I pushed my finger against my lip.

"Now, none of that, pumpkin," Dr Green laughed. "Come and sit down. We won't bite, unless you ask us too," he added making Mr Blackbourne shake his head in exasperation.

I giggled and crossed to sit at the middle chair that Mr Blackbourne had moved to pull out for me. He set it back in when I sat down and I thanked him. His manners were as polished as he was.

"This is the manual we're going to be using. It's the best one I've come across and better than the silly leaflets they insist on using here," Dr Green plopped a thick manual in front of me that had a drawing of the muscular structure of a male arm and shoulder on the front. He turned his chair backwards and straddled it. Mr Blackbourne sat in the chair to my right and folded his hands together on the table but kept quiet.

I saw Dr Green shove one towards Mr Blackbourne and then pulled a third towards himself. HIs copy though, was well thumbed and I could see his name written on the front; and as he flipped through I could see notes in the margins.

"You used this one too?" I asked and he looked up briefly before going back to finding the page he wanted.

"Yeah," he nodded. "It was my "go to" book when I was studying for my exams. Here we go, page 426, pookie," he said and I dutifully flipped through for the page. I noticed how Mr Blackbourne didn't open his.

I opened it and read the title. Female Reproductive System Anatomy and Physiology. I felt heat wash through my cheeks again but I resolutely stamped on it. They were being good enough to educate me, the least I could do was be an adult about it. I reached into my bag and brought out the new notebook and pen I had brought.

I thought I heard a noise from Mr Blackbourne, but when I looked up at him he was perfectly poised and closed mouthed.

"Ah, good, you came prepared," Dr Green drew my attention and I turned to look at him, waiting for what came next.

"Normally we'd start with the Male Reproductive System," he said and tapped his finger on the page. "But we'll skip it and go over yours first. Makes more sense that you know what's going on in your own body before you know what's going on in ours."

I felt myself flush again but I looked back down at my page and bit my lip.

He started to go through the first couple of pages, explaining how my insides worked. I was soon fascinated and essentially forgot where I was and who I was with as I soaked up information I should already know.

I reached for my notebook when he started to say something about the ovaries releasing eggs alternatively each month.

"Write in the margins," Mr Blackbourne spoke up "It's your book to keep."

"Really?" I looked at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said and his millimeter smile appeared making the sternness disappear.

I wrote neatly next to the section in the book and Dr Green waited for me.

"What have you put?" he asked making no effort to lean over and read it. I realised that he was giving me my privacy, and that if I said I didn't want him to know he would respect that. It made me smile at him.

"What you just said about it being alternate and that maybe it would explain why one month is worse than another."

"Spot on, pumpkin," he said. "Some women find that one side gives them more pain than the other, but we don't know why."

"It's fascinating," I said quietly. "I never knew that I have all the eggs that I will ever produce already."

"Well...." Dr Green rubbed his nose. "There has been new studies which had found that new eggs could be made in stem cells, but it's not conclusive and the general opinion is still what you read here."

I laughed as I thought about it. I was older than I thought.

"What's funny?" he asked with a grin.

"My mother was 26 when she...." I stopped when I remembered that in fact she hadn't given birth to me at all.

"Just assuming your birth mother was 26," Dr Green prompted gently and I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked back at him.

"If she was 26, then the egg that made me was 26, that makes me 42 in egg years."

He burst out laughing and to my surprise and delight Mr Blackbourne laughed as well.

He shook his head and tapped the book.

"You look well on it, but let's get on, the bell is going to go soon and I want to get this chapter finished so we can move on tomorrow... or backwards, whichever way you want to look at it," he grinned and I realised that we would be going back a chapter to the Male Reproductive System. I blushed again but he just chuckled and carried on.

We reached the end and I was more aware of how my body worked internally.

"Any questions?" he asked as he closed his book and then reached over and shut mine.

I shook my head and then nodded.

"Can I take this home with me?"

"Not yet," he said. "We're only going to use it again tomorrow and then we'll have covered basic anatomy, and you can take it."

I briefly wondered why he didn't want me taking it home, maybe he didn't want me to read the Male chapter before he was there to go through it with me. It made sense I supposed; if he wasn't there and there was something I didn't understand I wouldn't be able to ask him.

"Pop Quiz," he announced and I groaned.

"Do I have to answer in Japanese?" I teased him and he laughed again.

"Careful, Miss Sorenson, he might take you up on that," Mr Blackbourne said and I could hear the humour in his voice. He had mostly been quite through the lesson.

"Internal organs, name them and tell me what they do," Dr Green said and I went through starting at the ovaries.

"Excellent, we'd give you an A if we were marking," he announced happily. He checked his watch and then took a sheet of paper from the back of his book. He slid the paper towards me and I pulled it closer. There was a paragraph of writing and then, to my acute embarrassment, a line drawing of female privates. I suddenly wished for the bell, the fire alarm, an earthquake, anything really; anything that would end this lesson.

With a professional air that I would be forever grateful with, he used the end of his pen to point to each part as he read the description of it in the text. I learned about the vagina, the vulva, the pubic mons, which I thought was a truly stupid sounding name, the labia majora and the labia minora and others. He mentioned the clitoris last and how it was where there was many nerve endings for sensing sexual pleasure.

I was part horrified at how personal this was and half fascinated at learning things about myself I had never known.

He cleared his throat and I prayed that I wasn't about to be given another pop quiz, but I was out of luck and no one was listening.

I avoided looking at either of them as he covered the text part with a piece of blank paper, and then using his pen pointed to each part. I recited what I remembered and he corrected me quietly when I got the Labia Majora and Minora mixed up.

"Well done, Miss Sorenson," spoke up Mr Blackbourne, but there was no way I could face him.

"I neglected to say this before we started, but I will tell you now," His words brought my eyes up to his and I was surprised to see the normal steel in his eyes looked liquid as he looked at me.

"Everything we talk about in here, or at Dr Green's place will remain between the three of us. You can say and ask anything, and there will be no repercussions, do you understand?"

I swallowed and nodded.

The bell rang and I stuffed my notebook and pen back into my bag and Dr Green collected the books back together again.

"Off you go then, pookie, make sure you eat lunch,"

I stood up and thanked them quietly.

As I reached the door Dr Green called my name and I turned back to them.

"Koi ni ochite shimatta," he said and winked. I still hadn't worked out what that meant but I grinned back at him and went out.

Sean's POV

I watched her shut the door behind her and then let out the sigh I'd been holding in for the past ten minutes.

"That was hard," I said to Owen who was loosening his tie a little and I knew it wasn't just me. "I was just glad I didn't have to stand up. It was all I could do for that last part to use the sheet and not just shove her onto the desk and use her own body."

"We're her teachers," came the dry reply. "It would be very inappropriate."

"Yes, but Owen, we're just pretending," I threw back at him and he chuckled settling back into his seat a little, relaxing.

"If that was hard, how hard is it going to be when it gets to contraception, masturbation, oral sex and the rest of it," Mr Blackbourne said and I groaned.

"Would we be taking advantage of her if the lessons were more hands on?" I groaned. He slid a hand up the back of his neck and through his hair.

"Most definitely," he said. "Unfortunatly."

"It's going to kill me," I announced and started to pack the books into my bag.

"We also have to consider the reverse, Sean," he said quietly and I looked up at him not understanding.

"If it turns us on, there's a possibility that it'll turn her on too. She's already reacting to the boys touches, we're going to be awakening something in her that she has no previous knowledge of. We could very well have our hands full then."

"Dear god, I hope so," I said reverently expecting him to get angry with me, but he didn't and I found that interesting. I chose my words carefully and went out on a limb.

"I think in that case, Owen, you need to make it very clear to her that you love her as soon as possible," I murmured. I met his eyes and saw them shimmer as he considered my words.

"We have the perfect opportunity this Saturday at the pool party the kids are throwing," I added and he snorted.

"If I can get anywhere near her." He loosened his tie a bit more and ran his finger around his collar and I knew that he was affected as me still.

"Make them back off," I said.

"And break the rule we just made?" he snorted again and I laughed.

"I'm not saying ravish her on the poolside chairs, just be more affectionate and... I don't know, murmur sweet nothings in her ear."

"Your blood hasn't returned north yet, has it, Sean?" he said archly, both eyebrows raised behind his glasses. "Sweet nothings?" he added with a snort.

"Well, I don't know.... you'll think of something."

"You do realise we're plotting her downfall, don't you, plotting what we've explicitly told the boys they can't do,"

"No, we've told them they can't do anything unless she gives an indication she wants to and she knows what she's doing. We're only going to be on the same page as them. We won't push her."

"No, we won't," he said and nudged his glasses back up his nose.

"Ok, it's safe to stand at last, shall we go and eat lunch in the office?"

He laughed and stood up, pushing his chair back under the table.

"C'mon then, Dr Green," he teased me. "This room is never going to be the same to me again."

I laughed and held the door open for him.

\---------


	8. Notes

Part Eight

Sang's POV

I leaned against Victor slightly as I ate the ham roll that Nathan had brought me for lunch. I was half listening as once again North and Silas were talking about the upcoming game. I didn't think they were so worried about the game; more that it was at another school.

"Where is it going to be held?" I asked and nibbled on the end of the roll.

"Cortley College," North spoke up. He was sitting crossed legged on the grass.

"It's too far to make in one day so we're travelling the day before, staying in a hotel, playing and then travelling back the following day, as the game is in the early evening," Silas said and scratched a hand through his dark hair. "I don't like it."

"You'll be gone for three days?" I asked and he nodded. I didn't like the thought they were going to be going away.

"Are the cheerleaders going as well?" Gabriel spoke up and North nodded.

"Fuck," Gabriel shook his head.

"What?" I looked at him but he shot me a half grin and shrugged.

"What?" I demanded again, annoyed that they were keeping something wrong from me. "Is it going to be dangerous for you both to go away?"

Silas reached over and skimmed a finger down my cheek, shaking his head.

"No, Aggele mou," he said. "It's just that there's a bit of a rep that goes down when the football team and the cheerleaders go away for a game."

"I don't understand," I said confused.

"It's kind of a free for all; it's expected, and ignored by the teachers that accompany the team," North spoke up and slid his hand across the back of his neck.

I looked around at the others, but Kota was busy on his phone again and the others were not looking at me. Deliberately I think.

"Free for all?" I asked shocked. "You mean you all fight and the teachers just ignore it?"

Gabriel snorted and tapped me on the knee to get my attention. I looked at him.

"They don't fight, Trouble, they fuck."

I processed his words and when realisation hit me I stared at North and SIlas with horror.

"Not all the cheerleaders are easy like that," Silas spoke up. "But the vast majority of them are, and one in particular..." he left it in the air and I realised he meant Jade. I felt a wash of jealousy go through me; I knew North wasn't interested but I also knew how persistent she was.

"Maybe she'll hook up with Rocky and stay off your back," I said careful to keep my voice as even as I could. "I mean they have that whole friends with benefits thing, don't they?" I looked to Luke for confirmation and he nodded.

"We just don't want to go at all, it's a pain in the ass," North grunted. "There's enough going on around here without being stuck out there miles away with the bitch from hell."

"We're rooming together and Mr B is going to be next door with the Doc," Silas said and stretched. I saw his shirt tighten around his chest and for a moment I was completely distracted. His muscles bunched and shifted and my mind went blank. He was drop dead gorgeous, they all were and sometimes....

A chop to my head brought me out of my thoughts.

"Did you hear what we just said?" Nathan laughed making me blush. I looked away from Silas chest and up onto his face, his eyes were glittering as he smirked at me and I realised that he knew I'd spaced out staring at him.

I coloured up even more and looked at Gabriel.

"No, sorry, what was that?"

"Victor was saying that we could all go; they have an amazing mall in their city and I'm sure we could make a start on some of your clothes for winter..."

"I don't need any more clo.... you mean go along to the game and stay away there?" I realised what he was saying two seconds after I started to protest more clothes.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at me and tucked a lock of his blonde hair behind his ear; I could see the orange studs he wore today.

"We'd have to ok it with Mr B first, but I think it'd be ok," he said.

I looked over at Kota who was looking up from his phone, a serious look on his face that told me he was thinking about it. He caught my eye, his lip curled up slightly and he winked at me.

"We'll ask Mr B," he said.

"It would make me feel better," North said and I looked over at him.

"She scares you that much?" I asked seriously. I heard Luke snort with laughter.

Gabriel turned and he gave Luke a high five.

"I am NOT scared of her," North said loudly and glared at me. "She's just such a pain in the ass, but that's not why I'd feel better. It would be because you wouldn't be so far away if you needed me."

I melted at his words and smiled happily at him.

The bell rang ending the discussion for now.

Sang's POV still...

Mr Gerald started the class by asking for our homework and we dutifully passed it forward and then began on the chapter he gave us.

I could feel Silas feet stretched out beside mine as I worked; his touch settled me as it always did.

I was halfway through the second page when a piece of paper dropped onto my desk. I hadn't seen who had passed it to me; I waited for a few seconds, knowing that if it wasn't Silas then he'd be reaching forward to take it. He made no move; it had to be from him.

I opened the paper and read the note.

"Sang, do you spit or swallow?"

I frowned, what on earth did he mean? Do I spit or swallow what? I ventured a look behind me but Silas was bent over his book, intent on writing notes. I looked around me and saw a boy over by the window smirking at me. I'd not really noticed him before and I frowned again, had he sent the note? If so what was he talking about? He wasn't a bad looking boy, dark haired and dark eyes, but the look in eyes wasn't nice. I looked away hastily and dropped the note into bag.

I carried on with my work and to my relief no more notes appeared on my desk. Towards the end of lesson, Mr Gerald walked down my aisle and put my homework down on my desk before heading back to his desk. I pulled it towards me and felt my lips curl up when I saw the big A on the top, along with a few words.

"Your best is indeed an A, Sang, Keep it up."

I looked up to see Mr Gerald looking at me. I smiled happily at him and he grinned back before looking back down at the other homework he still had to mark.

I heard a noise from the other side of the classroom and I looked over. The boy was still watching me, but one eyebrow was raised in something that I didn't like. It wasn't nasty, but it was close, not like Greg had been, but something similar.

The girl next to me slid a piece of paper onto my desk glaring at me.

I took it and opened it.

"Maybe if I ask Mr Gerald, he'll tell me," was written there and I looked up at the boy quickly. He sent me a sardonic smirk and then looked down at his book.

I shivered and put the note into my bag as well. It didn't feel right and I was unsure who to ask. I remembered what Mr Blackbourne had told me when he had taken me to the lake. I could call him or text him. I didn't want to ask any of the boys, sure it would only cause them more worry. It may not be anything at all, and I figured that Mr Blackbourne had seen me at my stupidest and was still prepared to take me on, so it wouldn't hurt to be stupid again with him.

I carefully bent forward over my desk and slid my phone from my bra and then I sat back up, pretending to stretch.

Mr Gerald was still intent on his marking; I kept my phone on my lap and opened Mr Blackbourne's text.

Sang: Sorry to bother you, but can I ask you a question, please?

I waited and a couple of seconds later my phone vibrated.

Mr Blackbourne: Of course, Miss Sorenson, do you want to come to my office or text me?

Sang: Text, please, What does it mean to spit or swallow?

I sent the text and waited. Seconds later a reply came.

Mr Blackbourne: Who asked you this question?

I decided to text him exactly what had happened.

Sang: A note, that I thought was from Silas, but wasn't, said "Sang, do you spit or swallow?" I don't understand what he's asking. Mr Gerald handed me my homework back and the boy sent me another note that said, "Maybe if I ask, Mr Gerald, he'll tell me.". I don't understand.

I sent the text and realised that I had repeated myself. I waited for severals seconds but my phone was silent. I was beginning to think he wasn't going to answer when it suddenly vibrated and I opened the message.

Mr Blackbourne: Do not worry about it, Miss Sorenson. What mark did you get?

I frowned, he said not to worry about it and I trusted him. I grinned, pushing it to the back of my mind and quickly sent a text back.

"Sang: An A!!! :)

It vibrated several seconds later.

Mr Blackbourne: Well done, Miss Sorenson, :)

I stared at the screen; Mr Blackbourne had sent me a happy face. I had never, ever received an emoticon back from him. His texts were as formal as he was. For some reason the smiley face pleased me more than getting an A.

The bell rang through the intercom and I stuffed my phone into bra, and then packed up my books and turned to Silas.

He was frowning at me.

"Give me the notes," he said and at first I didn't know what he meant; but then I remembered and slipped my hand into bag and drew them out. Mr Blackbourne must have texted him about them. I handed them over, watched as he read them and saw his face darken angrily.

"Who was it?" he demanded and I looked over at where the boy had been sitting, but he had gone and I no longer saw him in the students leaving the room. I shrugged at him.

"I don't understand...." I started to say, thinking I could ask him what the boy wanted to know and what Mr Gerald had to do with it; but he cut me off before I could finish.

"Forget it, Aggele, he's an asshole," he said and reaching forward snagged my bookbag and violin case from me. "Let's go."

I followed him out of the room and let me lead me through the corridors towards my next class. I know that I wasn't supposed to walk behind them, but in these halls it was mostly unavoidable as so many students struggled to get where they were going with the little time they were given.

I reached out and stuck my fingers through the belt loop on the back of his slacks so that I wouldn't lose him.

He looked back at me, reached around and caught my hand in his. I loved the feel of his big, warm hand around mine. It made me feel safe, he made me feel safe.

Owen's POV

I looked over at Sean; he was stretched back in his chair, hands behind his head and feet stuck up on his desk. He was the polar opposite of me and my best friend.

"So what do you reckon?" he asked and I considered Kota's text to me again.

"Vic has already said he'd rent rooms in the same hotel as us," he added but he looked as unsure as I felt.

"It's not school procedure to allow any of the student body to accompany the team on away games," I said and tapped my finger on the desk. "The same hotel would not work.... there's no way the students are allowed out of the hotel, so I really don't see how we can make it work. If Silas or North were caught out of the hotel, they'd face expulsion and I have no doubt Mr Hendricks would enforce that happily." My mind was made up.

"Yes, and I have no doubt that if they caught Sang or any of the others meeting up with them in the same hotel, there'd be hell to pay," he agreed and ran both hands back and forth through his hair.

"I think this time, discretion is the better part of valour; I shall inform Kota that they will remain here."

"We're going to have to watch that Jade girl; she's the school bike, and she's after our boy," he said.

I sniffed as I opened up Kota's app. "I rather think North can handle her."

"I have no doubt about that, Owen, but if Sang was right in her assumption that she drugged her water at the party...." he left it hanging but I knew where he was going and I nodded.

"We'll take bottled water and we'll stick together," I said.

"She has no self respect," he was saying as he stood up and started to straighten himself out ready for his next class. "He's made it more than clear he's not interested, but she wears her dignity around her ankles, along with her panties," he snorted and ran his hand through his hair to try and get it into some sort of order.

I snorted and sent my text onto Kota informing him of our decision. My phone vibrated almost straight away and I was surprised he had replied that quickly, but when I opened it I saw it was Miss Sorenson. I knew Silas was with her so I wasn't too concerned. I opened the text and read it.

"Miss Sorenson," I said by way of explanation to Sean's raised eyebrow.

I assured her it was perfectly alright to ask a question and would she prefer a text or to come here. Her reply came back quickly and I must have made some kind of noise of surprise because Sean was around beside me before I could blink.

"Who's asking her that?" he choked out. "Dirty little bastards." He was indignant on her behalf and so was I.

I texted her to find out who it was.

"Well, I'm not explaining it now," I said as I tapped out a text to Silas to get the notes from her as soon as class finished.

"We're not that far into her lessons," Sean said and I glanced up at him in half exasperation, half interest.

"I'm not sure that we should get that in depth with her," I said.

It had been the subject of a few after dinner discussions between us, exactly how much did we teach her. I was of the opinion that some things should be learnt with us as she moved further along in our relationships with her. Sean was of the opinion that she had to be completely educated until she knew everything. We had finally agreed on covering the basics, go into depth on some areas and then allow her natural curiosity to lead the way.

My phone vibrated and I opened it.

Sang: An A!!! :)

I smiled slightly, pleased and proud.

"Clever girl," Sean said and moved away from the desk to the door.

"Well done, Miss Sorenson," I tapped the words quickly.

"Here's your chance, Owen, let her know you're pleased with her," Sean said, his hand on the door handle.

I looked up at him and back down at my text. I quickly added a smiley face emoticon and sent the text before I could change my mind. I had never used or sent an emoticon before, not with anyone. I doubt I'd ever do it again.

Sang's POV

I looked at Kota and couldn't hide the disappointment I felt. He gave me a silent smile and lifted one shoulder.

"Well, that's just fucking shit," Gabriel announced and kicked at the ground by the cars in the parking lot after school had finished.

"Mr B's right," Kota said quietly, hands in his pockets. "If North and Silas are caught sneaking out of the hotel it's instant expulsion. If anyone sees any of us in the hotel we'll be facing expulsion. Mr B is certain that Mr Hendricks would jump on the chance and I agree with him; he's being looking for a way to get us out, he won't hesitate to use it. In fact, Mr B didn't say as much, but it wouldn't surprise me if he didn't have the teachers and others primed to try and catch us out there. He probably thinks that's exactly what we'd do," Kota reasoned and I knew he was right.

"Fucking shit," grumbled Gabriel again but I could see that he knew what Kota meant.

"I'm going to make sure uncle doesn't put you on a shift those days," North said to Luke.

"Why?" I asked.

"So I can stay with you," Luke spoke up and looked at Vic. "You'll be free too, won't you?" Victor nodded in reply.

"We'll all stay with her," Nathan spoke up and looked at Kota. "We can have a sleepover, either at your place or mine."

Kota nodded and considered it. "We can go to yours, Nate, my mom's not working nights that week, so I won't have to worry about Jessica."

"That's settled then," Gabriel said happier.

"What about you two?" I asked North and Silas.

"They've got Mr B and the Doc to protect their virtue," Luke chuckled and dodged a punch North sent his way.

I giggled but I was still worried. Silas caught my eye and winked.

"We'll be fine, aggele mou," he said quietly.

"Right, now that's sorted. Are we still on for the Pool Party? It's Friday tomorrow and that only gives me one day to get everything organised," Gabriel announced, clapping his hands together.

"It's a pool party, Gabe, not a pageant," North grumbled.

"Someone has to organise the food, not to mention Sang needs...." he suddenly stopped and looked straight at me, his eyes was so intent I wondered if there was something on my face.

"What?" I asked and lifted a hand to my face.

"Will you be able to do a pool party by then? It's only a day away," he said frowning in concern at me. "It's not going to be much of a party if we're swimming but you can't," he added.

I was confused, especially when I saw Luke blush and turn to Nathan and started talking about something else.

"Why can't I swim?" I didn't think it was because I was grounded, but maybe it was part of the punishment; that didn't make sense to me and I'd soon tell them. "Is it because I'm grounded?"

"Well, no... but you," Gabriel stopped and I saw a faint blush grace his cheeks too. "What I mean is... you're... the Doc said you were on your period, you can't swim then, can you?" His last words were slightly rushed but I heard them.

I flushed redder than a fire engine, shaking my head in denial.

"I'm not on my period," I said, Luke and Nathan stopped talking and I was aware of seven pairs of eyes looking at me. "What?"

"Doc said that was why you were off yesterday," Kota said quietly and I realised in that instant that I had misjudged them. I thought they'd told them that I had thought I was pregnant, instead he had told them that I was on my period to explain away my mood. I shook my head.

"No, it's ok... I mean I'll be ok by then," I managed and they all seemed to be appeased with that and soon enough we were all splitting up and making our way home.

I made my way into the back of Kota's car letting Nathan take the front seat with Kota. I waited till we were driving out and I wasn't being watched; I drew my phone out and quickly tapped a text to Dr Green.

Sang: Did you tell the guys I was on my period?

I blushed slightly but shook it off, it was silly really, he was a Doctor.

Dr Green: Kota texted Owen yesterday morning; he was worried about you being a bit "off". I assumed you were on and told him so. We haven't corrected that assumption. :)

Sang: Thank you. Say thank you to Mr Blackbourne as well, please.

Dr Green: Tell him yourself, pookie, he really won't bite unless requested to. ;)

I smiled, closed his app and opened Mr Blackbourne's.

Sang: Thank you for not telling the boys the mistake I made yesterday.

His reply was quick.

Mr Blackbourne: It's none of their business, Miss Sorenson. You can tell me anything and it won't be repeated unless you say so.

I sighed happily; I could feel my lips curling upwards. I was enjoying being able to text him and know that he would keep to his word and be there for me. It wasn't that I had doubted him, I just had not spent as much time with him as I had with the others and I was always so eager to not put a foot wrong with him. He inspired me to be the best and I certainly hadn't displayed that yesterday, but he hadn't judged me and for that I was thankful.

Sang: Thank you. I appreciate it; more than you could ever know.

I sent it before I could change my mind and tucked my phone into my lap, not expecting any more replies.

I looked up and caught Kota's eyes in the rear view mirror. He watched me steadily for a few seconds and then looked back to the road.

I wondered what he was thinking, whether he had his doubts about it all; but before I could think any further on it my phone vibrated again.

I opened it in surprise when I saw it was Mr Blackbourne again.

Mr Blackbourne: I appreciate you; more than you can know.

I felt my mouth open as I read his text; it filled me with a warmth that made me sink into my seat happily. I looked out at the passing scenery and clutched the phone in my hand. I wasn't going to be deleting that text.

\----------


	9. Dodgeball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this one is mahoosively long, but I really didn't know where to split it, so I haven't bothered. I just hope it's not too long winded. Also I just wanted to say that it's a very slow burn because I'm incapable of writing Sang going from complete innocent to jumping into bed with Mr B when she's hardly said five sentences to him.

Sang's POV

The Male Reproductive System and Physiology.

The title was enough to have me blushing. I was staring down at a line drawing of the internal and external organs of a man. I wasn't finding it so easy today, even though Dr Green was as professional as he was yesterday.

On one level I am just as fascinated as I had been yesterday; I'm amazed at the complexity of the human body and I enjoy learning new things anyway. But on a whole other level it's making me very uncomfortable; there is something below the surface that I'm a bit unsure about. Awareness, I think; I'm aware that this is how they look. How they all look. Ok, so they aren't drawn in pencil and I'm pretty sure the colour could be off too, considering how dark Silas and North are, but it's got me thinking about them in a way that makes me want to stop this lesson and move quickly onto something else.

I felt Dr Green poke me in the arm with the end of his pen.

"Are you even listening, Pookie?" he tutted at me.

"Yes!" I was, I am, but that's not to say I'm not struggling with it.

He lifted an eyebrow at me and I looked back down at my book hurriedly and he continued talking my focus on every word he said now.

Dr Green was describing the state of the penis as being flaccid. Another horrid word. I rolled it around in my mouth without actually making a noise and consigned it to my "try hard not to use" list of words.

"Why the face, Miss Sorenson?" Mr Blackbourne asked.

"I just don't like how it feels in my mouth," I murmured.

Dr Green made a choking noise. I looked at him quickly, his eyes were wide as he stared at me and I was sure I saw a glint of horror in them.

"Please tell me you don't mean what I think you mean," he begged and I stared at him in confusion, what on earth was he on about?

"Would you explain what you meant by what you just said, Miss Sorenson?" Mr Blackbourne inquired and his voice was completely blank of emotions. I looked at him, but he gave nothing away about his thoughts. I wondered what I had done to upset Dr Green this time.

"The word, flaccid; I don't like how it feels in my mouth," I said and could see a hint of confusion in his eyes so I expanded on my words. "Some words roll off your tongue, they feel nice to say, like formidable, conscious, truly. Others grate and stick; like flaccid, it sounds and feels horrible to say. I don't like some words; yesterday it was Pubic Mons, it just sounds and feels wrong."

He blinked once and looked over at Dr Green before looking back at me.

"Interesting," he said. "I have never considered words having a "feel" before. But I see what you mean about their sounds."

I wondered for a minute if he was making fun of me, but he genuinely seemed to mean what he said.

Dr Green cleared his throat and I looked back at him. He gave me a wide smile and I was pleased to see the horror had left his eyes.

"You are going to be the death of me," he chuckled. I frowned, having absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant when there was a sharp knock at the door and before I could even think, the manuals were suddenly covered with lessons on reading music and violin instruction manuals that had been piled on the desk. I gaped slightly and then pulled myself together as the door opened and Mr Hendricks stepped in.

I turned to look at him, getting to my feet in respect.

Mr Blackbourne and Dr Green stood as well.

"Good Morning, Mr Hendricks, can we help you?" inquired Mr Blackbourne cooly.

"Yes. It's come to my attention that you do not have a study hall, Sang." He was speaking to me, his eyes intent on me. I wondered why he was bringing it up now and didn't really know what to say back to him.

"That's correct," Mr Blackbourne answered for me and I was happy to let him take over.

"She should be attending Health Education Programmes with the others," he said to Mr Blackbourne but his eyes were still on me. He stepped closer and I automatically took a step back, connecting with the desk painfully. His eyebrows flew up and he swept his gaze over the music papers and books on the table. "Why has she not been put into one?"

"Sang's parents have refused to sign the consent form," Dr Green spoke up.

He frowned and looked at Dr Green.

"What are you doing here, Dr Green?"

"Sang is going over the theoretical side of music; I was interested to learn something myself," he said cheerfully and smiled at him.

"What are you looking at today then, Sang?" he asked and I realised that he didn't believe a word of it. I licked my lips and put my hands behind my back to hide the shake in my hands.

"Um... the theoretical side of music, sir..." I parroted Dr Green's words and I could hear my own uncertainty; I had to do better than that!

"Are you asking me or telling me?" he asked skeptically.

I drew in a breath and nodded my head.

"Mr Blackbourne said that I need to learn the notes in order to be able to read a piece of music. Mr Blackbourne said we will be going over the theory until I understand it," I sounded much more sure of myself using Mr Blackbourne's name, but I still don't think he was buying it.

"Hmmph," he muttered but didn't call me on it.

"I'm not happy with your parents refusing you basic education, perhaps I should ring them; assuage their fears," he continued and I panicked. I looked at Mr Blackbourne quickly but he was watching Mr Hendricks, his face impassive.

"Miss Sorenson, like the other boys, has already gone over the H.E.P. with the Academy," he said quietly.

"Then why wouldn't her parents sign the consent form for here?" he inquired and I knew then he didn't believe a word we were saying.

"H.E.P. at the Academy, is taught to all female classes and all male classes," Dr Green said quietly. "Miss Sorenson's parents are against mixed classes."

Mr Hendricks frowned at them.

"I don't have the staff; you know that!" he snapped.

"Is there anything else we can help you with, Mr Hendricks?" Mr Blackbourne asked smoothly, and I heard it for the dismissal it was. So did Mr Hendricks.

He sneered slightly and with a quick shake of his head he left the room, banging the door behind him.

I felt a hand on my back and I realised that I was shaking harder than I thought.

"You are ok, Miss Sorenson, he will not be contacting your parents. The state requires that some of the classes are taught to all female/male classes; all the classes here are mixed. He's breaking state laws and he knows it. He won't risk exposure," Mr Blackbourne said quietly.

He moved his hand from my back to my elbow and moved me to sit back down. He let me go when I was seated and I missed the feeling of safety his touch gave me.

"I don't think he believed me," I said and looked at Mr Blackbourne worriedly. "He's going to think we're talking about Academy things, and I bet he's going to call me in to his office during Biology of all classes."

I lifted my hand to my mouth but Mr Blackbourne caught it before I could push my lip into my teeth. I sucked in a breath and looked at his hand, it was warm, strong and it sent sparks through me. He brought my hand back down to the table and then kept his hand over mine.

"He may call you in, he may not," he said quietly, his face was stern looking, his eyes sharp behind his glasses. "Stick to what you have already told him," he said and lifted his hand.

"If he asks if we were discussing the Academy," Dr Green spoke and I looked towards him. "Just tell him, No; that's not a lie and he'll see that. He can't call you on that either. You'll be fine and we're here still. We won't let it get out of hand."

I believed him and it settled me inside, I smiled at him and he winked at me.

"Why did you say Biology of all classes?" Mr Blackbourne asked drawing my attention back to him.

"It was when Mr Gerald held me back after class on Wednesday; he knew I was being called into the office regularly and he asked if I was in trouble, if someone was pressuring me to do things I didn't want to."

"He cares," Dr Green said to Mr Blackbourne and I saw that silent conversation thing happen.

"What else did he say?" Dr Green said a few seconds later.

"He told me the school counsellor's office was always open. He wanted to know what I wanted to do when I left. He was nice," I told them. "He said he just wanted me to do my best because he knew I wasn't. I like him."

Mr Blackbourne nodded but said nothing.

"He's a decent man, actually," Dr Green replied. "I had a nice chat with him the other week about an article I had read in The Lancet. He's very intelligent, knows his stuff."

"The what?" I asked curiously.

"A medical journal," he said and grinned at me, his green eyes sparkling. "But no more dodging the real reason we're here. I think you're ok with telling me how the reproductive system works on a man now. You're up, Sang. Go on, blind me with your knowledge."

I giggled and shook my head.

"I don't think you should be applying for a white stick just yet, Dr Green," I giggled.

"Do your best," he winked. "I'll be needing a stick anyway, because you already blind me with your beauty."

I flushed deeply, snorting slightly as I shoved the manual of the violin from off the top of my book.

"Dr Green, if you could, please, contain yourself while we are at school." I heard the sigh in Mr Blackbourne's voice and I giggled again.

"Besides you may not need a stick, but you do need glasses, Dr Green," I laughed happily, he'd put me at ease again and I felt more confident as I launched into how the penis, scrotum and testicles worked.

I was completely red by the time I had finished and not a little overwhelmed by it all.

"Well done," Dr Green said quietly. I chanced a look at him and frowned, his eyes held a little sadness until he blinked and then he was back to business, grinning at me.

"Any questions?" he asked and slid his pen back into his jacket.

I shook my head; I did in fact have a lot of questions but I wasn't sure they were appropriate.

"Miss Sorenson," Mr Blackbourne spoke up as he pushed his still unopened book to Dr Green. "I will remind you of what we told you yesterday, you may say or ask anything in here and it will remain in here. No matter how small or insignificant you think it is; if we can answer it, we will. Or at least Dr Green will, as he's the Doctor after all."

I looked at Dr Green and he nodded encouragingly at me and I relaxed slightly.

"A couple of times in the changing rooms I've heard the girls talking... I haven't heard the whole conversation, but they were saying that the first time always hurts and make you bleed."

Dr Green shook his head and looked at Mr Blackbourne.

"This is why we need better H.E.P classes, Owen and not this silly, "this does this, that does that, don't do it till your married, kids" rubbish. Ignorance perpetuates and kills," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I bit my lip, worried I had asked something I shouldn't have.

"I'm only concerned about Miss Sorenson, Dr Green," Mr Blackbourne said. "I agree that things need overhauling, but you can complain all you want tonight when I struggle to eat what you cook."

I looked at Mr Blackbourne in surprise, was he teasing Dr Green?

Dr Green laughed and shook his head to me.

"See how he treats me, Pookie?"

I grinned, it was nice seeing them so relaxed and it relaxed me as well, which I suspected was Mr Blackbourne's aim. A rush of warmth for him filled me.

"They don't discuss this in classes and they should," Dr Green carried on talking to me. "There's a widely held myth that the hymen breaks when you have sex for the first time. The hymen is a piece of skin that surrounds and covers the entrance of the vagina; it has a small hole in it, to allow menstrual blood to pass through." He quickly drew the sheet of paper that we had used yesterday and shaded in an area around the entrance to the vagina and then held it up for me to see.

"The hole is different on each women, and some women are born without a hymen. Medically, we don't even know why it's there. But it doesn't break, it tears. Lots of things can tear it, from riding a bike, horse riding to gymnastics, but it just tears and it often repairs itself given the chance. Some things will destroy it completely like repeated intercourse or childbirth. The reason some women think it breaks the first time they have sex is because it can be torn more than usual, so that it hurts and bleeds. This is why I wanted to go through these lessons with you, so that you are completely aware of how your body works; so that you will be in control, Sang." he said quietly. The use of my first name had me paying particular attention to him. He saw that and carried on speaking.

"Most of the girls in the changing room were unlucky in two ways. No one had taught them how to be aware of their bodies, and the boys they had sex with were uneducated too."

I digested his words and watched as he slid his phone from his pocket and started tapping away. He looked up at Mr Blackbourne briefly and then he was sliding his phone across the desk towards me and I saw a website that had questions and answers about the hymen.

"Dr Green has found a reliable, reputable website; this is the only time you are allowed to google these lessons. When one of us finds the website and you are supervised. Do you understand?" Mr Blackbournels voice held a command that I couldn't ignore. Although it did make me wonder what was so horrible on the Internet that I wasn't allowed to see it.

I nodded at Mr Blackbourne and then looked back at the screen. I read where it was, how it could be torn, how to avoid it hurting the first time by the partner stretching it with their fingers, and how it's not high up in the vagina like most people believed. I was fascinated again.

I finished reading and slid the phone back to Dr Green.

"Anything you don't understand in there?" Mr Blackbourne asked and I shook my head at him, not quite able to use my voice yet incase it cracked in embarrassment, the website had been pretty explicit in detail, including pictures and I was glad that Dr Green had let me read it rather than go through it with me.

"So," Dr Green caught my attention again. "If you ever want to write a romance novel; remember this lesson and don't have the man thrusting half way in, reaching a barrier and then breaking through to the extreme pain of the woman, or I will be very disappointed in you, pookie."

I looked up at him in surprise but he was smiling at me widely. His whole face reflecting his usual cheerful kindness.

"How do you know what is written in romance novels aimed at women, Dr Green?" inquired Mr Blackbourne dryly and I giggled.

"Now, Owen, don't get her started. Besides, growing up, my mother had a penchant for them and I may or may not have flipped through them."

Mr Blackbourne chuckled and I looked at him in delight. It was hardly ever that I heard him chuckle or laugh. I enjoyed being with them so much, despite the embarrassing reason for it.

The overhead bell rang and I was sorry that my time with them had come to an end. Dr Green must have read it on my face because he patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry, pumpkin, we'll see you tomorrow at Nathan's for the Pool Party." I brightened up at that thought as I picked up my bag.

"Do you want to take this now or shall I bring it tomorrow?" Mr Blackbourne asked as he lifted the manual they had given me.

"Now, please," I said and knew that as soon as I had a free moment I would be starting at the beginning and reading as much as I could about the human body. I had seen the section on the eye briefly and I wanted to know more.

Dr Green looked pleased as I packed it into my bag.

"So is that the end of my lessons about this?" I asked and Dr Green shook his head.

"No, we'll start again on Monday but you'll coming home with us, and we'll go through it after dinner, ok?" he said.

"Monday, we're going to try and get a few notes done on the violin," Mr Blackbourne said and I nodded and picked up the sheets he had used to cover my book earlier.

"Shall I take this and see what I can understand before then?" I asked.

He gave me his millimeter smile and I knew I had pleased him.

"Yes, Victor will, no doubt, be able to help you as well," he replied and I folded them carefully and put them into my bag.

There was a knock on the door and then it was swinging open and North's head appeared around the corner.

"Can I take her to World History now? We're going to be late," he said, smiling at me.

"Hey North," I called and swung the bag over my shoulder.

"Of course. We shall see you later, Miss Sorenson," Mr Blackbourne spoke up and I waved to them both as I crossed to the door.

"Sang," Dr Green called my name and I looked back at him. "Anata wa hijo ni utsukushiku, watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu."

I blinked not understanding any of it; he merely laughed as North pulled me from the room before I could ask what that meant.

Sang's POV

I was glad when Gym started and there had been no calls to go to the office. It meant Mr Hendricks most probably had forgotten me and I wouldn't have to answer any questions.

I was sitting on the mats waiting for Mrs French, with Karen. I could see Gabriel and Nathan sat on the sides where they could see me.

"When are we supposed to be doing this run?" I asked Karen as I twisted the ties on my running shoes.

"I don't know," she said and looked sideways at me. "I heard her say something about dodgeball earlier."

"I don't mind it," I said. "Better than running around the pitch outside like a hamster in a wheel."

She sniggered at my words and I smiled at her. I was still a little uncomfortable around her, most of the time I didn't know what to say to her. She was nice though and never seemed to mind when I clammed up. She just sat silently with me.

Mrs French blew the whistle and shouted for us to start warming up our muscles.

"Heard about the game coming up?" asked Karen as she went into some lunges. I was stretching my arms behind my shoulders.

"Yes, North and Silas have to go," I said.

"Yeah, Jade will be going," she said and looked across at where the cheerleaders were grouped together going over their own stretches. "Word has it that she's going to make a play for your, North," she said and bent forwards stretching out her calf muscles.

"He's not my North," I said and it sounded lame even to me.

She sent me a look and stood up to face me.

"Sang, are you ever going to choose one of them?" she asked and I frowned at her.

"They're just friends," I said and a thought crossed my mind that make me frown deeper. "Why? Have you got your eye on one of them?"

She laughed then and shook her head.

"Don't worry, they're safe from me," she said and looked across at Gabriel. "I have to admit that I was certain he was gay."

"I think that's what pretty much everyone thinks when they meet him," I said as casually as I could manage. "He's not though; he's just got a strong artistic flare."

She said nothing and soon enough we were being grouped into two teams. The boys had moved across to the other side of the Gym and they were having their own game of dodgeball. I saw how some of the boys were vicious in their throwing and I watched in concern, but Gabriel and Nathan were quick on their feet and accurate in their throws.

I turned back to see that once again I was the last to be picked; it didn't bother me. I didn't know any of these girls except for Karen; I sent her a sympathetic glance when I saw she was on Jade's team and opposite me.

I fell in line as we took places along the court facing each other.

"Rules, girls," Mrs French called out. "If you get hit you're out. If you make any contact above the neck you'll be out immediately. Last one in, wins." She blew a whistle and I focused on avoiding or catching the balls that were making their way to me as I threw as many back at people as I could. I managed to take a few girls out, but for the most part I was dodging rather than returning.

I found myself almost opposite Karen and I laughed as I threw the ball easily to her. She caught it and with a quick grin she threw it back just as softly.

"No!" One of the girls shouted at her and rushed forwards. "That's cheating," she snapped. "This is how you do it," she grunted and threw the ball at my knees with force. I twisted sideways, just avoiding the ball. I looked up in time to see another ball coming straight for my face and I had no time to react before it was slamming into me. I went over backwards as pain exploded through my face; I felt something wet sliding down over my face.

"Jade!" I heard Mrs French shouting as several girls grouped around me, concern on their faces as I struggled to sit up, Karen's arm around my shoulder.

"She was bent over avoiding the other ball, I didn't mean to," Jade said contritely. I was crying now at the pain, my hands over my face protectively.

Mrs French crouched beside me. "Come on, Sang, let me see."

"Sang!" The girls were pushed to the side and I saw Gabriel and Nathan crouching beside me now.

"Get back to your own side, boys!" Mrs French snapped at them but they ignored her, Nathan's hands on my back and head as Gabriel pulled my hands from my face. I could see blood dripping down onto my skirt and legs. My whole face was starting to go numb which was good in a way as the pain was less.

"She needs the doc," Nathan said to Mrs French. "We'll take her."

He stood up and lifted me easily onto my feet, I swayed slightly but pulled away when Gabriel tried to lift me into his arms.

"I can walk," I said but it sounded stuffed up. Karen was suddenly in front of me holding out a cloth.

"Use this against your nose," she said and I took it gratefully.

"I'm fine, honestly," I said but I was starting to feel sick and the numbness was receding.

"Sure you are," Gabriel snorted and before I could say anything he'd swept me up into his arms and was leaving the gym with Nathan holding the doors for him.

"Doc said to take her to the nurses office," Nathan spoke up and I realised he must have texted him.

"Put me down, Meanie, I'm getting blood on your shirt," I said but my words were muffled because of the pain and the cloth over my nose.

"Like I care about that," he sniffed. It wasn't long before Nathan was holding a door open and Gabriel carried me into the Nurses office. I could see Dr Green and Mr Blackbourne there, but the pain was getting worse, the tears falling as fast as the blood.

"Over here, Gabe," Dr Green ordered and he had me placed on the edge of the bed. He pulled the cloth from my nose and promptly placed his hand on the back of my neck and held me forwards as he pinched the top of my nose between his fingers. I almost howled in pain and tried to get away but he held me tightly.

"It's ok, pookie," he said gently and moved slightly so I could lean against him as he held my nose tightly, his other hand keeping me forwards slightly.

"I want to lie down," I mumbled as tiredness washed over me.

"And I want a yacht in the med," he chuckled. "Neither's happening just yet, pumpkin."

"Report, Mr Coleman, Mr Griffin," Mr Blackbourne said and I heard them saying that they didn't really know what had happened, just that a dodgeball had caught me.

"This was full force, Owen," Dr Green said quietly.

"Fucking hell! She's bleeding from her eyes!" Gabriel suddenly shouted and I jumped in fear, dislodging Dr Green's fingers. He quickly caught me up again, pinching tightly.

"Calm down!" Mr Blackbourne ordered.

"It's ok, Gabe, It can happen in a bad bleed, the lacrimal duct connects to the nasal sinus and blood can flow through it and out of the corner of the eye. It's ok, pookie, chapter two in your book, sweetie, ok?" Dr Green's voice was calm and soothing.

"Yes," I mumbled and closed my eyes. I had a really bad headache and my face felt like it had exploded. I just wanted the pain to go away.

"We need to check for breaks, Owen," Dr Green spoke up.

"Can you move her yet?" he asked and I felt Dr Green's fingers leave my nose. No more blood seemed to be coming down, except for a few stray drips.

"I made a mess on your floor," I mumbled, seeing the pool of blood that had collected under my feet. "And on you," I added in horror when I saw that I'd bled on his shirt as he'd supported me against him.

"Don't worry about that," he chuckled.

A wave of nausea filled me and I clutched at his shirt.

"Feel sick..." I managed. Mr Blackbourne shot forwards, holding a paper bowl in front of me just as I lost everything in my stomach. Dr Green slid his fingers under my hair and across the back of my neck; the coolness of his fingers helped stop my urges. I looked up apologetically at Mr Blackbourne but he was looking over at Nathan, completely unmoved by the way he was holding a bowl as I threw up in it. The man was made of steel and I loved him for it.

"Mr Griffin, call Mr Lee and have him bring his car closer to the main entrance. Mr Coleman, inform the others that Dr Green and Mr Lee will be taking Miss Sorenson to the nearest E.R. We will meet up with them after class and discuss our next move from there," Mr Blackbourne said and looked back down at me. "How do you feel now? Still sick?"

"No, I'm sorry," I managed and I could hear how stuffed up I sounded. My face was on fire and I just wanted to lie down and sleep.

He reached out and pushed the hair away from my face gently, his fingers moving over my ear and then away.

"I'm going with her," Gabriel said to Mr Blackbourne.

"You are doing as I said," Mr Blackbourne snapped out at him.

Gabriel looked at me and I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Meanie, I'm fine, honestly, a couple of advil and I'll be good to go," I promised him, lifting my fingers to tentatively touch my nose.

"Ah, ah, no touching." Dr Green caught my hand and held onto it as he rubbed my back gently. "Nathan, glass of water and two tablets from the green bottle in the top drawer, the key is in my bag."

I saw Gabriel shake his head, he took a deep breath and nodded at me.

I tried to smile but it hurt too much. His jaw clenched and he turned to leave the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Nathan appeared in front of us and held out a glass of water and two tablets.

"Go ahead, Pookie," Dr Green instructed and I dutifully took the tablets, grimacing as with each mouthful not only did it hurt, but I could taste the blood from the back of mouth. Nathan took the glass from me, his fingers stroking over my hand as he took it.

"Owen, could you..." Dr Green said no more. I looked up but Mr Blackbourne had turned away to dispose of the bowl.

"C'mon then pumpkin, up you get."

I moved to slip down to the floor but before I could get there, Dr Green had slid his other hand under my thighs and I was lifted up into his arms.

I slid one arm around his neck, still gripping my bloody cloth with the other.

"I can walk," I said, even as I leant my head on his shoulder. I felt miserable, my face was throbbing, my nose felt like a melon and I just wanted to go to sleep.

"I know you can, I've seen you doing it. Now be quiet and let me take advantage of my position as your doctor," he chuckled.

I closed my eyes, breathing in his ginger and citrus scent. I was aware of him walking but I was drifting slightly, exhaustion claiming me as the painkillers started to kick in.

Owen's POV earlier

Sean was sitting with his feet on the desk again; I didn't like it, but I knew he would just ignore me if I said anything so I saved my breath. His eyes were closed as he leant back, his hands clasped on his lap and his mouth slightly open. He was trying to get in some sleep; he'd changed his shifts at the hospital in order to be free for the pool party tomorrow. He would now be working the graveyard shift, between midnight and nine tomorrow morning.

He was tired; juggling his residency and this job here was telling on him.

It wasn't supposed to have been this difficult. He wasn't supposed to be spending so much time here; and it wasn't all Miss Sorenson's fault either. I knew that he liked to be here for her, but it hadn't taken Mr Hendricks long to utilise his medical training.

The school nurse was away more than she was here, and he'd roped Sean into taking her shifts when she wasn't here. And now he'd been roped into taking the H.E.P. classes as well. I knew that he was able to sleep in the nurses office between classes and because of that I allowed him to carry on. But he was still tired, and I knew I'd have to keep my eye on him, step in if he was starting to really suffer.

I saw him jerk slightly and then his eyes flew open as he reached into his pocket for his phone. He frowned and then looked up at me as he swung his legs down from the table and stood up.

"Sang's taken a hit to the nose and is bleeding," he said. His fingers worked over the keyboard. "I've told them to take her to the nurses office."

I was on my feet the moment he said Miss Sorenson was hurt and in seconds we were on our way.

"Someone hit her?" I inquired as we took the stairs two at a time. Someone would pay for that.

"Dodgeball," Sean said and knocked curtly on the nurses office and opened the door.

"Clarice," he said cheerfully. "I can take over from you now, off you go and have a good weekend."

She looked up from where she was stood at the filing cabinet.

"It's slow today, for once; I'll take you up on that, Dr Green," she said with a tired smile. She collected her coat and bag and with a quiet goodbye she left the office.

"She's tired," I told him, was she being used as well by Mr Hendricks? She hadn't crossed our radar yet, but all the same...

"She lives with her mother who is disabled and suffering from dementia," Sean said, ripping the paper sheet from one of the beds, he binned it and pulled down a new one. "She has a full time carer, but it's expensive, so she's working two jobs," he said.

The door was swung open and Gabriel came crashing through with Miss Sorenson in his arms. She was holding a blood soaked rag to her face, her t-shirt and legs were streaked with blood. Concern shifted through me, I knew that a head injury always bled more, but it still seemed a lot.

I looked across at Sean and he indicated the sick bowls with his head. Anger now followed the concern, who had done this to her?

I watched as Sean pulled the cloth from her nose, blood flowing strongly still. He held her forwards quickly, his fingers pinching at the bridge of her nose. He looked up at me and nodded, I picked up bowl ready and stepped forwards slightly.

I told them to tell me what happened, but they didn't know who had thrown the dodgeball, maybe even Miss Sorenson didn't either. I disliked the game intensely before, now I hated it.

"This was full force, Owen," Sean said and I knew that this was no accident.

"Fucking hell, she's bleeding from her eyes!" Gabriel shouted. I saw the trail of blood from both eyes and fear slid through me.

"Calm down!" I barked at him, I had seen Miss Sorenson react and I knew that Sean would need calm to do his job. I heard him gently explain why it was coming from her eyes, and the relief was immense.

"We need to check for breaks, Owen," Sean murmured. I saw her clutch at his shirt and then mutter she felt sick. I thrust the bowl under her nose, the thick acrid smell of sick strong as she threw up into. I wanted to stroke her hair and hold her, try and help her, but Sean was doing a good job of it already. I told the others exactly what I wanted them to do.

I looked back at her and I resisted no longer and slid my hair through her hair as I asked her if she still felt sick, I slid my fingers over her ear and then reluctantly let her go. I would hold back from her for now and let Sean do his job. But just for now.

Sang's POV later on...

I could hear Dr Green arguing with the nurse outside the thin curtain that divided the cubicles, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I was sitting sideways on the bed, my feet not reaching the floor as I swung them back and forth.

I was feeling much better, the Advil was working, and my stomach was settled after eating a cookie that Nathan had got from the vending machines for me. Nathan, Kota and Mr Blackbourne had stayed at reception when we first came in, but Dr Green had accompanied me to X-ray. Nathan had just left to use the toilets telling me he'd back quickly and Dr Green had stepped out saying he wanted to see if the results had come back yet. I was alone and I hated being on my own.

The curtain was pulled back and an angry looking nurse wheeled a trolley into the room. My eyes widened when I saw some instruments and packets on top.

I looked for Dr Green, but she turned and drew the curtains back abruptly closing the gap.

I began to feel very uncomfortable, but when she looked up at me her expression eased slightly.

"Right then, dearie, I'm Carol Glover, but you can call me Carol," she said kindly. "We're going to get you cleaned up a little, ok?"

"Where's Dr Green?" I asked fearfully as she pulled some disposable gloves on.

"Everything's fine; I know he's your school doctor, but you don't want him seeing to you, do you?"

"I do," I said quickly, pulling at the hem of my skirt nervously. I knew she was a nurse but I didn't want her touching me. "Please, I want Dr Green."

She looked up at me sharply and I could see disapproval all over her face.

"Sweetheart, it's not appropriate. Besides there are forms to be filled in."

"Forms?" My voice broke on a screech; if there were forms, they might well contact my parents. They'd find out they weren't there and I'd be taken into care. I might never see the boys again, I might be taken away to somewhere so far that it would be impossible to see them. They would get into so much trouble for everything. I could feel the fog starting to slide over me, but I was unable to see past it, I could feel myself sliding into it.

"Hey, come on, breath deeply." Nurse Glover shoved the trolley away and was pushing my head down to my knees suddenly. Pain raced through me and I fought against her as panic filled me; it took me back to my mother's hands on my head as she forced me onto my knees. I was lost as the greyness overtook me and sucked me down.

"Sang!" I vaguely heard my name and then I felt Dr Green's cool hands on my back and neck again. "Breathe deeply, Sang, I'm here, you're fine, you're safe. Come on, breathe!" His words slid into my tattered mind and everything came back into focus sharply.

I sat up with a quick intake of breath as my lungs opened again. I could see him bent beside me. My breaths came in pants as I fought to get it under control.

He slid to his knees on the floor in front of me and cupped his hands over my ears gently, making me look at me.

"There you are," he said calmly. "That's it, keep looking at my eyes, Sang, you're going to be just fine; breathe nice and slowly, in and out, good girl."

His slowly spoken words centred me as I stared into his green eyes, until I was breathing normally again. But I still had to warn him.

"They want to fill in forms," I whispered, not knowing where the nurse was, and not wanting to look away from Dr Green yet.

"It's going to be fine; Owen is sorting all that out as we speak. It's fine, I promise. You trust us, don't you?" he slowly slid his fingers from my ears till they were resting on my shoulders.

I nodded, yes, I did trust them.

"Good girl, now then, Nurse Ratched has gone, so let's get you all cleaned up," he said and rose to his feet and turned slightly to drag the trolley towards him.

"She didn't want you to do it," I said as I watched him slip some disposable gloves on. "And she's called Nurse Glover, not Ratched."

"She doesn't understand how our family works, but she's gone now," he chuckled. "And I take it you've never seen the film "One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest; no worries, we'll remedy that one day."

I watched him fill a steel bowl with sterilized water and then he was picking up a ball of cotton wool and dipping it in. I back up slightly on the bed and he looked around at me and pulled a face.

"Pookie, I've heard about, and seen you do things that are far scarier than a ball of cotton wool," he said and shook his head at me.

"I didn't have time to think about that," I said and watched him with trepidation as he came towards me. "I've plenty of time to think about this."

"Well, stop thinking, order of the doctor," he said.

The curtain rustled, opened and Mr Blackbourne and Kota came in.

"Hey," Kota came forward and stroked a hand down my back, his eyes wandering over my face. "Nice shiners, Sang."

I didn't know what he meant and it must have shown.

"You have two beautiful black eyes, pookie," Dr Green said and used my distraction to start wiping at the blood on my face. I winced and tried to pull away, but he held the back of my head with one hand and tutted at me.

Kota jumped up onto the bed behind me and settled himself so that I sat between his legs, my head against his chest. He slid his hands down my arms until they were tangled with my hands. He buried his face into my hair and I felt his lips kiss the top of my head briefly before he lifted his head.

"Have at her, Doc," he said and I couldn't complain as I loved the feel of him around me.

I moved my eyes to look for Mr Blackbourne and saw him stood slightly to the right, his arms were folded and his face was stern, as always.

"They wanted forms..." Dr Green pressed a gloved finger to my lips.

"What did I say about trusting us? I said Owen would sort it and he has, haven't you?" he said the last bit to Mr Blackbourne.

"I have indeed," he agreed but gave me no indication as to how. Kota's arms tightened around me and I sank further back into him.

"Well, where the fuck is she then?" came a bellow and the curtain was nearly ripped off the rail as it was pulled to one side and North came striding through. He came to a complete stop when he saw me, Silas banging into him.

"Fuck me, Sang baby, who did that to you?" he grunted. Silas pushed him in and then behind him came the others, Gabriel coming in last. He closed the curtain with difficulty, there was very little space in here as it was, with nine boys it was claustrophobic but I was so glad to see each and everyone of them.

"Shit, not sure I can cover that," Gabriel said and shook his head.

"Peanut..."

"Is perfectly alright. I've seen the x-rays, and there is nothing broken or fractured. It's badly bruised and is going to hurt for a few days but she'll be back to normal very soon. Hear me?" Dr Green looked into my eyes as he asked the last part. I nodded and tried to smile at him; he winked at me and carried on gently cleaning the blood from my chin and cheeks.

"It's too crowded in here," Mr Blackbourne spoke up. "And we really don't want to attract any more attention than we already have. Everyone out," he ordered and I felt several touches on my arms and shoulders before they all filed out.

Luke hung back, his eyes sad as he looked at me.

"I'm staying with you tonight with Victor, ok, Sang?" he asked and I nodded. Dr Green caught my chin and held me still.

"Forever," he said quietly.

"Always," I answered him back and saw him grin as he ducked out of the cubicle.

Dr Green began to carefully clean around my nose.

"I'm going to pretty much leave this area alone," he said quietly. "Try hard not to pick at it, or rub it too hard, and don't be alarmed if you sneeze and it starts to bleed again. I'll stay with you this evening until it's time for me to go to the hospital for my shift; but I think you'll be fine."

He stood back from me and cast a clinical eye over my face.

"You'll need a shower when you get home, but don't let the water hit you in the face and avoid washing your hair until Gabe can do it for you. Ok?"

I nodded, there was no chance of any shower water hitting me, but the thought of a warm, deep bath made me long to go home.

"Kota, give me a hand with this." He indicated the trolley as he stripped the bloody gloves from his hand. "We'll go and see if we can find a doctor to sign your release and we'll get you home."

I wasn't ready for the warmth and safety of Kota to leave me, but he dropped another kiss on my head and then moved around the bed to push the trolley from the cubicle, Dr Green followed him.

I looked down at my blood streaked legs and rubbed at a dried patch; it flaked and fell to the floor.

I felt the bed depress as Mr Blackbourne sat next to me, his shoulder and arm pressing into mine; the dark grey of his suit trousers pressed close to my own thigh.

"How did this happen, Miss Sorenson?" he asked, his voice was quiet and sent shivers down my spine.

"Jade," I shrugged slightly and told him exactly what had happened right up to finding myself on my back feeling as if my nose had exploded.

He remained quiet the whole time I spoke, I kept my eyes on where his knee was pressed into mine. It felt right having him close. It felt right having them all close.

"Did anyone see her throw the ball at you?" he asked softly.

"I don't know; Karen might have, I really don't know. It happened so fast,"

"With no other witnesses, it will be a case of your word against hers, and while I have absolutely no doubt in your word..."

"It's not enough," I finished for him, I scrubbed at another patch of dried blood on my skin. He lifted his hand and reaching out caught my fingers in his. He turned his hand until his palm was resting against mine and then he laced our fingers together.

I sighed at the feeling of belonging that washed over me. I let my head rest sideways onto his shoulder, hoping that he wouldn't stop me, that he would let me lean against him. He made no move to shift me and I settled further against him.

"We will keep an eye on her; but it's going to be best if you try and avoid her as well," he said and I felt his breath stir through my hair as he spoke. I think he had turned his head towards me, but I didn't lift my head to see, I didn't want to break the contact I had with him.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, Miss Sorenson," he whispered.

"It's not your fault," I said letting my eyes close, tiredness catching up with me again. "I didn't move fast enough."

"You are my family, Miss Sorenson, it is my job to keep you safe, to keep you all safe."

"And who keeps you safe, Mr Blackbourne?" I asked, my voice sounding as sleepy as I felt.

He squeezed my hand slightly, I felt his lips press into the top of my hair and my heart leapt with joy.

My nose was throbbing, my eyes hurt and my throat felt scratchy from throwing up, but I was the most content I'd been in a long time and it was because of Mr Blackbourne beside me. I squeezed his hand back and held on tightly.

\-------

Translation of Dr Green's words to Sang..... "You are beautiful and I love you." Google Translate.


	10. Pulling back

Part Ten

Sang's POV

"Meanie, I'm quite happy to watch you all swimming."

I really meant it too. I didn't want to spoil this day just because I didn't want to swim. I had the chance of spending quality time with them all and I wasn't about to give that up just because I had a sore face. My nose would heal, but times like these were hard to come by. It was unusual to have all of them in the same place at the same time and I was making the most of it.

"Aww, Trouble, where's the fun if you can't join in?" he whined shaking his head.

"She can pretend to be at the circus as she watches you clowns mucking around," laughed Dr Green as he came out with the bags of meat he'd brought. He passed them to Kota who was by the grill and then turned to me.

"Let's have a look then, pookie."

He came towards where I was sitting on one of the chairs around the pool. I was wearing pink shorts with a white tank top today as to me it was still warm, but there was no point in putting on my bikini.

Dr Green squatted beside me and cupping my chin he turned my head towards him, his eyes roving over my face.

"How does it feel?"

"Much better today, Nathan and North have me taking tablets every four hours," I leant forwards till I was closer to him. "North has an alarm on his phone set to go off ten minutes before I'm due them. In fact, I think I might rattle if you shook me hard enough," I whispered and grinned at him.

He chuckled and very gently placed his fingers either side of my nose and pressed carefully around the area.

"Swelling is going down nicely," he murmured and then ran his fingertips along the black skin that decorated under my eyes. "I know Gabriel said he could cover these for you on Monday, but I really think you just leave them until they heal. Ok?"

"Oy! She can't go looking like that!"

"Meanie, I expect half the school knows what happened, it's going to be odd if I turn up with nothing showing at all!"

He wasn't happy with that and I could see. I reached out and caught his fingers in mine. He looked down at me and relented slightly, blowing his breath out on a huff.

"Fine, fine," he muttered and squeezed my fingers.

"You can go in the pool if you want to, pookie, just be careful that you don't bang your nose again," Dr Green said.

"She is not going in the water yet," North said coming up behind him to frown down at my face. "Knowing one of those idiots, she'd get banged up again. They're always throwing her around in there."

I saw Mr Blackbourne coming out of the house with the drink bottles. I was totally struck; his normal crisp suit had been replaced with a grey button down shirt; the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the neck was open. Instead of his suit trousers he was wearing cargo shorts in a dark grey colour that ended just above his knees. His feet were bare of socks in his dark blue deck shoes. He was stunningly perfect, every inch polished, but the sternness that his suit gave him was gone. He looked more his age today.

"See something you like, pookie?"

I brought my eyes around to Dr Green who was still crouched in front of me. He was smirking at me, a knowing look in his eyes.

I felt my face flush as I realised he had caught me checking out Mr Blackbourne.

"You're all so...." I stopped and shrugged, not able to put into words how they looked to me.

"So are you," he murmured and reaching forward he pressed a gentle kiss to the end of my nose and then stood up.

"You kissed her nose!" North glared at him angrily.

"You kiss boo boo's better, North. I'm her doctor; it's all part of my excellent healing services," Dr Green laughed and patted North on the shoulder as he walked past him.

North looked at me and I wondered if he was angry because he thought Dr Green had hurt me.

"He didn't hurt me," I said. A splash distracted me and I looked around to see Victor and Gabriel trying to dunk each other in the water.

"Go on North, have fun," I said to him, laughing as I watched Kota jump on both of them.

"I can have fun here," he grunted as he plopped into the seat next to me.

"No, you can't," Mr Blackbourne announced as he came over with two glasses. "You're in my seat, Mr Taylor, out of it, please."

North looked up at him, his face dark and for one minute I thought he was going to refuse. He reluctantly stood up and went to the chair on the other side of me.

"Ah, ah, North!" called Dr Green from the grill. "That's my seat."

North swore and I felt so bad for him. I reached out and touched his knee, he jumped slightly and looked down at me.

"Go on, North, I want to see you beat them at races," I grinned at him.

He smiled at me and nodded.

"I can do that easily," he boasted.

"Oh yeah?" called Silas from where he was in the pool, leaning on his folded arms at the side. "Care to put your money where your mouth is?"

"Anytime, my friend, anytime," he declared and turning threw himself into the pool crashing water all over Silas.

"Miss Sorenson."

I turned to Mr Blackbourne as he held out a tall glass of cola to me.

"Thank you," I grinned at him as I took it from him. He moved and then held out a straw.

I laughed as I took it.

"Dr Green's suggestion." He gave me his millimeter smile and I grinned so widely at him I think I split the sides of my mouth.

"Trouble! Trouble!" My attention was caught by Gabriel as they all gathered at one end of the pool. "Watch me win!"

"Yeah, like you're going to beat me," Luke called out to him. "Sang! I'll beat his sorry ass, watch!"

"You don't stand a chance," North taunted him. "You may be slightly older, but you're definitely the runt between us."

"Watch your back, North!" Luke laughed at him.

"Yes, you will be, because you won't be in front of me!" he shouted at him.

I giggled as I watched them horsing around, taunting each other and flicking water.

"It's like kindergarden, bless them," Dr Green drawled in mock condescension.

"Are you going in?" I asked him with a grin, the thought of seeing him strip of his shirt wasn't unappealing, but I tried very hard to hide it.

"Why? You want to see my chest too?" he teased me and I blushed, wondering if he'd caught me out or if he was just teasing. "Of course I can fully understand your desire to see all the gloriousness that is my body, and I don't want to disappoint."

He sat forward and grabbing the back of of his shirt he drew it over his head and threw it down onto the ground beside the chair. My mouth went dry as I saw his chest. He wasn't as muscled as some of the boys; his build was more trim but he was still extremely good looking.

"You can touch if you want, pookie," he flirted and I nearly dropped my glass.

"Dr Green," the warning tone of Mr BLackbourne rippled over me as I resolutely stared at my glass. "Behave or the hospital just may ring for you."

"You wouldn't do that to me," Dr Green pouted at him over my head.

"You know I would," he replied dryly.

"Yeah, you would," Dr Green sighed and set his glass down onto the ground beside him. "In that case then, I'd better go and show them how it's done."

He got up and with a quick run he cannonballed into the water sending water up high into the air.

"Stupid Jade," I muttered, wanting nothing more than to be in there mucking about with them.

"I don't think they'll be in there long," Mr Blackbourne observed. I watched as Kota counted down from three and then the first four started to race to the other end.

I looked at him quickly but his eyes were on the boys, I turned back to see Nathan slap his hand on the end first, closely followed by Dr Green, Victor and then Gabriel.

"Who won?" called Gabriel.

"What do you mean "who won?" Are you stupid or something? I won!" Nathan shouted at him and jumped on him, shoving his head under the water.

I laughed as Gabriel caught Nathan around the ankles and pulled him under with him. Dr Green and Victor hauled themselves out; the water sliding down their bare chests, the wet shorts now clinging to them like second skins. Before, I had never really taken much notice of it, I'd always been in there mucking about it as well, but now? My lessons were making me more aware of them and I'm not sure how to react. I turned my eyes away and instead concentrated on where Silas, North, Luke and Kota were waiting in a line for their turn.

"Would you ladies get out of the fucking way!" North shouted at where Gabriel and Nathan were still play fighting.

"Yeah, I have a lady up here to beat," Luke laughed, safe now he had Silas and Kota between him and North.

"Shut up, Lucian." North shook his head at him. "You couldn't beat me if there was a fucking Great White biting at your ass."

"Don't call me that," Luke whined.

I laughed and looked back at where Gabriel and Nathan had pulled themselves from the pool and were stood there waiting to see who won the next race.

Dr Green counted them down and then they were plowing through the water. They were powerhouses of strength, all of them, but North and Silas were the strongest and they beat Kota and Luke easily.

North came towards Luke who was trying to climb out of the pool to get away from him.

"Ah, come here, sugar," North joked, catching him around the waist and picking him up as he was a child. "You're just a little girl, aren't you?"

"North! Put me down, you fag!" Luke struggled and kicked against North. I covered my mouth as I laughed at them.

"I'm not a fag, besides you're my little sister, Lucian," North boomed and threw him out and across the pool easily. He went under with a huge splash.

I looked back at North who was beaming at me proudly.

"I beat him, Sang baby,"

I nodded but didn't want to say anything incase it upset Luke.

"Right you lot, get out, dry off and change. We're going to eat soon," Mr Blackbourne called out and I watched as all of them did exactly as he told them.

"Now the pool is clear of so much testosterone, would you like to swim for a bit, Miss Sorenson?"

I turned and blinked at him.

"Umm.... I don't have my swimsuit on," I said and looked down at the top and shorts I had on.

"Do you have your swimsuit here?"

I nodded at him and he gave me that millimeter smile that took away all of the sternness and left me feeling warm.

I looked over at the water. I really did want to go in, but I was terrified of banging my face or even getting water on it. I had washed my face this morning, and Gabriel had very carefully washed my hair, sitting me so I leant backwards over the sink, but it had hurt still.

"I don't know...." My fingers fluttered up to my face, stopping at my lips.

"It's up to you, Miss Sorenson," he said quietly and I realised that I really, really did want to go in, even if I just stayed in the shallow end and practised my breaststroke.

"I'll change," I said and he reached out and took the glass from my hand. I got up and thanked him before heading inside.

"Where are you going?" Victor asked as I passed him towards the spare room that had some of my clothes in the wardrobe. He had changed first and was now wearing a ribbed top, and black shorts, his feet were still bare.

"I'm going to just dip in now the pool is empty," I said quietly.

He followed me into the hallway and down to the bedroom.

"Princess," he spoke quietly as I stopped by the closed door. I kept my hands behind my back as I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked feeling a little breathless, his eyes were smoldering as he looked down at me, a tiny frown between them.

"I hate seeing you hurt," he murmured and lifted a hand to stroke very gently down my cheek.

"I'm fine, honestly," I smiled at him. He stroked down my cheek again, his fingertips touching the corner of my lips. He was going to kiss me, I was sure of it. He lowered his head, my eyes dropped to his lips as he held still a few inches apart. He was going to kiss me, I stopped breathing completely, my eyes caught by his lips as I waited. Time seemed to stretch for ages, but eventually his eyes closed and his forehead rested against mine briefly before he pulled away from me.

I was confused. I was sure that this time he was going to close the gap and kiss me, was he worried he was going to hurt me?

"Go and change," he husked, his smooth baritone voice a couple of octaves lower. He stepped back from me and turned to go back the way he'd come.

I fell back against the door, my hand came round and touched at my lips.

This was ridiculous... this was frustrating. If they couldn't take the next step with me because of the Academy, why did they keep torturing themselves and me!

I went into the bedroom and changed quickly into my plaid swim shorts and top. I was agitated now; the frustration turning into anger.

I grabbed a towel and went back out into the living room. Dr Green and Nathan were changed now.

"Oh, that's good," Dr Green said when he saw me. "Just be careful getting in and out of the pool and don't stick your head under the water, ok?"

I nodded at him and carried on, not wanting them to see how I was feeling.

"Sang!" I looked back as Nathan called me. "Be careful."

I grinned at him and waved.

Mr Blackbourne was at the grill when I came out. I placed my towel on the seat and sat down onto the edge of the pool and put my feet in first. It felt fantastic. I shoved all thoughts of Victor to the back of my mind, I would think it over later.

I looked over at Mr Blackbourne; he was watching me, one hand holding a spatula, the other hovered over the grill. He suddenly jumped and dropped the spatula as if he'd been burnt.

"Are you ok?" I called worriedly, swinging around to get back out.

"I'm fine, please, go ahead, Miss Sorenson," he called. "It just spat back at me, nothing to worry about."

I watched but he seemed to be ok and then I saw Dr Green come out of the door and cross to him.

"Not paying attention, Owen?" He tutted at him with a large smile on his face. Mr Blackbourne glared at him, saying something I didn't hear.

I lowered myself into the pool and sighed, it was heavenly and I started very carefully swimming forwards. Breaststroke was my weak point, it would do me good to work on it.

"Stretch your toes," came a voice and I stopped to see Kota at the side of the pool. "You're not going to be able to do it properly because you can't put your face in the water yet," he pointed out.

"I know, it just feels good to be in here," I smiled at him and started again, careful to keep my chin out of the water.

"Pull, breathe, kick, glide," he called out as he kept pace with me along the edge. "Bring your feet up closer to your bottom, and think "Frog!"

I laughed and swallowed a mouthful of water. I stopped, treading water as I coughed it up.

"You ok?" he knelt down by the edge, ready to jump in if I needed him.

"I'm fine," I coughed and waved him off. "The Frog was thirsty."

"Hey! Why are you in there?" North was shouting as he came out of the house.

"Calm down, Mr Taylor!" Mr Blackbourne barked at him. "Dr Green has already said she can go in."

"With no one else in there she won't accidentally get bumped, North," Dr Green said but I could see that North was not happy.

I started to make my way back with Kota keeping pace with me. I reached the end and started to haul myself out when North leant forward, caught me under the arms and pulled me out easily. I thought he was going to put me down on my feet, but he lifted me easily into his arms and my legs went round his waist naturally, my arms around his neck. I had missed him holding me and I hadn't even realised it until I wound around him again.

"Put her down instantly!" Mr blackbourne shouted and his anger was clear to hear.

North's hold on me tightened for a second and then he was setting me on my feet and turning away from me, stalking back into the house. I stared after him, not sure what had just happened.

A towel was placed around my shoulders; Dr Green wrapped it around me with gentle hands.

"Best to go in and get changed, pookie," he said quietly in my ear. I looked over at Mr Blackbourne and flinched when I saw how angry he was.

"He's not angry with you," Dr Green muttered and I saw him shake his head at Owen out of the corner of my eye.

"Come on, Sang," Kota tugged on the top of the towel at the back of my neck. "Gabriel has already picked out what he wants you to wear."

I looked back at Mr Blackbourne but his face had lost the angry glare and was the usual polished intent look I had come to know very well.

I didn't get it. I really didn't get it; my frustration from Victor was back full force.

"You are all weird," I sniffed and regretted it when it made my nose twinge. I pulled away from Kota and went into the house, not looking or talking to any of them.

I shut myself in the bedroom, locking the door. I knew it was pointless, if they wanted in, a lock wasn't keeping them out.

I was sure Victor was going to kiss me, it had sent shivers through me. An anticipation that something huge was going to happen. I am almost certain that they wanted to kiss me too; but this stupid Academy rule made it impossible for them to act on what they wanted. North couldn't even give me a cuddle when I had frightened him by being in the pool. Mr Blackbourne had been furious with him.

It was frustrating to the enth degree and I was coming to the end of what I could bear. If they weren't allowed to touch me, kiss me then it was unfair to keep putting ourselves in a position where it was becoming harder to avoid. I would back off from them. Only physically, I was in far too deep to cut off all contact with them. I was fast needing them as badly as I needed air to breathe; probably more than I needed air.

I looked down at the clothes Gabriel had picked and sighed. A tight fitting pink t shirt with a round neckline and an asymmetric hem. The trousers were tight fitting cotton slacks in a pale baby blue. I stood up, crossed to the closet and looked through for my comfy sleep pants, a black crop top and a baggy T-shirt that I had liberated from Nathan's closet.

I dressed quickly, brushing out my damp hair and fixing it into a messy bun on the top of me head. I had no doubt that Gabriel would throw a fit; but I was feeling grouchy and I just wanted to be comfortable.

I left the room and went back into the living room where they were all changed now. Most of them wore loose fitting sweat pants and ribbed tops.

"Oy! I didn't put that out on the bed, where did you find that shit?" Gabriel demanded from where he was carrying a bowl of salad to the coffee table.

"I wanted to be comfy, Meanie and I can sleep in these," I shrugged watching as he put the bowl down amongst a few others that were holding snacks, coleslaw and something creamy, potato salad I think.

He put his hands on his hips and I knew he was about to argue with me.

"Is that my shirt?" laughed Nathan as he came behind me tugging at the shoulder seam.

"I borrowed it," I said, even though I had no plans on giving it back just yet, it smelt like him and it was comfortable.

"Well, you can unborrow it," Gabriel demanded. "It looks like shit."

I frowned.

"Leave, Miss Sorenson alone, Mr Coleman, if she is comfortable that is all we need."

"Yeah, it's not like she's on a catwalk or anything," North thumped his arm and dropped a big bag of chips onto the table.

"Can we eat yet?" Luke whined rubbing his stomach. "I'm starving."

"We can indeed, Luke," Sean brought in a plate covered with rolls stuffed with the beef burgers and sausages they'd cooked on the grill.

I sent Mr Blackbourne a quick smile of thanks and he nodded back at me.

"So, are we playing games, watching a movie or painting our nails?" Gabriel asked as he sat down by the table taking a roll and a handful of chips.

"Gabe! Painting nails is something girls do at a sleepover; we know you're not really gay, but you do need to try and stay on the same page as us men," Dr Green snorted at him and slumped next to where I had perched on the end of the sofa.

"Fuck you! We've painted our nails with Trouble before," he shot out to Dr Green. "This isn't the first sleepover we've had with her. We did all kinds of girly things with her last time, didn't we Trouble?"

I nodded, aware of Mr Blackbourne's glaze on me. I reached forward and took a roll and then held it out to Dr Green.

He took it with a wink as he bit into it.

I took another one for myself and sat back slightly.

"So you're telling me," Dr Green spoke with his mouth full, waited till he swallowed and then carried on. "So you're telling me that you've all had your nails painted by Sang, Yes?"

I could hear the mocking tone to his voice.

"Look at her, and tell me you wouldn't let her paint your nails," North grunted at him as he put two rolls onto a plate, before reaching for the chips.

He looked at me and shrugged. "Ok, fair point," he said.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" I suggested, that was something they all seemed to like doing.

"Nathan has mostly horror," Silas spoke up . He was sitting beside North, leaning against the wall, his legs raised and a plate balanced on his knees.

"Yes!" Luke shot up onto his knees with excitement. "It's Halloween next week, let's watch first one with her; get us in the move for some serious tricking?"

"Luke, it's trick "or" treating, and aren't you a bit too old for that?" North called out to him.

"I've never been trick or treating," I said and then room went quiet as they all stared at me.

"Never?" Kota asked and then shook his head as if that was a stupid question.

I looked over at where Gabriel had suddenly grabbed Victor's arm and had pulled him closer talking quickly and quietly.

I saw Victor nod and then Gabriel was clapping his hands happily.

"Thanks to Victor, we have a super plan," he announced. "We're all going to get dressed up and take Trouble, trick or treating and then we're going to take her to the halloween dance at school."

They all started talking at once. I could hear North saying something about it being too dangerous. Nathan and Kota were groaning about the school dance. Luke, Gabriel and Victor were arguing about what I should wear. Victor wanted me as a cat, Gabriel as a nurse and Luke was saying I had to go as a witch. Only Mr Blackbourne and Dr Green were silent, and they were both eating.

Their voices rose and I sent Mr Blackbourne a silent plea for help; thankful that he was looking at me and saw it.

"SHUT UP!" he roared and I jumped. I had never heard him raise his voice before, I had no idea he could be so loud.

He gave me a millimeter smile as everyone immediately stopped talking. I grinned at him, he was amazing.

"What do you want to do, Princess?" Victor asked quietly.

I turned the plate in my hand round and round.

"I would like to.... if we could? I used to watch them all going past my window; I wanted to be a witch."

It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop; I began to panic thinking I had said something wrong.

"That's it," Gabriel said firmly. "We are doing this shit."

I saw the others agree and a burst of happiness went through me.

"Really?" I squeaked, grinning widely at them.

Let's get the film in then; need to get warmed up to it!" Luke announced happily and scrambled towards the cabinet that held the DVD's.

"NOT Halloween!" North boomed to Luke and I saw him turn and look at North. He opened his mouth to say something and then he stopped.

"Blair Witch Project," Nathan called and Luke nodded.

"Will you come along?" I asked Dr Green beside me as Luke found the DVD.

Dr Green was wiping his mouth on a cloth, his plate empty.

"We're supervising the dance. We won't be able to come trick or treating with you but we'll see you at the school."

By we I took it to mean him and Mr Blackbourne. I looked over at him and he nodded at me.

I felt excitement tingle through me.

"After school on Monday we can hit the ma...."

"Miss Sorenson is coming home with Dr Green and myself," Mr Blackbourne cut Gabriel off. "You can take her at the weekend. The dance isn't till the following friday."

Gabriel pulled a face but didn't say anything. Luke passed Nathan the disk and then sat back by my feet. He slid his fingers over my toes and then curled his hand around my ankle.

I debated whether to pull away, but the movie started and my attention was caught.

Half an hour in and I was praying that I would either fall asleep like I usually did, or there would be a power cut. Neither happened.

In the film they were all in the tents and the camera was bobbing around their faces, sheer terror in their eyes as they heard the noises coming from outside.

Dr Green moved his arm to the back of the sofa, his hand touched my shoulder and it was all the encouragement I needed. I turned into him and buried my face in his chest.

"Is it too much for you?"he murmured, bringing his arm down around me.

"I'm ok," I squeaked and clutched at his side as I watched the film. By the time they were at the river, I was on his lap, one of his arms around my shoulder, the other over my thighs. He'd turned slightly so that I could still see the film, but he was holding me tightly.

"Keep still," he whispered. My eyes were glued to the screen as they found the house in the words. "Sang, you're squirming, keep still," he muttered again, but I was too busy silently shouting at them not to go into the house.

Abruptly Dr Green got to his feet with me in his arms, I squealed slightly at the shock, but he crossed to Mr Blackbourne, dropped me onto his lap and muttered something about "see how you get on" before leaving the room.

Mr Blackbourne pulled me backwards towards him and wrapped his arms around me.

My eyes were back on the screen, my heart in my mouth, my hands clenched tightly onto his forearms. Half of me knew that I was sitting on his lap and that it felt right, but the other half, the half that stared at car crashes morbidly, was intent on the screen.

"Noooo, don't!" I moaned as they started to go down the stairs, the bloody hand prints of children on the walls. The film went static and then came into focus again, the boy was stood facing the corner and then it cut out.

I collapsed back onto Mr Blackbourne, my heart had stopped, my breathing shallow as my mind filled in the details that the film left out. I turned my head and buried my face into his neck, breathing in the scent of spring soap.

His hands rubbed at me back slowly.

"It is just a film, Miss Sorenson," he said softly, his breath on my neck and shoulder.

"It... he... it was going to happen to him... he was facing the corner and she..."

"Shh," he murmured.

"Ahh, shit, Trouble, did it scare you?"

"Didn't it scare you?" I asked him bringing my head up. It suddenly dawned on me that I was clinging to Mr Blackbourne like a limpet to a rock. I blushed furiously and tried to inch away from him but he held me tightly.

"There was nothing gory in it," Luke laughed pulling a face. "But it was pretty tense at times."

"What you don't see is often times far worse than what you do see," Dr Green said coming back into the room with a pile of blankets in his arms. "The power of the imagination."

"You just knew what was going to happen next...." I agreed and he winked at me. I wondered if it had been too scary for him too and that was why he'd left so abruptly; but I doubted it. They all seemed as if nothing could scare them.

"Maybe we should play a game," Silas said. "Take your mind of it before you try and sleep."

"Yes, please," I said and allowed myself to rest my head back on Mr Blackbourne's shoulder. I know I was supposed to be backing off from them, but I felt so content with him and my heart was still racing slightly.

"So what do we play?" Luke asked. "Truth or Dare?"

"Too active," North disagreed. "We're trying to calm her down, not get her worked up."

"Poker?" Nathan suggested.

"Strip poker?" Gabriel said with a grin. Dr Green kicked out at his leg and shook his head at him.

"Don't be stupid," Kota poked at him.

"Was just an idea."

"I don't know how to play poker."

"What can you play?"

"Snap," I said and grinned. Mr Blackbourne's chest rumbled nicely under me and I realised he was laughing.

"Go fish?"

"There's too many of us," Victor pointed out. "How about "Who am I?", he asked.

I had never heard of it before, so I asked.

"We each write something on a piece of paper... like banana, president of america, that sort of thing and then whoever's turn it is, we stick the paper onto their forehead but they can't see it. They then get twenty questions that can only be answered with a yes or no, to figure out what they are. If they guess they choose the next person and the next word. If they lose then it goes to the next person in the circle and that person is out of the game. Yeah?" Victor explained it and I liked it.

"That sounds fun," I said and bobbed my legs up and down happily.

"Miss Sorenson, keep still or I'll have to put you down, understand?" he spoke quietly into my ear and I froze. I hadn't realised I was hurting him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back, turning my head towards him. He was so close I could see the edge of dark grey that circled his irises. His eyes were beautiful, his lashes dark against his skin. I lowered my eyes down his straight nose and onto lips that were as perfect as the rest of him. I wondered what they would feel like against mine. I wanted to touch them with my fingertips, traced the edges of them; trace along the edge of his jaw where a five o'clock shadow was just starting to appear.

I heard his intake of breath and my eyes flew up to his; the pupils had blown wide so that only the faintest of grey showed around the edge. He moved quickly, leaning forward, and for one heart stopping moment I thought he was going to kiss me. But he merely scooted me forwards on his lap and plopped me down beside him. Disappointment shot through me, it took a few seconds for my heart to kick start again and when it did, it hurt. The rules; I had forgotten the rules, of course he wouldn't kiss me, even if he had wanted to.

"Last two remaining in the game get to stay with Sang tonight," Garbriel called out.

I thought about the bed in the spare room. It would be hard to keep my distance then; if I was going to protect myself emotionally I had to keep them at arms length. I had just left myself open to hurt with Mr Blackbourne. I would need to get this under control and quickly before I did something stupid, like jumping on them and making them kiss me.

"Um.... I was hoping I could sleep out here with all of you," I spoke up. Nine sets of eyes looked at me and then at each other and I knew the silent conversation was happening. If I didn't know better, I'd assume they were vampires with the ability to talk into each other's minds.

"Sang, gets the couch and we all sleep on the floor," Dr Green said and I nodded. That would be perfect, no one would be touching me. But what about tomorrow night, what about then? I pushed it to one side and concentrated on the game.

"Right, game ground rules," spoke up Mr Blackbourne. "Nothing sexually explicit," he looked at Gabriel and then North. "Nothing academic that the rest of us have never heard of," he looked at Kota for that one. "And nothing in a foreign language," his eyes went to North and Silas, before looking at Dr Green who just smirked at him.

There were a few groans, and I realised that they must play this quite a bit.

"Who's up first?" Silas asked and Victor slammed his hand down on the floor.

"I call Dr Green," he said and the others agreed. They seemed to have system down that I was unaware of.

I watched Victor get up and then using a piece of sticky tape he taped a word to Dr Green's forehead and then sat down. He had written "Melon".

"Nice and easy to start," he said.

"And appropriate," North chuckled and high fived Silas.

"Am I a person?" Dr Green started and went around the circle with his questions.

"Can you eat me?" he asked Luke who nodded.

"Am I healthy?" he asked North.

"Yeah,"

"Am I sweet?" he asked me next and I nodded at him, trying not to giggle. He waggled his eyebrows at me.

Am I an orange?" he asked Mr Blackbourne.

"No," he shook his head and leant back against the sofa and slid his arm across the back of the sofa, his fingers resting on my shoulder.

"Am I a fruit?"

"Yep, you're really fruity, Doc," laughed Gabriel.

"A melon?" He asked and fist punched the air when everyone groaned at his getting it. He ripped the paper off and dropped it on the floor.

"Ok then, Pookie, you're up," Dr Green said and coming over he gently tapped the paper to my head and then went and sat back down.

I looked around at everyone, they were all smiling but gave nothing away to what it was.

"You start with Luke again," Mr Blackbourne said quietly. He'd leant forward to read the word, his whole hand closing over my shoulder for leverage; as he sank back he kept it there.

"Am I female?" I asked Luke and he nodded, grinning at me.

"Am I living still?"

North frowned and looked at Mr Blackbourne for help.

"Yes and No," North said finally and I frowned. What kind of an answer was that?

"Am I famous?" I asked Mr Blackbourne.

"Yes and No," he replied and I laughed. How could that be?

"Wait... am I fictitious?" I asked Gabriel and he gave me a thumbs up.

"Yes and No," North boomed out and I looked at him in surprise.

"Oh come of it, North," Gabriel snorted. "You do know the tooth fairy and santa isn't real, don't you?"

He just dodged the cushion that came his way.

"Some people still believe!" North defended himself.

"Guys! You're helping her!" Dr Green complained and they went quite.

I didn't think I was actually the tooth fairy, but it must be along those lines. I tried to think of fictitious characters that were female and at some point believed to be real.

"Am I Mother Nature?" I asked Kota and he shook his head with a smile. "not quite," he added. Nathan leant over and thumped him.

"Don't help her! You never help us," he grunted.

Not Mother Nature, but something like that. I thought about who believed in her.

"Oh... am I a Goddess?" I cried out to Victor.

"Yes, you are a Goddess," Victor grinned at me.

"You're telling me," Luke grunted.

"You're our Goddess, aggele," Silas said and I blushed as they agreed, if only this could be easier.

"You're turn," they said and I stood up, quickly wrote a word and turned to place it on Mr Blackbourne's forehead carefully. He looked up at me as I placed it there.

"Nothing too horrid, I hope, Miss Sorenson."

"Nope," I said and sat down to a few laughs from the others.

About right," Dr Green gave me a wild smile when he saw the word "Alpha."

He went around the circle but it was such an abstract thing that he just couldn't get it. I could see him frowning and wondered if he was sore loser, but when he took the paper from his head and looked at it, his eyebrows rose and then he was giving me his millimetre smile and I knew I was ok.

"Sang, who's next?" Dr Green called out and I saw Luke push his hand into the air so fast he almost knocked Dr Green over. I laughed and nodded at him.

"Ok, Luke, you're up."

He wrote hastily on a piece of paper and then slapped it onto North's head so hard he went back slightly.

I heard everyone laugh and I strained forward to see and slapped my hand over my mouth as I saw "Dickhead" written on it.

"What? What the fuck has he put?" North shouted. Luke was on his feet and over the other side of the room when North ripped it off and read it.

"Get back here, you little fucker!" North jumped to his feet and chased Luke out into the now dark backyard. There was almighty crash and then a huge splash.

"Hit the lights, Mr Griffin," said Mr blackbourne with a sigh. The lights flickered on outside and I stood up to see what had happened. Two of the chairs were now floating in the pool. North had Luke in a headlock and was mussing his hair with his knuckles and bringing his knee repeatedly into Luke's stomach, although I don't think it was that hard, or at least I hoped it wasn't.

"Don't kill him, North," called out Dr Green with a laugh.

"Mercy!" shouted Luke but I could hear the laughter in his voice. I was worried that Luke had gone too far and that North was going to be really angry with him. But when North stepped away from him, letting him go, Luke said something to him that had North pulling Luke into a one armed hug before letting him go again.

"Get the chairs out of the pool, boys," Mr Blackbourne called. "We're going to settle down for bed now."

"You use the bathroom first," Dr Green said touching my shoulder.

I looked up at him and smiled my thanks, moving away back into the house.

Later.........

I was on the sofa, the others were all lying around the room fast asleep. I could hear North and Silas snoring. Gabriel was muttering in his sleep; but the others were just quiet breathing.

I twisted slightly on the sofa and looked down at where Victor and Kota were lying closer to the sofa. I could make out, from the dim light they'd left on in the hallway, where each of them were.

I decided that I could try and sleep on my own here. It was something I would have to learn how to do and tonight was a good chance to try it without having to say anything to them. I sat up slowly and being very careful, I stepped over Victor and straightened up. I left my blanket on the sofa and on tiptoes I made my way silently through the room and out into the hallway. I opened the door to the bedroom quietly and slipped in. I left it open to give me some light as I crossed to the bed and slid under the covers, lying down.

I lay there staring up at the ceiling, sleeping was hard for me anyway; but I realised this was the first time I'd lain alone in a bed for several weeks. I had got used to one of them being there. Loneliness swept over me as I drew the sheets to my chin and tried to will myself to sleep, my eyes shut.

The bed depressed, my eyes flew open and I saw Mr Blackbourne sitting there. I let out a breath, my heart beating loudly.

"Are they too noisy for you to sleep?" he asked softly.

I shook my head at him.

"I'm used to North and Silas now," I said.

"Why are you in here then?" he inquired and I saw him fold his arms. He was wearing a white sleeves top and grey pyjama bottoms.

"I should really learn to sleep on my own," I said lamely.

"Why?"

"Because.... well, when you're not here," I said helplessly.

"Miss Sorenson, there are times when one or more of us won't be here, but there will always be at least one of us."

"But I need to learn for when you aren't," I said again and I could see his glasses glinting in the hall light. He must have put them on when he came to find me.

"But we always will be," he said simply and slid his fingers over my shoulder and then stood up. He left the room and I assumed he had gone to go back to sleep. I wished he hadn't come in, it was going to be so hard to keep away from them. I rolled onto my side and squeezed my eyes shut against the tears that threatened.

I felt the bed depress again and I sat up.

Mr Blackbourne had returned and brought Dr Green with him.

"Shove over, pookie," he whispered and I found myself slipping to the centre of the bed.

"Lie down, Miss Sorenson, we will stay with you tonight," Mr Blackbourne said quietly and I obeyed him.

Dr Green sighed heavily and slid his arm around my waist and tugged me closer to him. I felt Mr Blackbourne turn to face my back but he wasn't touching me.

"Go to sleep," Dr Green slurred and I heard how tired he was. I felt Mr Blackbourne's fingers on the back of my neck and then trace through my hair.

I sighed, melting into the bed as my eyes closed. I would have to explain to them why I had to sleep alone, but for now, I would let myself use the comfort they offered. On Monday I would tell them exactly why I had to back off from them. They didn't know how much I loved them, how I couldn't choose between them, how I knew that the Academy would prevent anything further between us anyway. Even if they felt that way about me; I knew they felt something, but I didn't for one moment fool myself into thinking it was anything like the way I felt for them.

Mr Blackbourne's fingers stilled in my hair and I heard his breathing shallow into sleep. But I knew it would be hours before I followed


	11. Nine guys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this... oh, I'd better mention that for my story Sang hasn't realised that her dad isn't picking up for her. I can't remember when that happened in the books, and as we're AU anyway, I thought... what the heck...

Part Eleven.

Monday morning...

Sang's POV

I didn't want to wake up. I was comfy, warm and still far too sleepy, but eventually I became aware of my surroundings. A leg was draped over mine, an arm around my waist. I frowned and looked up at the window where sunlight was streaming through the glass. I frowned, looking down at where Gabriel was on his stomach. His head turned to the side, buried in the pillow, mouth half open; his arm slung over my back.

I turned my head the other way and saw Luke the other side of me. He was flat on his back, one arm stretched above his head, his head turned away from me and his leg thrown over mine.

It had taken me a long time to go to sleep last night. I had complained of being hot which had stopped them from being too close to me; but it was still hard when I felt one of them brush against my skin, sending sparks through me. I had slipped into sleep sometime just before dawn and in that time they had pulled me closer. I wanted to stay there, feel them touching me, knowing they were close and I never wanted it to stop. But I had too...

Suddenly I heard a pounding on the stairs.

"Where are you?" was shouted as the door was flung open.

"Hey! Come on, we're going to be late!" Kota came charging into the room making Luke and Gabriel jump up in fright. Luke started so much he fell off the bed and landed with a bump.

"Kota!" he groaned. I leaned over and peered at him, his hair was all over his face and he looked really grumpy.

"You've five minutes to get dressed or we'll miss roll call," Kota said urgently. He stepped over Luke, reached down and plucked up me. He carried me over to the bathroom door.

"Go, wash, I'll get your clothes out; you're going to have to eat breakfast in the car again," he said opening the door and shoving me inside.

I hurriedly washed up, wondering how we'd missed the alarm. I studied my face in the mirror and grimaced, the skin under my eyes was turning a yellow colour, my nose, while no longer swollen, was purple across the top and still very tender.

I wished Dr Green has said it would be alright to cover the bruises now. I looked like I'd gone six rounds in a boxing ring and it wasn't pretty.

There was a curt knock and then Kota was opening the door. Just his arm appeared holding some clothes. I reached out and took them.

Thank you," I called.

"Oy, hurry up!" I heard Gabriel yell, "I'm bursting out here!"

I turned to the door and opened it.

"You go in and I'll change in my room," I said and Luke and Gabriel rushed for the bathroom, they got stuck in the door and then Luke shoved his way in and Gabriel just followed him in and shut the door.

I looked at Kota; they were both in there.

He shrugged at me and started to go down the stairs.

"We've practically grown up together," he said as he went down. "There's not a lot we don't know about each other or have seen on each other."

He looked back up at me and winked.

"Sang, there isn't anything we wouldn't share together either," he said and carried on down the stairs.

What was he saying? Was he saying anything?

I frowned and then shrugged it off, I had to get dressed and quick.

\----------------------

It was easier keeping my distance from them that I had first thought. Silas was supposed to be my boyfriend; but the others weren't. They didn't try to pull me onto their laps, or hold my hands, although when we were in the hallways, they always kept a hand on me somewhere. A hand on my shoulder, or my lower back, but I knew that was mostly to prevent me from getting separated from them.

I got several glances for my face, but what surprised me was the support I was also getting. A few of the girls who had up to now ignored me, sent me sympathetic glances, or smiles. One of the cheerleaders, I didn't know her name, even came over to me and asked how I was. At first I had thought she was making trouble, but she merely nodded when I said I was ok, and then she had said that she was sorry Jade was such a lousy dodgeball player.

I realised that she couldn't openly admit that Jade had deliberately hurt me, but she'd all but told me she didn't agree with Jade and neither did the others.

Even Jay had come over to me, when I was with Silas. He had taken a good look over my face and shrugged, muttering that "Jade was a bitch sometimes," I personally thought she was a bitch all the time but I kept quite. He had nodded at Silas and then just walked off. He confused me.

My lesson that morning had gone really well with Mr Blackbourne. He had checked that my face was ok, and that I was happy, and then he had continued to teach me my first note on the violin. His had sounded like Angels singing, mine sounded like cats fighting. I had told him so and he'd lifted one eyebrow and told me practise makes perfect. I doubted that in my case but I said nothing.

The day passed slowly. We spent lunch sitting around the bench. I was wedged between Silas and Kota. Kota had his physics books open on the table as he ate, catching up with his homework. I had risked a peek inside and quickly backed off when I didn't understand it. He had looked at me sideways and sent me a slow wink that had my insides melting and a blush across my cheeks.

Silas had made sure I ate, and Gabriel had spent the entire time talking about the trick or treating they were going to take me on. I was excited but I also wondered if they'd still be ok with me after I told Mr blackbourne and Dr Green that I didn't want them touching me anymore.

By the time I was sitting in Japanese with Victor behind me and Dr Green leaning against his desk talking about Japanese customs, my face was starting to hurt and I was tired.

Sunday I had spent the day with Victor. North and Luke were at the diner, Silas was back with his family for something; he didn't say what. Kota had to go home, Gabriel and Nathan were on an assignment with Mr Blackbourne and Dr Green was at the hospital.

Victor and I had decided to clean the house top to bottom, not including Marie's room. When I had poked my head in around lunchtime she was still in bed; I asked if she wanted some food but all I got in return was a grunted command to get out. I left her.

I felt guilty about her, I knew that she was suffering with dad having left us and not knowing where Mother was. I just wished she'd let me help. I knew she hated me, and it wasn't hard to see why. I was the reason her mother and father had split up, she blamed me. I knew technically it wasn't my fault. I hadn't chosen how I was born; but I could see why she would resent me. I wondered if there was something I could have done differently to help her, to make her see that it could have been us united together, that we could have had a solid relationship. Maybe if I had been more open with her, maybe if I had tried to talk more with her. Shown her in little ways that we could be best friends as well as sisters. But it was too late now.

A prod in my back brought my head up and around to look at Victor.

"Sang," Dr Green's voice had me looking back at him. He had come down the aisle towards me, a small frown between his eyes. I could see where the others were starting to leave the room and I realised that not only had I daydreamed through his entire class, I hadn't even heard the bell.

"Sang, are you ok?" he asked, leaning against the now empty desk beside me.

"I'm sorry," I said automatically.

"Not the answer I'm looking for," he said and nodded at Victor who stood up and went up to his desk.

"I'm fine, my face is a little sore," I said and he nodded.

"You should have said earlier." He took the bottle of water Victor brought back and unscrewed the cap and held it out to me. I took it as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a blister pack of tablets. He popped two and held them out. I took them thankfully and swallowed them with the water.

"You can go on, Victor," Dr Green said. "Sang is sitting out of Gym until it's healed completely."

I gave him a grateful look and he winked at me.

"I'll see you later," Victor said to me and slid his hand down my back. I looked up at him and smiled. I watched as he left the room, giving me a small wave as he went out.

I wished things were easier. I was missing them all and they were right beside me. The Academy made it hard because I couldn't be with them; but in a way it was doing me a favour. How on earth could I choose between them anyway?

A finger touched my chin and I quickly turned to Dr Green. He moved back from me and folded his arms, still leaning against the desk.

"Ok, it's just you and me, pookie, what's up?"

"I'm tired," I said, I wasn't willing to go through this with him here. Not in school.

He must have seen something in my eyes because he just nodded and stood up.

"Come on then, you're sitting with me and Owen in the office until school is over and then you're coming home with us."

"Dr Green!" He looked up quickly and I saw his face change ever so slightly.

"Mr Hendricks," he said. I stood up and collected my bag and case.

"Off you go, Sang, straight there," Dr Green said and I moved quickly to the door. Mr Hendricks blocked the way.

"Excuse me please, sir," I said and looked up at him. He looked down at my face.

"That's a nasty bruise, Sang," he said and I thought I saw sympathy flicker in his eyes for a few seconds, but it was soon erased and he stood to one side to let me through.

I went out and loitered slightly but he shut the door behind him and I had no idea what he wanted with Dr Green. The halls were almost empty, so I hurried along towards the offices.

I knocked on the unmarked door that was theirs and waited. It swung open and I saw Mr Blackbourne looking down at me in surprise.

"Miss Sorenson," he said stepping to one side to let me in.

"Mr Hendricks is talking to Dr Green in his classroom," I said quickly. He shut the door and crossed to his desk, I followed him and watched as he touched something on his computer . The inside of Dr Green's classroom came onto the screen and I could see where Dr Green had moved to his desk. Mr Hendricks was beside the door, we could hear what we was saying but it was slightly muffled.

".....have to face it, Dr Green, I've spoken to their father and he has agreed. There is nothing you, Mr Blackbourne or your Academy can do. Written consent arrived this morning. Don't fight me on this."

He left the room and I saw Dr Green sink down onto his desk, rubbing one hand over his face. He looked up directly into the camera and shrugged.

Was Mr Hendricks saying what I thought he was saying?

"It would seem that we have to step up your lessons, Miss Sorenson."

"He wants me to sit in on the H.E.P. classes, doesn't he?"

"Yes, and your sister too by the looks of it."

I stepped back, turned away from him and crossed to perch on the edge of Dr Green's desk. My thoughts whirled. Mr Hendricks had got in contact with my father. He had rung my father and he had answered. So he answered when the school rang. But he wasn't answering me? Why wasn't he answering me?

"He will expect you in class from tomorrow. We will have to give up violin for the time being; you will be with all of the boys in their study hall for that class. Dr Green has been taking that one occasionally; we will arrange it so that he takes the rest of the classes."

I heard everything Mr Blackbourne had just said but the words didn't register.

The door opened and Dr Green came in, banging it shut behind him, in a rare show of temper.

"Interfering son of a bitch," he muttered and ran his hands through his hair again. He swept a look at me before looking at Mr Blackbourne.

"Did you get any of it, Owen?"

"Yes, he wants Miss Sorenson and her sister in H.E.P. classes," Mr Blackbourne murmured and sat down at his desk. "I have just explained to Miss Sorenson that we will try and get her up to speed before tomorrow's class. We should start straight away and then carry on at your place."

"I agree," he said and bent slightly to catch my eyes. "It's not going to be that bad, pookie, the boys will be with you. I'll keep the rest of them under control."

"We'll both be there, Miss Sorenson," Mr Blackbourne said but I couldn't get past the realisation of the phone call.

I knew he'd left us, left me. But he had said he'd come if we needed help, that he would provide food, money, if we rang him. I had rung him, several times. I had even tried to get hold of him to tell him about my face, but he hadn't picked up and I had assumed he was busy. No! I had "fooled" myself into thinking he was busy each time. He had walked away once, refusing to take me with him. Why had I fooled myself into thinking he was going to keep his promises? All he had wanted was for me to look after the house and Marie for when my mother came back. I was nothing more than a house sitter come babysitter for him.

"Sang, honestly, you're going to be ok. We're going to give you a heads up on tomorrow's less...."

"He picked up for the school," I hadn't meant to blurt it out, but it had just come out. My eyes were dry and my voice sounded distant in my ears.

"Pookie?"

"Miss Sorenson?"

"He never picks up for me, but he picked up for the school..." I frowned, I could feel that fog threatening me again.

Hands gripped my face and I could see Dr Green's green eyes.

"Ok, come on, none of that, Sang, stay with me," his voice cut through the fog, stopped me from sinking into nothing. I reached up to grip his arms but my left hand was caught and held in two warm, smooth, strong hands; Mr Blackbourne.

"Breathe nice and slowly," Dr Green said and I obeyed him. I clutched tightly to his forearm and Mr Blackbourne's hands.

"Your father is a coward," Mr Blackbourne said calmly. My eyes flicked to his, I was held by them. "He doesn't know how to handle you or your sister so he has run away."

"He said... he said if I needed him, he'd answer, I thought he was busy. He doesn't want to talk to me."

I heard Dr Green sigh and then I was being pulled into his chest, his arms going around me tightly, my hand still caught by Mr Blackbourne's

"It's easier for him to pretend you don't exist, he doesn't have to face what he's done that way."

"He doesn't love me, he doesn't love either of us," I muttered into his chest, my other hand gripping his back now. I had my eyes tightly closed, but the pressure on my nose was painful; I held onto the pain tightly, concentrating on the throbbing, if I let go, if I gave in, I'd start to cry and I wasn't sure if I'd stop.

"No, he doesn't love you, or your sister," Mr Blackbourne said matter of factly. I felt Dr Green ease up on me slightly and then he was setting me back so I could see both of them again. My hand broke contact with his back and I let it drop to my lap. He kept his hands on my shoulders.

"But that's NOT because you're not worthy of his love," Dr Green whispered quietly.

"It's because he is incapable of love. He is the one lacking, not you. There is nothing you could have done or said that would have made it any different. He is essentially a selfish man and there is no room in his heart for anyone but himself," Mr Blackbourne carried on.

"He has another family, he loves them, he went to them," I said unable to believe their words.

"Because it was easier," Dr Green said. "Maybe he loves them, maybe he doesn't, only time will tell there. The thing is, Sang, he doesn't know how to handle the mess he's made. He's hidden from it for years, he knew what your mother was doing, but he choose to look the other way, not because you deserved it, because you didn't; he looked the other way because he was weak, a coward. He doesn't deserve you, and you deserve so much better."

"He's my father..." I licked my dry lips and lifted my hand to rub at my forehead.

"Family isn't always your blood relatives, Miss Sorenson, he may be your biological father but he failed you when you needed him most."

"If I had done..."

"There is nothing you can do," Mr Blackbourne said and I realised that to some extent he was seeing himself as well as me. "We can wish things were different, we can say "if only" as many times as we have breaths in our body; but it will change nothing. You need to let go, to let him go."

"You have us, pookie, we're your family now, you belong to us now and we belong to you."

I did close my eyes at that, it was so unfair. It was like a carrot being dangled in front of a donkey. I was their family, I didn't doubt that, I just wanted more than they could give.

"It's not your fault, Miss Sorenson, none of it is," Mr Blackbourne spoke again and I nodded because that was what he wanted.

"I understand now," I said taking a deep breath and nodding again. I wanted to forget it all, shove it far away from me and not worry about it for now.

"So I need to get up to speed for the classes tomorrow?" I asked, hoping it was enough for them and they would allow the distraction.

"Good girl," Dr Green said and stepped back from me.

"Yes, Miss Sorenson," Mr Blackbourne's voice caught my attention and I looked at him. His eyes were calculating and I realised that he wasn't buying my acceptance, but he remained quiet and I had the distinct impression he was just biding his time.

"Sit down at my desk; we've covered basics, so we're going to run over a few things. Tomorrow in class we'll be covering STD's and Safe Sex," Dr Green said and crossed to a filing cabinet they had in the corner.

I sat down as Mr Blackbourne leant against his desk, his legs crossed at the ankles and his arms crossed over his chest. I resolutely made myself concentrate on what they were saying. I blocked everything else out.

Dr Green pulled out some sheets of paper and then dropped one by Owen before giving me one. He crossed to the door, flipped the lock and then came to perch on the edge of the desk.

"So, where were we with sex?" he muttered and slid a hand down his tie to straighten it as he looked down at the paper.

I read quickly down the list on the paper and then went back and read them again.

"Sure seems a lot you can catch," I muttered and frowned at some of the results of catching one of them. "Doesn't seem worth bothering about, if there's this much risk to it."

"Ah! Don't knock it till you've tried it, pookie," Dr Green said with a chuckle.

"That's not the professional response we were looking for, Dr Green," Mr Blackbourne said, shaking his head.

"It's because it's pretty good that we have so many problems like this, pumpkin," Dr Green ignored Mr Blackbourne. "If Sex wasn't worth it there'd be no one doing it unless they wanted kids."

"So sex is the only way you can catch all these?" I asked, deciding to not think too deeply on how good it could be. I was already on dangerous ground with how aware of them I was now, there was no point making it harder on myself.

"Yes and No," he said and used his ever present pen to point to one of the names on my list.

"Syphilis can be passed on in vitro, so can HIV. But the mother would have caught them through unprotected sex, or possibly a blood transfusion; but that's rare these days now they can screen the blood. They can also be passed on by drug users sharing needles."

"But it mostly boils down to sex passing these things on," I said for clarification.

"Yes," Dr Green nodded. "Which is why it's imperative you learn about safe sex; how to keep yourself safe from contacting these."

"So two virgins couldn't catch these; assuming their parents hadn't passed anything along, yes?"

He nodded and cleared his throat. "You could have multiple partners and if all of you were clear of STD's, you'd be safe. So for example if you were with, I don't know, let's say nine different men, and they are clear of STD's and you stay exclusive within that nine men and they were exclusive to you, then you'd not catch anything...."

I heard Mr Blackbourne cough but when I looked at him he was studying his shoes. I looked back at Dr Green when he started to speak again.

"The only thing you'd be running the risk of then would be getting pregnant."

I flushed as I remembered how this whole thing had started; me thinking I was pregnant.

"We're all born virgins, aren't we?" I asked him and he nodded.

"So if we were all virgins, how did STD's get started in the first place?"

He laughed and rubbed a hand over his hair and down his neck.

"That's the million dollar question, pookie. There are a number of factors, and I actually have an excellent paper on it at home if you're interested in reading it."

"Yes, please," I said and he nodded pleased.

"It's fascinating stuff, pookie, how cell mutation may possibly...."

"But back to now...." Mr Blackbourne interrupted and I hid a smile at how he always kept Dr Green on track.

"Yes, so where were we? Oh yes, you're now sexually active with nine different men, Pookie, and having a wonderful time..." Mr Blackbourne grunted, Dr Green threw him a dirty look even as he carried on talking, "but you don't want a kid for quite a few years, so you still need to practise safe sex with your nine guys."

Mr Blackbourne cleared his throat again but Dr Green just waved him off.

"Get a drink if you need one, Owen, this is important information, pookie needs to get to grips with and you keep making noises."

"You get a grip, Sean!" Mr Blackbourne snapped back and I frowned. What was it now? I couldn't keep up with the way they could communicate without speaking and at times, it was highly frustrating.

Dr Green handed me several pages stapled together.

"15 different types of contraceptive on here, it explains what each of them are, how effective they are and how they work. I'll let you read that in your own time, Pookie, any questions just ask, ok?"

I nodded, already reading through the list. He moved forwards and covered the list with his hand catching my attention.

"I'll mention two things first ok?" He saw me nod and then carried on talking.

"Condoms are 100% effective if used correctly and they don't break. And there's one form of contraceptive they've left off the list. It's the pull-out method or withdrawal method. It basically means exactly what it sounds like; the man has to pull out just before he cums and he has to make sure he's nowhere near the vagina or crotch area when he comes. It's between 73% and 96% effective and that depends on the man's self control and self knowledge."

I thought over his words and nodded.

"So if I don't want to get pregnant, but I'm sure whoever I'm with doesn't have any STD's, then I can use one of these but not a condom and I'll be safe?" I asked him, my eyes on the implants and injection part of the list.

He was silent for so long that I looked up at him. He was looking at Mr Blackbourne but when he saw me look up, his face cleared and he looked down at me.

"The state here says that we have to include some of what we've gone over, but they empathise strongly, abstinence till marriage. That's not a bad thing, Pookie. You don't have to have sex with a guy until you are completely ready to take that step. But when you are ready, and you're sure it's what you want to do because you love that person, then yes, you'll be safe with one of those."

"If in the future you have a boyfriend, Miss Sorenson, and you decided to take your relationship to the next level with him, you must insist he has a full blood work done before you have intimate contact with him. If he refuses to do this for you, you must refuse to become intimate with him. If he keeps refusing to do this, then you should break off your relationship. His primary concern should be your health and safety, and if he's not willing to assuage your concerns, he is not genuine in his feelings for you."

I digested there words and then nodded. I swallowed, sadness washed over me. I couldn't see me getting intimate with anyone that wasn't one of them. The thought of doing that with anyone else was almost abhorant. I knew how they made me feel but I was almost sure that no one else would make me feel that way.

"Which brings me nicely to my next point," Dr Green reached forwards and lifted my chin so I was looking at him. "Listen carefully, Sang, this is very important."

I blinked and then nodded, letting him know I was listening.

"Your body is your body, Sang." His use of my first name imprinted how serious he was. "You have the right to say No. You have the right to tell a guy to stop if you don't want to have sex with him. If you ever marry, you'll have the right to say no to your husband. Don't ever let anyone push or coerce you into having sex. One of the oldest ones in the book is when a guy will tell you that you're making him hurt by not going all the way with him. Or that you're damaging him by not letting him cum either in or near you. It will not kill us if we're aroused and we can't go all the way, believe me."

I blinked at the change of person in his words and I'm sure I blushed but if he saw it he ignored it and carried on talking.

"There are ways that will help deal with that type of problem for you and a man and we'll go over that after dinner tonight as I'm not allowed to talk about this here on school grounds. I know it's going to be raised tomorrow by some of the more mouthy kids in the class, but at least you'll be aware of it."

I wondered what he was talking about but once again he started talking.

"How far is too far?" he asked and I frowned, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Pardon?"

"You're sat with one of your guys," he said and I saw Mr Blackbourne shake his head again, but his line of question caught my attention and I focused on Dr Green.

".... you're kissing, he's touching you, it feels nice, how far is too far before you can't stop him, if you don't want to go all the way and have sex?"

"Um...." he was asking me this? I had only just got to grips with what went where, how was I supposed to answer that question?

"Maybe a word on foreplay would help," Mr Blackbourne said quietly.

Dr Green snapped his fingers in agitation.

"I can't. I can't talk about that on school grounds either. It's ridiculous."

"But this isn't a real class, is it? Does it matter what you talk about in here?" I asked confused as to why he wasn't willing to speak about these things.

"If anyone overheard...." he let it hang and shrugged at me. "I'd get kicked out of here faster than a bullet from a gun, and if they brought the school board into it? I could loose my license to practise. In the privacy of my home I can tell you anything you want, but here? My hands are tied."

I nodded, I didn't think anyone would overhear, but I guess it wasn't worth the risk.

Before anymore could be said the bell rang over the intercom and he clapped his hands together and stood up.

"Get your stuff together, we're going to cook Lasagne tonight,"

Mr Blackbourne made a noise and I looked over at him; he shook his head at me.

"Rubber beef between sheets of hard plastic," he intoned as I folded the papers and put them into my bags.

"Owen! I don't have to like you, y'know?" Dr Green threw at him.

"But Dr Green, if you didn't like me, who would you complain too?"

"I'm sure, pookie would listen to me, wouldn't you?" he laughed.

I raised my hands in defence. "Don't get me involved, it seems to me that you both come as a pair anyway. Besides, Mr Blackbourne has always rescued the meals so far, tonight will be no different, will it?"

"You think we come as a pair?" Mr Blackbourne questioned me.

"Yes, you're best friends, aren't you? Oh, I know the others are your brothers too, but you've all got your dynamics. North and Silas, Luke, Nathan and Gabriel, Kota and Victor."

"Is that how you see us?" Dr Green asked in surprise.

"Am I wrong?" I asked wondering if I had upset them. "I mean, you're all very close, that's obvious and I have no doubt that you'd all die for each other, but it just seems.... I don't know, maybe I'm wrong. There's nine of you, but you fit so well together."

"There's ten of us," Mr Blackbourne said and gave me his millimetre smile that transformed his face from angular handsome into devastatingly gorgeous.

I wanted there to be ten of us... but I knew there was nine of them and one of me... nine.... my thoughts ground to a complete halt and then restarted at a million miles an hour

Dr Green had said about multiple partners.... he had said if I had nine different partners, I'd be safe if they were all clear of STD's. Nine? Why did he say nine? He'd said it again later, when Mr Blackbourne had coughed, he'd said when I was having a wonderful time with nine different men!

I stumbled to a stop in the middle of the room, staring at the floor.

Was it just a number he'd picked randomly or was it something else? Was it a Freudian Slip? Was it deliberate? Could he possibly think that I could be in a sexual relationship with all of them? Was there a possibility that I wouldn't have to choose any of them because I could have all of them? What had Kota said this morning? They shared everything... was he also thinking along those lines? Would I be alright with that? Being shared by them all, being loved by them all? Hope speared through me, I knew the answer to that question easily. I was in love with all of them, it was an easy answer.

"Miss Sorenson?" I realised I was still staring at the floor while they had been waiting for me at the door.

I looked up, biting my lip.

"What is it?" asked Dr Green with a laugh. "You look far too happy for someone who's about to eat my cooking."

Mr Blackbourne's phone went off and he lifted it to his ear and listened.

"Ok, I'll send Mr Lee and Mr Morgan" he replied and then switched it off.

"Academy," he shrugged at me and it was as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown over me.

Dr Green's words were a coincidence; the Academy prevented any one of them from having any sort of relationship with me, let alone all nine of them.

I looked down hurriedly as tears filled my eyes. I hid them by picking up my violin case and moving forwards to them. I had to stick to my original plan of keeping my distance.

"Ready?" Dr Green inquired with a chuckle and I nodded and followed him out of the room, Mr Blackbourne behind me. There was nothing to do about it.


	12. Google would have been easier

Part Twelve

Sang's POV

It wasn't actually that bad; it never was really. Sometimes it was a little bland, but it was always edible. I had come to the conclusion that Mr Blackbourne just liked to wind Dr Green up about his cooking.

They made small talk through dinner while I managed to eat just over half of what Dr Green had put on my plate.

I speared the last carrot I could manage and popped into my mouth.

"So, I'm on shift from 6pm tomorrow night until 3am; I'll come home catch a bit of sleep and I'll get to the school in time for Study Hall," Dr Green said as he ate.

"Can you catch any sleep between then and your own class?" Mr Blackbourne asked and Dr Green nodded, taking a sip of his water.

"Yeah, as long as I don't have anyone hurt; I can catch a nap in the nurses office."

"I'll bring my paper work down there then; I'll run triage for you, try not to disturb you unless necessary."

Dr Green nodded and I looked between them.

"Have you finished?" Dr Green asked and looked down at my plate. I was expecting him to be disappointed that I hadn't managed to eat everything.

"Well done, pumpkin, that's the most you eaten with us yet," he declared happily.

I waited for a few minutes more and then got up to help them clear the table.

"Change of plans for tonight," Dr Green took the plate from my hand. "Go into the living room, make yourself comfy and read through those sheets I gave you. Make a note of any questions and we'll do our best to answer them after we've cleared up. Ok?"

I nodded and went off to get my bag from the front door. I could hear them clearing up as I sat on the sofa in the middle and curled my feet under me. I drew out the sheet of papers and was soon immersed in them.

They started off with a few that seemed ok, pills, injections, patches and then it went into things that sounded downright uncomfortable. There were pictures of some of them; to me they looked more like implements of torture, especially the IUD's. I dug into the bag and drew out my pen and marked a huge cross next to the ones that I knew I would never try.

At the bottom of the sheets were questions like, Are you organised enough to remember to take a daily pill? Are you uncomfortable with inserting into the vagina? That question was scary and I jumped to the next one about being happy with using contraception before sex.

I had just finished when they came back into the living room. Both of them had changed when they had first come home. Dr Green was wearing a button down white top, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with navy slacks and no shoes on his bare feet.

Mr Blackbourne had changed into a dark grey t-shirt and black cargo trousers, he had kept his dress shoes on. They both looked amazing as usual.

"How are you getting on?" Dr Green asked and slumped onto the sofa beside me, making me bounce slightly. I giggled as he jumped up a down a bit more making me bounce again.

He plucked the sheets of paper from my hand and and went through them, I watched Mr Blackbourne cross to the window and close the blinds; he switched on the main light and then sat down opposite us. He leant forwards, clasping his hands between his knees. I could see the muscles in his upper arms, pulling his t-shirt tight across his shoulders. I dragged my eyes away when Dr Green spoke again.

"Good," Dr Green nodded and handed it back to me. "I take it the crosses are ones you won't consider?" he asked. I saw Mr Blackbourne's eyebrows raise in question, so I leant forward holding the paper out for him. We had got this far together, it seemed silly to be shy about this now.

"No," I said and folded my hands in my lap. "I'm not comfortable with the idea of them at all. Some look more like torture devices."

Dr Green snorted with laughter.

"I've been assured that they don't hurt though,"

"I'll take that under advisement," I murmured and he laughed and ruffled my hair with his palm.

"There's one more that I couldn't mention at school," he started speaking again. "The Emergency Pill, or morning after pill as it's sometimes known. It'll prevent pregnancy if you have unprotected sex, but it won't protect against STD's and it's not meant to be used regularly. It is just for emergency. Any questions on any of them?"

"Which one do you think I should use?" I asked and he went completely still and then turned his head to look at me.

"No, Sang, what did I tell you? It's your body, you're the one who makes that decision..." he swallowed and looked away. "You can't let the guy tell you what to do. Most men will push for no condom..." he looked up at Mr Blackbourne and then carried on. "My professional opinion is that you have to protect yourself. If you're in any doubt then it's got to be a condom; if you're at a nightclub somewhere and you end up..." He rubbed his hand over his mouth and I realised it was the first time I'd seen him uncomfortable. "If you end up consenting to sex with someone you don't know, use a condom."

"Oh I couldn't do it with someone I don't know!" I shot out, did he think I was easy? I was embarrassed and a little hurt.

"I really hope not," he said and turned sideways to look at me. "But it can happen; emotions, feelings, it can all get a bit much and if you're not prepared..."

I nodded and he shoved a hand through his hair and turned back around again.

"This is easier at school," he muttered and shook his head. "Before we left, we were talking about how far is too far? You remember?"

"Yes," I said quietly. I wanted to touch him, to make it easier for him. I wondered if he was regretting doing this. I drew in a deep breath. "I'm sorry if this is difficult for you, but I am grateful that you're taking the time to tell me all this. I know you've probably got a million other things you could be doing...."

He cut me off, turning on the sofa quickly and gripping my shoulders. I saw Mr Blackbourne stand quickly but he didn't come any closer.

"Sang Sorenson," Dr Green whispered, catching my attention. "There is nothing I'd rather be doing than spending time with you. It is hard, but not for the reasons you think. I'm hoping, praying actually, that one day I'll be able to tell you exactly why I'm struggling right now..."

He pushed his forehead towards mine and for one heart stoppingly giddy moment I thought he was going to kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me so much; but he kissed the end of my nose before backing right away, letting go of me. Disappointment crashed through me. When would I learn? He wasn't allowed to kiss me, he probably didn't even want to in the first place.

"Would you like a hot chocolate, Miss Sorenson?" Mr Blackbourne asked and his question threw me so much I had to think about it.

"Um... yes, please," I managed and Dr Green shot from the sofa, clapped Mr Blackbourne on the shoulder and went into the kitchen.

Mr Blackbourne sat back down as I struggled to comprehend what had just happened.

"Miss Sorenson, there is something you need to understand that is important. Dr Green was asking how far is too far,"

"I don't understand what that means," I admitted.

"Do you understand what foreplay is?" he asked and I shook my head, I had never heard of it before they mentioned it today.

"The biology is different between a man and woman," he said quietly. " A man is ready to have sex a lot faster than a woman."

"You mean he gets there at an earlier age?" I asked.

I saw his right foot start to tap and I thought for a minute I'd angered him, but when he spoke again his tone was smooth and level.

"No, I mean the actual act itself; a man is ready to actually have penetrative sexual intercourse faster than a woman. It takes most women longer to get into "the mood"." He took his glasses off and started to clean them on a handkerchief he took from his cargo pockets.

"Foreplay is when a man and women touch and fondle each other in a sexual manner, in intimate places," he huffed on the lenses and cleaned them again. I figured he must have got some of the bubbles on them from washing the dishes and it was annoying him; and then his words sank in.

"You mean... touch....." I stopped as it sank in exactly what it did mean.

"Indeed," he slid his glasses back on and started to fold the handkerchief carefully. "The point we are trying to arrive at here, Miss Sorenson, is that when you are in a relationship with a man and you are engaging in foreplay, you still have the right to say No, and to stop if you do not wish to go all the way."

"But that would be very unfair to the man, to get him to that point and then say No," I said.

"If you did it deliberately, yes," he replied and slid his handkerchief back into his pocket.

"It's why you shouldn't really make out with a boy, or get to the stage where the man can't think straight, before you are completely ready to take that step," Dr Green said coming back into the room holding my hot chocolate. I took it with a thanks.

"But how do you know when you're ready?" I asked as he sat cross legged on the floor.

"And that's why these classes should be taught by a female to females," he snorted. "I want to say to you that you'll know when you're ready. I want to tell you that you should be in a committed relationship and that you should love that person more than life.... but..." he shrugged and then tapped his hands on his knees. He was quiet for a few seconds and then he started talking again.

"This leads into our next subject... masturbation. I can't talk about this in school, although I know you're going to hear a few things about it from my less favourable students tomorrow."

I had heard of it, knew it was something boys did, but that was it.

"You remember when I told you how it won't kill us if we get aroused and can't follow through to the natural conclusion with a woman?"

I nodded at him sipping on the hot chocolate, I listened, slightly horrified as he informed me exactly what it was and how a boy did it. Then he told me that I could do the same to relieve sexual tension and I was gobsmacked.

"How? I mean I don't have anything.... er.... to rub," I wanted to hide my face in my hands, especially when he smirked at me.

"Oh yes you do, Pookie," he chuckled and I went bright red, I know I did.

"Excuse me." Mr Blackbourne got to his feet and left the room towards the bedrooms. I looked after him surprised at how fast he had moved, but figured the Academy might be ringing him.

I looked back at Dr Green and was relieved when he wasn't looking at me.

"You remember the Clitoris being the part that held a bundle of nerves?" he asked me, his eyes on the mug of chocolate in my hands.

I nodded and realised why he was mentioning it, my face went bright face.

"Masturbation is perfectly normal, pookie, nothing to be ashamed or guilty of. We all do it. But the best way to discover what's what on your body is to experiment. We all have what's called erogenous zones; area on our bodies that when touched or kissed by another person will turn us on. It's different places for different people, but one thing that tends to stay true for all people is the nipples. When you're on your own and not likely to get interrupted play around, you'll pretty much get the hang of what you like and don't like."

"Play... you mean..." I was burning up and my throat was dry as dust. My hands were shaking slightly as I held the mug. He had said " We all do it." which was almost the same as saying "I do it". Which lead me straight to the thought of Dr Green touching himself. I forced my mind away from that image. I shifted slightly on the sofa, the funny, tingly feeling that I got in my stomach when I was with Silas in the car, or North in the hotel was starting and I knew it was the thought of what he had just said. I had to get off that thought process and quickly; I took a gulp of hot chocolate willing the feelings to go away. And then it sank in that Silas had found one of mine already; and whether they knew it or not, the others had touched there too.

"I think I may know where I have one already," I said to him. "My belly, below my belly button, it makes me feel funny inside, but I liked it."

His lips twisted and he scrunched up his face slightly.

"Sounds about right, I'm just going to check on Owen, make sure he doesn't need to leave..." he scrambled up from the floor and went out of the living room door, shutting it behind him. I sat back and thought about what he had just told me.

The door banged back open and he stood there looking stern; it was a look I was used to from Mr Blackbourne not him.

"How do you know?" he demanded, I jumped and spilled some of my hot chocolate onto my stomach, but it was cool enough not to burn.

"Pardon?" I saw Mr Blackbourne hovering behind him.

"How do you know you like being touched that low? Has someone touched you there?"

"Yes, I mean, yes, no, yes." Several of them had touched me there but by the look on Dr Green's face he wasn't going to be pleased to hear that.

"Well someone has either touched you there or they haven't," Mr Blackbourne said over Dr Green's shoulder. I got up and crossed to the kitchen, aware that they both followed me. They were angry with me, they both were and I knew that if I told them Silas had touched me there, that some of the others may have realised it too, then they were going to be in so much trouble. I wasn't going to say anything. I wasn't going to willingly get them in trouble.

"Miss Sorenson?" asked Mr Blackbourne. "Please answer the question."

I emptied my mug into the sink and rinsed it out, I could feel the spark of resentment flare inside of me.

"I don't kiss and tell, Mr Blackbourne," I said trying for casual, but I don't think I pulled it off.

"You've kissed someone too?" Dr Green spluttered and I saw him out of the corner of my eye as he step forward. I took the cloth and tried to get some of the hot chocolate from my white blouse, I vaguely thought that Gabriel would probably kill me if it stained.

"Not the boys..." I heard Dr Green said quietly to Mr Blackbourne. No, definitely not the boys, I thought waspishly, heaven forbid what the Academy would say.

"If you've finished tonight, am I going home now?" I asked and rinsed out the cloth, set it on the side and turned to face them.

"No, we're not finished," Mr Blackbourne said and his voice was as stern as his face. "You're staying here tonight, there's no one free to stay with you."

"Nathan is free tonight,"

"Two... you have to have two boys with you, not one, Miss Sorenson," Mr Blackbourne said and folded his arms.

"Frightened I might put some of my new knowledge to the test on one of them?" I asked and instantly regretted it. I sighed heavily, looking away and to the side. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Miss Sorenson, has one of the boys touched you inappropriately?"

"No," I answered honestly and knew I wasn't lying because to me there had been nothing inappropriate about it; it was only their rules that made it that way.

"Ok, then let me rephrase that, has one of them touched you intimately?" he inquired and I realised that I hadn't fooled him.

The spark of resentment lit into a smolder. "That's none of your business, Mr Blackbourne," I replied as coolly as I could.

"Wrong!" he spat out. "It is my business if they've overstepped the mark with you..."

"Owen, calm down," Dr Green said quietly by his shoulder. "Pookie, just tell us if it's one of the boys or someone else at the school, please?"

"It wasn't the boys," I tried very hard to keep my face straight. Dr Green looked as if he'd been slapped, but Mr Blackbourne was one step ahead of me as usual.

"You're lying," he said and stepped closer to me. "Miss Sorenson, there are rules in place....."

The smolder turned into an inferno and I couldn't stop it.

"Oh, I know all about your stupid rules," I burst out. "I know that the Academy won't let them have girlfriends. It drives me crazy, I think for sure they want to kiss me and lord knows I want to kiss them, you, all of you! But no... the Academy says that there can be no dating, no kissing, no anything. They have to pretend that Silas is my boyfriend at school. At the Diner it's Luke, with Erica it's Kota, when really it's none of you. I don't know what's wrong with me but I have feelings for all of you, I would never be able to choose between you and I'm not sure what kind of person that makes me," I drew in a deep breath and carried on, there was no stopping the words now.

"I've come close to kissing all of them but they never make the move, never kiss me. I'm hugged, held, kissed and bit everywhere but my mouth and it's like some elaborate game, or they don't want too...." I blink and backed away from them. It had never occurred to me before, maybe they had never kissed me because they didn't want to kiss me. Maybe they were only pretending to date me because they didn't really want to date me, maybe it was just a way to drag me in further. Volto had said they wait till they had you completely and then they get you to do bad things.

I felt sick as doubts washed over me. I turned and bolted for the door, intent on getting to the toilet before I could be sick, but my body had other ideas and before I really knew what I was doing I was out of the front door, over the porch and running down the road towards the end of the cul de sac. I put everything I had into getting away from them. I was completely devastated. I had assumed that it was the Academy that was stopping them.... when maybe I'd missed the signs of something else. I didn't doubt that they were my friends, but maybe I'd read too much into it and they didn't want to go deeper than what we had. But North? In the hotel, he had responded, I know he had... but maybe it was a physical thing, surely if he'd wanted more he wouldn't have stopped, but even then he'd not kissed me. I remembered how kissing was supposed to be an intimate act, perhaps it was too an intimate act.

I slowed, coming to a halt unable to see; I realised that tears were blinding my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and realised that I had no idea where I was or how far I'd come; it was almost completely dark now. I sank to the edge of the curb and wrapped my arms around my legs.

I had no idea what to do, what to think, I was lost in a swirling haze of emotions and thoughts. I had never been wanted, why would it be any different now? And for all nine of them? I was a fool. Derrick has said that they send in the cavalry and then wait till you're in so deep that you can't get out. But why me?

Volto has said they take young kids who were broken; maybe because they were malleable. The Academy takes away the problem and takes care of you until you're completely reliant on them, unable to get away.

But they'd looked after me more than they had too... I remembered Luke staying with me all the time while I sat on the stool for hours, refusing to leave me. Nathan and Kota had even knelt in the rice with me. And when they had come for me in the shower, the way they had looked after me, the things they had put into place to make sure I was safe, the room in the loft; the number of phones Victor had replaced without question for me, the clothes he bought me, the bracelet. Gabriel had dressed me and kept me sane in the closet while I was waiting for my father to come back. They were the best friends I had ever had. The were the only friends I had ever had; and maybe that was the problem. I had no idea how friends reacted and now I had blurted out to Dr Green and Mr Blackbourne how I wanted to kiss them, kiss them all, date them all. How would they view me now? Would they finally regret taking me on?

Sean's POV

It was so much easier at school. I could distance myself; pretend that Sang was just another student that I was teaching. But she was far from being just another student. She was Sang, the girl, I and my brothers intended on spending the rest of our lives with.

I heard her saying about their being a million other things I could be doing and I almost lost it. I moved quickly, grabbing her shoulder and only just stopped myself from pressing her back into the sofa and showing her the million of things I'd rather be doing to her.

I saw Owen jump to his feet ready to pull me off if I needed it and I wasn't far from needing him to do just about that. I pressed a kiss to her nose and pulled myself away from her.

"Would you like a hot chocolate, Miss Sorenson?" I heard him ask and I could have kissed him. Instead I made do with clapping his shoulder as I made my escape to the kitchen.

I stood inside the kitchen and counted to a hundred in 2's, willing my body to calm down as I heated up some milk for her. I just wanted to kiss her, hold her, touch her.... ok, off that subject, Sean old boy, I don't have time to fit a cold shower in just yet. There will be plenty of those later on tonight when Sang has gone to sleep.

I heard Owen struggling through what I should really be talking about with her; I had to admire his restraint as he told her about foreplay. I moved towards the door and peeked in; he was frantically cleaning his glasses and I could see his right foot tapping. The last time I'd seen him cleaning his glasses like that, we were younger and waiting to see if the Academy would approve our choices of taking on Kota and his friends. He always held such perfect control and Sang was dismantling it slowly without even trying.

I quickly made the hot chocolate, took a deep breath, reminded myself I was a doctor, I would be a professional and went to save Owen.

I heard her talking about being a cocktease and I decided to save Owen then; I owed him one for rescuing me earlier.

"It's why you shouldn't really make out with a boy, or get to the stage where the man can't think straight, before you are completely ready to take that step," I said and stepped forward handing her the mug. She thanked me.

"But how do you know when you're ready?" She asked me as I sat crossed legged on the floor. I was much safer down here than next to her. I could also hide it more if, no, when, I struggled to keep myself from getting hard again.

"And that's why these classes should be taught by a female to females," I snorted. "I want to say to you that you'll know when you're ready. I want to tell you that you should be in a committed relationship and that you should love that person more than life.... but..." I shrugged tapping my knees with my hands. I wanted to tell her that she would only ever be in that position with me or one of the others. It had been almost impossible telling her to use a condom if she had sex with someone she didn't really know. As far as I was concerned, and I knew I spoke for eight others now, that if she ever got that close to someone else, whoever they were, they'd not make it out alive. But I had another subject now and I mentally prepared myself for it.

"This leads into our next subject... masturbation. I can't talk about this in school, although I know you're going to hear a few things about it from my less favourable students tomorrow." I could almost hear the things they'd start cat calling tomorrow. I was going to need Owen and the guys just to keep order; it was horrendous and I knew why the school nurse tried to get out of it. The little brats knew more than she did and weren't above being vocal about it. And sometimes the girls were worse!

I watched as I saw a flicker of recognition in her eyes, but there was also a lot of innocence and I almost groaned when I realised I'd have to explain it further. I was hoping that at least she knew how that worked on a guy... but then, she'd not known that a guy had to actually be inside her and ejaculate sperm to get her pregnant. I should have known better really.

"You remember when I told you how it won't kill us if we get aroused and can't follow through to the natural conclusion with a woman?"

I saw her nod and sip her hot chocolate and I proceeded to tell her how a guy jacked off. Her eyes widened as she caught on and then I dropped my bombshell and told her she could do the same to herself to relieve sexual tension and her jaw unhinged. I thought at first she was going to drop her mug, but she merely opened her mouth and blurted out..

"How? I mean I don't have anything.... er.... to rub."

I smirked at her, I couldn't help it. I wanted to tell her to pop the mug on the floor, lie back and I would show her exactly where she could... rub. But I knew Owen would castrate me so I restrained myself

"Oh yes you do, Pookie," I chuckled and watched in delight as she flushed beautifully.

"Excuse me." Mr Blackbourne got to his feet and left the room towards the bedrooms. It had obviously got too much for him. I don't think he'd got a phone call, but it did leave me alone with her. Not a good thing when my mind was in the gutter. I couldn't take advantage of her... not yet anyway. I know Owen had said that we still had to let her lead, but let's face it, if we left it up to Sang to lead, we'd all be too old to do anything about it. I fixed my eyes firmly on her mug and away from the part of the body I was about to reintroduce to her.

"You remember the Clitoris being the part that held a bundle of nerves?" I asked and saw her nod. I carried on valiantly, my eyes on the mug as if my life depended on it, which it probably did.

"Masturbation is perfectly normal, pookie, nothing to be ashamed or guilty of. We all do it. But the best way to discover what's what on your body is to experiment. We all have what's called erogenous zones; area on our bodies that when touched or kissed by another person will turn us on. It's different places for different people, but one thing that tends to stay true for all people is the nipples. When you're on your own and not likely to get interrupted, play around, you'll pretty much get the hang of what you like and don't like."

"Play... you mean..."

Yep, you're with me, I thought and remained quite. I looked up under my eyelashes to watch her face. I could see her thinking it over and emotions raced through her eyes, she was easy to read and then she shifted on the sofa and I bit my lip to stop the groan. It was turning her on thinking about it.

Oh, hell, Owen! Why couldn't we have just opened up Google, switch on the safe search, give her a list of words and then stuck her in front of it for two hours while we hid in another room somewhere? I couldn't deal with this...

"I think I may know where I have one already," she said. "My belly, below my belly button, it makes me feel funny inside, but I liked it."

I pulled a face, I know I did... she has a spot and I want so badly to touch it....

I have to get out of here.

"Sounds about right, I'm just going to check on Owen, make sure he doesn't need to leave..."

I made it out of the room without her seeing the evidence inside my trousers of my desire for her, thank god.

I shut the door for a minute and wiped my hand down my face.

"Well, at least tonight, we won't be using much of your hot water when we shower," I heard Owen say and I chuckle.

"She has a spot under her belly..." I ground to a halt as it sank in what she'd just told me. Oh, NO!!!

I turned and banged the door open.

"How do you know?" I demanded, I saw her jump, spill some of her drink.

"Pardon?" she asked, her eyes on where Owen had moved to stand behind me.

"How do you know you like being touched that low? Has someone touched you there?" I demanded again, who had got that close to her? What exactly had they done? I was worried for her now.

"Yes, I mean, yes, no, yes." What do you mean yes, no. Not this again, how hard is it for you to figure out if you're being touched, Sang!

"Well someone has either touched you there or they haven't." Owen spoke from behind me.

I watched as she got up and crossed to the kitchen. I felt Owen press his hand into my lower back to get me to move, but I was one step ahead of him and already moving forward to follow her.

"Miss Sorenson?" asked Mr Blackbourne. "Please answer the question."

Yes, please do, I thought but kept quiet, letting him lead. She emptied her mug in the sink, rinsed it out and put it to drain. Her movements were jerky, she was getting cross. I looked at Owen, and his glance at me told me he saw it too.

"I don't kiss and tell, Mr Blackbourne."

My mind careened to a stop. She'd kissed someone too? Now I knew it wasn't someone from my family. I felt betrayed.

"You've kissed someone too?" I knew I spluttered it out as I took a step towards her. Owen put his hand on my elbow and I looked down at him.

"Not the boys..." I managed to say; he nodded and then she was speaking again.

"If you've finished tonight, am I going home now?" she asked and turned to face us.

"No, we're not finished," Owen said and his voice was as stern as his face. "You're staying here tonight, there's no one free to stay with you."

"Nathan is free tonight," she said quietly. Nope, she wasn't leaving here yet.

"Two... you have to have two boys with you, not one, Miss Sorenson," Mr Blackbourne said and folded his arms. For a split second I wondered if saying that was wise; her next words confirmed it wasn't.

"Frightened I might put some of my new knowledge to the test on one of them?" she asked and I could see she instantly regretted it. She seemed to sag slightly and then she apologised. I wasn't sure how I felt about what she said, but I realised that deep down she didn't think we trusted her.

"Miss Sorenson, has one of the boys touched you inappropriately?"

"No," she answered and it confirmed my fear that someone else, someone at school had caught her eye. I was devastated.

"Ok, then let me rephrase that, has one of them touched you intimately?"

I looked at Owen in confusion, why was he still asking about the boys? My hopes lifted, maybe it wasn't anyone outside of my family. Owen's instincts were pretty much spot on most of the time.

"That's none of your business, Mr Blackbourne," she replied and her voice was cool.

"Wrong!" Owen spat. "It is my business if they've overstepped the mark with you..."

"Owen, calm down," I said quietly, he could do more damage than good here he didn't tread carefully. And I needed to hear it from her own mouth. "Pookie, just tell us if it's one of the boys or someone else at the school, please?"

"It wasn't the boys," she said and I felt it like a slap. My throat constricted, and my chest hurt.

"You're lying," Owen suddenly said and stepped closer to her. "Miss Sorenson, there are rules in place....."

Something changed in her and I saw it seconds before she started to rant at us.

"Oh, I know all about your stupid rules. I know that the Academy won't let them have girlfriends. It drives me crazy, I think for sure they want to kiss me and lord knows I want to kiss them, you, all of you! But no... the Academy says that there can be no dating, no kissing, no anything. They have to pretend that Silas is my boyfriend at school. At the diner it's Luke, with Erica it's Kota when really it's none of you. I don't know what's wrong with me but I have feelings for all of you, I would never be able to choose between you and I'm not sure what kind of person that makes me,"

She drew in a breath; I was processing her words, hearing them and with each syllable that was passing through her lips, I was realising just how big a mistake we'd made with her. Just how badly we'd gone about this.

"I've come close to kissing all of them but they never make the move, never kiss me. I'm hugged, held, kissed and bit everywhere but my mouth and it's like some elaborate game, or they don't want too...."

She looked terrified and then she was gone, racing from the room.

"Oh shit, we've fucked up," I muttered, waiting to hear the bedroom door slam on us.

"I rather think I have," Owen said quietly.

"She wants to kiss.... she's gone!" I suddenly realised from the cool air that spilled into the room.

"Come on!" Owen grunted and then we were racing from the kitchen. My heart stopped when I saw the door wide open. She had run away from us, from me and I couldn't blame her. I moved forward quickly, Owen was already out of the door and sprinting down the road. I stuffed my feet into my shoes and followed him, but I couldn't see her anywhere down the road. My heart felt cold as I pelted after him. We were fast, but if she'd reached the end of the road, we may not be able to work out which way she'd gone and it was fast getting darker. We would track her phone but we'd have to be quick. She was alone out here and it was dangerous.

What had we done?


	13. Kisses

Part Thirteen

Sean's POV

I skidded to a stop beside Owen; we were at the end of the cul de sac and there was still no sign of her.

"She has her phone," I said, reaching into my pocket for mine. I saw Owen bring his out and then he was connecting to her phone. I heard it ring, but she wasn't picking up.

"Owen, we have to make this right, we can't lose her." I fumbled the phone in my haste and nearly dropped it.

"We won't," he grunted and started the app that would find her.

"She said she wanted to kiss us all, date us all and we've made her think that we can't because of the Academy."

I tapped her app and hit the connect button.

"Come on, Sang, please pick up," I begged but she didn't. What if she was hurt? What if someone else had found her first and she was in trouble? Fear slid through my veins.

"Found her, she's turned right here and is about five hundred yards down that road, she's stopped for the minute." Owen's words filled me with relief.

We started to run again, taking the corner at speed. Owen grabbed my arm and prevented me from hurtling towards her when I finally saw her huddled down on the side of the road.

"Come on!" I said to him impatiently, trying to break his hold on me.

"Sean, listen to me," he said sharply. "I've done a lot of damage here, she thinks we may not want her. We have to get her back to your place and start from the beginning and just hope we're not too late."

I lifted my hand and touched his arm, my eyes on Sang.

"It's not just you, Owen, we've done the damage," I said quietly. I heard him sigh and then we were moving forwards slowly.

Sang's POV

My phone vibrated in my pocket making me jump; I fumbled as I drew it from my bra. Mr Blackbourne's name flashed on the screen. I pushed the reject button; I couldn't bear to hear his cold tone or even his anger. I had mucked up big time.

I had run away from them, taken the coward's way out and run out. And now I had no idea what to do next.

My phone flashed again but it was Dr Green this time.

I ignored it, he had looked so angry and then when I'd blurted it out, he'd looked shocked. Of course they were shocked. I'd just admitted that I wanted to date them; what would they think of me now?

I groaned and shoved my phone back into my bra. I buried my head in my knees again. Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut? I could have continued with being their friends, but now?

I felt the air shift around me and fear slid through me, but then the smell of Spring Soap mixed with Ginger and Citrus reached me and I knew they had found me. I took a quick peek and saw they had sat down either side of me.

"You have nothing on your feet, Miss Sorenson," Mr Blackbourne's voice was calm and smooth, with no hints of the anger or disgust that I knew would be under the surface.

"Come on, Sang, we need to get you back, you've cut your feet," Dr Green said carefully, I heard the control in his voice. He had called me Sang, he only ever called me that when he was being serious or he was being impersonal in class. I couldn't face them, but I knew I had to.

"I'm going to lift you up and carry you, ok?" I felt him shift, but I didn't want him to pick me up, I didn't want to see his face, I was expecting anger and maybe even pity.

"No," I got to my feet. "Would one of you please take me home?" I asked carefully not looking at either of them.

"No," Mr Blackbourne had got to his feet. "Not yet." he added and before I could protest he had reached forward and swung me up into his arms effortlessly.

"Put me down!" I begged him, unable to look him in the eye.

"Never," he grunted and began to walk back towards Dr Green's condo. I saw Dr Green fall in beside me on the other side by my feet. I felt fingers circle on my ankles and I figured he was trying to stop my dirty feet from mucking up Mr Blackbourne's clothes.

I slid one arm loosely around his neck, tucked my chin into chest and closed my eyes.

It didn't take them long to get me back and soon he was sitting me down on top of the island in the kitchen. He stepped away from me as Dr Green stepped forwards and lifted my feet to see the damage.

"They just need washing," he murmured, "There's a few surface cuts but nothing too deep."

He moved away from me towards the sink. I was staring at my knees, and wishing I was a million miles away.

"Miss Sorenson," Mr Blackbourne spoke softly but I still jumped slightly. I saw him move towards me. He took his glasses off, putting them beside me on the counter and then he was right up close to me, his hands either sides of my hips, palms down on the counter. His face so close to mine I had no option but to look into his eyes.

I expected to see anger, disappointment maybe even regret, but I saw none of these in his eyes. He was so close I could see a darker ring of grey around his pupils; but I was unable to read his emotion or his thoughts.

"I'm sorry," he said and it was the last thing I had ever expected to hear from him.

"I underestimated you, Miss Sorenson; I misjudged you," he murmured.

I wanted to look away from his eyes, knowing he could read every emotion that I was drowning in, but he commanded me silently to hold his gaze.

"There are rules in place with you, Miss Sorenson, not because of the Academy, ones we've put into place," he said. I frowned, I didn't understand that at all. I went over his words in my head and it slowly dawned on my tired mind. If it wasn't the Academy that prevented them from kissing me, but themselves, then that meant it was because they didn't want to kiss me. A pain lodged in my chest that made my breathing hard.

"Please, let me go," I whispered, my mouth was dry, my tongue stuck to the roof my mouth.

"I've already told you; I will never let you go, Miss Sorenson," he murmured. "I made a mistake, let me rectify it." His breath ghosted over my face, his eyes dropped to my lips and I groaned. I couldn't stand this, now he was doing it. I slid myself backwards across the top of the island, but he was far quicker than me. He gripped my hips and dragged me back again, stepping between my legs and forcing them apart until he was between my thighs.

His hands lifted from my hips and caught my face, not letting me look away.

"The rules were there for you, to protect you," he murmured.

To protect me? My mind was muddled, I heard his words but they didn't register. His thumbs stroked back and forth over my cheekbones. I could feel the heat of his slim hips pressing into the skin of my thighs, my skirt was riding high. His eyes were almost like liquid as he held mine.

"We didn't want to rush you or scare you; to coerce you into something that was too soon for you. You've been through so much."

My breathing was shallow and laboured as I stared into his eyes. His breath was warm over my face with every word, the feel of his fingers on my cheeks was sending sparks through me.

"The rules are simple, we have to follow your lead; if you touched us somewhere we could touch you there, but we couldn't initiate it. If you kissed us, on our heads, cheeks, hands etc, we could copy; but you were always in control, it was your actions that we could follow."

I stared at him and as his words finally started to sink in.

"They were all waiting for me to kiss them....." I murmured and he nodded.

It was too much, there was too much. I was floundering under it all. I had thought they just didn't want to, or that the Academy wasn't allowing it and now he was saying that they did, they just couldn't, but not because of the Academy but because they were.... what? Protecting me? But it had been driving me slowly insane.

"I was going to ask you to make them back off from me. To make them stop touching me, because I can't take it anymore. It hurts too much. I'm so confused, I don't know what I'm doing or what I'm feeling."

He closed his eyes briefly and when they opened again I could see the regret clearly in them.

"Let me clean her feet, Owen," Dr Green's calm voice washed over me. I saw Mr Blackbourne's eye shutter and then he was backing away from me, his hands leaving my face. I felt bereft, lost, cast adrift. He picked up his glasses and slid them back on.

I watched Dr Green set a bowl of water beside me and I moved slightly, pressing my knees tighter together. I could still feel Mr Blackbourne on my skin.

"Pookie, we've made a mistake with you, but we're not perfect, and it was done with your best interests at heart." Dr Green slid his hand over one of my feet and then he was wiping a cloth over the sole gently. "I can't promise that we aren't going to muck up again. You can't promise that you'll never muck up either, can you?"

I heard what he said and I knew exactly what he meant. They had made a mistake but they had done it to protect me. I was still reeling with exactly what that meant but I concentrated on him for now.

He lifted his green eyes to mine, there was none of his usual sparkling humour in there, none of the playfulness that I usually saw and it twisted at my heart.

I shook my head in response to his question and he nodded curtly, wiping my other foot. He dropped the cloth into the bowl and then stepped forwards till he was almost as close as Mr Blackbourne had been.

"Good, because I'm only going to tell you this once, pookie, so listen up. Don't you ever run away from us again. Throw things, hit, scream as loud as you can, but don't ever leave like that again or I will put...."

"I'm sorry," I said cutting him off and placing my hand on his arm. I looked over at Mr Blackbourne and he stepped forward.

"I thought I was going to be sick and I ran for the toilet, but.... before I even knew what I was doing.... I had to get away. I was a coward and I'm sorry."

"You're not a coward, Miss Sorenson," Mr Blackbourne said quietly. "Your feet haven't touched the ground since you met Mr Lee. It was one of the reasons we put these rules into place; to give you time to get used to us."

Dr Green sighed heavily and stepped back picking up the bowl of water.

"Well that's enough excitement for tonight," he murmured and crossed to the sink, running his hand through his sandy hair. He placed it down and then went to the door.

"Stay there, I'm going to get some cream to put on the cuts, stop any infection," he said as he went through.

Mr Blackbourne stepped closer again till his thigh bumped my knee.

"Is that what prompted you to try and sleep by yourself at Mr Griffin's?" he inquired. He picked up one of my hands in his and turned it over palm up. I watched as he traced a finger over my palm gently and every thought flew from my head.

"Miss Sorenson?" he bent slightly to try and catch my gaze. I swallowed and looked at the edge of his t-shirt as it wrapped around his bicep.

"Um.... I..." I faltered again, I dragged my mind to his question. "I figured that I would need to keep my distance from you all, it was too hard.... and I'll have to learn to sleep on my own at some point again."

"Miss Sorenson, I meant it when I said that you will never be alone again. We will always be right behind you."

"I don't...." His words made my heart ache and my eyes tear up. I wanted to believe him, wanted to so much. "I don't understand why."

"Because we're family," he said quietly and stepped closer again till he pressed into the island beside me. He turned to me till his face was inches from mine. "And you are family," he whispered. He moved slowly, till his lips were pressed onto my cheek, at the corner of my mouth. All I had to do was turn my head. So I did.

My lips slid under his and it was as if my entire world slid to a halt. I stayed perfectly still, my eyes locked with his. His body shuddered and then his eyes slid shut as he lifted his hand and clasped the back of my head. His lips moved on mine, slowly, gently, pressing, tiny nibbles at my bottom and top lip. And then his lips were moving from mine and along my jawline, tiny nips now that sent pinpricks of shivers through me till his lips were on my ear.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"What for?" I breathed.

"For being you," he replied.

"Here we go..." Dr Green came into the room and Mr Blackbourne stepped back from me, letting his hand drift through my hair. My eyes flew to Dr Green, but he was merely looking very pleased as he held up the tube.

"What say we rub this on, tuck you up on the sofa and we watch a film together?" he said and I was relieved to see the sparkle back in his eyes.

I looked at Mr Blackbourne but he had crossed to the sink and I saw him reach down three mugs.

I wondered if Dr Green had seen Mr Blackbourne kissing me, if he had it didn't seem to bother him.

"Good idea, Dr Green," Mr Blackbourne said as he made two coffees and one hot chocolate.

I flinched slightly as Dr Green smoothed the cream over my now sore feet.

"Suck it up, pookie, that's what you get for running around barefoot outside in the dark," he said and winked at me.

It brought me back to what he had said to me earlier, when I had cut him off.

"What will you do? I cut you off," I asked and he looked up at me as he twisted the cap back on.

"I will put you over my knee and spank you," he said and I knew from the look in his eyes that he meant it too.

Mr Blackbourne coughed and Dr Green looked over at him and laughed but he didn't say anything and I had no idea what that had been about.

He carried me into the living room and set me in the middle of the sofa. He sat one side of me taking his drink from Mr Blackbourne. I took mine and then watched as he crossed and sat down opposite me. I bit my lip and looked down into my cup. I wanted him nearer than over there.

"Wouldn't you be able to see better from over here?" I asked and tried to sound as casual as I could. He could see perfectly well where he was, but he merely stood up and came to sit on my other side.

I could feel both of them and it settled me inside. Dr Green swung my legs up onto his lap and held my calves, it turned me around on the seat slightly and I felt Mr Blackbourne turn so that I was leaning against his chest. His left arm came around my shoulders and I sighed.

I had a lot to think over, a lot to work through, but I was settled enough to let it go for now.

Owen's POV

She was fast asleep before the film had even got started. I had taken her mug from her, still mostly full and set it down on the end table, careful not to disturb her against me.

Sean picked up the remote, turned the sound down and looked over at me.

"I saw you kiss her," he said with no preamble and no rancour.

"I broke my own rules, I will pay up," I murmured.

"Damn the rules, Owen; they didn't work anyway," he said and I heard the frustration in his voice. "But we can't let the boys have full reign with her," he carried on quietly.

"I agree," I said, watching as he rubbed a hand down his face and then dropped it onto her knee. She murmured slightly and turned her head, burrowing more into my chest.

I tightened my hold and brought my other hand up to grip her waist. I loved the feel of her in my arms and now I had her here, I didn't intend on letting her go.

"Ground rules still need to be in place," he murmured.

"Nothing intimate unless she instigates it," I said firmly

"Owen, she won't instigate it even if her life depended on it. She'll hesitate and back off because she doesn't know if it's what we really want."

"We'll tell the boys that the rule on kissing no longer applies, they can kiss her, but they can not push for more. I think she will now. She did with me. I kissed the corner of her mouth and she turned her head to kiss me."

"She did?" he looked down at her and I could see he was pleasantly surprised by it and then his face clouded slightly.

"They're going to ask why," he said and I sighed.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I will not break Miss Sorenson's confidence, if she doesn't want them to know what happened here tonight, we won't tell them."

He nodded in agreement and yawned.

"Let's go to bed," I suggested and he nodded.

"Do we wake her?" he queried.

"No, if she wakes in the night she can put her sleep clothes on," I said and looked down at her. "I'd suggest we slip her skirt and top off, but I'm not sure I could handle that."

"Mr Blackbourne," he teased in a low voice as he slid out from under her legs "Surely the infamous Blackbourne control wouldn't be affected by a little girl, would it?"

"I am of the opinion that Miss Sorenson would affect the control of a deadman, Dr Green," I replied dryly making him laugh. He reached down and lifted her easily into his arms. She didn't disturb and I followed him into his bedroom. I pulled the covers back and then he laid her down in the middle.

We both slid the clovers over her and then fully dressed slid in beside her.

"It's going to be a long night," he murmured.

"And we still have H.E.P. classes to get through...." I added and put my folded glasses onto his night stand.

"Oh, damn, yes," he grunted and I sighed, resigning myself to a long night.

Sang's POV

I was hot and sticky, my skirt was bunched up and my shirt was almost on backwards it was so twisted.

For a few seconds I had no idea where I was; but as my eyes focused in the dim lighting of the room I realised I was at Dr Green's. I checked my phone and saw it was still only 4am. I remembered exactly what had happened the night before. What they had said, explained about the no kissing rule and then I remembered kissing Mr Blackbourne.... I had kissed Mr Blackbourne and he had kissed me back.

I sank back into the mattress bonelessly as I remembered, my eyes closing and then flying open again as I realised that I wasn't alone in the bed. I turned my head and saw Dr Green on his side facing me, his mouth was open and he was snoring, his sandy hair falling over his closed eyes. I turned my head the other way and saw Mr Blackbourne; he was flat on his back, one arm raised above his head, the other rested on his abdomen. His t-shirt had risen in his sleep and I saw a line of dark hair that lead from his belly button down, disappearing below the waistband of his cargos that were pushed fairly low on his hips, enough to see the definition of the V shape of his muscles.

A snort left his mouth and he shifted slightly, still deeply asleep. I grinned as he snorted again and then started to snore.

I needed the bathroom badly and I needed a wash. I slid down the bed carefully so as to not wake them. I made it to the bottom and then checked to make sure they were still asleep. They didn't stir.

I stood up, wincing slightly when my feet met the floor. I shrugged it off and made my way quietly from the room. I wouldn't use this bathroom, knowing that if I did, I might wake them up. I made my way downstairs and picked up my bag, it held a change of clothes in it for today, so I took them, made my way back up to the spare room and into the bathroom.

I made use of the facilities while I ran the bath. I only filled it to a shallow depth, jumped in and washed quickly. I was out again and wrapped in a towel within five minutes. I sat on the edge of the bath and ran my brush through my hair.

I mulled over their words and it sank in that my destiny was in my own hands. If I wanted to kiss any of them, and I did, then I would have to make that first move.

I frowned as it sank in that I was considering kissing all of them, would they mind me kissing them all? Would they expect me to pick just one of them? I couldn't do that. I couldn't choose and I wouldn't. But what if they made me...

"Pookie?" I heard Dr Green's voice outside the door and I was annoyed that I had woken him up; he needed his sleep.

I got up and crossed to the door and opened it, looking up at him. He was disheveled and needed a shave; he had a hand over his face but dropped it when I opened the door.

"Come back to bed, it's still....." he ground to a halt when he saw me.

I suddenly remembered that I was only wearing a towel.

"Sang, it's 4.30am, please tell me you're not an early riser," he muttered but his eyes lingered on the edge of the towel,

"I was hot and sticky," I said and he groaned rubbing his hand down his face again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you," I said quietly. "I'll get dressed."

"Too much...." he murmured and walked forward making me take several steps backwards into the bathroom. I was disconcerted as he shut the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

He reached forwards and gripped my upper arms and then he was turning us so that I was against the door. It reminded me of North in the closet. Except Dr Green didn't pin my hands above my head. He slid his hands up my bare arms till he could grip my shoulders. Goose bumps broke out over my skin from his touch. I could still see the edges of sleep in his eyes, but I could see something else, something that darkened them from a dazzling green to something more dangerous.

"Sang," he breathed my name out and it was like he was praying, my knees wobbled as feelings rushed through me. I wanted him to kiss me, and then I remembered what Mr Blackbourne had said yesterday, they were waiting for me.

I lifted myself on tiptoes, placed my hands on his chest and pressed my lips to the edge of his jaw by his earlobe. I heard his intake of breath but he made no move, only his fingers tightened on my shoulders. I slid my lips over his face carefully, revelling in the feel of the stubble that was growing along his chin. I slid my way along his jawline until I was at the corner of his mouth. My eyes were shut, my fingers clenched in the material of his shirt as I slid slowly around until my lips were covering his. I felt him shudder and it reminded me of Mr Blackbourne; I started to move back when he lifted his hands to my head and pushed it back against the door, his lips never leaving mine. He angled his head slightly and his lips moved on mine. Nibbling and rubbing softly, I felt his tongue slid along the seam of my lips and it surprised a gasp out of me, his tongue slipped into my open mouth and I was suddenly drowning in fire.

I had no idea that kissing could be so.... I had no words, no thoughts, other than his tongue slowly caressing mine, sending waves of pleasure through me. My hold on his shirt tightened as my legs threatened to give out on me. He licked my lips and then his mouth was moving over my jawline, and up onto my ear and down onto my neck. I was gasping now, my head by his shoulder as he rained kisses down over my neck and across my breast bone, along the edge of the towel and up the other side of my neck. He brought one hand down from my head, his fingertips traced back and forth across the edge of the towel, pushing it down slightly. The goosebumps were getting worse, an ache flittered through me making me wish he'd push the towel down and touch my breasts. My heart was racing, my body was trembling and my stomach was fluttering, sending whispers of pleasure lower centering between my legs. I pressed my thighs together against the feelings.

He reached my lips again and kissed me gently before he lifted his head and rested his forehead on mine.

"I have to stop now, Pookie," he said, his voice was husky and deeper than it usually was. "I don't want to, but I have to, do you understand?"

I really didn't, I could have stayed there forever.

He pulled me into his arms properly and my arms went around his neck; he buried his face in my hair and breathed in deeply.

"Dr...."

"Don't," he squeezed me tightly. "Don't call me Dr Green now, not after that kiss, pookie, don't you dare."

I smiled, my heart beginning to slow a little, my stomach still felt odd, like it was tightly wound, but I was beginning to find my balance again.

"Sean," I said quietly and he growled into my hair and shook me slightly from side to side.

"Get dressed and hurry up, I need a shower," he said and turning me away from the door he let me go and went back out the bathroom, he stopped in the doorway and looked back at me, sending me a wink. "A cold one."

He shut the door and I sank onto the edge of the bath, my fingers on my lips. I slid them over my jaw and down along the edge of the towel where his lips had trailed, the feelings had eased now and my touch was nothing like his had been.

I had kissed them both, it was something I had wanted to do and it was so much more than I have ever hoped it would be.

I dressed quickly, and stowed the damp towel in the hamper and then I went back to the door. Dr Green, Sean, was stood with his back to the door staring at a picture on the opposite wall; clothes in his hand.

He turned when I came out and gave me a blinding smile.

"Go and get back into that bed, it's still too early to get up." He sent me a wink and then went into the bathroom and shut the door. I padded back to his bedroom and stopped in the doorway. Mr Blackbourne was flat out on his front now, spread out, taking up pretty much all of the bed as he lay spread eagled, his shirt was tucked right up his back and I could see where his back rose and fell with his breathing. It was almost light now and it was clear to see his dark lashes against his pale skin. He was perfect in sleep too, but the sternness that sharpened his face in waking was missing. His face was relaxed and it was easier to see he wasn't that much older than me. I knew he was nineteen, that both he and Dr Green were nineteen, but with the way they acted and held themselves, they always seemed so much older. I wondered how old he had been when the Academy had found him. I knew of his mother and father, he'd told me that much when he'd taken me to the lake, but he'd not said how old he was. I knew he was already working for the Academy at thirteen, because Derrick had told me he'd found Kota and the others when they were ten. I tried to imagine him as a thirteen year old and wondered if he had got them to call him Mr Blackbourne even back then. I was inclined to think that he had.

"He's a bed hog; never been any different," Dr Green whispered in my ear and I jumped, not having heard him approach, I was so caught up in studying Mr Blackbourne. His words caught at me.

"Did you use to live together?" I whispered back.

"Yeah, for a few years while I was taking my exams. I've not had this place long," he said and I felt his fingers touch the back of my neck under my hair.

"If you prod him in the side he'll move over, watch..." he said, moving past me. I saw that his hair was wet, he was dressed in tan slacks and a dark blue shirt and I realised he was dressed for school.

He made his way over to Mr Blackbourne, sat on the edge of the bed and reaching out he prodding him in the side with one long finger.

Mr Blackbourne grunted and rolled away, still asleep.

Dr Green beamed at me and then beckoned me to him.

"C'mon, half an hour more, Doctor's orders."

I crossed to him and crawled up to lie next to Mr Blackbourne again.

"Good girl," Dr Green said and lay down next to me.

"You're going to crease your school clothes," I observed and turned on my side to look at him. He turned his head and smiled at me and I could see the dark edges under his eyes that told of not enough sleep.

"I'm sorry, I disturbed you," I said and reached out to touch under his eye gently. He caught my fingers in his and drew them to his mouth and kissed them.

"I'm not," he murmured. "Now close those eyes and rest." He held my fingers in his hand between us. I closed my eyes and waited a beat.

"I am sorry I ran out last night,"

He tightened his hold on my fingers.

"Sssh, we're all allowed to flip occasionally, promise me you won't ever run again and I will die a happy man."

"I promise," I said. Mr Blackbourne turned over and his arm slid over my waist and I felt his breathing across the back of my neck. I thought for a minute he was awake and my eyes flew open. I looked straight into Dr Green's green eyes and he winked at me.

"He sleeps like the dead, and he snores, just kick him if he starts again, or if he drools on you."

"I do not drool or snore," came the sleepy response behind me, he tightened his hold on my waist and pressed his lips into my hair.

Dr Green smiled widely at me and I grinned back, biting my lip to stop the giggles that threatened.

"Go to sleep or you'll both be grounded," he grunted into my hair.

Dr Green pulled a face and I turned my face to bury it into the pillow to stop my laughs.

"Miss Sorenson, is there a reason you're shaking like a jellyfish?" he inquired and sat up to peer down on me, his arm still over my waist.

I shook my head and he settled down again.

"Good, go to sleep and Sean, stop encouraging her," He slid his hand up over my side until he could lay his hand carefully over my eyes. My eyes closed against the contact.

"Sshh," Dr Green said and he squeezed my fingers. I lay there wondering when Mr Blackbourne would move his hand. I could feel sleep creeping up and I gave in sliding under even as Dr Green held my hand and Mr Blackbourne covered my eyes.


	14. What's Oral Sex?

Part Fourteen

Sang's POV

They hadn't been beside me when I woke up again. They had been downstairs getting breakfast ready. At first I had thought it was going to be awkward when I went down, but they had merely greeted me with good mornings, a beaming smile from Dr Green and his usual millimetre smile from Mr Blackbourne. They had made me eat two pieces of toast and jam and a banana and then they were whisking me out to the car for school.

The journey in had been mostly quiet as I had texted the boys to say good morning. They had all replied and then feeling silly I sent one more text to Dr Green.

Sang: Good morning, Dr Green, please say good morning to Mr Blackbourne as I don't want to text him in case it distracts him.

I heard him chuckle and I smiled as I looked out of the window.

"Sang says Good Morning, she wouldn't text you in case it distracts you," he said.

"Please reply back to her for me that I also wish her a good morning," he said and I heard the humour in his voice.

My phone vibrated and I opened Dr Green's message.

Dr Green: Good morning, pookie, Owen wishes you a good morning too. Try and stay out of trouble today.

"I do try," I said aloud. "It just seems to find me."

"Oh, we know!" Dr Green chuckled again and I smiled.

"Miss Sorenson, the usual applies; what happens between us stays between us, unless you choose otherwise." Mr Blackbourne turned the BMW smoothly into his parking space in the school car park.

"And don't forget, no violin lessons today," Dr Green added. "The boys will take you to their study hall, ok?"

"Ok," I said quietly and thanked him when he jumped out and opened the door for me.

"Trouble!" I turned to see Gabriel and Victor headed towards me. "We have found the perfect costume for you!"

"We will see you later, Miss Sorenson," Mr Blackbourne spoke up and I turned back to where they were stood together by the car. I wanted to run up and hug them, to kiss them goodbye but it would be completely inappropriate at school.

I settled for giving them a small wave which Dr Green returned. They turned and made their way into the school.

"Are you ok?" Victor stopped beside me and I realised that I was still staring after them.

I turned to him and smiled.

"I'm fine," I said and touched his arm. It had already occurred to me that I was able to kiss them all now. There was nothing holding me back, except my own fear incase they rejected me. But I really didn't think they would... I hoped they didn't.

"We're going on Saturday morning. Luke, Nathan and Kota will be coming as well, but North and Silas aren't free till later, so they're going to join us when we get ours." Gabriel reached forward and pulled the collar of my pink blouse forwards slightly. He then untucked it from where I had tucked it into my plaid skirt.

"Where's the black belt that goes with this?" he changed tact. "I put it into your bag..." He reached forward, tugged the bag from my hand and rooted through till he found it at the bottom still coiled up.

He shoved the bag at Victor and then he had the belt around my waist and then nodded.

"Much better," he said. I looked over at Victor, he shrugged, telling me silently that Gabriel was Gabriel. I grinned back at him.

"You should be a designer, Meanie," I told him and he made a noise and shrugged.

"I'm fucking good, I know I am, but not .." he shrugged again.

"But not what?" I asked. "I've seen your drawings, you're fantastic."

"I like clothes, but not enough to be a designer." He gave me a cheeky smile and began to walk back the way they'd come.

Victor stepped forward and touched my shoulder.

"The others are waiting for us, c'mon," he said and I fell into step with him.

The morning passed uneventfully and I was glad for that. No more notes were passed to me, or if they were, they were intercepted before I saw them. I found myself surrounded by the boys as we went to their study hall. It was just a big classroom and was mostly full of students already. They were sitting talking and shouting at each other as we entered. North was behind me and Silas was in front. I reached forward and gripped Silas's belt loop. I figured it was ok as he was supposed to be my boyfriend here. He reached back clasped my hand and pulled me forwards.

"Hey Silas! Brought your girlfriend so she can learn how to give head better?" was shouted from across the room.

"Shut the fuck up!" North boomed. Silas just sent them the finger and plopped me into a chair towards the rear of the room. The others all gathered closer to me, dragging their tables and chairs until I was pretty much in the centre of a ring of boys.

"Of course, I could always take her for a spin and get her up to speed for you. But she might prefer me though." It was the boy who sent the note in biology.

Silas was out of his seat and across the room before I could even blink. He loomed over the boy as the door opened again.

"Right, sit down and shut up, you lot!" Dr Green shouted as he entered. He saw Silas and indicated his head for him to sit down.

I watched as Silas gave the boy a shove and then he was coming back across to sit beside me again.

"Just ignore them, Aggele mou," he murmured.

To be honest, I was pretty oblivious to what he was on about anyway, I figured it was sexual, I wasn't quite that green, but I figured it was best to ignore it.

Mr Blackbourne came in and shut the door behind him. He stayed by the door, his arms folded in front of him. He looked over at our group and I saw him communicate with them silently; his eyes slid to mine and for a fraction of a second his eyes softened. He looked away and the flinty steel was back as he looked over the class.

"You got a bodyguard today, Doc?" called a lad from the middle and the class broke into laughter.

"Nope, it's you lot that have the bodyguard," Dr Green spoke and then turned to the board and wrote one word across the surface with a piece of chalk: "Respect."

"I'm going to pretend that you lot have something between your ears today, and you lot are going to pretend that you can be respectful for once. We're going to look at STD's, STI's and safe sex. Please pay attention as it may well save your life."

"Take one of these and then pass them back." He picked up a sheaf of papers and handed them to the girl in front of him.

He stayed silent as the papers were passed around. The boys all took one and then went to pass them on without handing me one. I frowned, reached forward and took one.

North glared at me and leant forwards towards me but Kota shook his head at him and he sat back with a grunt.

I skimmed over the sheet and saw that it was mostly the same as Dr Green had given me last night, except this list wasn't nearly as exhaustive as the one I'd gone over.

"Sexually transmitted diseases, sexually transmitted infections. Who wants to start me off with what you know? Keep it clean."

Several people shouted out things and he banged a book down on his desk for quiet.

"One at a time," he barked and pointed at a lad towards the front.

"Scott, isn't it?"

The boy nodded and proceeded to rattle of a list of pretty much all of them and what they did. Dr Green sat up onto his desk, looking mildly impressed.

"Shut up, Scott!" someone shouted from the middle.

"Be quite Thompson," Dr Green snapped at him and then looked back at Scott. "Where did you learn all that?"

"Because he's had them all!" the boy from biology shouted and looked over at me. I looked away from him quickly.

"My dad is a doctor," Scott said to Dr Green and turned to look backwards. "And at least I'm getting some, Tim, unlike you; who's only jerking off to your sister's Victoria Secrets catalogue!"

His words caused everyone to laugh loudly.

Dr Green shook his head at Mr Blackbourne and then called for quiet.

"All right, all right, calm down; any questions, sensible ones please?"

A girl at the front put her hand in the air and I leaned forward slightly to see who it was, but I couldn't see past Victor.

"Yes, Tiffany," Dr Green said, I had a name and no face.

"Is it true that condoms can break?"

He nodded and folded his arms.

"Yes, they can, you have to be very careful with them, the tiniest puncture or hole renders then useless to prevent STD's or pregnancy."

"Can you show me how to put one on?" she asked and I heard the tone of her voice drop slightly. Anger rolled through me as I realised she was flirting with him. I shifted forward to get a better look at her, but all I could see was the back of her head; she had blonde hair and it was piled high in a half bun, half ponytail.

I heard a few other girls sniggering and it sank in that Dr Green's good looks had not escaped the notice of the girl student body.

"No, Tiffany, I can not," he dismissed her and then looked back over the classroom, completely unaffected. "We're not allowed to demonstrate or show you any form of protection."

"Hey, Tiff, come home with me tonight and you can practise on me if you want." Someone to my left shouted out.

I nearly swallowed my tongue at how forward they were. I was sure it would embarrass her but she merely stood up and looked back at the boy who had called out.

"Awww, Rob, sugar, you're so kind but I'd need to be able to see your dick and word has it you're too small."

She sat back down and high fived the girl next to her, even as the rest of the class broke into laughter.

I had got a good look at her, she was pretty with delicate features and a slim build.

"Enough!" Dr Green shouted. "You're like a pack of rabid animals, for goodness sake, grow up!"

They settled down and he carried on talking. It was mostly a watered down version of what we'd discussed last night except he made no mention of masturbation and he strongly emphasized Abstinence.

There were a few other comments but nothing major until we were almost at the end of class, Tiffany had shoved her hand in the air and in a very sultry voice had asked...

"So what about oral sex, Dr Green, is that ok before marriage?"

"I can't discuss that with you either. I suggest you speak to your parents if you have any other queries."

Oral sex? That hadn't been mentioned and I looked around at the boys, but none of them were looking at me; they were either looking bored, doodling or day dreaming. I looked around and saw Tim watching me, he caught my eye and lifted one eyebrow at me. I blushed and looked away quickly.

I saw a few hands were raised and for the most part the questions were sensible and he answered them.

"Pass these around," he handed another sheaf of papers to the girl in front of him. "I want you take two of these sheets each please, work independently on one of them and take the other home to discuss with your parents."

I took two sheets and read the top of the sheet. "10 reasons for Abstinence".

"I want you to think about this carefully and list as many as you can. When you get home I want you to go over it with your parents and then bring it back tomorrow completed. No phones and no talking, get to it," he ordered. He was much harder in this classroom than he was teaching Japanese; I realised that there was more to Dr Green then met the eyes. I had always pegged him as being easier going because of the way he flirted and was always joking. But I was seeing a sterner side of him today; it reminded me of when he was telling me in no uncertain terms never to run out on them again.

I looked around at the boys but they were all bending over their papers, although North wasn't writing anything and he had put his pen down.

I lowered my head and concentrated on my paper. He wanted ten reasons, I could think of a few, but not ten. I wrote my name on the top of the paper and then glanced around again. My eyes went to where Tim was scribbling on his paper. He must have seen me, because he looked sideways at me and smirked, one half of his lips twisted upwards and he lifted one eyebrow.

I hurriedly looked away again, he was very good looking, but there was something in his eyes that was almost predatory.

I began scribbling my reasons down, my first reason was to avoid STI's, second was pregnancy, third was saving yourself for marriage, fourth was not being ready, fifth was wait to know that the person really loves you and doesn't just want you for sex and my last reason was reputation. I couldn't think of anymore and I wondered what the others had put down.

Dr Green was moving around the class as we wrote, he stopped by a few and said something to them and then he was over by us. He looked down at North's paper and shook his head. I looked over wondering what he'd put.

North saw me and held us his sheet and I saw it was still blank except for the top line and that said "There aren't any."

I bit my lip and caught his eye but he just smirked at me and turned away.

Dr Green looked over my shoulder, close enough so I could feel his body heat but not touching. He read it swiftly and nodded moving on.

I was biting the end of my pen when the door opened and Mr Blackbourne stood to one side. Mr Hendricks stepped inside and I sank into my seat further.

"Dr Green, just making my rounds, please don't let me interrupt," he said jovially and then moved to stand beside Mr Blackbourne. Mr Hendricks eyes slid over the room and when they came to our group I hurriedly looked back down at my paper.

"Perhaps one of the students would like to recap on what you've discussed today," Mr Hendricks suddenly said and Dr Green looked up from where he was now leaning over Scott's desk talking to him quietly.

"They're in the middle of something, Mr Hendricks," he said.

"Nonsense, let's see. Sang, Sang Sorenson, stand up please."

I dropped my pen in shock at being called out like that. My stomach dropped to my boots as I bent over to pick up my pen.

"Come along, just a recap of today's lessons," he said.

"Mr Hendricks," Dr Green strode forwards. "It's nearly the end of the lesson and ..."

"Well, hurry up then," he spoke to me, completely ignoring Dr Green. I slowly got to my feet, aware of every eye in the room on me. I could hear a few sniggers coming from the girls. I looked around at Kota, he gave me a tiny nod and a small wink. I drew in a deep breath and gave him a concise report of the discussion of STI's and STD's and pregnancy and then how Dr Green had given out these sheets for us to think about and fill in. I waited a beat, my eyes on his tie. I dragged my eyes up and met Mr Blackbourne's over his shoulder. He was pleased with me and that made me feel so much better.

"And how can all these STD's be prevented?" he inquired and I knew this was a test.

"Abstinence, sir," I replied and he nodded grudgingly.

"Well done, sit down," he said and I plopped back into my seat.

I felt Kota touch my knee but I couldn't look at him yet; my face was flaming and I was shaking slightly.

"Very good, Dr Green...." If he'd been about to say something else it was cut off by the bell sounding over the intercom.

"Remember, I want those discussed and filled in by tomorrow, leave today's copy on your desk," Dr Green called as everyone started to file out.

Mr Hendricks went out as well and I hung back with the boys.

"Well done, Sang," Dr Green said to me when Mr Blackbourne shut the door on the last of the students.

"I couldn't have done it if you hadn't gone over it last night," I admitted and flared up again when I realised that I didn't know if the boys knew they were going over it with me.

"There is too much to take in," Gabriel said matter of factly, as if what I'd just admitted what either common knowledge among them or it was normal.

"North," Dr Green came forward and perched on the edge of the desk. "We really need to work on your paper. "There isn't any" isn't going to cut it."

Luke snorted and high fived him and then handed North his own paper and I could see written across the top was pretty much the same sentiment.

Mr Blackbourne rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"What did you put, Trouble?" Gabriel asked and I saw Victor and Nathan sit up waiting for me to talk. North snorted and shifted his chair back onto it's back legs and swung back and forth precariously.

"What she should have," Dr Green said and plucked the sheet from my fingers before Luke could reach for it. He folded it and slid it into his jacket pocket and winked at me. "But you lot are not going to cheat from it."

Luke turned to Kota and grinned at him.

"Hey, dad, wanna discuss sex with me?"

"Yes, son, what would you like to know?" Kota deadpanned and I laughed. It reminded me of earlier and before I could think I'd spoken out loud.

"What's oral sex?"

North went over backwards and the crash was loud in the classroom. I jumped to my feet and hurried to him.

"Oh my god, North, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Sang baby," he grunted and took Mr Blackbourne's out stretched hand and let him pull him to his feet. He righted his chair and I saw the others were staring at me. I frowned and looked at Dr Green but he was tapping into his phone.

My phone vibrated in my bra and I turned slightly to pull it out without flashing any of them.

Dr Green: Hold that question for tomorrow night, Pookie.

I realised that I had made a mistake asking that question and I felt my cheeks flush.

There was a knock at the door and then it was opened.

"Dr Green, I think I left... oh!" I saw the girl Tiffany; she came to a halt when she saw us all still. "I left my bag," she said and she hurried forward to where her bag was under the chair she had been sat in. She dragged it out and went back to the door, she looked over her shoulder and I saw her looking at Dr Green, but none of them were paying her any attention. She slid her eyes round to me and I saw the dislike quite clear in her eyes before she went back out closing the door behind her.

She hadn't expected us to be in here, but she had thought Dr Green was still in here and that told me alot. I looked over at where Mr Blackbourne was gathering the papers from the desks on the other side of the room. The boys were whispering about something and Dr Green was starting to gather papers his side of the classroom.

I opened his app and thought carefully before I tapped a message.

Sang: She thought you were alone in here.

I sent it and watched as he halted, took his phone from his pocket and opened it. He looked up at me when he read my text and then he was looking back down and tapping on the screen.

My phone vibrated and I opened the message.

Dr Green: Are you sure? Why do you say that?

I snorted not realising the others were watching me. I tapped hurriedly back.

Sang: I'm sure. Why? Have you looked in the mirror recently?

Dr Green: Well, thank you, pookie ;)

Sang: I'm serious.

Dr Green: So am I. I will be careful, pookie.

I looked up at him grinning and he winked at me.

"We're gonna be late," North suddenly said and he reached forwards and gripped my hand. "C'mon, Sang baby."

I heard the overhead bell go again and I realised with a start that he was right.

"Tell Mr Morris you were helping me clear up," Dr Green said as we all made our way to the door. I looked around at the others and waved at them as North and Victor dragged me down the corridor and out into the October sunshine.

Sean's POV

I had to admire her; she took it on the chin, stood there and gave him a concise, potted version of the class. She kept only to what we'd discussed today and then he'd tried to trip her, and me, up. It was a loaded question and I didn't know if she would fully get what he was asking for. I was supposed to support Abstinence in these classes. It was only fairly recently that the law had changed to include even discussing STD's and contraceptives but I knew that most schools were entrenched and this was the South. But when she opened her mouth and said Abstinence instead of Condoms I could have kissed her.

She had plopped back down and I could see she was shaking from here. The bell rang and I was glad to see him leave with the rest of the kids. Owen had shut the door and I crossed over to my band of miscreant brothers. I knew what the Taylor brothers would have written on their papers and I wasn't wrong. I had read Sang's sheet and I was intrigued with the order she'd written things down in.

Gabriel asked her what she'd put and I took the sheet quickly before Luke could reach it. I didn't want them reading that just yet, if ever. It would be taken the wrong way, the waiting for that special person and marriage would cause a few conniptions. I was inclined to think her paper was academic rather than her personal views; but I would go over it with her next chance I got and test the waters so to speak.

I heard Luke and Kota mucking around and then Sang's mouth had opened and out popped that question. I was as stunned at the rest of them. North had gone over backwards in shock and I almost laughed. Sang had rushed to his aid but Mr Blackbourne was quicker and he pulled him up.

I whipped out my phone and texted her to hold onto that question till later. There was only so much my brothers could take without having an aneurysm.

I heard the door open as I started to gather up the papers, but it was one of the girls, she ducked out quickly and I paid no more attention to it, but then my phone had vibrated and Sang had texted me.

I wondered if there was anything to it. Her texts had been clear enough. She considered the girl as danger. My ego would like to think it was old fashioned jealousy, but I knew that Sang had picked up on something else. I waited till the door had closed on them all and then I turned to Owen.

"Read these," I said.

"I thought for a minute you were explaining oral sex via text," he said as he took the phone from my fingers and perched on the desk.

"How did you know I wasn't?" I teased him.

"Because Miss Sorenson was showing no signs of self combustion," he chuckled and I laughed. I watched as he read through the texts and then sighed.

"I had my back to the girl in question; but I think Miss Sorenson is on to something," he said and held the phone back to me. "She was certainly surprised to see you were not alone."

"I'd better avoid being in a position where I could be alone with her," I said.

"Indeed, do you have her in your Japanese class?"

"No," I shook my head. "She's been down to the nurses office when I've been down there, but she's always with a friend."

"Keep it in mind," he said and I nodded.

"Let's get some lunch now and then you can kip down in the nurses office while I keep the hordes of screaming ladies off your back, Dr Green," he slyly mocked me.

"Don't start, Owen!" I jostled him as I passed him. "Besides, you're just jealous it's not you she wants to get alone."

He turned and poked me square in the chest making me grunt and jump back.

"There's only one young lady I'm interested in getting alone, Sean."

"Really?" I nudged him again ignoring the glare he sent me. "And is this the same lady that can knock North onto his back with three words?"

He snorted and I laughed.

"I've never seen so many jaws hit the floor," he said and we went out of the classroom and started towards our office.

We remained quiet until we were in the office and sitting at our desks. I opened my bag and drew out the papers. I sat back, opened the roll I had for lunch and kicked my feet onto the desk.

I saw Owen shake his head at my feet on my desk but I ignored him and started to read through the sheets.

"We've got the halloween dance coming up, then it's the away game and then we've got half term," he murmured as he looked at the calendar on the corkboard.

I looked up from someone's attempt at spelling religious reasons and took a bite from my roll.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him with my mouth full. He sent me a disgusted look which I also ignored.

"It's gone quiet, we have no leads on the drugs, there are no leads on Hendricks and until we can figure out where the money is going there is nothing we can do but sit back and relax."

"And?" I prompted him.

"Why don't we go away for the week?" he suggested. "We could have that log cabin on the lake we had a few years ago, remember?"

I did; it was just after Nathan's mother had left and he had been in a terrible mess. We'd all piled into the cabin together and waited him out. It had been a hard week, but a good one for bonding. It would be nice to have the whole week with Sang and not worry about anything else.

"Different cabin, same lake," I suggested and he nodded.

"Do it," I said and he took his phone out of his pocket and smiled at me. I grinned back; it wasn't often that I saw him smile more than that twitch he called a smile, but I reckoned it was just wind really.

Yes, this week would do us all good.

Victor's POV

I laughed at Luke's antics.

"Of course, son, what would like to know?" Kota deadpanned.

"What's oral sex?"

My brain stopped, right along with my heart. Had she just asked what I thought she'd asked. North went over with a crash and she was rushing to his side, but I was unable to move, to do anything but comprehend her words.

I knew she was innocent; I loved how innocent she was. I just loved her straight up. I knew Dr Green and Mr B were taking her through the basics, but.... oh my god, I struggled to keep my thoughts from going where I knew everyone elses were. An image of Sang on her back and.... No, stop, don't go there, Vic, think of anything else. Think of Gabriel's collection of makeup, think of my father and mother...urgh.

Luke's POV

Kota played along like I knew he would. I was deciding what to say to get a blush from Sang, when she beat me to it.

"What's oral sex?"

I blinked, had I just heard right? North crashed over onto his back and I figured I had indeed heard right. I smirked, so Sang doesn't know what oral sex is. Oh but that was good, that was very good. I opened my mouth to offer my services in educating her when I caught Mr Blackbourne's eye. I shut my mouth and looked away. Better not go there. He was probably right, I loved her and I didn't want to embarrass her in front of my horny brothers.

Kota's POV

Luke was up to something, I could see it in his eyes, but I played along.

"Yes, my son, what would you like to know?" I asked him as seriously as I could.

"What's oral sex?"

His mouth didn't move then at all.... and his voice was much higher... oh shit, it was Sang. North crashed to the floor and I looked at him and then her. Was she joking? What kind of question was that?

She was fussing over North, I blinked as I stared at her. She wasn't joking, she really wasn't. Heat flooded through me at the thought of answering that question for her. I looked up at Dr Green, he was frantically tapping on his phone, but I could see the slight horror in his face. They were supposed to be teaching her, but I guess they hadn't got that far. I didn't envy them that task, no matter how much I loved her.

Gabriel's POV

Holy fucking shit!! My Trouble was causing trouble again, just by asking a question. North had gone over like a pack of cards, which in itself was hilarious and I filed the image away for future laughs. But at the moment, all I could think of was my Trouble wanting to know what oral sex was. I could help her out there. I could show her exactly what it was, how it felt.... well, how I imagined it to feel. I'd not got that close to a girl before and one sure as hell hadn't got that close to me. The thought of Sang being my first made me realise that for the first time in my life I was grateful I was still a virgin. We could learn it together... I looked over at Silas and frowned. He was planning something, the dirty Greek, I could see it in his eyes. I kicked out at him and he looked over at me and smirked, shrugging.

He was telling me that I was an idiot if I wasn't also planning. I smirked back at him, he was right.

Nathan's POV

I stared at her and was instantly hard. I couldn't believe that three words out of that mouth of hers was enough to give me a raging hard on. I wanted to shove her back and let my tongue do the teaching. I watched her as she rushed to North's side, I reckoned he was alright, but to be honest, the world could stop spinning and I wouldn't notice. I had a new fantasy to join my collection and I was determined to make good on them one day. God I loved her so much.

Silas's POV

Ha! North was ass over head at Aggele's words and it was hilarious. I had to admit that it had shocked me for a few seconds, but it hadn't taken me too long to process her words and imagine a few ways I could show her what she wanted to know. I caught Gabriel's glare as he kicked out at me, I smirked at him. If you want to play with the big boys, you need to step up, Gabe, and you're an idiot if you don't want to play with Aggele mou. He got my message and smirked back at me. Hell, yeah, brother; Aggele is worth stepping up for, she's the best thing that has every happened to me. I adore her.

North's POV

"What's oral sex?"

Oh, Hell, NO!

I couldn't stop myself, the chair went backwards and I went with it. She did not just ask that!

She was hovering over me, but I was stuck on her words. She wanted to know what it was. I grunted that I was ok and I accepted Mr B's help up. I could see with one look around their faces that my brothers were in the middle of some pretty heavy thoughts. Hell no, to that too. She didn't know what she was asking... she didn't know what it was... oh fuck, she wanted to know. I could show her, I could make her feel like she was in heaven. But she was so innocent, and by the look on their faces I was going to have my work cut out for me to keep them from jumping her. I glared around at them and shook my head.

"You are not going there!" I whispered to them seeing her preoccupied with her phone.

They all started to whisper back denials but I knew they were half hearted.

Owen's POV

North crashed over and to be honest I wasn't surprised. I think it was only the fact that over the last few days I had come to expect anything to spill from her mouth that saved me from showing the same amount of shock that my brothers were currently experiencing.

Miss Sorenson sometimes lacked a brain to mouth filter and I had come to delight in it... as long as I wasn't eating. I helped North to his feet and looked around at the others. I could see Luke's brain working and I just knew what was coming next. I caught his eye and promised intense pain if he even uttered one syllable to her. He caught on quick and shut his mouth. Smart lad. Someone knocked briefly on the door and I stiffened in case it was the Principal back; but it was some girl. I dismissed her not bothering to turn around.

I saw Sean frantically tapping on his phone and knew that he was telling her to hold back on that question.

I crossed to the other side of the room, aware that Miss Sorenson and Sean were in the middle of a texting debate. For a few seconds I wondered if Sean

was telling her what it was via text, but it was worry I saw on her face, not the blush that I knew would be there if he had been explaining it.

That was a discussion for another night. It would be.... interesting.


	15. Friends?

Part Fifteen

Sang's POV

I knew what I wanted. For the first time in my life I knew exactly what I wanted and it wasn't this.

I had waited all week for this day. The week had passed quickly enough. Dr Green had been called in to the hospital each night so far this week and I had been unable to go back to his place for dinner. I was missing them. I was seeing him and Mr Blackbourne every study period for the H.E.P classes and but it wasn't the same. Since that first class, the subjects had moved on to emotional well being and relationships. There had been less for the other kids to get crude about. Mr Blackbourne was still there every time with Dr Green, but it wasn't the same as being able to talk with them when it was just the three of us.

Dr Green had sent me a text telling me that Sunday, both he and Mr Blackbourne were free, and that we were all going to be spending the day together. There was to be a quick family meeting tonight back at Victor's to decide what we were going to do before Dr Green had to nip back to the hospital again. He was looking tired, but I knew that he was sleeping in the nurses office while Mr Blackbourne held the fort down.

I had watched Tiffany closely in classes but she hadn't openly flirted with Dr Green again and I wondered if she'd got the message. I was also seeing more of Tim wherever I went. But he had stopped sending me notes and he made no move to talk to me, he just watched me. I didn't say anything to the others, it seemed pointless, there was nothing they could do to stop him from watching me. I briefly wondered if Mr Hendricks was getting him to watch me. If he was, there was nothing I could do about it, except ignore it.

I was excited for tomorrow, a whole day with the boys. Each evening so far, we'd all gone to Kota's, done our homework and then two of them would go home with me and we'd played games or watch a movie and then head up to bed. I was seeing most of them and I was content, but I wanted to see what would happen if I kissed one of them. But I was never alone with just one to find out; even now, shopping with them, there was always two or three of them around me. I pushed it to the back of my mind and concentrated on what I had just put on.

It was a witch's outfit, the skirt was short with a spiky hem, the bodice was tight and sparkly. It had long sleeves in black that matched the skirt. I didn't feel like a witch at all.

I opened the dressing room curtain and saw Gabriel and Luke stood to one side talking quietly. Kota was sat on one of the seats, his long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle as he played on his phone.

"That's the one, Trouble!" Gabriel beamed at me. If he was happy, then I could be happy. I stepped out of the changing room and looked around for Victor, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

Kota looked up, pushing his glasses up his nose and nodded.

"I like it," he murmured.

"Take it off and we'll go find Victor," Gabriel ordered and I turned around and went back into the changing room.

I took it off and dressed quickly. I hung it back up on its hanger and studied it. It was ok, it just wasn't what I had envisaged; but Gabriel knew his stuff. I took a look at the tag and blanched, it was expensive for something I wouldn't wear again till next year.

"Hey, you finished yet?" Victor poked his head around the curtain "Gabe says we have the one."

I looked at him and smiled. He frowned, came into the cubicle and closed the curtain behind him.

"What's up?" he asked lifting one hand to touch the edge of the sleeves.

"It's very expensive, Victor," I managed. "For one night..."

"Sang, you should know by now," he murmured and moved his hand from the dress to my shoulder. "Do you like it?" he asked quietly.

"Do you?" I countered and he blew out a breath on a sigh.

"Sang Sorenson, do you like it?"

I looked up at him and bit my lip, I wanted to say yes, to please them, but wanted to be true to myself as well.

"I just...." He caught my shoulders and turned me so that I was facing him properly.

"Princess, Gabriel can be... pushy. If you don't like something tell him. He'll sulk for a bit and then he'll get over it. We all do it. He has amazing tastes, he knows exactly what to put together, but sometimes.... just sometimes it's nice to pick something you like, not because it's fashionable, or because he says it looks great, but because you like it."

"I like it, but it's not what I wanted," I said quietly to him.

He smiled at me and the fire in his eyes burnt brighter.

"That's better," he murmured and before I thought about it, I was on my tiptoes and kissing him gently on the mouth.

I stepped back quickly and reached down for the costume, had I done wrong? He was standing so still, maybe I had gone too far. If he didn't want it, I could pass it off as a thank you kiss. I lifted my eyes to his, frightened by what I might see. The fire in his eyes was intense and I backed up quickly, my legs hit the edge of the seat and I sat down abruptly.

"Sang..." his voice was almost strangled.

"Thank you, Victor," I said hurriedly and he closed his eyes, a muscle working at the side of his jaw.

"Hey! What are you two doing in here?" Gabriel pulled the curtain back and glared at me.

"She's not getting this one," Victor said and his voice was remote, distant. He pushed passed Gabriel and went out.

"What? What do you mean she's not getting this one?" he looked back at me. I was feeling miserable, clutching the dress to me, I lifted my head to his.

"Oy! Did that fucker tell you it wasn't good?" he demanded angrily and I shook my head quickly.

"No, no, Meanie, it's not him, it's me... it's nice, it's really nice, but I just..."

Kota came over and frowned down at me and then he nodded.

"She doesn't like it, Gabe, let her look at some more."

"What do you mean you don't like it?" Gabriel asked and I knew from his tone of voice that I had upset him and he was taking it personally.

"It's not you, Meanie, you have great taste, it's just... I've had this dream in my head for so long and it..." I ground to a halt, totally miserable now. I had mucked up the whole day.

Gabriel sighed and crouched down in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Trouble, I didn't realise. Of course we can get something different, something you want... c'mon, I vote we get some lunch and then we try again after, yeah?"

I threw my arms around his neck and hung on; he almost went over backwards, but Kota stopped him with a hand on his back. I buried my face into his neck and closed my eyes.

He gripped me, laughing.

"You silly goose." He stood up taking me with him and I backed away from him.

I went out with them, looking for Victor; I saw him stood outside the shop, his arms folded. He saw us come out and I knew I had to make it right with him. I crossed to him to say something, but he reached out and caught my hand in his. The fire in his eyes was a smolder as he smiled down at me and I hoped I was forgiven. I smiled back up at him and held his hand all the way to the food court.

Gabriel, Victor and Nathan were sent to get the food while we found some seats. It was after the rush of lunch and there were a few seats that were empty.

"So what sort of dress did you want?" Luke asked as he dragged several across for the others.

"A black one, long with pointed sleeves and a black hat," I said and helped him pull two more over.

"Traditional costume," Kota said and I grinned at him.

"What are you all getting?" I knew that we were going to hang around long enough for North and Silas to show up and then we were getting their costumes.

"Skeleton," Luke laughed. "Like the kids in The Karate Kid film had. Me, Luke, and Kota are getting those, aren't we?" he said to Kota who nodded.

I had never seen the film so had no idea what he meant and I told him so.

"What? Oh, Sang, we have three films to show you," he declared. "The first one is the best, but we'll watch all three."

"Tonight?" I asked and he nodded. I wanted to ask what they were about but the others came back with trays piled with food and it was soon silent as they dug into the burger and fries.

I managed to eat all the burger but failed on the fries, but they were soon devoured by the others.

"North and Silas are getting here by three," Kota said as he picked up his soda.

"We should get on and get Trouble's dress and then start on ours. We have to be back by six at the latest for the Family Meeting; Doc has to be at the hospital for eight," Gabriel said, wiping his fingers on a napkin.

"Has everyone finished?" Nathan asked and began clearing up the rubbish onto the trays. I stood to help and soon we had the table cleared. I looked around as they started to take them to the bins.

I needed the bathroom so I caught Kota's attention to let him know where I was going.

"Hold up," he called to me and I waited as he came back with the others. I could see him say something to them and then we were all crossing towards the restrooms. At first I thought they were babysitting me again, but Luke told me they wouldn't be long and to stay here for them and they went into the mens and I realised I wasn't the only one that needed to go

I was as quick as I could be and when I came out there was no sign of them. I wondered if they were waiting out in the main area for me so I went down the corridor and out into the food court again.

I still couldn't see them, I must have been quicker than they were. I decided to wait for them over by the edge of the food court where I was out of the way of people passing by.

"Hey!" A voice had me turning and I saw Tim coming towards me with another one of his friends. He had a skateboard in one hand and was twirling it on the floor as he saw me.

I said nothing to him and looked away. I didn't want to start anything and I wished the others would hurry up.

Tim said something to his friend and he shrugged and carried on towards the food counters. Tim came closer and I lifted my hand towards my throat, ready to get my phone.

"I'm sorry," he said and it wasn't what I was expecting from him.

"What for?" I asked puzzled.

"Those notes I sent you in Biology," he said and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I wanted to try and get your attention, but I went about it the wrong way, it wasn't good. I keep forgetting that you're not like the other girls. Which is stupid really, cause that's why I like you."

I looked at him, processing his words. His head was down but his eyes were looking up at me under his dark hair.

"They weren't very nice," I said and I knew it was lame, but I had no idea what to say to him. I wanted him to go away and for the others to come back.

"I'd like to start again; be friends," he said. "I know you have all those guys from your other school, but it wouldn't hurt to have other friends, would it?"

He thought that I went to the Academy with the others and that they were my friends. Why would he think any different? I was new to the school and from the very first day I'd been with the guys. It made sense. He wanted me to be his friend, but I didn't know what that involved when it was a girl, even less a boy.

I bit my lip hesitating, I didn't know how to respond, how to tell him that I had no idea what he meant.

He slid the board to the floor and put one foot on it and started to slid it back and forth, his other hand was still on the back of his neck and I realised that he was feeling awkward.

"I...."

"We're in a lot of the same classes. World History, Biology, Gym and our home room is the same," he said.

I kept my eyes on the board under his feet as he spoke, I had no idea what to do. I hadn't noticed before that he was in so many of my classes, not until he had got my attention in Biology.

"Your notes worked," I said and wondered if that was the right thing to say. "I mean I noticed you." I looked up at him quickly, he was grinning at me, but again he had that look in his eyes that made me wary. He wasn't scary like Greg or Mr McCoy had been, but there was something there I didn't see in the others when I looked at them.

"Good, although I wish I hadn't been so crude," he said and shrugged again. "You wanna try?"

"Try what?" I asked.

"My board." He slid it towards me and it stopped, bumping gently by my right leg.

"I don't... I don't know how..."

"It's easy," he said and came towards me, he gripped my elbow and I felt the panic slide down me. He was touching me and I didn't like it. It didn't feel right, but he was just being friendly. I wondered just how damaged I was. My family life had made it impossible for me to know what was friendly normal behaviour and what wasn't.

"Put your right foot on the board, I won't let you fall," he spoke close to my ear.

"I don't... I mean, my friends..."

"I know, they're here somewhere, aren't they?" he said and I looked at him sideways. He was very close and I could see that his eyes were so black that I could see no brown at all.

"Just for a few minutes till they get back, I won't let you get hurt, I promise."

I looked down at the board, I had seen a few of them skating around at school and I did wonder what it was like. I'd seen Derrick, Tom and Micah on them and it looked like fun.

I bit my lip and hesitantly put my right foot onto the board.

"That's it," he said and let go of my elbow. "Get your balance and then just kick off with your left foot. Hold your arms out for balance till you get the hang of it."

I did as he said and I wobbled dangerously but it glided forward, his hand at my back.

"That's it, you're doing well. Keep going," he laughed and I tried again. I loved the feeling and it made me giggle, pushing off I got more confidence and he was soon trotting beside me as I skated down through the mall.

"Kick up some speed, bring your left foot back onto the board and bend your knees to control it. I'm with you," he said and I suddenly realised that I was at the end of the mall, quite away from the the food courts.

"Let's take it outside and I can show you how to turn," he said but I wanted to go back now.

"I have to go back," I said stopping the board and getting off. My phone vibrated in my bra and I reached in and took it out. Kota was ringing me; I answered it, watching as Tim picked up his board and started to spin it, his eyes on me.

"Where are you?" came Kota's strained voice and I felt guilty.

"I'm ok, I'm coming back," I said.

"Where are you?" he repeated and the strain had given way to anger.

"I'm..." I looked around and gave him the names of the shops I was at.

"Stay right there, do not move," he barked and then he was ringing off.

"You should go," I said quickly to Tim. "They won't understand."

"They'll hit first and ask questions later," he said and eyed me carefully. "Do they treat you the same way?"

"NO!" I shook my head, looking behind me. I knew they'd be here quickly and I didn't want to know what they would do to him.

"I'll see you around, Sang, give you another lesson if you like," he said and putting his foot on the board he started to skate away. I watched him but he didn't look back, not even when the boys came running past him towards me.

"What the fuck are you doing down here?" Gabriel asked and I could hear the fear under the anger, I had worried them.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I couldn't see you outside and by the time I realised it, I was down here." It was partially the truth.

"You worried me," Victor said and guilt rushed through me. Did I tell them that I'd made a new friend and he had shown me how to skateboard? How would they take that? How would I even begin to explain it when I didn't understand it myself.

Nathan was running his eyes over me looking to see if I was hurt.

"Next time stay put," Kota said sharply and I nodded at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you all," I said and I really meant it.

Luke shoved his hands through his hair and blew out his breath.

"Thought we'd lost you," he said and nudged my shoulder and then slid his hand into mine. I gripped his tightly and he bent and kissed my head. "Don't do that again."

"Sorry," I said. I was confused. If you had friends, did that mean that you couldn't have any more. That didn't sound right, but I knew that it was different with the boys. I remembered what Mr Blackbourne had told them about bringing anyone else into the group. I knew they had tried it with Derrick and it hadn't worked. Would they be ok if they knew that I was friends with Tim now? I had no idea and decided that I would text Mr Blackbourne and ask him when I had chance. I pushed it aside as they drew me into another store that held party costumes and was all decked out ready for Halloween.

I looked around and I finally found the outfit I wanted, I took it off the hanger and held it up for Gabriel and the others to see.

"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked with a tilt of the his head. "It looks like a sack,"

I drew down the dress and he tilted his head and shrugged.

"Try it on," he said and nodded to the changing rooms. I went in and quickly put the dress on. It didn't look like a sack or at least I didn't think it did. It was nipped in at the waist with a lace up bodice over a green satin under blouse. Green slits ran down the sleeves to points on my hands. It was longer than the ones Gabriel had picked out for me and ended just above my knees. I wanted black and green striped over knee socks to go with it. I stuck my head out of the curtain and saw Luke standing close, his eyes on the window.

"Can you see if there are any green strippy long socks to go with this, please?" I asked him, he turned and try to peep through the curtain but I shook my head.

"Ok," he grinned and I went back inside. A couple of minutes later he called my name and stuck his hand into the cubicle. He held a couple of pairs of socks and a black pointed hat.

I giggled and thanked him, taking them. I picked the pair I wanted, they were green and black horizontal stripes with black bows on the outside of my knees where they ended. I loved it. I slid the hat onto my head and turned to look in the mirror. I absolutely loved it.

I had never had dressing up clothes when I was younger. I could remember once when I was very little, Marie had been slightly older and we had gone in Mother's bedroom. We'd tried her lipstick on and put her jewellery on. Then we'd found her high heeled shoes and we'd paraded around her bedroom. I don't remember if we'd been told off, or anything other than laughing and giggling with Marie. I can't even remember when Marie had changed, when things had got dark in our house. My memories of playing with her are few and far between, and like the dressing up, we were very young. I wished we'd had more times together like that.

"How are you getting on?" Luke's voice from outside the cubicle brought me back to myself. It was pointless dwelling on the past now.

I turned and pulled the curtain open and stepped out. I was nervous now. What if Gabriel and the others hated it? What if they laughed at me? I suddenly wanted to hide back in the cubicle, but Luke had turned around and was looking me over.

"Shit, Sang, you can cast a curse on me anyday," he laughed. "You look even better than the one Gabe choose. Hey, Gabe, Nate!" he turned and called to where the others were on the other side of the party shop. I could see that they had started to choose costumes for themselves.

They came over and Gabriel grinned at me.

"Ok, you win, this is a better costume, you looked positively evil, beautiful, but evil," he chuckled and I smiled happily at them. I looked at Victor and he nodded at me.

I went back into the changing rooms and quickly changed. I went back out holding the dress, socks and hat carefully.

The others were still trying to choose and I wasn't allowed to see what they were doing. It seemed pointless as I knew what Luke and the others were going to wear already. Gabriel had been insistent though, so I put the dress on the till and went across to sit on the window ledge to wait.

I heard whistling and looked out of the open door. I saw Tim and his friend as they were skating down through the mall, laughing and looking behind them every so often. They were dodging people and I went out to see what they were doing, but they were out of the entrance and gone. Two security guards came puffing their way down, they were clearly out of breath and condition. They shook their heads and started to go back the way they had come. I wondered what Tim and his friend had done to warrant being chased. As the guards came past I stepped forward.

"What were they doing?" I asked and was surprised when they stopped and looked at me.

"No skateboarding allowed in the mall, miss," one of them puffed and they carried on.

I went back in and perched back on the window sill. I think I had been expecting him to say they had been shoplifting. Skating through the mall didn't sound so bad compared to stealing.

I looked back at the others to see Luke and Gabriel arguing with Victor while Kota tried to placate them. I could see Nathan shaking his head and trying to push something at Victor.

I drew my phone from my bra and decided to see what Mr Blackbourne thought of friendships.

Sang: Hi, are you busy?

I held my phone, my eyes on the boys as they continued to argue, my phone vibrated and I looked down.

Mr Blackbourne: I'm never too busy to speak to you, Miss Sorenson.

I smiled down at my phone, he had the ability to melt me with only one sentence.

Sang: What is the definition of friendship?

I waited and it was several minutes before a reply came through and when it did, it was a long one.

Mr Blackbourne: That is a very deep question for a Saturday afternoon. Friendship is a relationship of mutual affection between two or more people, mutual trust and support are involved. The ability to express one's feelings with no fear of ridicule. Where mistakes can be made without fear of judgement from the other parties. May I ask why you have asked this?

I read it through, it made sense but it didn't answer my question, probably because I hadn't really asked it.

Sang: Is there a limit to how many friends you can have?

I waited and it wasn't long before he replied.

Mr Blackbourne: No. However, there is a limit between what people consider to be acquaintances versus true friends. A person can have many acquaintances but often only a few true friends.

That also made sense. Maybe Tim would fall into the acquaintance area, rather than a friend.

Sang: Thank you, Mr Blackbourne.

Mr Blackbourne: I have already told you, Miss Sorenson, any time and about anything. Are you enjoying yourself?

I smiled and looked back over at where the boys were still heatedly discussing something.

Sang: I am, thank you. I have found my dress and the boys are now arguing over something. I think they want Victor to dress as something, but he's fighting it. :)

Mr Blackbourne: Have the others told you about tomorrow?

Sang: Yes, they have! I'm happy to be able to be all together for once, it doesn't happen often.

Mr Blackbourne: No, it doesn't. Do you have any opinions as to what you would like to do?

I thought about that. I really didn't care, as long as we were together.

Sang: I really don't mind. Is Dr Green with you?

Mr Blackbourne: He is, but he's asleep. I think I bore him.

Sang: No, he works too hard; you could never be boring.

Mr Blackbourne: You're too kind, but I'm sure Dr Green would disagree with you.

I laughed and looked up again. The boys were coming over and it looked like they had finally sorted themselves out and had paid.

Sang: Dr Green would be mistaken. I think they have sorted themselves out and everyone is still standing with no blood drawn. Thank you for talking to me.

Mr Blackbourne: The pleasure is all mine, Miss Sorenson. I will see you tonight.

Sang: x

I sent the text before I could change my mind. I had sent him a kiss. I had sent Mr Blackbourne a kiss. I was losing my mind, what on earth was I doing?

My phone vibrated again and I looked down to see his name on the screen. I was horrified, was he going to tell me off? Nothing had been said about when he had kissed me in the kitchen... or had it been me that kissed him? I had no idea what he had thought about it at all. I knew they had said that they had been waiting for me to kiss them, but had that included him? I really hoped so.

I opened the message with a shaky hand.

Mr Blackbourne: I shall collect that from you tonight.

I almost dropped my phone, I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face. He wanted to kiss me again..... I sighed. I wanted to kiss him again. But I also wanted to kiss the others.... I still didn't know if they were going to make me choose one of them. I don't even know if they all wanted to kiss me. I had made a mistake with Victor and nearly destroyed my friendship with him. I was heartbroken that he hadn't wanted me to kiss him, I was sure that he had. At the pool last week, outside the spare bedroom, I thought then he had wanted to kiss me, maybe it was all part of friendship. But I couldn't tell. Mr Blackbourne had said that it had been a rule that they put in place but he didn't say which ones. He was obviously ok with me kissing some of the other boys and the ones who wanted to kiss me were fine with it too. Surely if it was something deeper than they wouldn't be so fine with it. Or was that how it worked in their group?

"Hey, Trouble, we're going to wait for North and Silas back up at the food court. Wanna get a drink?"

I looked up at him and my internal conflict must have shown because he was shoved out of the way and Nathan was crouched next to me.

"Are you ok? What's up?" he asked sliding his hand onto my shoulder. Kota leaned over his shoulder, his black glasses sliding down his nose slightly.

"You look really white, maybe we should take you back now," he said.

"I'm fine," I protested, I did feel tired and confused but I didn't want to spoil their chance to get their costumes.

"It's fine," Gabriel waved his hand at me. "You're not supposed to see our costumes before the night anyway, it's bad luck or something."

"That's the bride's dress on her wedding day, you idiot," Luke chuckled and ruffled Gabriel's hair. "We're taking her trick or treating, not marrying her."

"Fuck off!" Gabriel shoved Luke off him and slid his hands back through his hair till the blonde locks lay as he liked them.

"I can't take any more anyway," Victor spoke up. "Gabe has got mine sorted and I would gladly get out of having to go through all this again with the others."

"You can't get out of it if we can't!" Nathan cried out. "That's not fair!"

"Should have thought of that back in there," Victor smirked at him. He took his black card from his wallet and handed it over to Gabriel. Gabriel took it and slid it into his own wallet without batting an eyelid. I know what they said about whatever you wanted you got when you were in the Academy, but it seemed to me that Victor was always the one forking out the money for things.

"I want to go with them as well, you know my size and what you want me for," Luke said. Nathan agreed with him loudly.

"We'll meet you back at yours then, Victor," Kota said and just like that it had been decided and the others stopped arguing about it. Kota had spoken.

I took the bag from Gabriel of my dress, but Victor promptly took it for me and then we were parting ways. I waved to the others as we left the mall.

"Had fun?" Victor asked as we got to his BMW. He opened my door for me and I slid in.

"I did, thank you, Victor," I said when he got into his side. I knew what he'd said about money before and I knew that I was going to offend him if I said anything again. So I settled for the thank you.

He looked sideways at me and smiled, before pulling out into the traffic.

"We're all eating at my place tonight while we hold the family meeting," he said and switched on the radio, the soft, haunting sounds of Adagio for Strings came through the speakers and I sank back into my seat.

"I love this, but it always makes me feel sad," I said. He reached out to switch it off but I caught his fingers before they reached it. "Leave it, please."

He smiled at me and gripping my fingers he brought my hand down by his thigh. He only let go to change gear and then he was holding them again.

I sighed and turned my head to look out of the window. Maybe I was wanting too much, wishing for the stars when I already had the moon. I was overthinking things. I should just take what was given to me and except that I was the luckiest girl alive to have such good friends.

Later....

"Chinese," I said and slid the leaflet across the desk towards Victor. He nodded and then slid one over to me.

"Indian," he said. I took the leaflet and looked down at the list of food, but I recognised none of it.

We were in his rooms waiting for the others. His parents were out of town or I know he would never have had the meeting here. I'd not seen his father since the time he had come into the bathroom wondering if I was a prostitute. It had never been talked about between us and it was only when I was here that I remembered it.

"Mr B likes Italian," he said and I looked up at him.

"What, pizza?"

"There's more to Italian than pizza, despite what Luke and Gabriel think," he replied and slid another leaflet towards me.

I read it through and for the first time in weeks, my stomach rumbled. He heard it and laughed.

"That is a good sound to hear," he chuckled.

I blushed as I slapped my hand over my stomach as it rumbled again.

"Italian looks good," I murmured. He stood up and came around to lean over my shoulder at the leaflet.

"Yes, it does," he said, his breath was hot on my ear, I immediately forgot what I was thinking about. He reached over my shoulder and his long, clever fingers pointed to different foods.

"Mr B likes the Tortelloni ricotta and spinach," he murmured. "Also the Fettuccine Alfredo. What do you like the look of?"

"Um...." I tried really hard to drag my attention to the dishes on the leaflet, but he was too close. I could feel his hand on my other shoulder, his fingers by my throat, his arm around me as he pointed at one of the dishes. I could feel the heat from his cheek against mine even though it wasn't touching me.

"I... I don't know what they are," I managed to say but my voice broke slightly on the last word.

"Fettuccine Alfredo is a pasta dish," he whispered and he turned his head slightly till his lips were by my ear. "It's fettuccine tossed with parmesan cheese and butter, Mr B likes shrimp on top of his."

His lips were touching my ear as he spoke, I licked my suddenly dry lips and tried hard to concentrate on the leaflet and not on how close he was.

"Ah... and um.. what's this one?" My voice was really starting to go, but he made no mention of it.

"Ciceri e tria?" The fingers of his other hand slid onto my skin under my ear; I held my breath. "It's pasta with chickpeas and fried pasta. I'm not kean but if you want to try it, we can. We can try anything you want, princess."

I shuddered, goose bumps rose on my flesh from his breath on my skin. His lips skimmed over my ear as he talked, my lungs cried out for air and I took a deep shuddering breath.

"Most people only think of Lasagne." His lips trailed over my cheek and my brain shut down. He could have been speaking in Italian for all I knew, it made little sense. Only the feel of his lips on my skin. His fingers touched my chin and then he was turning my head towards him and his lips were inching closer to mine.

"We could go to Italy, we could go to Venice," his word were surrounding me as much as his scent of berries and moss enveloped me. "There's so much we can see and do together." His lips reached the corner of my mouth and my breathing stuttered again as my eyes fluttered closed. I wanted to feel his lips on mine, I wanted to kiss him so badly. I moved ever so slightly towards him and it was all he needed. His lips closed over mine, his fingers moved from my chin to tangle in my hair. His other hand lifted and caught my face holding me gently as he kissed me slowly and softly. His lips slid across mine, puckering and smoothing as he traced my lips, nibbling and nipping my lips as he sank down onto the desk beside me. I lifted my hands and gripped his arms; it was more than I had wished for. It was sweet, soft, fire, ice and everything in between. I never wanted it to stop. I was soaring through the sky, I was flying higher than any bird could fly. I needed him closer, I needed more. I opened my mouth to him and I heard him groan and then his tongue was finding mine and I was spinning out of control.

I was aware of a buzzing noise that wouldn't stop. He lifted his head from me and he was breathing as heavily as I was.

"Princess," his voice was soft as if he was praying. He kissed me on my lips and then on my nose, my forehead and then my lips again.

The buzzing was insistent and it made him move away from me, mumbling under his breath.

I was out of breath and feeling slightly dizzy. I lifted my fingers to my lips, they were still tingling from his kiss, my blood was still singing through my veins.

"I could kiss you forever," he muttered and grunted when the buzzing started again.

"What is that?" I asked finally becoming more aware of my surroundings.

"The others are here," he said and got up to hit a switch on the wall. I stared down at the leaflets on the table. I was at sixes and sevens still, my thoughts in a whirl as I realised that I had been wrong in the mall today. Victor had wanted to kiss me. I slid my elbows onto the table and my hands into my hair as I stared blindly down at the leaflet. I felt a hand on my back and then Victor was going out of the room, but I stayed where I was. My heart was returning to its normal beat and I was more centred. I had kissed three of my boys and they had reciprocated. I was falling hard for all of them, I wanted to date all of them, but I had to be careful. I remembered what Karen had told me, dating was one thing, but none of them had asked me to commit, so maybe it wasn't as serious to them as it was to me.

"Ah, Miss Sorenson, an excellent choice in menu." The leaflet was slid out from under my nose as Mr Blackbourne stood beside me.

I jumped slightly but he made no comment and instead perched on the edge of the desk beside me, looking down through the menu.

"Hello, pookie. Chinese?" Dr Green's cheerful voice filled the room and brought me round even more. "Victor, I'm so glad you're ordering tonight and not Luke and Gabe."

I looked around and grinned at Dr Green. He winked at me and then went back to the menu in his hand.

"What did you choose?" Mr Blackbourne asked me and I shrugged.

"I've never eaten italian, except for lasagne and pizza," I admitted and his eyes lit up.

"Well then, Mr Morgan, you know what to do," he said and handed the leaflet to him. He moved away from the desk and over to where Dr Green had slumped down onto the sofa.

"Get the sweet and sour and chow mein," Dr Green spoke up. "Oh and those soy eggs," he added.

Victor chuckled and he took his phone out of his pocket.

My phone vibrated in my bra and for one moment I thought it was him. I drew it out and looked at the screen. It had unknown number and it was so strange to see, that I was taken aback. I put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said quietly.

"Hey, Sang?" came a voice that I didn't recognise.

"Yes," I looked up at Mr Blackbourne but he was talking to Dr Green and Victor was the phone stood over by the window, putting the chinese order in.

"Who is this?" I asked softly.

"It's me, Tim," he said.

"How did you get my number?" I asked and he chuckled into the phone. I was startled and a little unsure of what to do. Should I hang up on him?

"It's easy enough to get someone's phone number if you really want it," he said and his voice dropped slightly. "Did I get you into trouble earlier?"

"No," I said and added no more, I was twisting my fingers through the buttons on my shirt in nerves. I had no idea how to deal with this.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"You can say a bit more than one word answers... or are you with them now?"

"Um..." I was floundering, my eyes went to Mr Blackbourne but he had his head close to Dr Green and they were deep in discussion over something. I looked over at Victor but he was still on the phone, staring out of the window.

"Ok, I get it," he sighed. "It's not healthy, y'know. I know you think they're your friends, but friends don't monopolise a person like they do you. Or are they more than friends? Is it friends with benefits?"

I knew what that was, Luke had told me.

"What do you want?" I whispered realising that I was neither denying nor confirming his suspicions.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok," he said quietly and I bit my lip.

"I'm fine, thanks." He sounded genuine and friends, even acquaintances showed concern over each other, didn't they? "You got away ok."

"Oh, you saw?" he laughed. "We're not supposed to skate through the mall. They can never catch us though."

"One day they might," I said and saw Mr Blackbourne look up at me.

"Maybe, if they ever get security that can run," he chuckled.

"I have to go," I said quietly looking away from Mr Blackbourne,

"Ok, see you on Monday?"

"Yes," I said, because he would. We shared classes and home room. It stood to reason we would see each other at some point.

"Great, have a good weekend, bye Sang."

"Goodbye." I drew the phone away from my ear and ended the call.

"Who was that?" Mr Blackbourne asked, but before I could formulate a reply my phone was vibrating again, but it was a text this time. And it was from Gabriel. I opened it and read it quickly.

"Gabriel says they are on their way," I said out loud and it vibrated again. I opened it and grinned.

"Luke says can we get pizza," I chuckled. It vibrated again and it was North.

"North says no chocolate... he's mean," I grumbled making Dr Green laugh.

Mr Blackbourne shook his head and didn't ask again who had called and it struck me he assumed it was one of the guys. This was my chance, while there was only the four of us. I could mention Tim and see what they said. I could be very casual about it, just test the waters and see how they reacted. If it was going to be a problem having a friend who was not Academy, or more to the point them, then I would have to avoid Tim and hope he got the message. He said they monopolised me and I guessed he was right, especially if it meant my having friends was curtailed because of them; but what he didn't understand was that I owned them everything. I was totally in love with all of them and I would give anything up to keep them in my life, because without them, I was lost.

"Well, well, would you look at that," Dr Green laughed and held out his phone to Mr Blackbourne to look at. My attention was caught but he shook his head at me

"Ah, ah, you're not allowed to see till next week."

I pouted at him and he laughed.

"Doesn't work like it does on Gabe," he stuck his tongue out at me and I giggled.

The guys must have sent him a picture of their costumes. I looked over at where my bag was sat.

"Do you want to see my costume?" I asked them. I wanted to try it on again, and I just hoped they'd say yes just so I could play dress up again.

"Yes, of course we do," Dr Green said and I was off my chair and over to the bag before he could really finish. I heard them laughing but I went out eager to change into it. I shoved all thoughts of Tim to one side, I could always ask later.


	16. Making Plans

Part Sixteen

Sang's POV

I had never tried so many different types of food and I hadn't eaten this much in ages.

Luke was on his fifth slice of pizza and showing no signs of stopping. North and Silas were chomping though chow mien like there was no tomorrow, using chopsticks as if they'd been born with them.

"Have some more, pookie," Dr Green held out his chopsticks full of noodles.

I held up my hand, my other hand resting on my full stomach.

"I couldn't fit anything else in there at all," I moaned and he laughed and pushed the chopsticks into his own mouth.

"So, any thoughts on tomorrow?" asked Mr Blackbourne when he placed his fork down. I'd tasted his Fettuccine Alfredo and loved it.

"Bowling," Luke called out.

"Swimming?" Nathan said at the same time.

"There's a game on tomorrow afternoon. We could all pile into Nathan's and watch it," Silas said hopefully.

"She doesn't want to watch baseball," Gabriel snorted at him. "The weather is ok still, why don't we go for a picnic somewhere."

"A picnic?" Luke voiced his distaste. "Why don't we sit and watch some paint dry, it'd be more fun."

"We could go to that new adventure place just off the highway," Kota said quickly.

I watched as eight pairs of eyes fixed on him in interest.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's like a giant circuit training place but it's set in the woods. They have zip wires and tree surfing," he said.

"Tree surfing? What's that?" I asked. Victor stood up and went to get his laptop.

"You're harnessed up and then you literally walk through the treetops on a series of ropes, rope bridges and wires," Kota explained.

"Yes!" Luke looked as excited as I felt. "Let's do that."

Victor fired up his laptop and quickly found the website. We all crowded around to have a look.

"They have a tree jump," Silas said and I looked at where they had a jump from a tree platform onto what looked like a giant pillow.

"Sang baby could get hurt," North said doubtfully, I looked up at him.

"I don't think so, North," I said quietly, "They wouldn't be open if it wasn't safe, besides you're harnessed in for it."

"They have archery, Doc," Victor spoke up.

"I'm sold," Dr Green laughed.

"Do you want to go, Miss Sorenson?" Mr Blackbourne asked me and I looked up at him, I was smiling unable to hide my excitement.

"I do," I said and was treated to his millimetre smile.

"Then it's decided," he said, "Mr Morgan, make the arrangements as needed, please."

Gabriel reached into his pocket and drew his wallet out and threw Victor's card onto the desk. I bit my lip.

"Is it expensive?" I ventured. Luke chopped me on the head gently, even as Victor ignored me.

"It's open from 9.30 till 5.30," Victor spoke up as his fingers flew over the keys. "I've booked us in for all it, including the bike ride."

"Excellent, we shall meet you there at 9.30," Mr Blackbourne said and smoothed his tie down as he stood up. "Miss Sorenson, would you be good enough to see us out?"

I realised that Dr Green had to get to the hospital for his shift. He was working till 3am and that worried me. I waited till we were outside the room in the corridor.

"Are you going to be too tired?" I asked him as I walked between them to the door that lead to the stairs.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I've been getting some good sleep thanks to Owen running interference at school for me,"

"But it's not the same," I said and he stopped walking and caught my upper arm in his hand.

"Don't worry about me, Pookie," he said softly and lifted his other hand to touch my cheek.

"But I do," I said and he smiled at me. He leant forwards and brushed his lips over mine.

"See you tomorrow, and wear jeans," he murmured and slid his lips over mine again. He stood back from me, winked and then trotted down the stairs.

"Goodnight, Miss Sorenson," Mr Blackbourne spoke from behind me. I turned to him and instinctively stepped forward, he met my steps in the middle and lifted both hands to cradle my cheeks. "I believe I have a kiss to collect."

His eyes held mine, a soft grey that I rarely saw. He dipped his head as I lifted mine and our lips met. I slid my hands onto his waist and stepped closer, reveling in the feel of his warm lips on mine. He lead the kiss and I followed, our lips chasing each other, tongues meeting and caressing. I went limp in his hold and his hands went around my waist as he held me up. Sensations flowed through me as he eased the kiss down gently and lifted his head to look down at me. I must have looked dazed, because I felt it. He made my blood turn to fire in my veins.

"I like this look on you, Miss Sorenson," he murmured, kissing the end of my nose. "I will see you tomorrow."

I nodded, my fingers going up to my lips as he stepped away from me. I leant back against the wall needing the support and he grunted slightly before taking off down the steps two at a time.

I stayed there for a few more minutes, getting my senses back under control and then I went back into the others.

"You can't do that!" North was glaring at Luke.

"Why the hell not? I'm not a kid, North," Luke snapped back at him and I looked at Kota to see what was going on.

But he just shrugged his shoulders and indicated for me to sit beside him on the sofa. I crossed over and sat down leaning into him. He slid his arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his chest.

"What are they arguing about now?"

"Luke wants to do the 100 foot zip wire,"

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Last time Luke did a zip wire jump he passed out half way down and nearly smacked himself unconscious. Fortunately the guy at the bottom had realised what had happened and caught him before he could slam into the ground."

"I was 13 and I'd been ill!" Luke shot at Kota who held up his hands placatingly.

"I'm merely telling it like it was, Luke, nothing else."

"Is it a 100 foot drop?"

"No, it stretches from one side of the park to the other; at it's highest point it's a 100 foot up, but by the time you reach the other end you're much lower," Victor told me and turned the laptop so I could see it.

"Well, if you pass out again, don't expect me to scrape you up, got it?" North grunted and folded his arms angrily.

I could see that most of North's anger was because he cared about Luke and didn't want to see him get hurt.

"You're just scared I'll show you up," Luke taunted him and I frowned at him.

"You couldn't show me up if you were wearing luminescent green and had spot lights on your head," North threw back at him.

"Oh yeah? How about a wager, baby brother?" Luke said slyly and I knew that North would react to the baby brother part. He did.

"You may have a couple of months on me, but you're still the skinny runt of the family."

"Prove it," Luke shot out. "There's an obstacle course there. Get the others to time us and we'll see who's the runt." He threw down the challenge and North picked it up.

"Ok, and what does the winner get?"

"A day out with Sang on her own," Luke said.

"OY! You can't just throw Trouble into it like she's some kind of trophy," Gabriel called out angrily.

"A kiss," I threw out there. "I'll give the winner a kiss, how about that?" I hoped I hadn't gone too far.

"I'm in," Silas spoke up.

"Hey, this was a Taylor brother smackdown, you can't join in," Luke said to him but he merely smirked at him.

"I'll referee," Victor spoke up and I looked over at him. He was watching me, the fire in his eyes smoldering with intent, he was clearly telling me that he didn't need to win to get a kiss from me and he was right. I bit my lip to try and stop grinning but failed.

"It's agreed then, we're all in on the obstacle course and the winner gets a kiss from Sang," Kota tightened his arm around me and I curled in tighter.

"What about Mr B and the Doc?" Gabriel asked.

"I'll text them," Nathan spoke up and was already tapping on his phone. "They'll want to join in too."

I turned my face into Kota's chest so that no one would tell that they didn't need to either.

Nathan picked up his phone and opened up the returned message and snorted before reading aloud.

Dr Green: You're on; prepare to get your asses handed to you on a plate, boys and tell pookie to pucker up, I'm coming for her.

"Yeah, right," Gabriel snorted. "We can't let him win. We'll never hear the end of it if he gets her first kiss."

My smile faded as I realised that they all thought I had still to kiss anyone. They didn't know that Mr Blackbourne had my first kiss and that Dr Green was a close second followed by Victor. I risked a quick peek at Victor but he was smirking down at the laptop and I realised that he thought he had had my first kiss. I groaned, this was such a mess.

Nathan's phone vibrated again and he opened another message and shook his head.

"Mr Blackbourne: Game on, Gentlemen." He read out and North snorted this time.

"I'm faster over the ground," he boasted.

"Yeah, but your size works against you sometimes," Gabriel said.

I sat up and looked around at them. "I want to join in too."

"You can't kiss yourself," Nathan laughed.

"She won't win, knucklehead," North snorted.

I frowned and folded my arms, I knew they were all big, strong boys, but I wasn't quite as helpless as they thought I was. Circuit training had been my strong point in my previous school and there had only been a few boys who could beat me.

"Is it like climbing ropes, scaling walls and going under nets?" I asked Victor.

"Yeah, come and have a look," he said.

Kota slid his arm off my shoulder as I stood up, patting him on the chest. I crossed to Victor. He shoved himself away from the desk slightly and drew my down on his lap so I could see the website. He clicked through pictures of the obstacle course and I felt confidant, it was mostly the same, balance beams etc, but just outdoors.

"Ok, guys, you're on," I said quietly.

"What do you want if you win?" Luke asked and I could see he was humouring me.

"I'll think of something," I said and knew I had to win.

"No cheating," Kota called out and I looked over at him. He winked at me and I nodded.

"Ok, I promise not to cheat," I said.

"We'll give you a head start, aggele mou," Silas said and I wanted to protest. But if they wanted to underestimate me, that was up to them. I smiled sweetly at him.

"You still want to referee?" Nathan asked Victor and I went very still on his lap, wondering what he would say. His hand on my waist tightened and he shrugged at Nathan.

"I can't beat North or Silas, I know that," he admitted. "And when you lot are too tired to move I can pick Princess up and take her for coffee in the cafe."

Kota barked out a laugh and shook his head.

"Good thinking, Vic," he said to him and then stood up. "We'd better get back. We're going to need an early start."

"Who's with Sang tonight?" asked Luke looking around. I didn't know either.

"I am," North said and looked at Silas. "You too, isn't it?"

I wondered if they had a rota or if it just worked out as to who was available.

Silas nodded and I tried to stand up but Victor held on tightly.

"You guys go on," he said to them. "I want to show Princess the layout of the circuit. She'll need the heads up, you won't," Victor said casually and clicked on the layout. Luke came over to see and Victor shut the page down quickly.

"Now who's cheating?" Victor teased him.

"And she's not?" Luke demanded.

"No, she's getting a lay of the land," Victor said and flicked his hand in a move along motion to Luke.

"Can't begrudge her that," North called out from the doorway. "She's going to need all the help she can get."

Luke shrugged and went out of the room, leaving the door open.

Victor switched the page back on.

"North and Silas are slower on the walls, because they are heavier, but you lack height," he said and pointed to the line drawing aerial view of the circuit. "You're small, take advantage of it under the nets and over the balance beams."

"I used to circuit train in my last school," I said as I studied the drawing. "There were only about four boys in the whole class who could beat me and it was a four second gap."

He looked at me and grinned.

"I want to see you wipe the floor with them," he chuckled. "But remember, they're trained in these things regularly. We cut our teeth on circuits like these."

"I won't cheat," I murmured.

"You'll be in front of them to start," he said quietly. "Use it."

I looked at him, not understanding what he meant and he saw it.

"You're going to have to change your clothes for this, jeans are too heavy." He smiled at me, I frowned not understanding.

"Wear your gym skirt," he said and my jaw dropped in shock.

"Victor! I'll be flashing everyone there."

"There's only one set of groups allowed on the circuit at any time. No one but the boys will see you, Princess."

"That's playing dirty," I said, I don't think I'd ever be brave enough to carry that off.

"Wear short shorts underneath if you're not sure. Your swim suit shorts would do, we've seen you in those lots of times."

"But how will that work, if they've already seen them?" I asked confused by his thinking.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You're so innocent, Princess," he murmured. "Trust me, it'll distract them when you need it most."

I frowned at him. I wasn't above cheating, they all knew that. I wanted to win, but at the same time I wanted to show them I wasn't as weak as they thought I was. But being able to keep up and maybe even overtake them would be enough to show them I wasn't a helpless little girl.

I grinned and nodded at him.

His eyes were on my mouth and the fire in them lit an answering fire in the pit of my stomach. He leaned towards me and I closed the gap, my lips meeting his. He pressed me back against the desk, his hands going to my head, tangling in my hair. He trailed his lips over my face and I hung on as once again I was overwhelmed with feelings.

"Princess, Sang," he murmured against my ear.

"What the fuck is keeping you?" boomed a voice from outside and we sprung apart. He set me on my feet just as North came in.

"I'm coming," I called and turned to Victor, he was mumbling something staring at the laptop. I caught his attention by throwing my arms around his neck and kissed his ear. "Thank you, Victor."

"You're welcome, Princess, anything for you," he said quietly. I stepped away from him and went towards the door. I looked back at him, he hadn't moved from his desk, his eyes on me.

"Are you coming?" I asked. I saw a muscle work at the side of his jaw, his eyes so intense and then he was smiling brightly at me. He shut the laptop down and stepped forwards.

North reached out and caught my hand in his large one.

"C'mon, Kota has gone ahead with Luke and Gabriel. Nathan and Silas are waiting in the truck," he said and I let him lead me down the stairs, Victor behind me.

Victor's POV

I had my chance and I took it. I sent Luke packing and then showed Sang where they might have weak spots. She'd told me how she was used to circuit training and I had this image of her beating them. I loved my brothers, but I wasn't above laughing at them if she managed to beat them. I highly doubted it though. We'd been training on circuits like these since we were ten years old and at the end of the day we were bigger, stronger and faster than she was.

I had suggested the swim shorts under her gym skirt because I knew full well it would give her an advantage. It wasn't like she would be flashing anything new at them, in fact she'd be more covered than when we went swimming with her. I had made peace with myself over sharing her with my brothers if it meant keeping her, and I intended on keeping her.

I couldn't believe it when she'd kissed me in the cubicle; everything had ground to a halt and I was a nanosecond away from grabbing her and kissing her senseless when she had plopped down onto the seat and thanked me. It had crashed over me, my heart had broke; she was only thanking me, she wasn't kissing me because she wanted to, not for the reason I wanted her to kiss me. I had to get out there before I did something stupid and embarrass myself. I had waited outside and when she'd come out and crossed to me, I realised exactly how short-sighted I had been. She had kissed me on the mouth. I now had license to kiss her back there and I was going to do that first chance I got and show her that kissing me was exactly what she wanted to do. I was not going to go down without a fight.

So when I had taken her back to my rooms and it was just the two of us, I knew I had an opportunity that I would be stupid if I didn't take it.

I'd had a few girlfriends before that I had kissed, but when I had leant over her shoulder to look at the menu, it had been nothing like I had ever experienced before. I could smell her, feel her warmth, the softness of her ear, her hair, her cheek. I was telling her about the food and I knew that I was affecting her. Her breathing had shallowed right out and goose bumps had covered her skin. I had whispered to her things I wanted to do with her, places we could go together, and then her lips were on mine and everything ceased to exist. Time stopped and nothing mattered outside of her. Nothing even compared to way she made me feel, the way she tasted and I wanted more, so much more.

It was just as well the buzzer had gone off as I wasn't sure if I would have been able to stop. I wanted to trail kissed all over her, explore every part of her with kisses, but I knew she wasn't nearly ready for that and while I hated Mr B and the Doc at the moment, I was also glad they had turned up.

I had left the room to meet them and if they had known I had been kissing her they said nothing and neither did I. But that kiss had left me wanting more. I wanted to spend the rest of my life kissing her. So when I had her on my lap I had taken my chance and it had been better than the first time. I was so close to pushing her onto the desk, and then North had come back shouting his head off and once again I found myself angry and yet thankful that we'd been interrupted.

"Are you coming?" I heard her asking me softly from the door. I shut the laptop down and smiled at her. I would go anywhere with her. I would do anything for her.

\----------------------


	17. Tree Surfing

Part Seventeen

Sang's POV

I was so excited I found it hard to keep still. We were in the entrance building of "Woodland Adventure Park" at 9.30. It had taken Kota twenty minutes to reach here and we were just waiting for Victor, Gabriel, Mr Blackbourne and Dr Green.

"They're late," I said, crossing to look into the car park once again. There were only a handful of cars in there and I could see the entrance from the highway clearly.

"They're nearly here," Nathan chuckled and came up behind me. He slid his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. "You're really excited to lose today, aren't you, peanut?"

I patted his arms and then held onto his wrists, my eyes on the entrance still.

"Honey, did no one ever tell you not to count your chickens until all your eggs have hatched?"

"Ok, we have our schedule," Kota came over with the others holding a piece of paper in his hand. "We're on the tree surfing as soon as the others turn up, then we've got an hour and a half slot on the archery, lunch, and then the jump wire and any of the other death slide or shorter courses we want to do; we have the obstacle course for an hour. Three thirty we've got the bikes till it closes."

I saw Mr Blackbourne's BMW pull into the car park and I bounced on my heels.

"They're here!"

Nathan gripped me tighter and chuckled in my ear, kissing it quickly before he let go of me. I was out of the door faster than a bullet from a gun. I don't remember ever being so excited about something. I wanted to dive straight in and try everything and I was impatient to start.

I saw Victor and Gabriel get out of the back and I bit my lip. They were dressed the same as the others. Black combat trousers, combat boots and black t-shirts.

I had been taken aback when North and Silas had changed into clothes that Luke had brought over. He, Kota and Nathan had been dressed exactly the same and when I asked they said it was what they wore when they were training for the Academy.

I had dressed in jeans and a pink t-shirt so when Luke had handed me a bag and said it was from Victor, I had been puzzled. When I opened it I saw a similar uniform, black combat trousers in my size and a black t-shirt, and then at the bottom, a pair of combat boots. I had been ecstatic. I almost felt as if I was properly with them, a part of the team instead of standing on the edges. For today I was part of their team, part of the Academy and I was going to enjoy every second.

I bounded over excitedly and was caught into a hug by Gabriel.

"Look at you, pookie," Dr Green chuckled as he got out of the car. "All dressed up like special ops."

I laughed and was pleased to see he and Mr Blackbourne were dressed the same.

"Did you get all this last night?" I asked Gabriel and he nodded setting me down and getting me to turn around by twirling his finger. I looked over at Victor and thanked him quietly.

He smirked at me and tilted his head to the side and looked from my face down over my body and then back up again slowly. I felt heat wash through me when his eyes met mine and they were burning brightly.

"It was worth it," he replied, making me blush.

Gabriel began pulling my hair and I realised he was putting it into a french plait.

"You don't want this getting caught anywhere," he murmured through the band he had in his teeth.

"Did you sleep well, Miss Sorenson?" Mr Blackbourne asked as he came into my line of sight. He was stunning, they all were and my mouth went dry. I licked my lips, forcing my mind off my boys.

"I did, thank you," I replied. "Victor has it all sorted. We're tree surfing first, then archery, then lunch, then we can do all the jumps and other stuff till we get the obstacle course, then we've got the bikes from three thirty till it closes," I finished breathlessly.

"Breathe, Pookie," Dr Green laughed. "Keep that up and you'll pass out before we even get started!"

"I'm excited," I said happily.

"We know!" Silas said as he came up behind the others. "We all set to go then?"

I nodded and was swatted by Gabriel on my lower back as he tried to fasten the band. "Keep still, Trouble, or I'll have to start all over again."

I went rigid, we were wasting time as it was.

Victor chuckled and ran a hand down my arm. The moment Gabriel let me go, I was heading forwards. I reached for the closest hands and grabbed Mr Blackbourne's and Victor's.

"Come on," I said impatiently, pulling them along with me towards the entrance.

"I don't think it's going to suddenly disappear on us, Miss Sorenson," Mr Blackbourne said amusement in his voice.

I suddenly realised that I had just made a grab for him and started to drag him along. I loosened my hand on his but he just tightened his fingers around me.

"She's just anxious to get her ass beaten on the obstacle course," Luke laughed from the door.

"Many's a slip twix the cup and the lip, Luke," I called to him.

"You tell him, Pookie," Dr Green said as we piled into the entrance. "Although I hope you're ready to kiss me."

"Hi, I'm Robert," said a friendly voice and I looked to see a man dressed in green cargos and a black t-shirt that had the name of the park on the front and his name in big yellow letters across his back. "I'm going to get you harnessed up and then I'm going to go through the first set up and then you're on your way, ok?"

We all followed him into a room that held lockers.

"Stow anything you don't want to lose or get broken, phones etc," he said and handed out keys.

I took one and opened up a locker and put my phone inside. I turned to Kota and he passed me the bag I had brought with me. It held my change of clothes for the obstacle course, but I hadn't told them that and they hadn't asked me what was in there.

I looked around and saw the others leaving their phones and watches, so I assumed it was safe to do so.

I was grateful for the combat trousers now and I slid the key into the zipped pocket on my hip and then we were all following Robert.

He was chatting easily to Dr Green about the archery area. He seemed really nice and friendly and I was getting more excited.

He lead us to the harnesses and I got my first glimpse of how high the ropes and wires were. I wasn't afraid of heights, but I had never been up that high before. There was a tree ladder that ran up to the first set of wires that were joined to a tree about forty feet away. It held what looked like a wooden slatted bridge.

"Ok, let's get you kitted up," he spoke to me and I turned to look at him. He held a harness and I saw the others all stepping into theirs. I took it from him and looked down at it. I didn't have a clue. He laughed and took it back.

"It's not as complicated as it looks, but first time is always tricky." He held it open and crouched down. "Jump in."

I hesitated and then I was stepping into the harness and he started to draw it up my legs. I was extremely uncomfortable with how close he was. I didn't want him doing this at all.

"Dr Green," I squeaked, he was the closest one to me. He looked over and grinned; his grin slipping when he saw my face. He was over beside me in two strides.

"I'll do it," he said firmly and I almost fell sideways trying to get away from Robert. He frowned and opened his mouth to protest when Mr Blackbourne spoke up.

"Robert, could you check my harnesses, please?" I was eternally grateful to Mr Blackbourne who I'm sure needed no help whatsoever.

He moved away and Dr Green had me strapped up in seconds.

"There you go, pookie, he's going to have to check the attachments but it's only the one here, ok?" He tugged on the belt that went around my waist, attached to that was a steel clasp.

"Thank you," I said to him quietly and he stroked a finger down my cheek. Robert came over, gave the clasp a tug and grinned at me.

"You're all good to go," he said and addressed us all. "You're going to be attached to a series of steel safety ropes with a double clip safety mechanism, this will stay attached at all times and is designed especially for tree surfing and other aerial sports, so it's completely safe. I'm going to show you how to attach yourself to the safety wire that runs the entire course and then you're on your own to negotiate your way round. If you lose your footing mid air, the worst than can happen is you'll be dangling and your pride gets a bit dented. Wriggle yourself back onto the ropes and you're good to carry on. If for some reason you can't get yourself back on, we'll come and winch you down. Ok? Any questions?"

I shook my head and none of the others said anything so we all followed him outside onto the platform and he showed us how to attach ourselves to the safety wire and then we were off.

Well, Silas was off, and then Luke went next with a whoop of excitement, followed by Nathan. I scooted up the first tree ladder and realised that this was the easy part. Silas and Luke were scampering over the wooden slats like monkeys; but when I got there I realised that half of the slats were missing and it wasn't as easy as it looked from the ground.

"Are they supposed to be missing?" I asked out loud, feeling nerves start to flutter about in my belly.

"You're going to be fine," North spoke from behind me. I bit my lip and looked back at him on the platform, I realised that I was holding everyone else up.

"You all go on," I said and stepped back towards the tree trunk. "I'm going to hold you up."

"We're perfectly fine waiting for you, Miss Sorenson," Mr Blackbourne spoke up. I looked at him and I knew that I had to do this, I had to prove that I could keep up. It was time to man up.

I nodded and turned back to the wooden slats. I could do this.

I stepped out and the whole thing waved from side to side.

Who's stupid idea was this again?

I looked up and saw Silas, Luke and Nathan all hanging from the next section waiting for me.

"Don't look down," Silas called. "Keep your eyes on the level with the slats and move forward one at a time."

Don't look down? So I looked down and moaned. We were about forty feet up.

"I said Don't look down!" Silas shouted and said something else in Greek.

"He just swore at me, didn't he?" I said to North behind me. He laid a hand on my shoulder and I felt instantly safer.

"No, he just said you were a typical woman," he chuckled. "We're right behind you."

"Next time we're all together, can we watch paint dry?" I asked and took another step. North's hand left my shoulder and I knew I had to do this myself. I took a deep breath and keeping my eyes level on the slats I picked my way along carefully. After a while I got used to the sway of the bridge and I got more confidence, until I missed one slat and my right foot went through the hole. I let out a squeak as I pitched downwards; the safety wire broke my fall and I quickly gripped the top rope. I could hear the others shouting something at me.

"Hold on, Sang baby, I'm coming to help you," I heard North and the whole bridge started to sway.

"No!" I looked back, crouched with one leg hanging through the open slat. "Stay there, I can do this." I had to this do. How on earth did I expect to keep up with them if they had to keep rescuing me?

"It's ok," North was still coming.

"Come back, Mr Taylor!" Mr Blackbourne ordered and North hesitated and then went back. I looked down and saw Robert stood underneath grinning up at me.

"Remember you can't fall, whatever happens, however you manage to get to the other side, you can't fall. Go for it," he called up.

I nodded down at him, took a deep breath and brought my leg back up onto one of the slats till I was crouching, my arms above my head as I hung onto the guide rope.

"I can't fall, I can't fall," I muttered it over and over and then pulled myself upright. I took another deep breath and made my way forwards again, keeping careful eye on the holes. I kept up my mantra until I was at the next tree and Silas reached out and pulled me onto his platform. Elation flowed through me.

"I did it!" I beamed at him.

He grinned and kissed my cheek, I turned to the others behind me and waved happily.

"I did it!" I called to them. "Did you see?"

"We saw, well done!" North called over to me. I could see the others grinning and even Mr Blackbourne was giving me his millimetre smile. I could do anything!

"Well done, aggele mou," Silas whispered into my hair.

I grinned at where Luke and Nathan were clapping.

"Keep moving, you can't all back up on the same platforms," Robert called from below and I looked down at him. He sent me a thumbs up and then headed back towards the building.

Luke was already starting off on the next section and I realised that while the wooden bridge had been hard, it was just a warm up for the real hard work.

I bit my lip, watching as he slid sideways on just one rope, holding onto the top rope above his head.

"Don't look down this time, Aggele," Silas laughed.

"Keep you legs locked and don't bend outwards," Nathan instructed me and started off when Luke was halfway across.

"Ok," I nodded and Silas let me side on next. I placed my feet exactly like Nathan had his and started to inch my way along. It wasn't as far as the wooden bridge, but my arms were burning by the time I reached Luke and Nathan. Nathan pulled me onto the next platform.

"This is easy, it's a zip wire to the next section," he said and I watched as Luke linked his safety wire on and then he was launching off the platform and slid down the wire to the next tree.

"Send Sang next, I'll catch her," he called back and I stood forward and attached my safety wire as he had. Nathan pulled on it and then patted my back.

"See you on the other side," he laughed and I giggled and pushed myself off. It was fast and before I could really enjoy the wind in my hair I was spun into Luke's arm and he was hugging me.

"You're doing well," he laughed and I grinned at him.

"I'm having fun," I said and I really meant it. I was doing this, I was keeping up.

"Hoops next," he said and I saw a series of rope hoops. It reminded me of the monkey bars in a playground but instead of hanging from them with my hands I had to walk through them. How hard could that be?

"Follow me," Luke said as Nathan and Silas jumped onto the platform. I looked behind me and saw that Victor and Dr Green were bringing up the rear just getting to the last platform. North, Mr Blackbourne, Gabriel and Kota were sliding across the steel rope. Their arms were above their heads and I could see the muscles in their arms, their legs braced as they moved steadily over. It was like watching poetry in motion. They were in sync with each other, I could hear Kota counting out loud and I realised he was keeping them in time. I had my first glimpse at how Academy boys were trained.

"Ready?" Luke said catching my attention again. I turned, more determined than ever to accomplish this.

Luke stepped out onto the first hoop and then moved forwards to the next hoop.

"Keep your legs as closed as you can," he called. I stepped out when he was half way across. I had both feet in one ring, I hung with my arms on either side of ropes that ran parallel. On Luke, they had come to his waist, on me they were tucked under my armpits. I swung forwards moved my foot into the next hoop and nearly did the splits in mid air, as it swung forwards with no resistance to hold it still. I shrieked, my voice breaking as it hit its highest point. I hadn't expected that at all. Using enormous effort I pulled my legs together and moved my other foot across.

I had done three hoops and I just wanted to die. I could feel every muscle in my thighs and they were burning. I wasn't sure if I'd make it to the next tree let alone have any strength left to do the obstacle course.

"You can do it!" called Luke.

"No, I can't," I whined, I know I was whining but I wasn't proud at this point. I just wanted to get down and never move again.

"You can!" I could hear Gabriel behind from somewhere but I couldn't look around I was too busy trying to keep my legs together.

"This course is advertised for ages seven to seventy; you can do it," Nathan called out as I struggled towards the next hoop, sweat breaking out as I kept my legs together as much as possible.

"Seventy?" I squeaked. "What, Superman's grandad?"

"Shut up, Nathan!" North boomed. "It's tough if you've never done it before!"

"Use a swinging motion," called Dr Green. "Swing forward, it's easier if you keep going than if you stop after each hoop. Your forward momentum will help keep the hoops together."

"Promise?" I begged and started to swing myself.

"I promise," he chuckled and he sounded much nearer this time. I turned my head, he was on the set of hoops just behind me, making it look like a walk in the park, rather than the hell it truly was. "When we get you down from here, let me rub your thighs, pookie and get the muscles relaxed again, ok?"

"Yes, yes, when we get down!" I managed to grunt out when I swung forwards to the next hoop. He was right, it was easier, it was still extremely hard going but it was definitely easier and I almost cried when Luke caught me and pulled me onto the platform. My legs gave out and I sank to a crouch.

Dr Green slid onto the platform and rubbed my back.

"I'm very impressed with you, Pookie, you don't give up."

"Is it really advertised for seven to seventy?" I asked.

"Parts of it are," North answered for him as he came onto the platform next. "I think they're thinking of the archery and smaller zip wires though, not this course."

"How are you getting on?" I heard a voice from below and I looked over the edge and saw Robert with two other men who worked there.

"Is it really meant for any ages?" I called down. I didn't think I was fit, but I didn't think I was that bad either.

"No!" he laughed. "It's an adult course, the children's are further in the forest. You're doing ok. I expected you to crawl across the bridge, but you didn't."

"You're half way round," one of the other men called. "It gets easier as you're going downhill slightly now."

"That's good to know," I said to Dr Green.

"You need to keep moving though, the rest of your group are starting to back up."

I looked and saw where Mr Blackbourne and Gabriel were coming across the hoops. They were walking through effortlessly and it made me groan in despair.

"I'm never going to be able to keep up with you all," I mumbled and stood up straight and turned to the next section. It was another zip wire and I was pleased to see it.

I looked back at Dr Green; he was looking at me with a frown between his eyebrows. He shook his head slightly and then he was on his feet and coming round to me. I hooked onto the zip wire and he checked it for me and then I was pushing off and flying through the air. I loved it, absolutely loved it. I was caught the other end by Nathan and I lightly smacked his arm.

"This is not for sever year olds!" I scolded him playfully and he chuckled and hugged me close.

"It gave you a boost though, didn't it? Made you push on; to not give up."

"Actually I think it was the promise of me giving her a rub," Sean landed on the platform gracefully and unhooked his clip, winking at me.

"Rub?" Luke was swinging on the ropes of the next section. "What do you mean giving her a rub?" he asked indignantly.

"Muscles, Luke, muscles," Dr Green sighed and my mind flashed back to what Dr Green had told me about rubbing myself. I went bright red and turned away quickly, surely that wasn't what Luke had intimated, that Dr Green was suggesting he rubbed me.... there. An unbidden image went through me of him doing just that and it made my stomach curl up, sending lightning flashes of sensations between my legs. I clamped my thighs together and rubbed my hands down my face. What on earth was I thinking? I had to get my mind off that idea before I self combusted. I knew Dr Green had liked the kiss we shared, but I doubted very much he wanted to go that far with me. What was I thinking now!! That if he wanted to rub me there, I'd let him?? I couldn't help but wonder how it would feel. My god, what kind of monster were these H.E.P. classes unleashing in me?

"Sang! Earth to Sang!" Luke called out laughing.

I looked over at him and forced my mind on the next section. It was a series of rope swings.

"Can you do this or do you want to piggy back over with one of us?" he asked when he saw he had my attention.

"I'll try it," I spoke up. I could climb ropes easily and I didn't think this would be much harder, but then again I'd thought that about the hoops and I couldn't have been more wrong if I tried.

"Me Tarzan!" Luke cried out and made that strange noise Tarzan called out. He began swinging through the ropes hollering as he went. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Fucking idiot," North said as he dropped onto the platform behind me. I heard the amused affection in his voice.

I stepped up onto the ledge and caught the first rope. I pulled back and then launched myself off the platform and caught the next rope as I swung towards it. I had done it! I swung for the next one and caught that one too.

"You Jane!" Nathan hollered out and I laughed as I swung onto the next one. I could hear the others calling encouragement and whistling behind me as I swung towards the last rope. I caught it and clung on ready to land on the other platform but my safety wire didn't come with me for some reason. I was pulled backwards and I let out a strangled shriek as I swung backwards and forwards by my waist, like a marionette, connected only by the steel that lead from waist to the line above me. I was dangling, legs and arms hanging down, back arched.

"Fuck! Hang on!" I heard Silas shout.

"STOP!" I heard another voice below me and I realised that Robert and the other two were underneath us. "Only one on the ropes at a time."

"She weighs fucking nothing!" North shouted down at them. "She's stuck!"

"No, she's not," I looked down at them, hanging from my waist awkwardly.

"Hold on and we'll winched you down!"

"NO, I want to finish it!" I cried out and lifted up my upper body and caught hold of my safety wire. I twisted and turned until I could see the rope that would swing me to the platform.

"Use your momentum!" Kota called out. "Side to side, Sang, and grab the rope when you can reach it."

I nodded, my own weight was telling on my arms but I was determined to finish this course or die trying. I began to swing myself as best as I could but it was hard. The safety rope was moving on the top wire so everytime I tried to get a swing going it would just inch back and forth.

"It won't let me!" I hissed out in annoyance.

"We'll winch you down, Sang, just hold on, Matt is going to get you down." Robert called from below.

"No, please!" I twisted myself till I was facing North and the others. I could see that they were looking worried, but I was not going to give in. They wouldn't and neither would I. I began to climb the safety rope, hand over hand until I was up by the main steel rope that the safety wire was connected to. I swung my legs up until my I had my ankles locked over the wire and I was hanging like a sloth.

"Good girl!" I heard Mr Blackbourne call out and I pushed myself to do this. "Hand over hand, slowly, use your feet to push yourself along, Miss Sorenson," he ordered and I concentrated on his voice. I began to inch along slowly, it seemed like hours but it must have only been minutes before I felt Luke's hands under my arms.

"Bring your legs down and give me your whole weight," he said into my ear, his head by mine. I undid my ankles and tried to lower my legs slowly but I wasn't able to hold my weight; my legs dropped like stones, but he was ready for it and he just caught me up. My hands let go and he pulled me back onto the platform and turned me in his arm hugging me close.

"You're amazing," he breathed into my neck. I clung to him trying to get my breath back.

"Fucking thing!" I turned my head, still holding onto Luke. North had started to swing across and his safety rope had caught in the same place. "You fucking broke it, Luke!"

"I did not!" Luke shouted back. I watched as North swung up like I had and went hand over hand till he could drop onto the platform. He hadn't even broken a sweat, and he'd done it in half the time I'd done it.

North stepped forward and pulled me out of Luke's arms and into his own.

"Are you ok, Sang baby?" He held me tightly, my arms around his neck. I kissed his cheek and nodded.

"I'm fine, honestly."

"It's sticking in this place," I heard Mr Blackbourne call out to the three men below.

"It happens after rain sometimes, we'll wait till you're off and we'll sort it." Robert called back to him and said something to one of the men, he nodded, turned and walked off and I saw his name was Paul. I looked back at where Mr Blackbourne was now going hand over hand towards us. He dropped down and looked at North and Luke.

"Keep going!" he ordered them and I watched as Luke crossed the small circular platform that hugged the tree trunk to the next section. It was another wooden bridge and I suspected it too had sections missing.

North looked down at me.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked and I grinned up at him. I was aching and I had the feeling that tomorrow I was going to be feeling muscles I hadn't known existed, but that was tomorrow. Today I was with my guys and I was keeping up.

"I'm fine, I'm having fun, North."

He grunted and crossed to the next section just as Dr Green landed on the platform, also having to cross the last bit like a sloth.

"Next time we won't come after it rains," I said and peeked up at Mr Blackbourne.

He raised an eyebrow at me, tilting his head down slightly.

"You would want to do this again?" He asked.

"Well, yes, I would," I said honestly. "It's hard, it's much harder than I thought it would be. But I've enjoyed.... most of it, so far."

Dr Green laughed and reached out to rub the top of my head.

"She's not a quitter, Owen, we have to give her that."

"No, you're not a quitter, but you are still a girl," he said and I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"There's not that many years between us, Mr Blackbourne," I said carefully.

"I am not referring to age, Miss Sorenson, merely that we are males; we've been training on courses like these for years now and while you are a very quick learner, you do not have the strength or stamina we have. You do not need to prove yourself to us, nor do you need to try and keep up with us. We will not leave you behind."

"But I don't want to hold you back," I blurted it out and he gave me that millimetre smile.

"You don't, you won't," he said. I wanted to ask him how he knew that. How he could possibly know that; be so sure that I wouldn't drag them down if I couldn't keep up.

He seemed to read my mind and he stepped forwards, he lifted his hands and cupped my cheeks.

"Miss Sorenson, we don't want you to be anything that you aren't already. We are all different in this family, Miss Sorenson, we all have different strengths and we all need each other. Mr Lee is not as physically strong as Mr Korba; while Mr Korba does not posses Mr Morgan's ability with a computer. One is not less than the other. You are not less than us because you are female and not as able physically. We all bring different things to the table and you are no different."

I wondered what it was that I contributed. Not a lot at the moment, unless you counted giving them something to rescue all the time.

"And let's face it, pookie, you're certainly the prettiest of us all," Dr Green said cheerfully. "And the only one of the group that I like kissing, no matter how much I love my brothers."

Mr Blackbourne rolled his eyes sighing and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, it's true," Dr Green said to Mr Blackbourne. "I mean I love you, Owen, you know I do, but I really don't want to kiss you."

"Who's kissing who?" came Gabriel's breathless voice as he dropped down onto the platform.

"No one, Mr Coleman," Mr Blackbourne sighed again and stepped away from me. He shook his head at Dr Green, but I caught the edges of the smile he gave him.

Dr Green and Mr Blackbourne moved towards the wooden bridge and I could hear Dr Green say something but I didn't quite catch it, but it made Mr Blackbourne poke him in the back. Dr Green jumped forward laughing and then he was setting off across the wooden bridge, Mr Blackbourne on his heels.

"You ok, Trouble? Or should I call you monkey?" Gabriel grinned as Kota came dropping onto the platform.

"I'm fine," I told them both and headed towards the wooden bridge. I knew what to expect this time and I made it across with no incidents.

"Last section," came a voice I didn't recognise. I looked up and saw two more of the park attendants. They were on a platform that had railings around with an opening of about four feet across on the edge furthest from me.

"What is it?" I asked and stepped onto the platform they were standing on. I could see no more wires leading to the trees.

"A tree jump," one of them smiled and I felt Gabriel and Kota come up behind me.

"A what?" I asked and swallowed. I inched towards where they were stood and looked over the edge. It was a forty foot drop to the ground and there was no mattress or trampoline down there. Only North, Luke, Dr Green and Mr Blackbourne who had already managed to get down there.

"How?" I stepped back, my legs threatening to buckle.

"This body safety harness and then you just step off. There is a fan-assisted winch that breaks your fall and you have a soft landing."

"You're joking," I said. "You want me to just step off?"

"Looks fun," Gabriel announced and stepped forwards.

"It takes the average person 15 minutes to get into the right mind frame for it, unless they've done it before. But your group are different, aren't they?" he asked Gabriel as he helped him strap in. "Military Academy?" said one of them, he had Mike on his back. The other one was called Roman. I liked that name, but I didn't like what they wanted me to do.

"Something like that," Gabriel grinned at him and turned to look at me. "You can do this, Trouble, look what you've already done."

"Yeah, you're one plucky girl," Mike said and he sounded impressed.

Kota stepped up behind me along with Nathan and Silas.

"You just step right off and free fall until it slows your decent," Roman explained to Gabriel and he grinned ecstatically at him.

"Can I do it backwards?" he asked and they looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yeah, you could, but I've never seen anyone do it before. Takes enough courage to just step off without going backward."

"Fantastic, I have always wanted to do this," Gabriel said and went right to the edge backwards. His grin was wide as he lifted his hands at us in mock pistol shapes.

"Bombs away," he said casually and stepped off dropping from sight. I gasped and looked over the edge to see Gabriel land gently on the ground, hooting in delight.

"I have GOT to do that again!" he shouted and high fived Luke,

"We have to watch what films we let him see," Silas sighed to Kota.

"Film?" said Roman vaguely and I could see they were as shocked as I was.

"Lost Boys," Kota supplied. "When the vampires jump from the train bridge."

"Oh yeah!" Mike said and looked impressed. "Your friend certainly has balls."

"Or no brains," Nathan said helpfully and Kota snorted with laughter.

"Who's next?" asked Mike as the harness came back up. I stepped behind Silas and shook my head.

Kota grinned and stepped forwards and they helped him into it and then he was standing on the edge of the platform. He looked back at me and then winked before stepping off the edge.

I closed my eyes. I had to do this, I could do this. Silas looked down at me and slid his hands over my shoulders.

"You don't have to do this, Aggele mou," he said quietly. "There are steps if you want to go down that way. Believe me no one will think any less of you."

"Actually you're scaring me right now," Nathan said and slid his hand onto my cheek and brushed his lips over my forehead. "I can see you beating me at the obstacle course and my ego is petrified."

I giggled and slid my hands onto their waists.

"What do you want to do?" Silas asked.

"I don't think I can do that," I admitted and felt as if I'd failed, but I really didn't think I was capable of that.

"It's no problem," Roman spoke up. "You aren't the first to use the steps and you won't be the last, I've seen men tougher than you walk down those steps."

I looked at him gratefully and nodded.

"I'll watch you two go and then I'll go down the steps."

"Of course, Aggele," Silas said and stepped away. He got into the harness and then he was walking off the edge as if he was stepping off a kerb. Nathan twisted his hands into my t-shirt and dragged me closer to him.

"See you in a minute," he asked and kissed my forehead again before going to the edge. The harness came back up on its pulley system and he was ready to go. I stepped forward and watched as he looked back at me, blew me a kiss and stepped off.

"You sure you don't want to do this?" Roman asked. "Now all that testosterone had jumped off the edge?"

I giggled a little as I saw the harness come over the edge.

"It's not nearly as bad as it looks," Mike said. "Your stomach will feel like it's still up here for abit, but it's a pretty amazing feeling, It takes fifteen seconds and you're down. It's over before you start really."

"Show them what you're made off," Roman teased. "You being the only girl in your class must be hard. Give them a run for their money. I've never seen another military group look after a female soldier quite like they look after you, but you can do this without them holding your hand."

"Ro, man, we're not supposed to pressure the guests," Mike said uncomfortably.

"Come off it, Mike, have you been watching this chick? She never gives up." He turned back to me. "If you don't do this, you won't have finished the course and you want to finish, don't you? You want to prove to them that whatever they dish out, you can take."

"How do you know that?" I asked him and he grinned at me.

"Got me a sister in the police, she had to work extra hard to keep up with her colleagues, especially physically, but she never quit. You remind me of her."

I looked at him and then back at the edge of the harness. He was right, I wanted to do this. I wanted to finish this course.

"The hardest part of this is your head," he said and held out the harness to me. I bit my lip and nodded at him. He beamed at me.

"C'mon, girly, let's get you down there, show them what you're made of."

Before I could change my mind I let them help me into the harness, this time I didn't panic at their touch, probably because I was now panicking over what I was about to do.

"Has anyone died?" I asked in a small voice and they broke into loud laughter.

"No, but put it this way, babe, if you hit the ground from this height you most probably wouldn't know anything about it."

"Roman! You're going to get us fired." Mike said in exasperation.

"I won't tell," I said. "Would you hold my arms while I stand on the edge?" I asked.

They stepped up to me, keeping inside the safety barriers so they couldn't fall. They caught hold of my upper arms as I stepped onto the edge.

I looked down and my legs wobbled, it was so high!

"You're friends think you're coming down the steps, hold on," Roman said, putting the fingers of his free hand into his mouth and gave an ear splitting whistle. I saw them turn, see me and come racing back over.

"Can't back out now, babe," Roman said. "On three; we'll give you a little nudge forward and you just step off, ok?"

"Jesus Christ, Roman, we can't push her, management will have our asses!" Mike said sharply.

"I won't tell, I promise," I told him and took a deep breath and keeping my head up and my eyes firmly closed I counted down from three.

On one I felt them push slightly and then I was stepping off the platform and free falling through the air. I had no time to squeal, think or even open my eyes and then I was slowing down and I was on the floor surrounded by the guys. It was the most exhilarating and adrenaline pumping thing I had ever done and I never wanted to do it again.

"Fucking hell, Trouble!" Gabriel laughed as I sank to my knees. I had done it! I had really done it! Elation filled me for the second time that day as I scrambled out of the harness.

"You did it!" North said quietly and patted me on the head, his other hand rubbing at his chest. "You gave me a fucking heart attack though."

I turned and looked up at where Mike and Roman were leaning over the railings. I gave them two thumbs up, beaming up at them.

"You did it, girl!" Mike shouted down.

"Don't let them give you any shit!" Roman called down. "My sister swears by the song... you can do anything they can do better, even with broken heels on."

I laughed and blew them both a kiss.

I heard North grunt and saw Nathan glaring up at them.

"What did they do to deserve that kiss?" Luke demanded.

"They told me exactly what I needed to hear," I said and got to my feet and feeling ten feet tall I walked away towards the archery area. I looked over my shoulder to see them all stood just staring at me. I shrugged one shoulder. "Aren't you coming?"

"Fuck yeah!" Gabriel sprang into action and it seemed to shake the rest of them and before I knew it, I was surrounded by them as I walked towards the where the signpost pointed to the Archery Area.

\----------------

The song Roman refers to is Broken Heels by Alexandra Burke.

Hope you all have a good day/night. :)


	18. Shot to the heart

Part Eighteen

Sang's POV

We had finished the course fifteen minutes ahead of time and had to wait for the Archery Area to become available. There were a lot more people here now and there were a few children running around with their parents. I could hear the excited screams of children further into the trees.

I was sitting leaning against the fence with Dr Green, and I was starting to feel my legs tightening up.

Kota and Mr Blackbourne were watching the entrance where a family of four were just coming through. They were talking quietly, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. North and Silas were sitting on the fence with the others beside them and they were arguing over who had a better aim. Everything was a competition to them, or so it seemed.

"You ready, Pookie?" Dr Green nudged me with his foot.

"Is it open now?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nope, going to relax your leg and arm muscles before they tighten up and cramp."

I nodded at him and his grin widened; he moved towards me blocking my view of the others. He reached forwards, gripped my left arm and started to work at the muscles in my upper arm. It hurt at first but soon it was soothing the ache from them and I sighed.

"Tonight, long soak in the bath, Doctor's orders. Not a quick shower but a bath, ok?"

I nodded at him not saying anything about not being able to shower.

"You're going to feel it tonight, Pookie, keep them warm and take a couple of painkillers if it gets too much."

"You're not working tonight, are you?" I asked as he moved from my arms to my calves.

"No, not tonight," he murmured and looked up at me as his hands began long firm strokes down my right calf. The feel of his warm hands on my legs was making me very aware of him. He looked back down at what he was doing as his hands slid over my knee and up onto my thighs. The rhythmic rubbing on my muscles was making me go completely limp. I bit my lip but a groan escaped as he slid his hand up the inside of my thigh with a firm stroke.

"Tensor fasciae latae muscle," he murmured as he moved to the outside of my thighs. I was having a hard time concentrating on anything except his hands, his fingers stretching up the outside of my hip.

"Pardon?" I managed biting back another groan as his fingers slid inside my knee and worked up the inside of my thigh.

"Vastus lateralis," he looked up at me, his eyes were intense. I caught my breath and held it as he worked the inside of the leg to the outside in long strokes that had my stomach tightening.

"Gastrocnemius Soleus." He slid his hands to the calf of my other leg.

"Vastus Medialis," he stroked a finger down the length of my calf. "Each muscle has a different name."

I watched as his hands worked up my thigh muscle. It made my entire body feel warm, alive somehow; my fingers clenched into the grass beside me as his fingers slid up till he was almost touching me intimately, one more inch and he'd be pressed against me. He held still for what seemed an eternity and then he flexed his fingers and worked them down my muscles and a moan escaped my lips. My breathing had shallowed out, my eyes on his fingers. I was waiting for something; my body was waiting for something, but I have no idea what.

"Oy, it's open now!" Gabriel shouted over at us.

It broke whatever spell he had over me and I took in a deep breath looking up at him. His eyes caught and held mine, his pupils were blown wide, making his usual green eyes look so much darker, intense. I noticed that his own breathing was a bit laboured. He shook his head and moved back from me to stand up.

"How do you remember them all?" I asked in an effort to drag myself back from whatever precipice his touch had dangled me over.

"I had very good help," he grinned, he held out his hands to me. "When I was studying for my exams, Owen was my model."

"Your model?" I asked letting him pull me to my feet. "I feel much better, thank you." And I did, except that in the pit of my stomach was a lingering ache as if it was wound too tightly.

"The best way to learn anything is hands on," he said quietly. "Owen stripped off to his boxers and then I used a marker on him," he laughed.

I frowned, not entirely sure what he meant.

"I'd write every muscle group on the muscle itself with a marker. I did the same with organs and bones. I aced the exam thanks to him."

I tried to imagine Mr Blackbourne stripping down and letting Dr Green do that to him, but I couldn't. He was always so put together that it seemed unlikely for him to allow Dr Green to write all over him.

"There were a few times when he had three different coloured markers on him. Red for muscles, blue for organs and black for bones."

"That is a very clever idea," I said looking up as we went in through the gate. Mr blackbourne was waiting for us, holding it open.

"It was his idea," Dr Green said, and following my line of sight, looked at Owen. "I wouldn't have passed if it wasn't for him. I was getting nowhere with memorising it and when I failed an interim exam he came up with the idea."

Mr Blackbourne raised an eyebrow at Dr Green in question.

"Dr Green was telling me how he learnt the muscle groups using your... um, using you."

He lifted both eyebrows at Dr Green.

"And did he tell you about the time he accidently used a Sharpie?"

I let out a giggle at the thought and covered my mouth as I looked at Mr Blackbourne.

"Yes, he found it rather amusing as well," Mr Blackbourne remarked and let the gate swung shut behind us. "Have you any idea how hard it is to remove permanent pen from your person, Miss Sorenson?"

"Um, no, I don't, but I imagine it would be difficult," I tried hard to keep my face straight but failed completely, giggling.

"We googled it, Owen, and we got it off no problem; don't make it out to be worse than it was," Dr Green mock chided him.

"You googled it?"

"You would be surprised at the number of pages there are dedicated to the subject," Mr Blackbourne said as we walked slowly towards where the others were waiting for us.

"And how did you get it off?"

"Nail varnish remover," he replied. "Six bottles of it."

"We were high as kites when we finished," Dr Green chuckled and I saw Mr Blackbourne's millimetre smile appear.

"We were indeed," he said and looked at Dr Green over my head.

"God, we had fun back then, Owen," Dr Green sighed and slid his hand through his hair. "When did it get so serious?"

I saw Dr Green return Mr Blackbourne's look and something silent passed between them. I felt as if I was intruding even though I had no idea what was going on, so I moved forwards quickly and joined the others. I ventured a look behind me and they were stood facing each other, Mr Blackbourne was speaking quietly but I couldn't hear what was said.

"Are we ready then?" Gabriel called to them impatiently and they came over.

"Right then, I'm Trudy, and I'm going to be here for you today," came a female voice. I looked around North and saw the female attendant I had completely missed up until that point. She was tall, slim and very pretty with short black hair in a perfect bob.

"Has anyone here ever done any archery before?" she asked and it was no surprise that all of them put their hands in the air.

"Oh, right, well, anyone who hasn't?" she laughed and I put my hand in the air. She honed in on me and smiled widely.

"Lovely, I'll give you a quick run through on the types of bows and arrows we use here and then we'll get you all up on your first targets, ok?"

I listened attentively as she spent the next few minutes explaining how to hold the bow and arrow to me and then she picked up one that was suited to my height. She gave me a finger tab and a bracer for my arm and then helped me get them on. The others were already getting theirs.

"They your classmates?" she asked me as she fitted the brace.

"Um... yeah," I said thinking that she must have thought that we were military like the others had. She nodded and we were then making our way towards where there were four targets.

"Ok, boys," she called out. "Show me what you can do." She stood to one side with me and I watched as Gabriel, Luke, Kota and North all stepped up to the line.

"One," Kota called out and I saw them take their stance.

"Two." They pointed the bows to the floor, drew back the string and placed an arrow into place, all moving at the exact same time as each other.

"Three." They lifted the arrows as one and released, the arrows flew through the air and every single one of them was in the middle ring somewhere.

"Hot damn," Trudy breathed beside me. I was thinking the same but said nothing.

"I'm closer!" Luke said and they all started towards the targets.

"Utter shit," North smacked him lightly up the back of the head. "You're miles of centre."

"You're blind," Luke snorted and pulled the arrow from the paper target that covered the straw circle.

"Get out of the way, children, daddy is going to show you how to do it," Dr Green called to them.

I heard North snort but he said nothing as they all trooped behind the lines.

Dr Green, Mr Blackbourne, Silas and Victor all lined up for the next shot.

"Mr Lee, if you would, please," Mr Blackbourne spoke up and Kota nodded and stepped to the side. He counted off for them and I was watching synchronised beauty again as they all fired at exactly the same time.

"Oh yeah!" Dr Green fist pumped the air when his arrow hit dead centre.

"Are they for real?" Trudy breathed and I looked at her smiling. My smile dropped when I saw the look on her face though. She was totally bowled over by them. "They're all hot and they all shoot like they're pros," she whispered.

I watched as they collected their arrows from the targets. I stepped forwards with Nathan; I had no idea what I was doing.

Kota came to stand beside me.

"Ok, Sang, you're right handed, so I'm assuming your right eye dominant,"

"She is," Mr Blackbourne said as he and Dr Green stepped up to targets with us. "And a good aim with a supersoaker," he added and looked at me sideways, his eyes showing his humor. I grinned at him and then looked back at Kota.

"Hold the bow in your right hand, fist around the the centre. On the arrow is the nock, attach the arrow into the groove and you're nocking the arrow, always do this pointing at the floor, tipped slightly clockwise off vertical."

I did as he told me and waited. I saw Trudy laughing at something Nathan was saying just as he released his arrow and it hit dead centre. She clapped her hands and then patted his shoulder.

"They use arrows with three vanes here," Kota was talking again and I dragged my gaze away from Trudy to look down at where he was pointing. "You nock these with the cock feather, the single vane, so it's pointing away from the bow, it improves the clearance of the arrow as it passes through the arrow rest."

I saw what he meant and nodded again, my eyes sliding over to where she was now talking to North and Silas. They were listening to what she was saying and laughing, and then all three of them were lining up.

"Three fingers for the string." He moved my index so it was above the arrow and the other two fingers were below and my attention was back on what Kota was saying.

"We were taught to lift the bow, aim and release in one smooth movement, but that's not how traditional archers shoot. You raise the bow, draw back the string towards the face." He stepped in behind me as I lifted the bow drew back the string till my fingers were touching the corner of my mouth. He moved my elbow so it was raised higher; he was bent over slightly, his mouth by my ear. He stepped away when he was happy with my hold.

"Aim along the arrow and relax your fingers," I did as he told me and the arrow dropped right off the bow and landed by my feet.

"Happens on most people's first attempt," he chuckled.

I looked over at where Trudy was still laughing with them as if she'd known them all her life. I felt a flare of jealousy go through me. She was blatantly flirting and it rankled me. They weren't responding though, or at least I didn't think they were. I swallowed and bent to pick up the arrow.

"Try again," he said. I sighed and went through everything again, I nocked it, lifted it, drew back and relaxed my fingers and once again the arrow just fell to the floor.

"You're letting the arrow go and holding the string," he said patiently. "You let go of the string and it propels the arrow forward."

I nodded, I understood the mechanics of it, it was getting the message to my fingers, especially when I was distracted. I saw her make her way over to Dr Green and Mr Blackbourne, they were looking at where there were four more targets but much further back. She said something and they nodded and then Mr Blackbourne called to North, Silas and Victor and they all headed down there. I watched as she sashayed her way down with them and wondered if I could get away with firing an arrow into her butt. If I could even get the damn thing off the bow.

"Again," Kota said and stood back slightly and once again my arrow fell to the floor by my feet.

I huffed out my breath and picked up the arrow.

"We could be here awhile," I heard Gabriel whisper to Luke.

"Let go of the string," Kota said again.

"I'm trying!" I said in exasperation. "I just can't get my fingers to listen to my brain."

"We're going down with the others," Gabriel called out to us.

"Ok," called Kota and I watched as Nathan, Luke and Gabriel ran off to catch up with the others. I looked up at Kota, he was watching them go down.

"You can go down too, if you want," I said softly. "I don't mind." But I did mind.

He looked down at me and smirked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"And leave you here?" he asked quietly and shook his head. "Nope, now try again."

I felt warm inside and grinned at him. I lifted the bow.

"Let go of the string," he said and my fingers finally got the message. My arrow missed the target by a few feet, but I was happy that I had managed to finally fire the arrow.

"Keep going," he instructed and handed me another arrow.

I fired that one too and was pleased to see it hit the outside ring right on the edge.

He handed me arrow after arrow until I was finally hitting the inside ring, I was still not getting the bulls eyes or the next ring around it, but I wasn't far off.

"Well done, want to go down and join the others?" he asked as we gathered up all the arrows and placed them back on the ground sheet.

"Ok," I said. He slung his arm around my shoulder and we began the long walk down to the next area.

"Are you having fun?" he asked me and I lifted my hand and gripped his fingers hanging off my shoulder.

"I am," I said happily.

"Good," he looked down at me and kissed the top of my head. "I wanted to stay with you tonight, but mum has to work and I have to stay with Jessica," he sighed.

I said nothing, just tightened my grip on his fingers.

"It seems that I never stay over unless it's a sleepover," he sighed. "The others get you and I don't."

"Will we have a sleepover Friday after the dance?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, we're all going to Nathan's, my mum isn't on shift that night."

"Stay with me then," I said. "I won't sleep on the couch again."

He stopped walking and I looked up at him. He turned me in his arms and lifted his hands to my cheeks.

"Sometimes...." He stopped and his hold on me tightened. I slid my hands onto his waist and wondered if now was the time to reach up and kiss him. I knew that we weren't on our own, and although the others had their backs to us, it wouldn't take much for one of them to see. I wasn't sure how Kota would react if I kissed him.

"Oy, put her down!" Gabriel shouted and I knew I'd done right by not kissing him here. He took a jagged breath in as he looked up at Gabriel.

"Never alone," he muttered and gripping my hand we carried onto the others.

He wanted to get me alone, so maybe he did want to kiss me. I wish I could find out. I looked up and saw Trudy with her hand on Luke's back as he took aim at a target so far down it seemed timy.

Jealousy kicked in again, curling in my stomach. I saw Luke turn his head towards her and laughed at something she said.

It burnt thick and acrid in my throat and I tried hard to swallow it down.

He released his arrow and hit almost dead centre, she clapped her hands again and then ran her hand down his arm.

I bit my lip, looking around at the others, but none of them seemed to think her behaviour was off.

"Hey Pookie, how did you get on?" Dr Green asked me and I tried hard to push it to one side. I smiled at him but expected it was more of a grimace.

"You want to try one these?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I can hardly see it, let alone hit it," I said and Kota laughed.

"Try it," he said.

I saw Trudy leave Luke's side and snake her way over to Dr Green. She touched his back and he looked back at her.

"Are you going to impress me too?" she said and lifted one eyebrow up and down quickly. She stuck one hand on her hip and the other went to his arm. "I've never seen anyone that could shoot like you boys do," she all but purred and my blood boiled.

I slid my fingers free from Kota and made my way over slowly to Dr Green. I moved in slightly so that I was in front of him. I put my hand on his arm and looked up at him.

"Go on, Sean, impress me," I said softly and his mouth dropped open and then he was grinning down at me.

"Pookie, I will do my level best to always impress you," he chuckled.

I hooked my hand around his forearm and looked her in the eye, sending her a very clear message to her get her claws off my boys.

"I do hope so, Sean," I murmured loud enough for her to hear and then I sent her a sweet smile. Her eyes narrowed slightly and then she was smiling, but it was fake and I knew she'd got my message.

"I think you guys are doing fine here," she said. "I'll be back when your time is up."

She turned and made her way back up towards the archery storeroom. I watched her as she went and felt glad to see the back of her.

"Feeling a little... possessive?" Dr Green murmured in my ear, I was still hanging on his arm.

I blushed and looked at the others but the only ones watching us was Kota and Mr Blackbourne. I looked away again and shrugged.

"She was... touchy with you all," I said lamely and blushed even harder. Maybe it wasn't my place to lay a claim where I didn't know if it was wanted.

He ducked his head till his mouth was by my ear.

"I like it on you," he murmured. "I like it when you call me, Sean, too. Don't go back to Dr Green until tomorrow at school, please. You're not the only one who feels possessive and I speak for all of us, Pookie."

His words made me shiver but they also made me feel so much better inside.

"Show me what Kota has taught you," he said quietly.

I stepped away from him and went red when I saw them all watching us. I saw Victor wink at me and then North was stepping forward.

"C'mon, Sang baby, think you can hit the target?" he was smiling at me.

I shrugged and stepped to the line.

"It's very far away," I murmured.

"There's no wind as such today," Dr Green said as I nocked the arrow and lifted up.

"Bring your leg back every so slightly." He used his foot to nudge my left leg and I took it back slightly.

"Rotate your elbow a bit more, perpendicular to the ground. Breath in your nose and out through your mouth and release the string, not the arrow."

"Oh, you saw," I said as I aimed the arrow at the target that looked too far away.

"I've never seen anyone take so long to get their fingers to let go of the string and not the arrow," Luke laughed but there was nothing unkind in his tone. "It was so damn cute."

"I was wondering if I'd start putting down roots," Gabriel grinned and I lowered the bow and turned to look at him.

"I can aim the arrow at you, if you want," I said sweetly, playing with him.

"Trouble, you already shot me in the heart," he declared and mimed a shot to the heart before falling backwards onto the ground groaning loudly. I started to giggle.

"Hey, Doc, I think Gabe needs mouth to mouth," North said slyly.

"Go on then, Mr Taylor," Mr Blackbourne spoke up. "Demonstrate exactly how it's done for Miss Sorenson."

"I think I'd rather let him die," North grunted and kicked out at Gabriel with his boot gently.

"Really?" I asked innocently. "But I thought he was your Gabe Babe."

There was complete silence for several seconds.

"Score!" Luke cried out and gripped hold of Victor as they both started to howl with laughter. It took two seconds for the rest of them to start laughing and it took North and Gabriel four seconds to realise someone had told me.

"Which one of you fuckers told her!" North roared angrily even as I saw Gabriel shaking his head in resignation.

I looked over at the others still laughing wildly. Dr Green was clutching at Owen's shoulder as he laughed. I looked at Mr Blackbourne worried I had gone to far, but he had a hand over his mouth and his eyes were filled with amusement.

"It was you, wasn't it, you little shit," North spat at Luke. "I'm going to fucking kill you... slowly!"

"North," I stepped forwards to him and lifted myself onto my toes so that my mouth was by his ear, my free hand on his chest.

"Only a real man would be confident enough to rescue his friend the way you rescued Gabriel. I think it was very brave of you." I kissed his ear gently. "Anyone can see that you are all male, North Star."

He took a deep breath in and puffed it out again, the anger leaving him and then he was smiling down at me.

"What about me?" Gabriel whined. "What are you going to whisper me? It was me as well, and I was the one getting groped by an octopus!"

I stepped over to Gabriel, the bow and arrow in my hand still and I lifted my mouth to his ear.

"You were very brave," I whispered. "But I can't blame the guy for trying to hit on you, Meanie, you are perfect."

He looked down at me and his eyes sparkled, not with humour or anger, but something else.

"You really think so?" he asked and I caught a hint of self doubt.

"I know so," I said honestly and his eyes softened and he leant forwards to kiss my cheek and then he was beaming as he bounded away, dragging Luke with him.

"C'mon, let's get some more practise in before our time is up," he called out.

"Nice save, Miss Sorenson," Mr Blackbourne said in my ear. "Whatever you whispered to them."

"I whispered the truth," I said watching as Victor said something to North. North nodded and clapped Victor on the back and then they were moving over to the other targets.

Mr Blackbourne slid his hands onto my waist and then he was turning me towards the target.

"Let's see if you can hit the target as well as you can hearts," he whispered and then he was stepping back from me.

I wondered what he meant for a few minutes, but he was probably referring to Gabriel's earlier play acting.

I nocked my arrow again, adjusted my stance, raised the bow, aimed and let go of the string. The arrow whizzed through the air and caught the top of the circle inside the outer ring.

"I did it!" I laughed and turned to look at them. Kota was grinning widely at me. Dr Green gave me the thumbs up and Mr Blackbourne graced me with his millimetre smile.

"Well done, Miss Sorenson."

I looked back at the target happy.

\------------------xoxox-----------------------

Sang's POV

Lunch had been a quick snack and a drink and then we were all back out exploring the rest of the adventure park. There were lots of jump wires, zip wires and rope swings and I had the time of my life. We raced all over the park like a pack of children, even Mr Blackbourne joined in and I realised that they were all very competitive, but it never once spilled into something unpleasant. They bantered and teased each other mercilessly, but again it was always with an undercurrent of affection.

Eventually it was time to head to the obstacle course and I exchanged a glance with Victor. He nodded at me.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom," I called out and they nodded as I made my way into the building to the lockers.

"I'll keep hold of your key for you," Victor said from where he had followed me.

He stopped beside me by the lockets and I bit my lip. Could I go through with this?

"Do you want to win?" he asked me, leaning against the other lockers beside mine.

"I don't think I will," I admitted. The Tree Surfing had proved to me beyond a doubt that I was far behind them physically.

"But do you want to?" he pressed me.

"I just want to be able to keep up," I said honestly. "It seems like at every turn you're all having to rescue me...." I took my bag from the locker and closed it up again.

"You're joking, aren't you?" he grinned at me. "Who rushed in when Gabriel was being attacked by those homophobes? Who fell from a second story balcony, got up, came running up the stairs and jumped straight back in? Who helped Luke take back the camera in the dead of night? You're not helpless, princess, you're strong. You face whatever is thrown at you and you never back down."

He stood off from the locker and came to stand in front of me; he lifted his hand and tucked a strand of hair that had escaped my plait behind my ear.

"You're amazing," he whispered; one hand went to my hip and then he was moving me back against the locker. His fingers slid from my ear to my cheek, I raised my head knowing and wanting what he wanted. His lips met mine and my world tilted; I vaguely heard my bag drop to the floor.

My hands went to his waist as he kissed me softly at first and then harder as he pressed me back into the locker. I opened my mouth to his, my fingers clutching at his t-shirt as he slid his tongue into my mouth. Sparks shot through me making my fingers clench tighter. I jerked slightly as his mouth left mine and he was kissing along my jawline, my head fell back giving him better access. I moved my hands trying to ground myself against the sensations that were drowning me as his lips moved roughly over my neck, I could feel the stubble on his chin and it seemed to sensitise me even more. I unclenched my hands, and jerked again when I felt warm skin under my fingers. He groaned in my ear and pressed himself completely against me; I slid my fingertips over the muscles on his back as his lips found mine again. HIs grip on my hip was tight, his fingers flexing and unflexing, moving very slightly till his fingers were just higher than my butt, I let out a gasp and he slid his hand down cupping me tightly, lifting me up slightly and pressing himself against me harder. His mouth was insistent on mine, devouring me whole and I was climbing higher and higher with every second that passed. I fought to get closer to him, I needed him closer, every nerve ending in my body was singing as he crushed me against the locker.

"Oh! Excuse me," came a female voice and Victor dragged his head away from me and then he was pulling away. I was panting for air, my head was spinning and I wanted to groan at being interrupted. I looked over his shoulder and saw Trudy stood in the doorway holding a broom.

"I didn't know anyone was here," she said and went out again without looking back.

Victor let out a shuddering breath and dropped his forehead to mine, his eyes closed. His breathing was as shaky at mine.

"Go and get changed before I do something that will get us arrested," he muttered and then stood right away from me, breaking my hold on him.

I nodded, picked up my bag trying hard to get a grip on my racing emotions. My mind was reeling, the sensations still thundering through me, my heart still beating hard in my chest.

"Will you wait for me, please?" I asked him and he smiled at me; his face was flushed and his eyes were burning so brightly it sent another wave of tingles through me.

"Princess, I will always wait for you," he said and I sighed, contentment slid through me, even as my heart still thundered in my chest.

I went into the bathroom and quickly changed into my swim suit shorts and gym skirt. I went back out; Victor was leaning against the lockers again, his eyes on his booted feet. He looked up when he heard me coming and the look on his face made me blush.

"Oh, yeah, you're going to distract them alright," he murmured. I pushed my stuff into my locker and then gave him the key. He put it with his in the zipped pocket on his hip and then reached for my hand.

"Victor, would this be considered teasing too far?" I asked, remembering what Dr Green had told me about not leading a man along if I didn't intend on going all the way. I wasn't touching them, or letting them touch me, but I was going to be using my body to distract me.

"No, princess, this is considered leveling the playing field," he said quietly. "Besides, I've already told you, we've seen you in a lot less than what you're wearing now. Just remember this is much easier for you to move in."

I knew this was right and it went some way to making me feel much better. We crossed to the obstacle course and he held the gate open for me and I saw the others all gathered around waiting for me. Nathan saw me first and he swore, falling off the post he had been perched on.

"That is fucking cheating," Gabriel said and I gave him my best innocent face.

"It's how I'm used to going through circuit training," I said honestly. "Those will hold me back." I said pointing to his combat trousers.

"Where did you do circuit training?" Kota asked and pushed his glasses up his nose, his eyes fixed firmly on my legs.

"At my last school," I shrugged. "It was compulsory."

"How good were you, Miss Sorenson?" Mr Blackbourne asked and his millimetre smile was present. At least he wasn't bothered by how I was dressed.

"I was fifth in my year." I shrugged.

"She was only beaten by four other boys by a matter of seconds," Victor said.

"Yeah, and I bet they were all gay," Luke snorted.

"Mr B?" Nathan looked at him and I saw that silent communication thing happen.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're beaten before you start?" Mr Blackbourne asked and looked around at them all. "Use this opportunity, gentlemen, suck it up and get on with it."

"Don't forget her head start," Victor called as he crossed to where the course started. I looked ahead of me and saw the first section was easy. A series of balance bars that zigged zagged and lead to a rope swing across a ditch.

"He set us up the mother fucker," Gabriel grunted.

"Forty seconds, Sang, that's all you get," Kota called to me.

"And then I'm coming for you!" North shouted and I felt a bolt of excitement shot through me.

"Make it count," Victor said as I stood at the start, aware of them all behind me. "I'm going to keep pace with you the whole way, but I can't help you, ok?"

I nodded at him.

"On three, Sang," Kota called and counted down. I was off and running lightly along the balance beams, arms outstretched as I kept my balance. This was easy and I was swinging over the ditch and landing on the other side.

"Five, four, three, two, one, they're coming, princess," Victor was jogging along beside the course as I negotiated the tyres that I had to step through on alternate feet.

"They're over the ditch," Victor told me as I ran towards the wall that was coming up ahead. There was a rope hanging down to climb over. I launched myself, caught the rope and scrambled up to the top where there was a series of monkey rings that connected to the next platform and I was off.

"Right behind you," Victor called from below.

I swung towards the last ring, wrapped my legs around the pole and slid down to the ground, my skirt tucked up around my waist.

"Oh fuck!" I heard a crash but I didn't look back.

"North has to redo the wall, he fell from the first ring. Mr B, the Doc and Silas are right behind you."

"Kota, Gabe, Luke and Nathan are at the start of the rings."

I was glad he was giving me a running commentary as he kept level with me, but it was also making me nervous.

"Come on, Sang, faster!" he barked at me as I hit the next section which was a rope bridge over a pool of water. "You can do this, come on!"

I focused on his words and pushed myself to the limit as I hit the rope rigging I had to climb.

"Move!" he shouted as I hit the top, I caught sight of Silas right behind me with Kota on his heels. I hit the bottom of the rigging and took off in a sprint towards the next thing. I was a giant tractor tyre hanging about four feet up and I knew I had to go through it.

"Netting come up!" Victor shouted at me. "Straight through and down onto your belly! Use your elbows and your knees!"

I bit my lip, pushed myself, aimed it carefully, caught the top of the tyre and sailed through feet first. I tucked up and landed on my feet and went straight down onto my belly, picking up the netting as I launched myself forwards. I crawled through the netting on my elbows and knees, my butt swaying side to side.

"You're still leading but it's marginal," Victor called and I felt the netting move and knew someone was coming up beside me. I forced myself forward, making my knees move further forward as I crawled.

"Oh, fuck me." I heard Silas panting behind me.

"Not today." That was North and I knew they were almost on me.

"You're there, get up! GET UP!" Victor roared at me and I was stumbling to my feet and charging towards another set of rope swings.

"You have this, another wall, a raised netting section, short sprint and you're there. You can do this. Come on!"

I was out of breath, feeling sick and my legs were like jelly; but I was determined and Victor yelling at me was spurring me on.

I caught the first swing and swung across to the next one. I saw out of the corner of my eye North and Silas jumping at the first rope and then they were passed me.

"Keep going! Don't give up!" Victor barked. "They haven't won yet!"

I hit the end of the rope swings and saw Gabriel and Mr Blackbourne over take me now. I was going to be last. I hit the bottom of wall, started to scramble up and slid back down.

Arms lifted me to my feet and held me till I had hold of the rope.

"Don't you stop!" Victor yelled me.

"You can do it, Pookie," Doc called to me, out of breath as he let me go and started to climb the wall beside me. He reached the top of the wall before I was half way up. Luke and Nathan hit the bottom of the wall and were scrambling up as I swung my legs over and swung down to the ground on the rope. The others were scrambling over the raised netting. It was about five feet above the ground and I knew that I was supposed to climb the end and crawl across it but I was desperate now. I launched myself at the bottom, tucked my feet up and swung across underneath them.

"That's fucking cheating!" Gabriel laughed breathlessly.

"That's fucking brilliant!" North grunted as I passed underneath him and reached the end. I dropped to the ground as North, Silas and Kota jumped down. I sprinted towards the end knowing full well that they were going to overtake me.

"MOVE!" Victor was sprinting beside me. "Faster, Sang, faster!" I pushed myself as fast as I could go. It was so close, but my legs were shorter, my stamina was shot to pieces and they overtook me easily. I was about a twenty seconds behind Nathan and Gabriel, the others already over the finishing line.

"You did it!" Victor fist punched the air as I stumbled over the finishing line. The others were stood with their hands on their knees grinning at me as they caught their breath.

"Oh god," I groaned as I stumbled about and then sank to my hands and knees, my head down as I sucked air into my abused lungs.

"Just let me die now," I groaned and dipped my head to the floor and then my knees gave out and I lay sprawled on the grass.

"You were fantastic!" Victor slid to his knees beside me and slid his hands through my hair.

"I lost," I groaned.

"You get to kiss me," Silas boasted. "How can that possibly be losing?"

"Maybe because she was hoping to avoid your bad breath?" Gabriel laughed.

"It was a fucking tie!" North shot out. I closed my eyes, flopped onto my back still struggling to breath. I had no control over my arms or legs yet and they just lay there like lumps of lead.

I waited expecting to hear them start to argue but it was quiet. I peeked one eye open and was suddenly aware of them all looking down at me. It suddenly occurred to me that my skirt was rucked right up and my chest was heaving still.

I tried to struggle up. Mr Blackbourne reached down, caught me under my arms, and pulled me up onto my feet. I grabbed his shoulders, my forehead dropping to his shoulder.

"Please, don't let me go yet," I breathed and he chuckled.

"I would let you stay on the floor, but it's a bit too distracting for everyone," he said and moved his hands to my waist as I gradually got my breathing under control.

"Mr Morgan, I do believe you've missed your calling in life," Mr Blackbourne said. "You'd make an excellent drill instructor."

"I wanted her to win," he said casually but I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"She very nearly did," Nathan said and I could hear the indignation in his voice. "Although you cheated across that last netting, peanut!"

"I improvised," I corrected him and stood back from Mr Blackbourne. I finally had the feeling back in my legs and my breathing was only slightly heavy now.

"How do we decided who won?" Luke asked. "It was a draw between Silas and North."

"Ha! Told you!" North shoved Silas in the shoulder. Silas ducked and came at him and they ended up rolling around on the floor play fighting.

"That is up to Miss Sorenson," Mr Blackbourne said.

"If it was a tie, then they both won," I said and he nodded. I saw Dr Green and Kota coming into the area with bottles of water. They must have left to get some. Dr Green handed me one and shook his head at me.

"Definitely a bath, pookie or you won't be moving in the morning, understand?"

I nodded, twisted off the cap and took a much needed drink.

"We've got an hour before we can get the bikes," Victor spoke up.

"Let's do timed tries," Kota spoke up. "Vic hasn't had a go around yet."

"I'm going to change and then come back and watch," I said to them and Nathan stepped forward to come with me.

"No, you're fine, I'll be fine," I waved him off and he grinned at me. Victor held out my locker key to me and I took it with a quite thanks.

"Will you be ok with just watching, Trouble?" Gabriel asked me and I nodded at him. I was going to be sitting watching nine, exceptionally fit and drop dead gorgeous guys working over an obstacle course, how could I be anything but ok?

I crossed towards the entrance of the area, I wanted to wash myself off quickly, as I was covered with sweat, dirt and a few leaves.

I headed into the locker room, stowed my bottle in my locker and taking my bag of clothes I headed into the ladies. I stripped out of my swim suit shorts and skirt quickly and put my combat trousers back on.

I washed off as much as the dirt and sweat as I could and then shrugged back into my shirt and crossed to use the toilets.

I was washing my hands when the main door opened. I looked up and saw Trudy come in. I looked back down thinking it was best if I acted as if I hadn't seen her.

"How do you do it?" she asked as I moved to dry my hands on the paper towels.

"Do what?" I asked carefully and went out into the locker room, she followed me.

"Have all nine of them falling all over themselves for you," she said. I went to the locker and took out my bottle of water, refusing to let her wind me up.

"I have no idea what you mean," I said. I drew out my phone and saw I had a missed call and one new message. I frowned wondering if it was Tim. I slid the phone back in not looking to see.

"First I thought you were involved with the tall one, Kota? Then I thought I thought it was the Doctor, but then you were playing tonsil hockey with the other one, Vincent." I didn't bother to correct her.

"None of your business," I said casually, fighting the anger that was creeping below the surface.

"Are you sleeping with all of them?" She blocked my way when I tried to move around her. "Do they know you're fucking them all?"

"Oh, they know," I said sweetly. "It was their idea."

It wasn't the truth and I knew she now thought I was sexually active with all of them, but I just wanted to get out of there and her off my back.

"Slut," she muttered as I stalked around her. I bit my lip, and looked back at her.

"Loving nine guys doesn't make me a slut," I said slowly. "It makes me very, very lucky and very, very happy."

I walked out and grinned. Game, set and match.


	19. We're human not robots!!

Part Nineteen

Dr Green's POV

I couldn't wake her enough to be able to safely leave her in the bath. She was completely exhausted and I wasn't surprised. She had fallen asleep the moment her head had touched my shoulder in the back seat of Owen's car. Nathan and Gabriel were staying with her tonight, but I had wanted to make sure she was settled alright, so Owen had said we'd take her home from the restaurant we'd eaten diner in and they would meet us here.

"She could drown if I wake her enough to get into the bath, Owen," I said as I carried her up the stairs of her house. Owen was behind me. I saw the door of her sister's bedroom open and her sister, Marie poked her head out. She looked down at Sang in my arms and went back in banging her door shut behind her.

"Nice," I murmured. Her sister had shown no concern about Sang being practically comatose in my arms, so much so that her arm was hanging down and her head was backwards over my elbow. She snorted and turned her head to the side making me laugh.

"She snores," I said as Owen pulled the sheets back and I slid into the bed. "I can't leave her like this."

Owen turned to her wardrobe and found a set of sleep shorts and a baggy top, while I took her boots and socks off.

Wordlessly we worked to get her t-shirt off over her head and into the baggy to; I tried really hard not to look at her breasts contained in the pale pink bra but it was hard when they were right in front of me.

I was glad when the sleep shirt slid over her head covering her up. Her trousers were next; I composed myself and put my best doctor's face on as I undid the button and zip. Owen helped me tug them down and I saw the matching pair of panties; a tiny white bow on the edge that begged for me to undo it, with my teeth.

We worked the trousers down her legs and I couldn't help but remember how I had rubbed them earlier, it had turned us both on. I just wasn't sure if she knew it was turning her on. I had made myself name each muscle out loud in an effort to stop myself from going too far with her.

Owen slid her shorts up her legs and I lifted her enough to cover her and then we were sliding her down onto her bed and covering her with the blankets. She didn't stir once, and had I not known what she had done all day, I would be alarmed at her lack of response.

"She's incredible," Owen murmured and I watched as he slid his hand through her hair, releasing the plait Gabriel had put it in.

"I expected her to give up so many times today and she never did," I smiled and sank down on the end of the bed.

"I underestimated her again," he murmured and I shrugged.

"I think we all did, Owen. Nathan knows how close he came to nearly being beaten by a girl," I chuckled and he smirked, sitting onto the bed beside her, his fingers working through her hair gently, releasing the braids carefully.

"I don't just mean physically. She held her own with that women in the archery area; she was free with her hands and Sang put a very neat stop to it."

"She was worried at first. Thought she'd overstepped a mark putting a claim on us. I don't think she fully understands just how much we love her, Owen."

"I won't put that pressure on her," he said and I sighed. It was one rule he refused to back down on. None of us were allowed to tell her that we loved her yet. I knew his reasonings on it, and on the surface they were sound. He was worried that if one of us told her we loved her, she'd be put in a position to commit to that one person. I had been up for a family meeting where we all told her we loved her at the same time and then she wouldn't feel she had to pick one of us. Owen had shot that down in flames saying it could make her run for the hills feeling overwhelmed with all nine of us loving her.

I still think he's wrong.

"So what do we do, we're at an impasse, Owen. We can't hang like this forever. It's only a matter of time before she's fully aware of herself and wanting to take the next step into a sexual relationship. You honestly think she's going to be emotionally happy having sex with all nine of us not knowing we love her?"

"Sean!" He hissed my name out angrily and I ran a hand through my hair in aggravation. "Let's go down stairs and discuss this."

I got off the bed and with one last look to make sure she was alright, I followed him down the stairs and into the living room.

He shut the door and turned on me.

"We have rules in place for this, no one and I mean no one, is to put themselves in a position where they are alone with her and unable to stop."

"For god's sake, Owen. We're human, not robots! She's going to start kissing the boys now she knows she can and they want her too. Where do you honestly think that's going to lead? We've told them to hold off intimate touching or holding but when she starts to kiss them?" I tried to keep my voice down, but I was frustrated with his denial of this situation.

"She may not..."

"She already has, Owen. Open your eyes, you saw the pair of them yesterday. Victor looked like he'd been run over by a freight train and she was no better! Tell me they hadn't kissed and I'll tell you you're a fool. You know it! You saw it and you don't need a certificate in medicine to know what had happened there. Why else do you think it took us so long to get in? I don't think they were playing canasta!"

"Then we need to put into place rules that..."

"Owen, you're going to break us," I snapped. "Do you not trust us?"

"NO!" he shouted and then snapped back to himself. "No, I don't trust any of you with her, I don't trust myself! She's barely sixteen and there are nine of us, Sean! The emotional damage we could do is tremendous. We may love her and at the moment I have no doubt that she thinks loves us too. But think about it, Sean! She's lived in an emotional wasteland. First signs of affection and she's soaking it up like a sponge; she has no way of knowing if she truly loves us, one of us, or all of us; or if it's emotional transference. We were in the right pace at the right time, we dragged her out of a situation that was killing her. It could have been anyone."

"You're underestimating her yet again!" I shot back angry; I knew what he was saying, I just didn't think it applied to Sang.

"And you're clutching at straws," he replied equally angry still. "We can tell her that she's family, that we'll never leave her. But if we put love into the equation, she may respond because she thinks it what she feels too, that it's what we want to hear."

"You're playing with fire," I warned him. "Those boys worship the ground she walks on, I do, you do! You honestly think that you're going to be able to control what happens when she starts to kiss them? What about when she pushes for more? I have enough of a hard time not touching her, what are North and Silas going to do when she starts kissing them? They've already admitted they find it hard! And what about Gabe, Nathan or Victor? They're virgins, Owen, she's going to hit them like a ton of bricks! Have you forgotten what it was like at that age? They love her completely, and when love and sex are mixed together, nothing is going to stop it."

"They, and you, will have to learn to control yourselves and not act like animals in heat!"

"It has nothing to do with that and everything to do with being in love with her, Owen! It's a natural progression!" I shouted at him supremely pissed off with him now.

"If you're in love with her you can restrain yourself," he said and his icy cool reserve was in place. I wanted to hit it from his face.

"For those of us that don't have ice running through our veins there is only so much we can take!"

He took a deep breath and I sighed heavily, running my hands through my hair. I regretted my words the moment they left my big mouth.

"Owen, I'm sorry....."

"What's going on?" a sleepy voice interrupted us and I turned quickly to see Sang stood in the doorway, her eyes half closed, exhaustion on her face and I realised our shouting had disturbed her. "Is something wrong? I heard shouting and there's no one with me."

"There is nothing wrong, Miss Sorenson. We apologise if we woke you up." Owen spoke up but his voice was clipped and cool.

"I'm aching, Dr Green," she murmured and I could see she was struggling to stay on her feet. Her use of my title made me feel so much worse.

"I'll get you some tablets, pookie," I said and looked over at Owen, but he refused to meet my eyes and I felt a pain in my heart. He was my best friend, my confidant, my brother and I had hurt him with poorly chosen words and anger. I knew that he was emotionally reserved, his childhood had left more than physical scars and I had basically accused him of being as cold hearted as his father had been. I could kick myself, I was a bastard.

The front door opened and Gabriel and Nathan came in laughing over something. They stopped in the doorway and I could see from the quick glance between us that they had picked up on the atmosphere straight away.

"Peanut, what are you doing up?"

"She needs to take some tablets," I said quietly and moved into the kitchen. I left the others in the living room with her. I stood at the sink and braced my arms on the side.

"Stupid, stupid, Sean!" I closed my eyes and bent my head down. If I could take those words back I would. I still thought he was wrong, that would never change, but to accuse him of not being able to feel; to say he had ice in his veins and heart was a blow too low and completely inaccurate.

I kicked out at the cabinet and swore. I stood up and taking a glass filled it with water and took some tablets from the side.

I went back into the living room. Sang was nowhere to be seen, Nathan and Gabriel were looking at Owen as if he'd grown two heads.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"I sent her up to her room," Owen said.

"Why?" I asked mystified.

"I wanted to explain to Nathan and Gabriel that they are not allowed to sleep in the bed with her. They, and any of the others who stay here are to sleep on the floor beside her."

"What?" I blinked. "Why on earth are you saying that?"

"So she doesn't tempt them!" he snapped out. "It's becoming apparent that none of us can keep our hands off her so we have to protect ourselves and her."

I shook my head, my anger back in force.

I turned to Gabriel and held out the glass and the tablets. "Take these and make sure she gets them. We'll see you tomorrow. You will sleep wherever Sang wants you to sleep, ok?"

"Dr Green!" Owen roared and I rounded on him hotly.

"You cannot put a rule in place that has not been agreed upon by both of us." I snapped at him.

I saw Nathan look at Gabriel, the worry clear on his face.

"Look, we're all tired, it's late," I sighed. "Let's call it a night and we'll discuss this tomorrow when we're fresh."

"There is nothing to discuss," Owen spat out. "I will not lose her just because you lot can't control yourselves."

"We haven't done anything," Gabriel cried out. "We haven't touched her."

"Go up, now," I told them and Nathan nodded, gripped Gabriel's arm and tugged him out of the living room.

"You seriously need to give us more credit, Owen, and stop treating us like children."

"You just said that it's a natural progression for her to end up in a sexual relationship with all of us. That would indicate no control, Dr Green."

"For god's sake, Owen, it indicates a healthy, loving relationship," I said in exasperation and then stopped short. I closed my eyes and sighed. For all his perfect exterior, a healthy, loving relationship was something Owen had never experienced. He wasn't a virgin, but neither had he'd been in a relationship; all his experiences were like my own, they were one night stands with girls he never saw again. My heart ached and I lifted a hand to rub it.

"Owen, I'm sorry...."

"It's late," he cut me off and crossed to the living room door. "We have school in the morning. I will drop you off, Dr Green, on my way home."

I sighed and kicked out at the sofa as he walked out the door. I followed him and made sure the front door was locked. I got into his car as he started the engine, I did up my seat belt and he pulled away.

I looked at him in the glow of the consol; his face was closed off, his arms were rigid on the steering wheel.

Nothing more was said and the air was thick with tension when he stopped outside my condo. I undid my seat belt and put my hand on the door handle.

"Owen," I swallowed.

"Good night, Dr Green," he dismissed me politely, his tone as if he were talking to an acquaintance rather than his best friend.

I opened the door and turned to get out, my back to him.

"Owen, if I could take those words back, I would. I would rather cut out my tongue than hurt you. You are nothing like your father and I was a complete bastard to say that. I didn't even think it when I said it. I'm so sorry," I sighed and got out of the car. I closed the door behind me quietly and the car pulled away from the kerb. I watched as he drove down the street and turned the corner.

"Fucking hell," I swore and went into my condo, not for the first time hating how cold and empty it was. I remembered the digs I had shared with Owen when we were seventeen. I had been studying for my exams, we were both working our way through the Academy while I was working my way through a doctorate and a MD. All we could afford was a small two room bedsit. We'd had a sofa bed, a regular bed and no privacy. Posters of bands and Anatomy hid the damp patches on the wall. Books covered every available surface and I'd never been happier.

I shut the door, locked it and went into my living room and collapsed onto the sofa. I didn't even bother to put on the light, it would only make me feel even more alone.

I had no idea how long I'd been sitting there, wishing I could change things but the sound of my front door opening and shutting jolted me from my gloomy thoughts. I looked up and saw Owen stood in the living room door. He was still dressed in his t-shirt and combats from earlier but his hair was a mess; I knew he'd been running his hand through it. I had upset his carefully maintained balance with one sentence and I hated myself for it.

He came over and slumped down next to me and sighed heavily. His arm and leg were pressed against mine and I knew I was forgiven. But I didn't deserve it.

"Do you remember that waitress Doris?" he murmured and I blinked at his sudden question.

"Yeah, I thought she was so hot. I was in lust with her," I said with a tired laugh.

"Until we discovered that Doris was a David," Owen said clasping his hands together.

I snorted as I remembered how I'd asked her back to the flat intent on laying her. Owen had come home unexpectedly and walked in on "her" standing up to pee in the toilet.

"I always wondered what would have happened if I hadn't seen him," Owen said quietly.

"I would have been scarred for life," I said. "I was intending on hitting third base that night."

"And do you remember that time the mission went wrong and I was beaten up. I called you, you came for me and carried me two miles home in the pouring rain," Owen murmured and I nodded.

"You scared me that night." I shuddered as I remembered the mess he'd been in.

"We've always had each other's back," he said softly. "That won't change, Sean. Nothing will change that. I was angry with you."

"You have a right to be," I murmured. "I'm a bastard."

"You were probably hitting too close to home actually."

"You do not have ice in your veins, I've mopped up enough of your blood to know better," I tried for humour and he snorted slightly.

"No, but I do find it harder to connect with her than you all do. I can't joke with her the way you and Silas do, I can't be as open as Luke or Gabe can be. I'm distant and I have no idea how to show her I love her."

"You're doing fine, Owen, she loves you. She'd be stupid not too and she's not stupid," I said quietly, I know he was ready to move on but I wasn't it. "Owen, god, I am so sorry!" I know my voice broke and I leant forwards to lean on my knees.

"It's fine, Sean," he murmured again.

"No, it's not! You're my best friend! I never want to hurt you! We've had arguments before but I've never sunk so low to say something like that. I have never, ever thought you were like him."

"I know you don't," he said and I felt him put his hand on my back. "I knew it the moment you said it, Sean. I saw it on your face. I was just so.... angry and I'm scared too. Sean, I've never loved anyone the way I love her. I've never loved anyone the way I love you, and my brothers. We're more than an Academy group, Sean, we're a family and I can see the whole lot collapsing like a pack of cards and over one, tiny, little girl."

"Owen," I turned my head to look up at him. "She is tiny, she is little, but she knows exactly what she wants. You're not giving her enough credit to be able to love us back. I know what you're saying about the emotional transference but it's not that. She's like an open book, Owen, her heart is huge and she wears it on her sleeve. She put that woman in her place this afternoon because she was staking a claim on us, on all of us. Sang is a tough girl, she's going to be a formidable woman. Once she knows how much we love her, she's going to really fly. You're right when you said we can't tell her on an individual level; she's going to feel pressured into choosing that one and she won't do that. She'll walk away from us first. We have to tell her as a group."

"Not yet," he said and I saw the fear in his eyes.

"No, not yet," I said and sat up properly facing him. "She's not ready to take the next step into sex either, but it's not far off, Owen. You've kissed her; each kiss is going to get harder and harder not only for us, but for her too. She's getting turned on already, are you really saying we should frustrate her?"

"What do we do?" He threw his hands in the air.

"I don't know," I admitted. "If it was just me and her, I'd whisk her away to France for a weekend where I'd spend the entire time convincing her of how much I loved her."

"If we make her love us, one day she's going to realise it's just puppy love, and we'll lose her."

"Owen, you can't make anyone fall in love with you. They fall in love with you because something inside of you resonates with something inside of them."

"And what if it's nothing more than Hero Worship?"

"I don't think it's that, Owen," I murmured. "I think at first, her friendship with the boys was based on them being kind to her; but it's much more than that now. She loves each and every one of them, she loves us all."

"I can't lose her," he said simply and I sighed heavily.

"We will if we back off from her. She doesn't have enough self confidence to understand that it's because we're trying to protect her. Owen, we fucked up with the no kissing rule and nearly lost her. What do you think she's going to say when we finally inform her that we love her, but none of us were allowed to tell her because we don't think she knows her own mind? The fallout from that is going to be huge! We'd be lucky if all she did was hit us one."

"So what do we do?" He ran both hands up the back of his head and onto the top of his hair.

"Let's call it a night, Owen," I sighed. "Things always seem worse at night."

He nodded and brought one hand to my back again and patted it gently.

"It is late," he sighed and slid his phone from his pocket and l knew what he was going to do. He was going to make sure she was ok. He'd told North off for doing this, and I know he didn't usually do it. But I knew he needed to know she was still there and so did I. I leant towards him and he lowered the phone so I could see.

Luke was flat on his back, one arm above his head. Sang was curled beside him and Gabriel was spooning her, his head buried in the back of her neck. They were all fast asleep.

He switched the feed off, sighing heavily.

"There are some things she needs to know still." I stared at the phone in his hand. "I turned her on rubbing her legs this morning, I turned myself on, hence the anatomy lesson in muscles names; to keep my mind on what I was supposed to be doing and not what I'd like to do to her."

"I wondered," he replied, shrugging.

"I want to make sure she's connecting the dots. She knows her belly is a hot spot, but I have a feeling any touching from us is going to do the trick, especially as she loves us and it's all new. She's going to lead them on without even realising it, because it's going to overwhelm her. It's going to be like shaking a soda bottle with the top on."

"So what are you going to do?" he asked quietly.

"I'm going to sit down and try to explain it to her. If she's fully aware of what can happen then we can let her lead. But we need to work on making sure she knows we love her. We can't leave her in any doubt there. If she has sex with any of us and doesn't think we love her, it's going to cheapen the whole thing. That will damage her emotionally."

"She's sixteen," he said and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"She's not a child, Owen. She's had to grow up very fast even though she is extremely naive to many things. She's a very strong, young lady. I think that if we let her know that what she's feeling is a perfectly normal reaction and that she can control it, then she'll lead when she's ready too."

"There's nine of us, Sean."

"Exactly. It's going to be hard for any one of us to stop it from going too far. Add in the mix that she's got nine of us kissing her, her frustration levels are going to go through the roof, whether she gets herself off or not. And I'm really thinking it's a not there. She's never alone long enough to get it done."

I ran a hand down my face, I was too tired to deal with this. I heard him swear softly under his breath. I couldn't remember the last time I'd heard him swear.

"We should play it by ear," I sighed.

"And the boys?"

"Let them know that we have to maintain control while we work on making sure she knows without a doubt that we love her."

"How do we do that?" he asked and I heard it for what it was. How did he go about that?

"Owen, you're the master of self control. This should be easiest for you. You can tell someone you love them till you're blue in the face, but actions speak far louder than words. Hold her hand, hug her. Smile a bit more often and not that excuse of a smile you give now. The hard part is done."

"The hard part?"

"Waiting for her to fall in love with you. It's not hero worship, it's not emotional transference, it's love, Owen. And whether you believe it or not, you are worth her love."

He took his glasses off, held them by one arm and rubbed at his eyes with both hands.

"God, I hope you're right." His words were muffled behind his hands.

"I know I'm right," I told him simply. "Come on, I'm tired, you're tired. Crash with me tonight, Owen and we'll pretend we're sixteen again."

He nodded and I got up. He followed me up the stairs and into my bedroom. I slumped down onto the bed fully clothed still. I dragged off my boots and socks and dropped them on the floor. He sat on the other side of the bed, took off his own boots and socks and then put his glasses on the bedside table. He lay flat out on his back staring up at the ceiling. I lay out till I was on my back beside him.

"Are you happy here, Sean?" he asked, his hands behind his head. I moved my head slightly to the left to avoid his pointy elbow.

"Never here long enough to figure that one out," I said.

"Sell it, move in with me," he said suddenly.

"Are you propositioning me, Mr Blackbourne," I laughed but his words had planted a seed in my mind.

"Seems pointless keeping two places up; mine is just as close to the hospital as yours. I miss you," he said and kicked me in the shin with his foot.

"Yeah," I sighed and kicked him back. "I miss you too."

"Then do it, sell it. It'll sell quickly here. Pay off your mortgage and move in with me."

"Our informants will figure out where the elusive Mr Blackbourne lives at last. I'm not as good at the subterfuge as you are."

"Doesn't matter and it'll give Mr Hendricks something to stew over."

"He'll think we're gay," I chuckled.

"Make it easier to have Sang over for nights if he thinks that."

"True," I nodded my head, the seed was growing into a plan.

"Think about it," he said and turned over onto his front and I knew he was ready to go to sleep.

"I don't have to," I said and looked at him sideways. "I'd love to move back in with you, Owen."

"Good," he smiled at me and it was a proper one.

I grinned back and reached over to switch off the light.

"Don't think I won't kick your sorry ass if you snore tonight though, Sean."

I laughed and turned on my side to face away from him.

"We all know who snores and it's not me."

"No, it's Sang," he laughed. "But I'm not telling her."

"I am sorry, Owen." I needed to tell him one last time.

"I know you are, I also know you're not perfect," he murmured. "Now shut up or I'll sit on you."

I snorted but said nothing more.

He was my friend, we loved Sang. The rest would fall into place, because anything else was unthinkable.

\-----xoxox------


	20. A North and Silas Sandwich

Part Twenty

Sang's POV

I got into the back of the car carefully. My leg and arm muscles were feeling it today and I was wishing I'd stayed awake long enough for a bath. I had a vague notion of waking up to shouting. I'd been frightened at first, there was no one with me and for a few seconds I had thought my father and mother were back and shouting at each other. The ache in my arms and legs had brought me fully awake and I had gone downstairs to see Dr Green and Mr Blackbourne yelling at each other. I had no idea what they were yelling about but they had stopped when they saw me and then Nathan and Gabriel had come in. Dr Green went to get some tablets for me and Mr Blackbourne had told me to go back to bed and I'd gone, desperate to lie down again. I had pushed my body too far and I was paying for it. I had taken the tablets Gabriel had brought up and then they'd asked me an odd question. They wanted to know whether I wanted them to sleep on the floor or in the bed. It had confused me then, but then I wondered if they thought they'd hurt me even more. I didn't think that was possible and they'd crawled in with me and I knew no more till the morning. This exhaustion had its ups. I hadn't had a nightmare now for several days.

"Hey, what were Mr Blackbourne and Dr Green shouting about last night?" I asked as I settled against the seat back with a wince.

"Fuck if I know, Trouble," Gabriel grunted from the front seat.

"They were arguing?" Kota asked in surprise. He looked sideways at Gabriel who returned his look and Kota just shrugged.

My phone vibrated in my lap and I opened it up.

North: Did you sleep ok, Baby?

Sang: I did, thank you. No dreams. :)

North: Are you aching today?

Sang: Only a little.

North: When do I get my kiss?

I grinned as I tapped my reply quickly.

Sang: When would you like it?

North: When will you kiss me? Or did you mean to put "where" will you kiss me? ;)

I felt my face flush as his comment, was he intimating that he wanted me to kiss him on the mouth? I hastily typed a reply to see if I could get him to tell me exactly.

Sang: Mr Taylor!

North: Sang baby! Don't call me that, for a moment I thought Mr B was with you. :o

Sang: Then you shouldn't have put that.

I was on dangerous ground here. Was he talking about kissing me on the mouth or where we were when we kissed? I might be able to work it out if I was careful with how I worded my replies. I was almost sure he did, but there was still that underlying doubt that someone like him would want someone like me.

North: I can't help it with you, baby.

Sang: Where would you like me to kiss you, North Star?

I sent the text and waited. He seemed to take ages to reply but finally my phone vibrated and I opened the new message.

North: Sang baby, you can kiss me "anywhere" you want.

I frowned, was he still talking about location or was he suggesting that I could kiss him on the mouth if I wanted too? This was just too hard.

Sang: How about this... second floor corridor on the mouth?

I sent it before I could rethink it and his reply was almost instant.

North: I'm taking you there as soon as I see you.

I bit my lip, he seemed to be ok with it. Time would tell I guess. I closed his message and saw that I still had an unopened message from yesterday. I opened it and read it.

Tim: Tomorrow lunch time, do you fancy having another go on my skateboard?

I debated his text. Did I reply, if so what would I say? I did want to try his skateboard again. I wanted to see if I could get my own, I had liked it that much. I didn't think it would hurt having friends that weren't the boys either. I would make no mention of the Academy and if he was just fishing for information, he'd have nothing to report back to Mr Hendricks.

I opened a reply and started to tap.

Sang: Just got your text, been busy. I would like to, but don't know if I will be able to get away.

Did that sound right? I sent it and then wondered if it sounded as if the boys were my jailors.

A text came back quickly which surprised me.

Tim: Don't worry about that. I'll find you when they aren't around. Would you like your own board?

Sang: It was fun.

I had neither confirmed nor denied what I wanted and I hoped that would be good enough.

Tim: It is fun. There's a rink close to the school. We could bunk off and hit the half pipes?

I panicked. He was asking me to skip school to skateboard. I couldn't do that.

Sang: NO! I can't skip school!

Tim: :) I knew you'd say that, I was only joking. You're an A student, A students don't bunk off school.

Sang: Not nice, Tim.

I smiled despite myself and checked to see where we were. I saw Nathan watching me. I smiled at him and looked back down as the phone vibrated again.

Tim: I can be really, really nice, if you give me the chance to be.

Now what did I say? Why did I feel as if I was getting in over my head?

Before I could even think of a reply another text had come through and it was Silas. I opened it, thinking Tim could wait.

Silas: Aggele mou, are you sore this morning?

Sang: Not too bad, are you ok?

Silas: I am now, when do I get my kiss?

I let out a huff of breath and shook my head.

"Tell them to fuck off if they're bothering you," Nathan said with a smirk. "It's North and Silas, bugging you about getting their kiss, isn't it?"

I nodded at him and he laughed shaking his head.

"North is going to take me up to the second floor lockers when I get to school," I said to him, aware the others would hear. I didn't think there was much point in trying to hide it.

"The dirty little fucker!" Gabriel snorted.

"Tell Silas the same thing," Kota suggested grinning at me in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah!" Nathan laughed. "It'll piss them off big time if you kiss them in front of each other."

"But safer for you," Kota laughed and Nathan snorted.

He was probably right, I hadn't chosen a very safe place. If both of them were there it would be safer.

Sang: Second floor corridor on the mouth when I get to school.

I sent it and then wondered if it was a bit abrupt. My phone was silent for awhile and then it vibrated and I opened it.

Silas: Aggele mou! I was drinking when I read that. I'll be waiting for you.

Sang: North is going to be there as well. Kota says it's safer if you're both there. I didn't think of that when I arranged it with North.

Silas: North? Why is North going to be there?

Sang: You both won.

I thought he realised that, now I was confused. My phone vibrated and it was from North.

North: Sang baby, what are you doing to me? Why are you asking Silas to be there as well?

Sang: Kota said it would be more safer with both of you there. I know you're strong, but it wasn't a good place for me to pick, I didn't think.

I sighed, this was complicated.

Silas: Aggele mou, what are you doing to me?

"We're here," Kota spoke up and I slid my phone into my bra in relief. Juggling three persons on text messages wasn't easy.

Gabriel jumped out and opened the door for me. I got out and kissed him on the cheek. He grinned at me and then we were walking towards where the others were all gathered.

I could see Silas and North stood to one side, heads close together and they were talking seriously. They saw me and stepped back, nodding at each other and I wondered if they had been talking about the texts.

Silas came forward and before anything could be said he was gripping my hand.

"We'll bring her back for roll call," he said to Kota and then he was pulling me into the school, North on my other side. I looked back over my shoulder at the others. Gabriel, Nathan and Victor was laughing, Luke was frowning and Kota just looked bemused. They all knew that Silas and North were going to kiss me and they didn't seem bothered by it. No commitment. Karen's words came back to me, but I pushed them down and concentrated on keeping up with them.

The second floor was empty as I thought it would be. North took my hand when we hit the corridors and then Silas was walking away towards the other end.

"Five minutes," he called not looking back.

"Where is he going?" I asked but North moved me into the corner where we were out of sight of the main corridor and the cameras they'd installed.

"Doesn't matter," he said and boxed me in against the lockers, his hands on either side of my head, his body leaning towards me but not touching. His eyes roamed all over my face and then landed on my lips and I knew he was waiting for me to kiss him.

I stood on my tiptoes, my hands on the lockers beside me to brace myself. I tilted my face upwards and brushed my lips over his. I lowered back down and bit my lip, looking up at him.

"Fuck me," he breathed. "I have waited so long for that," he sighed and before I could do anything he had bent his head to mine and his lips were sealed over mine. He used his teeth to pull my lip from my own teeth and white hot sparks shot through me, I let out a gasp and he nipped at my lip again with his teeth. I banged back against the locker, completely swept away by the rush it gave me.

He moved his hands to grip my head and then he was kissing me open mouthed, his teeth and tongue working over my lips until I had no breath, no thoughts and no sense of anything except him.

The need to breathe separated us and he dropped his head to my shoulder, his breathing shaky and uncontrolled. I was no better, my hands clenching the lockers behind me, my knees locked to keep me up. He had laid his mouth on me and swept me away in a flood of fire.

"How am I going to do it?" he grunted and before I could say anything he had his lips over mine again, but his kiss was demanding, possessive and I struggled to keep up. His hands moved from my head down onto my waist. He drew me up and sucked me in and there was nothing in the whole world but him. I wound my arms around his neck trying to get closer and trying to hang on in case I fell and was lost forever.

He was suddenly pulling away from me and I fell back against the lockers. He ricocheted away from me to the opposite side of the hall, banging against the lockers on that side. He was out of breath, his face was flushed and he looked tormented by something.

"Sang baby, we can't... we can't do that again...." He shook his head and pushing himself away from the lockers he headed down the same way Silas had gone. I slid down the lockers until I was hugging my knees to my chest.

He didn't want to kiss me again. I had thought it was amazing, he'd set my world on fire and I'd left him cold.

Hands pulled on my arms and I was standing up facing Silas, but I could hardly see him through my tears.

"He didn't like it, he didn't like kissing me," I blurted it out and he pulled me in tight to him, his arms going around me.

"Aggele, no, sweetheart, no, you've got it wrong. He did like kissing you," he said into my hair, his hands rubbing up and down my back. I shook my head trying not to sob.

I pulled my head back to look up at him, he brought a hand around and wiped away a tear with the pad of his thumb. He trailed his fingers down over my face and over my lips.

"Aggele, believe me, he liked kissing you, he liked it too much. He found it hard to stop." He smiled at me. I didn't think Silas had that right.

He slid his fingers back and forth over my lips and I closed my eyes. His arm around me made me feel warm and safe. I wanted to kiss him but now I was unsure; would he react the same way. Would he hate it too?

I reached up and before I could change my mind, I pressed my lips to his, trapping his fingers between our lips. His eyes went wide and then he was slipping his fingers free and his eyes were closing as he slid his mouth across mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he caught me even closer. I gave in once again to the feelings that were crashing over me. Every single one of these boys made me feel things I didn't even know existed. I loved every single one of them and I always would.

He broke the kiss and then leant his forehead against mine. I was worried in case he wouldn't like it either, but he was smiling at me and his eyes were full of something soft, something I had no name for.

"Aggele, I could kiss you forever, and it wouldn't be long enough," he murmured and my heart gave a jump of joy.

"Sang Baby," I heard North's voice behind us. I bit my lip as Silas pulled away from me but kept his hands on my waist. He turned me to face North and then wound his arms around my waist, pulling me back against his chest.

"Kissing you is like being burnt from the inside out, but it's a good burn, the type of burn that makes me want to lie you down and never let you go." North stepped closer as he spoke until he was right in front of me. He slid his hands onto my hips and stepped so close I couldn't see or feel anything except them both.

"Do you understand?" North whispered. But I didn't.

"You said we can't do that anymore," I murmured and North groaned and looked over my head at Silas.

"I do want to," he said and looked down at me as he spoke. He ducked his head and his lips were on mine again. I jerked in reaction and Silas tightened his arms around me, bracing me against him as North slowly kissed me. I lifted my hands and put one on Silas arm and the other on the side of North's head. I slid my fingers into his hair as he nipped at my lips nudging them apart and then his tongue was finding mine.

The bell ringing had North lifting his head from mine.

"I do want to kiss you, Sang baby, I want to spend the rest of my life kissing you. We both do," he said and looked at Silas quickly before stepping right back away from me. Students started to come running up the stairs and Silas moved till he could grab my hand.

"C'mon, Aggele," he murmured and I let him lead me to our homeroom. I looked back at North as he fell into step with us. He smirked at me and I grinned widely. I had been wrong, he did want to kiss me again. Everything was as it should be in my world for the moment.

I had kissed five of my nine guys. I was in love with all nine of my guys. I don't know what that said about me by other's standards, and at the moment, I didn't really care.


	21. Skateboarding

Part twenty one

Sang's POV

Dr Green had been called into the hospital on an emergency early in the morning and still wasn't back when we went to the study hall for H.E.P. class. Mr Blackbourne was nowhere to be seen either and it was the nurse who stood at the top of the classroom. She was a nice person but completely unable to control a classroom of teenagers. She looked tired and disinterested.

I was sat at the back with the boys. They had dragged their desks closer to mine and I was surrounded by them as they did every time.

"I want you all to read these leaflets and then write an essay on why Abstinence is best."

"Dr Green has already covered these," was called out.

"Well then, you should be able to do them without any questions," she said and sat down at the desk. I looked over at Silas as he passed me the leaflet and then passed the rest on. I frowned at him but he just shrugged.

"Nurse?" I looked up as Tiffany shoved her hand into the air.

"Yes?"

"Is it true Syphilis came from fucking sheep?" she inquired, her voice and face perfectly innocent.

The classroom erupted into a cacophony of laughter.

"Why? Has your dad been bothering the sheep again, Tiff??" Someone yelled out

"Oh, here we go," Kota muttered and slumped forwards onto his desk, burying his head in his arms.

I blinked, the visuals of what she had said were really bothering me. I felt sick.

"Trouble, stuff your fingers into your ears and get your head down," Meanie hissed at me.

"Be quite!" the Nurse got to her feet and tried to get them to shut up but it was like a mouse squeaking over a waterfall.

North lifted his desk and banged it down so hard the sound crashed around the room and made everyone stop and look at him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET HER TALK!" he roared so loud I winced.

"Thank you, North, but please don't swear again," the nurse said and he shrugged. I slid down further in my seat.

"I was asking a legitimate question," Tiffany said and she sounded upset. "STD's must have started somewhere, and that was what I heard."

"There are lots of idea as to how they started. No one really knows but the fact remains that they are out there and you need to realise that sex before marriage is wrong and dangerous."

"My nan says that it's irresponsible to say that," a boy at the back called. "She said that if two people love each other a piece of paper is irrelevant to the relationship."

"It's committment, John," the nurse answered. "What's so wrong with committing yourself to one person and one person only with God as your witness?"

"But to wait till you get married?" Someone else called out. "You could end up marrying the wrong person just because you want to shag them."

"Sex is not the most important thing in a relationship, Adrian" she countered. "There should be love, trust, and a desire to spend the rest of your life together. You need to find the one person who you want to grow old with."

"And if you never meet that one? You think I should die a virgin? I don't," Adrian snorted.

"And what about if you like more than one person?" John called out.

"Hey, John, you cheating on your girl again?" Adrian sniggered.

John turned and flipped him the bird but he was smiling.

"Alright, alright, settle down," she clapped her hands.

"And why is it ok for a guy to have sex with lots of people and he's called a stud? But if a girl has sex with lots of boy she's called a slut? It's double standards," Tiffany's friend called out.

"What bloke wants to settle down with a girl that he knows has done the rounds though?" someone answered her.

"What girl wants to settle down with a player?" she countered and he shrugged.

"Which is why you shouldn't have casual sex," the nurse pointed out. "Or indeed any sex until you are committed to one person in marriage."

"Or in a committed relationship," someone suggested and she nodded.

But I did love more than one person, I loved nine of them. She was wrong but I kept quite.

My phone vibrated in my bra and I jumped slightly. I slid it out and opened the message.

Dr Green: Good morning Pookie, I'm sorry I haven't seen you yet. How are you feeling?

I smiled happily and settled further down in my chair aware I was covered by how close the others were.

Sang: I'm ok. A little sore, but the tablets work. How are you?

Dr Green: I'm ok now I've spoken to my little pumpkin. How is the nurse holding up?

Sang: It's been... unusual.

Dr Green: What are you all discussing?

Sang: It started off with going over STD's again, then it went to doing things to sheep that made me feel sick and I never, never want to think about it again. Now we're onto Abstinence till marriage or a committed relationship between two people. She's wrong.

Dr Green: Quite a morning then. Why is she wrong?

Sang: She says you can't love more than one person at a time, but you can.

Dr Green: Yes, you're right, you can. Love is not something you can contain in neat boxes. It's not something you can control either. You don't pick who you fall in love with. It just happens.

Sang: That's what I thought. Will you be back for Japanese?

Dr Green: I do hope so. But if not, Mr Blackbourne will entertain you all with his sparkling wit and exuberant nature.

Sang: Don't be mean. He's a wonderful person and I wouldn't change a thing about him.

Dr Green: We agree on that. Am I wonderful too?

I smiled and looked up seeing Victor watching me with a frown. He arched an eyebrow and nodded at the phone. I mouthed Dr Green to him and he smirked and shook his head.

I looked back down at my phone and bit my lip.

Sang: I think you are.

Dr Green: You are too. I'm being paged, I will see you soon. :) xx

Dr Green thought I was wonderful, or at least I hoped he did and he wasn't just teasing me. He was an incredible flirt sometimes but he usually meant what he said to me. I felt warm inside and I sunk even lower into my seat sighing happily.

\-----ovov-----

Lunch time saw us sitting around the bench in the courtyard. I was picking at my roll and watching as Silas and North arm wrestled beside me. It was a pretty even match and so far it was two games each.

"Let me try," I said, when North finally gave into Silas.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said and laughed.

Silas turned to me and propped his elbow up ready for me to take it. I copied him and blinked, my hand only reached his wrist.

He chuckled, Kota came over with his physics and maths book and placed them under my elbow.

I clasped his hand and looked at him with a grin.

"On three," he said and smiled. "One, two, three." I pushed at his hand and he let me win.

"Don't let me win!" I laughed.

"I didn't, he said. "Your beauty bowled me over."

The others groaned and I giggled.

"Try again and do it properly this time," I ordered him.

"Yes, ma'am," he smirked. I tried again and although I pushed with all my strength he didn't even move. I brought my other hand up and stood up from the bench and still he didn't move. He laughed, reached forwards and kissed me on my cheek, I loosened my grip on him and he carefully pushed my arm down till I was beaten.

"Oh well," I said grinning at him.

"You are quite strong though," he said and I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Try me," Gabriel said and I turned to him. My hand reached his without the books. Kota counted us down and I started to push and his arm started to go back, but then he exerted himself and my arm was soon lying on the bench.

"You are strong, Trouble, I had to put a bit of effort in," he said seriously. Soon I was working my way through them; each of them beat me easily and I was laughing but then I had an idea.

"Let me try again, Silas," I said to him and he grinned at me.

"You like being beaten, Aggele?" he chuckled and clasped my hand again. I lifted myself up and pushed against his hand, leant forwards and kissed him full on the mouth, letting my tongue touch his lips. His hand went limp and I pushed him down to the bench.

"She beat you!" Gabriel laughed and high fived Nathan who was also chuckling.

"You cheated," Silas said to me as I sat back but he was grinning widely at me.

I shrugged, a blush covering my cheeks, because although I had only meant to trick him into letting me win, the feel of his lips against mine made me shudder.

"So that's how you beat Silas at arm wrestling," Victor grinned.

"Not you, Vic. You're my brother, but if you try and beat me by kissing me, I'll break your arm," Silas laughed and Victor shook his head grinning.

"Oh, but Silas, I thought you loved me," Victor murmured and batted his eyelashes at him.

"I do, but not that much." Silas reached out and they bumped fists.

I needed the bathroom and I knew we didn't have that long left for lunch. I told them I where I was going and stood up. They all stood up as well and I waved them off. I didn't want them stopping their lunch just for me and I really needed to learn to go places by myself. Although I was not looking forward to it, I knew that next year I would be on my own here. And if, for some reason, they were pulled out of this job, I would be on my own sooner. I had to learn to stand on my own two feet.

"I'm fine, I'll be right back."

"Straight there and straight back again," North said and I smiled at him. I crossed the courtyard and in through the doors. There was still a queue at the canteen and I shook my head. They really needed to do something about that. A lot of people had wised up and brought their own lunch, but there were still a lot of people who didn't.

"Hey Sang!" I turned and saw Karen coming towards me.

"Hi," I smiled at her. "I need the toilet," I said as she reached me.

"I was on my way before the bell goes, come on," she said and together we went towards the toilets.

"Your face is good now," she said as we went into the bathroom. The cubicles were all full and there was a group of girls around the sinks. We joined the queue.

"It feels ok now," I said making sure not to make eye contact with any of the other girls.

"Hey, Karen," a girl who came out of one the cubicles called to her as she crossed to the sinks.

"Hi, Claire," she replied smiling at her.

A couple more girls looked around and seeing Karen smiled and said hello. None of them spoke to me although they all smiled at me. I stayed still watching as they all started talking about the Halloween dance that was on friday. Karen tried to bring me into the conversation but a cubicle became free and I ducked in. It wasn't that I didn't want to be friendly with them. I just didn't know what to say to them.

I waited in there for ages, long after I'd finished, not wanting to be drawn in again to a conversation that I had no idea how to contribute too.

"I've got to go, Sang, I'll see you later," called Karen.

"Ok, see you in gym," I called and flushed the toilet and went out. The bathroom was nearly empty now and I washed my hands and left. I started to go back to the boys when I was tapped on the back. I turned and saw Tim stood there with his skateboard in hand. I wondered if he slept with it.

"Wanna go?" He grinned and I couldn't help but grin back. He dropped the board and pushed it towards me. I put one foot on the board and and he nodded at me. I kicked off, wobbled dangerously again and he laughed, gripping hold of my hand to help balance me. I pushed off again and skated through the doors and out into the open. He kept beside me the whole way but let go off my hand when I got my balance.

"No Skateboarding on school grounds!" A female teacher yelled from behind us and I jumped off so fast I banged straight into Tim. I tripped on my own feet and almost upended up both. I giggled in embarrassment as he steadied me by grabbing my shoulders.

"Now you know why I suggested the park," he grinned, he stepped back from me and kicked the board into his hand.

"I will not skip school with you, Tim! And you shouldn't either."

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that, Miss Sorenson," came a cool voice from behind me. "Mister Bennett, stow your skateboard in your locker or it will be confiscated."

Tim sent him a dark look and then looked at me. His eyes had changed somehow and I thought I saw resentment in their depths.

"I'll see you 'round, Sang."

I nodded and turned to Mr Blackbourne. I winced when I saw how hard his eyes were as he looked at Tim. They were steel grey and unrelenting. Tim walked off and Mr Blackbourne turned his head to look at me and I flinched. His eyes remained as hard as diamonds.

"Skateboarding is not allowed on school grounds, Miss Sorenson," he said curtly and I swallowed.

"I'm sorry," I said and straightened up slightly.

"Come with me, please," he said and turning around he walked back into the school buildings.

"The others are waiting for me....." I started after him.

"Inform them you are with me," he said, without looking back. I took out my phone and quickly texted Kota telling him that I was with Mr Blackbourne.

I stayed behind him slightly all the way to the offices, when he stopped and indicated for me to go on ahead of him.

I was aware of him all the time until I stopped outside his office. I stepped to one side as he moved forward, unlocked the door and then opened it. He waved me forward with his hand and I stepped through the door. I had the feeling that I was in trouble, but I had no idea why. I don't think it was because I was on a skateboard. Was it because I was talking to someone who wasn't the boys? I didn't understand why though. Where was the harm in having acquaintances as well as friends. I was confused and worried.

I moved into the centre of the room and then turned to face him.

"Stay here," he said.

"What's going on, Mr Blackbourne?" I asked in surprise

"Just stay here, Miss Sorenson, I will be back in a minute."

He went out of the door and closed it behind him. I stood there, completely unsure what was happening. Should I text the boys? Was something bad happening out there? Were they in danger? I began to panic as time went passed and he didn't return. I stayed exactly where I had stopped, I didn't move.

I heard the bell going for start of classes and still he didn't come back. I was frantic now. Had something happened to them? Were they hurt? What was going on? I bit my lip trying to steady my breathing.

The door handle rattled and then the door opened and Dr Green came in. He stopped in surprise when he saw me.

"Well, hello, pookie, what are you doing here?" He beamed at me. If the others were hurt or in danger he would know about it, surely.

"I don't know," I said and my voice cracked. "Mr Blackbourne brought me here just before the bell went and told me to stay here. Is everyone alright? Is something bad happening?" I licked my dry lips.

He frowned, shut the door and flipped the lock before taking his phone out.

"I haven't heard of anything," he said and I could hear concern in his voice. He tapped on his phone as he crossed to his desk and sat down. I remained where I was.

"Owen's on his way back," he said.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"I have no idea; he didn't say," he said and opened his drawer and took out his change of shirt and tie.

I frowned and stared at my feet trying to rack my brains for any reason.

The door unlocked and then opened again and Mr Blackbourne came in and shut the door behind him without looking at me. He locked the door, turned and I saw surprise flit across his face.

"You can sit down," he said and the surprise disappeared. I had one moment of panic that he was going like my mother and had forgotten I was here. I shook my head to get rid of that idea, he was nothing like my mother and he hadn't forgotten me.

"Suit yourself, Miss Sorenson," he said crisply and I realised he thought I had been responding to his request to sit down.

"What's up, Owen?" Dr Green asked as he stripped off his white shirt and blue tie and sat back in his undershirt. He reached into his bag and drew out a sandwich. I recognised the labelling from the hospital and realised he'd not had lunch yet.

"Miss Sorenson, how do you know, Tim Bennett to talk to?" Mr Blackbourne ignored Dr Green and addressed me directly.

I looked around at him, aware that Dr Green had gone very still. Where was this going? Was he working for Mr Hendricks and I'd made some huge mistake by talking to him?

"I bumped into him at the mall on Saturday," I said, knowing that nothing but the truth was needed now.

"Were the others aware of this?" he asked and clasped his hands together on his desk. I looked at his long, slim fingers interlocked together. His nails were clean and cut short.

"Um... No, I don't think so. They were in the restrooms when Tim spoke to me."

He said nothing for ages and I finally dragged my eyes from his hands to his eyes. They were still like polished steel and I took a deep breath.

"Is he working for Mr Hendricks?" I whispered and I saw surprise flit through his eyes again before they blanked out.

"Not that we are aware of, why do you ask?"

"I wondered on Saturday if that was why he spoke to me."

I heard Dr Green make a noise but I was intent on Mr Blackbourne now.

"Are you aware that he wrote you those notes in biology that you texted me about?" Mr Blackbourne asked. I wondered how they knew that. I hadn't been able to point him out to Silas.

"Yes, I am," I said and his head went back slightly. "He apologised on Saturday, said it was wrong of him and that he had tried to get my attention but he went about it the wrong way, He said he wanted to be friends with me."

Dr Green sighed and I looked over at him, he was chewing on his sandwich and he waggled his eyebrows at me when he saw me looking.

"And how do you feel about that?" Mr Blackbourne asked and my attention was back on him. What did he mean by that?

"I don't understand your question," I admitted and he looked across at Dr Green.

"What Owen is asking you, pookie, is, doesn't it bother you that he would send a note like that in the first place," Dr Green said helpfully but I was still confused.

"I don't know," I said and saw Dr Green roll his eyes at Mr Blackbourne. "Am I in trouble for going on the skateboard again?"

"Again?"

"What skateboard?"

They both spoke at the same time and I looked between them but Mr Blackbourne spoke again first.

"You have tried his skateboard before?"

"In the mall, he asked me if I wanted to try it and I did. I skated a bit far though and ended up by the main entrance."

"And the boys don't know that either, do they?" Mr Blackbourne said and I frowned. I bit my lip... should I tell him? There didn't seem much reason not to now.

"He was of the opinion that the boys would hit first and ask questions later. He asked if you all treated me that way too, I told him No. I told him not to hang around and he didn't."

"Perpetuating his belief," Dr Green said and came over to perch on Mr Blackbourne's desk. "And when does the second skateboard come into it?"

"During lunch I had to use the restrooms, and when I came out he was there, he asked me if I'd like another go."

"Ah.." Dr Green put the last bit of his sandwich in his mouth and pointed a finger at me. "You can't skateboard around the school, pookie, it's against the rules." He spoke with his mouth full and I saw Mr Blackbourne roll his eyes at him.

I nodded and slid my hands behind my back to hide the shake in them. I was beyond confused and I still didn't know why I was here, or if I was in trouble.

"He is working for Mr Hendricks, isn't he?" I whispered. I should have realised that straight away.

"Nope," Dr Green said and swallowed. "But he is working on getting into your panties."

My mouth dropped open and stayed that way as I stared at him in disbelief.

"He fancies you, my little pumpkin, and I expect he thinks he stands a chance with you because of how he perceives us to be with you. Close your mouth, you're catching flies, pookie."

I snapped my mouth shut and shook my head. He had floored me, but he was wrong. Why on earth would he think that? Tim had never done anything to indicate he liked me like that.

My thoughts went to the texts he had sent to me. There was nothing whatsoever in them that would back up what Dr Green had said.

My fingers went to my bra and I fished my phone out and held it out to him.

He took it, opened up my messages and his eyebrows went up.

"We underestimated him, Owen," he said and passed the phone to Mr Blackbourne.

"He just wants to be friends," I said lamely and Dr Green snorted.

"You're too naive for your own good, pookie," he chuckled. "Boys who want a serious relationship with a girl they really like, do not send said girl a note asking if they spit or swallow. And they certainly don't follow that up by intimating that the girl of their dreams is giving their biology teacher head."

I stared at him blankly. I had no idea what he was saying.

"Oh, I forgot, we haven't got that far with you yet, have we?" Dr Green turned and looked down at Owen. "Tonight? We might as well strike while the iron is hot on this one."

Mr Blackbourne nodded and sat back in his seat.

"What would your reaction be if we told you that we do not want you talking to him again?" Mr Blackbourne asked me.

I didn't really need to think about that one.

"It wouldn't bother me, I don't mind one way or another if I speak to him. I don't want to get you angry or put you in danger with Mr Hendricks."

"Pookie, believe me, he's only interested in you. This has nothing whatsoever to do with, Mr Hendricks. That last sentence of his is loaded with double meaning. Take it from another male, Sang."

I took the phone back from him and read Tim's words about being really nice to me. I frowned not seeing it at all, but he knew far more than me about that sort of thing.

"We'll get Victor to change your number," Mr Blackbourne spoke up and held out his hand for my phone.

I handed it to him and saw him delete all the texts, missed calls and his number from my phone. He handed it back and I slid it into my bra.

I wanted to know, I needed to know if he was angry with me. His eyes were still so cold as he looked at me.

"Are you..." I stopped and bit my lip.

His eyes softened and that spot on the right side of his mouth turned up and his whole face lost its sternness.

"No, Miss Sorenson, I am not."

I felt my heart lighten and I smiled, relieved.

"When I saw you, his hands were on your arms and you were both laughing," he said and waited. I digested his words, what was he saying? He had seen Tim's hands on me... was he saying that seeing it had the same effect on him that it had for me when I had seen Trudy putting her hands all over my boys yesterday? Could he possibly be saying that he had felt jealous?

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Miss Sorenson. We are walking a two way street here," he said quietly and I wondered if I had spoken aloud.

"I told you yesterday, we're just as possessive as you, Pookie," Dr Green said quietly. "It is also the reason that the boys would hit first and ask questions later. You are ours."

My heart felt so full that it wanted to burst. I loved them so much and they considered me to be theirs. I was family, I knew that, but did it mean any more than that? I really hoped it did.

"Go on to your class now, Miss Sorenson. Mr Korba has your book bag." Mr Blackbourne signed a slip of paper to excuse me. He stood up from the desk and came around to stand beside Dr Green, holding it out to me. I took it and then acting completely on impulse I rushed forward and hugged him, my arms going around his waist, my head on his chest. He hesitated for a fraction of a second before he slid his arms around me and held me tightly. He pressed a kiss onto the top of my head and then he was releasing me. I went straight from him to Dr Green and sighed when he hugged me just as tight and kissed my head as well.

"Go on now, you've a test in Japanese coming up," he chuckled and I drew back, smiled at them widely and went out of the office. I felt better than I had in a long time. I wouldn't speak to Tim again and in some ways it was a relief. Even though I hadn't realised his intent, I was feeling uncomfortable that the others weren't aware of it.

I turned the corner to go to my biology classroom and stopped short. Tim was leaning against the wall outside the classroom. He looked up seeing me and stood up straight, he started to walk towards me.

"Did you get into trouble because of me?" he asked and I shook my head quickly.

"I have to go into class," I said watching him warily. My hand went towards my phone in my bra.

"Sang, did they hurt you?"

"They don't hurt me," I said. "You've got it wrong. Look, Tim, it's best if we don't talk to each other again."

"Is that what they've told you to say? What have they threatened you with?"

"They haven't threatened me with anything," I said and drew my phone out.

"Did they tell you I would hurt you?" He stepped closer and I opened Mr Blackbourne's app, my finger hovering over the white flag button.

"I won't hurt you," he said quietly and took another step forward. "Can't we be friends?"

I shook my head at him and pressed the white button.

"No, we can't. They told me you don't want to be my friend."

He sneered at me and that predatory look was in his eyes again.

"Well, why not? You're giving it up to them, why not me?"

"I'm not... it's not like that."

"So you always kiss two boys? A mènage à trois," he sneered and I realised he had seen me kissing both Silas and North.

"I..."

The classroom door opened and Silas came out at speed, he came towards us and Tim held his hands in the air in submission.

"Hey man, I was just coming back from the toilet and saw her. I was just making sure she was ok, that's all," he said.

"Fuck off!" Silas told him and moved in front of me. I lifted my hand and touched Silas back, closing my eyes. I felt safer with him and realised that Mr Blackbourne had let Silas know I'd white flagged him.

"Stay away from her, got it?" Silas took a threatening step towards him and he backed up towards the classroom door.

"Mister Bennett, do you have reason to be in the halls?" came Mr Blackbourne's cold voice; his scary, don't mess with me, voice.

"Toilet,.... sir," he dragged the sir bit out making it sound disrespectful. He sneered at where I was peeking out from behind Silas arm and went back into the classroom shutting the door behind him.

Silas turned on the spot and gripped my arms.

"Are you ok? What was he doing?"

I swallowed, realising that most of this was my own fault. I'd walked into it blindly and now I had made another mess.

"Mr Korba, Miss Sorenson, with me, please," Mr Blackbourne turned back the way he had come and I closed my eyes.

"Mr B, our bags."

"Ok, go back in, Mr Korba, when the bell rings then come to the office, do not interact with Mister Bennett, do you understand?" he said to Silas and he nodded.

He sent me a smile and went back into the classroom. Mr Blackbourne indicated for me to walk beside him.

We walked in silence and I spent the time thinking about what I needed to say, how to say it and in what order. They would need to know what Tim now knew. If they weren't angry before they would be now.

Mr Blackbourne opened the office door and let me go through first. Dr Green was stood in the middle of the room, as soon as he saw me he came forwards.

"What was it? Are you hurt?"

"I'm ok," I managed and he looked over at Mr Blackbourne.

"Tim Bennett was waiting for her in the corridor."

"Persistent," Dr Green said and folded his arms. "What did he say to you, pumpkin?"

"He wanted to know if I was in trouble with you, he wanted to know if you had hurt me. I told him it was best for me to not speak to him again and he wanted to know if you had threatened me. I told him that you said he didn't really want to be my friend and he changed somehow... his eyes changed. He said that because I was giving it up for you, I should give it up to him...." I swallowed and looked away.

"Continue," Mr Blackbourne said quietly.

"He saw... I... that is... I... well.. I had kissed Silas... and North earlier and he had seen... he asked if I always kissed two boys and if it was a mènage à trois."

"Ah," Dr Green spoke but I couldn't meet his eyes. "So you kissed Silas and North together and he saw you?"

"I kissed North first, but he got all upset and walked away and I thought that he didn't like kissing me. I got upset and Silas found me and explained that North did like kissing me, but that he found it hard to stop, I kissed Silas and North must have heard us talking because he came over to us. Silas turned me around to him and North kissed me while Silas was still holding me. I think he must have seen that."

"Quite," muttered Mr Blackbourne and I looked at him expecting anger but saw none. "He knows his hand has been shown," Mr Blackbourne added.

Dr Green nodded and slid a hand down my arm.

"We will watch him, I have already instructed Victor and Gabriel to wire him. Don't go anywhere alone until we determined what he will do next," Mr Blackbourne carried on.

"I messed up, didn't I?" I said quietly and bit my lip.

"It perhaps wasn't the wisest choice to kiss both Mr Taylor and Mr Korba where you could be seen, but that is not your mistake, it is theirs."

"Don't get angry with them. I suggested it," I said and held my phone out to him again. He took it and read through the messages to North and Silas, but he said nothing when he handed it back to me.

"Tonight, Miss Sorenson, we are going to be continuing your H.E.P class. You will stay with us and we will bring you to school tomorrow. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I nodded, happy to be staying with them, but sad that I wouldn't see the others tonight.

The bell rang over the intercom and I looked at Dr Green.

He smiled at me.

"Time for some Japanese, pookie," he said and stepping towards me he slung his arm around my shoulder.

I felt a bit better having him touch me and Mr Blackbourne must have seen it on my face because he stepped forward and ran a finger down my cheek and then cupped his hand over my shoulder.

I lifted my hand to his and he caught it and ran his finger over my palm gently.

"It's going to be fine," he murmured.

\-----


	22. Misunderstanding...

I have to admit that I honestly thought this chapter would be Mr B's and the doc's next lesson with Sang, but it didn't work out that way. I think this is the closure for Tim with the boys and Sang, but it's not the last we see of him.

I hope you enjoy it, the next chapter will be Dr Green talking to Sang. :)

Part Twenty Two

Mr Blackbourne's POV

"So, our little pumpkin is quite a surprise. Perfectly happy to be the filling between North and Silas," Sean chuckled.

I looked at him as he shrugged into his blue shirt and started to do it up.

"Is that the only thing you got from this?" I asked him dryly and he laughed winking at me before his face went serious. He perched on the desk as he put his tie on.

"Whatever happens, Owen, whether we finish the school year or not, we can not leave her here alone. She's going to get eaten up so quickly." 

He was quite right and her text messages just proved to reinforce just how innocent she is.

"We can sit her down, tell her exactly what some teenage boys are really like and she'll still get eaten up, because she doesn't see it."

"Not if it's covered," I agreed. "She said his eyes changed when he realised his cover was blown. She can see it if it's obvious."

"Wrap it up with friendly affection, cover it with some pretend concern and she's a sitting duck." He nodded as he spoke.

"She has no clue to read between the lines," I added. "North was pretty suggestive in his texts to her and it just went over the top of her head. Bennet was obvious in his last text how he could be nice to her and she sees only the surface."

"That's not something we can teach her, Owen," he said and knotted his tie, he tucked his shirt in and reached for his bag. I stood up and came around my desk. "That comes with experience; experience I don't want her getting anywhere but with us," he carried on.

"She still doesn't know what his initial note was referring to. I think if she'd known she would have realised that he wasn't what he was making himself out to be. If we teach her the meaning of things like that at least she'd recognise it in future." I waited till he was facing me and lifting his chin up slightly.

"You're completely on board with whatever I talk to her about tonight then?" he queried as I tightened the knot in his tie and straightened it. We could do with putting up a mirror on the back of the door. 

"I am now," I admitted and stepped back. His shirt needed ironing, and his tye was creased slightly, but he'd do. He looked like every other underpaid and overworked teacher here.

"So there'll be no "Dr Green!" or, "Sean, that is not appropriate!"?" He did a passable imitation of me but I would never tell him that.

"Not tonight; unless you offer hands on education," I smirk at him.

"Oh, you killjoy you," he teased me. I shook my head at him and indicated the door.

"Go on, you're supposed to be the teacher, you can't be late for your own class."

"Owen, it's because I'm the teacher, I can do what I like. If I didn't love my white coat so much I just might take up teaching instead."

I snorted, shaking my head at him.

"You'd kill them all within a week." I went back to sit behind my desk.

"I certainly would," he agreed pleasantly. "Owen." He stopped with his hand on the door handle and looked back at me, his face serious, a spark of worry in his eyes.

"We'll keep him away from her," I said quietly. If he took one move towards her, he'd deal with me.

Sean nodded seeing in my eyes exactly what would happen to Bennett if he so much as looked at her wrong.

He went out and shut the door behind him. I folded my arms along my desk and lowered my forehead to rest on them. 

Bennett was lucky he was still walking. When I had rounded the corner and seen Sang cowering behind Silas, my vision had misted red. I had been glad that Silas had got there first because I'd have been guilty of hit first and ask questions later. 

It brought me back to when I'd found her in the showers with McCoy bent over her. The sight of McCoy with his hands on her had made my heart freeze cold in fear and I hadn't felt fear like that in along time. If I hadn't got there in time... I lifted my head and straightened my back. I did get there in time and she had been ok. 

Tim Bennett would not be allowed anywhere near her. I took out my phone and composed a text message to my brothers. I would move heaven and earth to keep her safe and with us. I would do anything required.

Mr Blackbourne: Family Meeting after school. Meet in the office. In the meantime keep Miss Sorenson in sight at all times. Accompany her on bathroom visits and wait outside. NO exceptions! Mr Coleman, Mr Griffin, do not change, bring her straight here.

I knew I'd get a few replies in a minute but for now I had to text Sang.

Mr Blackbourne: Family meeting in our office after gym. Mr Coleman and Mr Griffin will bring you here. Stay as you are. Do not change first. 

My phone vibrated and I sighed when I saw messages from all of them. I waited a beat and then it vibrated again; Sang had replied.

Sang: Ok. Is it about Tim?

Mr Blackbourne: Part of it is, yes.

Sang: They're going to be angry with me, aren't they? For the mall, I mean.

I debated my reply. I knew that in truth I was going to have seven very unhappy and hurt boys on my hands if everything came out.

Mr Blackbourne: Can you explain to me why you did not tell them he had spoken to you? 

Sang: I wasn't sure how they would react. I don't know if I can have friends beside you all. He said it was ok to have other friends. I was confused.

My eyebrows shot up at her reply. I remembered her texts to me about friends and acquaintances and I realised that she must have sent them after talking to him. I made a mental note to add it to our discussion tonight.

Mr Blackbourne: Leave the boys to me. The details are not important. Do not worry, Miss Sorenson.

Sang: I can't help it. I can't lose any of you now.

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. She has absolutely no idea how much we all love her; and I have absolutely no idea how to go about letting her know. I was beginning to think Sean had a point with the group telling her as one. But not yet. There was too much ground to cover first.

Mr Blackbourne: You will not lose any of us, Miss Sorenson. Of that I can promise you. 

I had another text and I saw it was from Dr Green.

Dr Green: Stop distracting my student, Mr Blackbourne. She and Victor are the only ones who pay any attention. I'm talking to myself at the moment as Victor is group texting with the others.

I smirked and tapped a reply quickly.

Mr Blackbourne: Talking to yourself is nothing uncommon for you, Dr Green. You should be used to it by now.

Dr Green: Ha fucking ha.

Mr Blackbourne: Dr Green! Swearing in school. I'm very disappointed with you.

Dr Green: :P

I sighed and started to open the other messages from the others. As I had thought, they were demands to know if Sang was alright and to tell them what was going on. I quickly typed a group reply.

Mr Blackbourne: I did text family meeting, didn't I? Patience, gentlemen. Miss Sorenson is perfectly alright.

I put my phone down, slid off my glasses and pressed my palms into my eyes.

I would be glad when I could take Sang and my brothers out of this school.

\----gbgbgb---

 

Sang's POV

I took my stuff out of locker and put my phone back into my bra.

"You're not changing?" Karen asked me.

"I have to leave quickly tonight," I said and put the strap of my bag over my shoulder.

She slid a hand through her short hair and smiled at me. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then," she said and I nodded. I gave her a little wave and left the girls changing rooms. Nathan and Gabriel were stood outside and neither of them had changed either.

Nathan took my bag for me and we began to walk to the office.

I was nervous. I was certain that I had made an enormous error and that when they found out about it they would be so angry with me.

Mr Blackbourne had said leave it with him, and I trusted him; but at the same time I knew he wouldn't lie to them. Not even to save their feelings. 

"Oy, Trouble, what's up?" Gabriel tugged the edge of my skirt and I looked at him. He was frowning at me. I gave him a smile and shrugged.

"Wishing I could change first that's all," I said. 

"You look cute," he grinned.

"You look gorgeous," Nathan corrected him and I giggled. He winked at me and waggled his eyebrows.

"What's all this about?" 

I turned when I heard Kota's voice behind me. He fell into step with us, sending me a wink. His words reminded me why we were going and my heart felt heavy again.

"No idea," Gabriel shook his head. They didn't think to ask if I knew and for that I was glad.

We arrived at the office and Kota opened the door and let me go through first. North, Silas, Victor and Luke were already there. Mr Blackbourne and Dr Green were sitting behind their desks and the others were arranged around the office. Luke was sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Come here, Pookie," Dr Green called and I went towards him. He stood up and let me sit in his chair and then he moved to lean against Mr Blackbourne's desk. I thanked him quietly and he smiled at me. I looked at Mr Blackbourne but he was looking down at his phone.

"What's up, Mr B?" Nathan asked and sat down next to Luke and crossed his own legs. Gabriel perched beside Dr Green and North leant against the door. Kota and Silas were leaning against the wall opposite and Silas was watching me closely. He knew already why we were there, but he didn't know all of it.

"Ok, there's a few things we need to go over," Mr Blackbourne said and slid his phone into his pocket. "First, did you get it done, Mr Morgan?"

"Yeah," Victor nodded. "He's wired."

I realised that they had managed to get Tim's phone and had wired him up.

"Good. You all know Tim Bennett, don't you?" He opened a manilla folder he had on his desk and held up a larger copy of the photo taken for ID's. It was of Tim. They all nodded and I bit my lip.

"It has come to our notice that Bennett has taken an interest in Miss Sorenson," he continued and I braced myself.

"When we say interest, we mean....?" Gabriel inquired and North snorted.

"Well, he's not interested in recruiting her for the knitting club, you moron, what do you think he's interested in?" Nathan shook his head at him.

"Well, it isn't for anything else," Gabriel shot back and kicked out at his knee. "He's fucking gay!"

"He's what?" Silas looked up and then over at Mr Blackbourne.

"How do you know that, Mr Coleman."

"Caught him and Peter Brice in the locker rooms the other week. Bennet was going down on Brice like it was going out of fashion."

"Did he know you saw?" Mr Blackbourne asked and Gabriel shook his head.

"World World Three could have broken out and they wouldn't have known," he said. "I only stepped around the corner and they were by the back door sideways from me. Even if they'd heard me they couldn't see me and they made no move to stop... so..." he let it hang.

I wasn't sure exactly what Gabriel had seen but I realised that it meant Tim Bennett was doing something sexual with Peter Brice which meant he wasn't interested in me that way.

"Miss Sorenson, what were his words to you exactly?"

"He said that I was giving it up for all of you, so I could give it up for him too," I said quietly. The room erupted into outraged shouts from the boys.

"BE QUIET!" Mr Blackbourne shouted and everyone quietened down.

"Maybe he was cross with me," I shrugged at Mr Blackbourne.

"Or he's Bi," Luke said.

"Bi? Isn't that where you like boys and girls?" I asked Dr Green and he nodded at me.

"I think he is," Victor said. "When I was wiring his phone he had sext messages on there from a girl in the year below us."

"Sext?" That was a word I hadn't heard.

"Text messages of a sexual content," Dr Green supplied for me and I thanked him.

"What sort of content, Mr Morgan, verbal or photographic?" Mr Blackbourne asked.

"Both," he said. 

"Then he is after, Trouble," Gabriel said and his face darkened. "Well, he can fucking well fuck off. I'll kick that motherfucker all over the fucking school if he so much as breathes on her!"

"Eloquently put," Mr Blackbourne said dryly.

"He sent those notes, didn't he?" Kota spoke up and North grunted.

"We take him out," North said and looked at Silas who nodded once.

I bit my lip harder, this was all my fault. They were going to get into trouble because of me. Possibly even get expelled if they beat him up. If I hadn't encouraged Tim, let him think I would be friends with him, this wouldn't be happening. But then he hadn't really wanted me as a friend. He wanted to have sex with me according to Dr Green. I wouldn't have let him, I would have told him that I wasn't interested in him, and maybe he would have stayed as an acquaintance. If I had just been a bit more with it!

"I've gone about this the wrong way," I said and the room went quiet. "I've messed this up completely. I made him angry by telling him I couldn't be his friend, when I should have carried on being his friend and then told him I don't like him like that if he ever tried to take it any further."

I heard a grunt and saw Mr Blackbourne lift his hand and rub his eyebrow.

"What the fuck?" Nathan spat. "What the fuck do you mean "carry on being his friend" You're not his friend! You don't know him from Adam."

"He's never spoken to you before, Sang, how can he be your friend?" Kota asked and I realised I had just made another mess.

"Bennett has spoken to Miss Sorenson; he apologised to her for sending the texts, he explained he had sent them as a way to get her attention and he regretted what he had sent," Mr Blackbourne spoke up and I was glad he had answered for me.

"And you believed him?" North demanded. "He just told you that he thinks you blow a teacher for grades and you're happy to be his friend?"

"North!" Dr Green stepped forward. "Sang has no idea what his notes meant. She still doesn't."

They went quite and I wished the ground would open up and swallow me whole.

"Fuck me, you weren't joking when you said she knew nothing," Nathan murmured. 

I lifted my hands and covered my cheeks. I felt awful, this was a complete mess and I couldn't stand the way they were looking at me. Mostly it was sheer shock, but I could see hurt in their eyes too.

"So, you're saying that he said he was sorry, you forgave him and now you want to be his friend?" Luke asked and I shook my head.

No, that wasn't what I meant at all.

"I don't want to be his friend, not now..."

"But you did?" Victor asked. I looked at him and saw the hurt clearly in his eyes.

"No, I mean yes, I mean no! I don't know. I've not had friends before. I don't know how many I can have, if you'd be ok with me having more friends than you," I blurted it out, hating the hurt look in his eyes. He looked away. 

I clasped my hands in my lap and stared down at them. I was frightened that I had just ruined everything.

"But you just said you would carry on being his friend and let him down gently when he made a move on you!" North shot out. 

"If it stops you from getting into trouble," I managed refusing to look up at any of them. I didn't want to see the damage I had done. "I don't want you beating him up and then getting expelled for it."

"He deserves more than beating up!" Silas snapped. 

"You want to know what he really thinks of you?" North barked. "He thinks you let Mr Gerald fuck your mouth with his cock...."

"MR TAYLOR!" Mr Blackbourne shot to his feet bellowing his name. "Watch your mouth!"

"Fuck this!" North shouted back and slammed out of the office.

I was frozen. My brain processed his words, but he had left and he was furious with me. I had hurt him, I had hurt all of them.

Silas pushed himself away from the wall and went after North. Kota fast on his heels.

"Well, that went well," Dr Green sighed and pushed a hand through his hair.

"Trouble," Gabriel called but I couldn't look at him. I couldn't look at any of them. My hands were blurred, and I realised it was because I was crying when I felt water drop onto my hands from my face. I wanted to shut it all off. I didn't want to the cause of so much trouble. I slid from the chair onto my knees, my head going to the floor. I had messed up so badly and there was no going back.

Hands settled on my arms trying to lift me but I resisted.

"No, Sang, get up!" It was Dr Green.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I didn't think it was going to make any difference but I had to let them know.

"It's ok, honestly it is," Dr Green had got to his knees beside me, his head by mine on the floor. "North is not angry with you, he's angry with Tim. He'll tell you that himself when he comes back. Get up, Sang, get up now."

"I didn't mean to," I moaned. "I didn't know..I love you all so much and I've hurt you. I'm not good enough..."

"Up now!" Dr Green straightened and hauled me up easily. He sat down on the chair and pulled me onto his lap.

"Sang, we're not angry with you," Victor said gently. "He manipulated you. You had no idea what he was like."

"C'mon, Trouble, I'll never be angry with you," Gabriel said quietly.

"I hurt you," I mumbled, sitting sideways on Dr Green's lap. He held me against his chest but I remained rigid in his hold. I couldn't relax, I couldn't get past the hole in my heart that North storming out had created. 

"It hurt because we didn't understand," Luke spoke up. "We thought you knew what he'd said to you and that you were ok with it; that you still wanted to be his friend even though he'd disrespected you. I thought you liked him, liked him enough to let him get away with it."

"I don't like him," I said. "I never did, I thought it was what normal people did, have friends."

Dr Green slid his hand up and down my back gently.

"Sang, you are normal, you're fucking perfect," Nathan said quietly and I felt him touch the top of my head.

Dr Green placed his other hand over my clasped hands, his hands were warm over my cold ones.

"Listen, Pookie, there are a lot of things we need to tell you about. And we will, but for now you have to understand that none of us are angry with you. You're family, Sang, you are good enough, you are more than good enough."

The door opened, but I couldn't look up. Couldn't look and see if North wasn't there.

"This has all got completely out of hand," Mr Blackbourne spoke up. "It really isn't that hard, gentlemen. Miss Sorenson was thinking of you when she said she would remain his friend. Her first thought was for you, as it should be. No one will be beating Bennett up, no one will be getting expelled. What will happen is that we watch Bennett and make sure that he doesn't intend on hurting, Miss Sorenson. He is not to be approached and he is not to be baited. Any questions?"

"Yes," I heard North's voice and my heart clenched inside. I heard a movement and then he was in front of me, his face close to mine.

"Do you still like me?" he whispered, his whole face showing regret.

"Yes, do you still like me?" I replied and held my breath. He smiled and his eyes shifted and lightened.

"Yes, Sang baby, I will never stop liking you," he murmured and I sighed heavily. Some of the weight was lifted. He reached forwards and I was pulled off Dr Green's lap and into his arms. The others all moved at once and they crowded around us.

"Trouble, please don't cry, we're not angry with you at all," Gabriel kissed the side of my head. I felt Silas take me from North and I was wrapped up in a hug that made me sigh, a bit more of the weight lifted.

Kota bent his head to mine and pressed his lips to my ear and kissed me.

"I'm sorry," I said to them all. "I didn't mean to hurt you. There is no one more important to you than you all, and there never will be. You are all I will ever need."

"And it's the same for us," Kota whispered and he kissed me once more. Victor took me from Silas and then I was being passed around and they were all kissing my cheeks or my head and telling me that everything was ok. I was in Luke's arms when he passed me to Dr Green; he kissed me on the nose and hugged me tightly.

"Pookie, Pookie," he sighed. "Please don't ever say you're not good enough again. I would gladly die for you."

I hugged him, my heart was so full; relief and happiness that I was forgiven and that they still liked me.

Dr Green moved and I was turned; I faced Mr Blackbourne and then he was pulling me into his arms and I went happily.

"I am sorry," I whispered into his ear. He hugged me tighter and placed his lips on my ear.

"You did nothing wrong, Miss Sorenson. You are family and no matter what, you always will be."

I closed my eyes and buried my head in his neck. I was exhausted again. The emotional rollercoaster I was on seemed never ending.

"I made it worse though, didn't I? Blurting it out like that," I muttered and he chuckled.

"Miss Sorenson, you will keep us on our toes, and that's not a bad thing. It might be wise to learn to think a little before you speak when it comes to the boys."

"Or just shut up and let you talk," I said and lifted my head to look at him. He gave a shrug.

"It would have been prudent then," he murmured and bent his head close to mine. "But I never want you to do that with me. I don't want you to think first, I want you to trust me by telling me anything you want."

He lifted his head and stepped back from me. Nathan pulled me to sit on the floor between him and Luke.

"Let's move on. The second thing we wanted to discuss with you," Mr Blackbourne said quietly and he had everyone's attention. "Dr Green is selling his condo and moving in with me. We will require everyone's help on Saturday to move his stuff, other appointments withstanding."

"Moving in?" Luke laughed and looked at Dr Green. "Is there something you aren't telling us?"

"Luke!" North kicked out at him and caught Gabriel instead, who promptly reached forward and thumped Luke's arm.

"Courtesy of North," he said and smirked at me.

"Thank you, Luke," Mr Blackbourne sighed and rolled his eyes at Dr Green.

"What about Principle Hendricks?" asked Kota.

"Don't think he feels that way about us, but I could be wrong," Dr Green chuckled making everyone laugh. 

"Dr Green, please..." Mr Blackbourne sighed his name. "You can't say that, we haven't told him yet, so we have no idea what he feels about us."

It took me three seconds to realise that Mr Blackbourne was joking, but the others were one step ahead of me and laughing already.

Mr Blackbourne caught my eye and I saw the sparkle in his grey eyes that told me everything would be alright.

\-----osososo----


	23. Ye, of little faith

You all make me so happy. 

I hope this is ok. 

Part Twenty Three

Sang's POV

"What are you going to do with all of your furniture?" I asked, I finished drying the plate and handed it to Mr Blackbourne. 

We were discussing Dr Green moving into Mr Blackbourne's house on Saturday. I wondered if I would go back there with them. I'd never seen Mr Blackbourne's house and I was curious.

"Sell some of it, take some of it with me. Anything in particular that you don't want me to get rid of?" he asked; he pulled the plug and let the water go. I watched the soapy suds swirling around the sink as I dried the last plate. I liked most of his furniture, the sofa was comfy but I expected Mr Blackbourne wouldn't have room for it. His bed was also fabulous, I had slept here a few times and the space foam mattress was so comfy. I thought of the pictures on his bedroom wall.

"The cherry tree pictures in your room," I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, Gabe did those for me when I bought the place. Anything else?"

"Your bed," I said, folding the cloth. "I really like your bed."

"So do I, pookie," he laughed and I saw him glance at Mr Blackbourne, some unspoken message passed between them and then Dr Green carried on talking.

"It's big enough for all three of us. Owen's bed isn't."

His words indicated that I would be going there with them. I was looking forward to Saturday to see where he lived.

"So what are we moving on Saturday?" I asked.

"My bed," he said and winked at me. I giggled, putting the cloth down. "And just some other stuff, DVD's, books, clothes etc. Owen has a spare room which I'm going to use as a study."

"Talking of study, do you have any homework today?" Mr Blackbourne asked and I shook my head.

"In that case, let's sit back down and we can talk," he said. He moved forwards and I thought we were going to be sitting on the sofa, but he moved back to the dining room table and sat down. I went back to my chair and sat down waiting for Dr Green to come in.

There were more pictures on the walls in here; they were of Japanese Gardens and I hoped he was going to take these too. I wondered if Mr Blackbourne's house felt more lived in than Dr Green's. 

Dr Green came in and placed a big tub of Rocky Road Ice Cream on the table and three spoons.

"Don't tell North and we'll be fine," he said as he sat down.

"More sugar?" Mr Blackbourne inquired but I was already reaching for a spoon. I looked at him quickly, wondering if he was displeased with me. I hesitated and he tilted his head to the side.

"Do you want some Ice Cream, Miss Sorenson?" he asked and I nodded wondering what was coming next.

"Then have some," he said and picked up a spoon. "It's your choice. If you want chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast occasionally, have them. Don't let anyone else dictate things like that. My Taylor means well, but he's a little obsessive."

I nodded and slid the lid off the Ice Cream and took some. Dr Green rubbed his hands together and picked up his spoon.

"But you better dig in fast, pookie, once we get started on this the only thing that'll stop us is the bottom of the tub."

I giggled and reached in for more.

"So, we're all set for Saturday," Dr Green said and licked his spoon. "We've sorted out Tim. Are you ok with it now?"

I picked out a piece of marshmallow and studied it as I thought over his words.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt over it," I said.

"We don't want you getting hurt over it," Dr Green said, he reached forward, gripped my wrist and pulled up my hand to his mouth. He put my spoon in his mouth and took the marshmallow and then let go of me.

I gasped, grinning at him.

"You took my marshmallow!"

"You snooze, you lose, pookie," he chuckled.

"The boys won't start anything unless he forces their hands," Mr Blackbourne said and held his spoon out to me. There was a piece of marshmallow in the ice cream that sat on it. I grinned, leant forward and let him put the spoon in my mouth. His eyes sparkled like silver as he gave me his smile.

"Pookie, I should have told you sooner what his notes meant," Dr Green suddenly said. "It just seems that last week there was no time, this week isn't much better either. We can have you here tonight and then I'm working every night till saturday."

I frowned watching as he dug into the tub with his spoon.

"You work too hard," I murmured but he heard me.

"I'm fine, Pookie, I want to do this. I want to do all of it. I've only got one year left on my three year residency. Small price to pay for the end results."

"What then?" I asked curious, I dug a small piece of ice cream out that had nuts in it.

"Then I get my license to practise medicine from the state. I have to complete a series of exams and go through a few years of graduate medical education and then I can apply for a permanent license. I'm also going to become board certified, it's optional but I think it's a good idea. But that's a whole other subject, pookie and not where I want to go tonight."

"I find it fascinating," I admitted. "I have no idea what I want to do. I was always pushed towards the sciences but...."

"You'll find something," he said. "You're strong on lots of things. You're picking up Japanese very quickly."

I lifted an eyebrow, taking another spoonful.

"It's really hard! I don't find it easy, I still struggle with the most basic parts of it," I said and licked my spoon clean.

"It'll get easier, but we're digressing again," Mr Blackbourne said. "Have you had enough?"

"Yes, thank you," I said and sat back in my chair and watched as they carried on.

"More for us, Owen," Dr Green laughed. 

Mr Blackbourne nodded and dug his spoon in again.

"Right, where were we... yes, the notes. His first note was asking if you spit or swallow, yes?"

I nodded, focusing hard on trying to balance my spoon on its end in an effort to control the blush that I knew would be overtaking me soon.

"He was referring to an oral sex act," Dr Green said, digging out a big piece of marshmallow. "When it's performed on a man its correct term is Fallatio. Oral is pretty self explanatory, in that the mouth is involved and used on the man's genitals. It can be sexually arousing for both parties involved; it usually leads to the man's orgasm, which in turn leads to the ejaculation of semen. But it can also just be part of foreplay leading up to intercourse; in that case the person performing the oral sex stops before the man ejaculates. With me still?"

I nodded, my vocal cords having given up three words into his explanation.

"I expect you can work from that to the question he originally asked," he had a lilt in his voice which I recognised as a question.

I had indeed worked from one to the other. I studied my spoon as if the answers to life itself were on there. My mind had gone from working out the logistics of spitting and swallowing to what it would be like to try it on him, or Mr Blackbourne, Kota, Victor, or North... my mind ground to a halt, there was most definitely something wrong with me. The thought of doing that to them made me want to shift on my chair; that ache starting low in my stomach. But North had talked about it as if it was something awful and Luke said that Tim was disrespecting me asking if I did it. It had to be something that decent girls didn't do. I squashed down my indecent thoughts and looked up at him.

"Yes, I understand now," I said quietly. He was regarding me intently. He looked over at Owen and then back at me.

"Oral sex on a woman is the same in that a man uses his mouth on a woman's genitals. It's correct name is Cunnilingus. There lots of vernacular names it can be called. Blowjob, being blown, giving head, sucking off, eating pussy, getting to 3rd base, going down on someone, mouth fucking, the list is pretty endless really."

It clicked in my head and my mouth opened all by itself.

"So Tim was sucking that other boy's penis?" I clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Don't do that," Mr Blackbourne said and I thought I heard exasperation in his voice. "Miss Sorenson, how many times must we tell you. You can say or ask anything."

"She's embarrassed, Owen," Dr Green said softly. "He's right though, pookie; you're safe with us so just spit it out."

It was an unfortunate turn of phrase and I was completely unable to hide the snort of giggles that erupted from behind my hand.

He looked blank for several seconds and then it registered what he'd said. He closed his eyes starting to laugh.

"Go on, Owen, you can call me on that one," he chuckled. I looked at Mr Blackbourne trying hard to stop my giggles; he had the spoon halfway to his mouth, but his eyes were alight with humour and his smile was much larger than normal as he looked at Dr Green.

"You walked into that one, Sean," he said and I grinned wider. It wasn't often I had the chance to see Mr Blackbourne amused, but Dr Green had managed to do it and without even trying.

"You know what I mean, Pookie," he said and shook his head still grinning.

I nodded and lowered my hand not feeling so awkward now.

"And yes, you're right," Mr Blackbourne said and dug out another spoonful of ice cream. "Bennett was performing oral sex on Brice."

I wanted to know what their thoughts on it were, so I picked my next words carefully.

"And do you not agree with it either?" 

Mr Blackbourne's hand hesitated halfway to his mouth and then he carried on and cleared his spoon.

"Agree with what exactly?" he inquired when he had swallowed.

"That. Oral sex, it's not good?" 

He brought a finger to his eyebrow; I was beginning to learn how to read Mr Blackbourne. This was his patent, how do I proceed move. Or it could have been his Oh, damn move. Either weren't good and I wondered if I had over stepped the mark.

"If you are asking for my personal preference on oral sex, then I will tell you that I enjoy both receiving and giving it."

That wasn't what I had been asking... my mind screamed to a halt again. He liked having it done on him and he liked doing it on... what? Which did he prefer? Or was he like Tim and went for both. Would he like me doing it to him? I halted my thoughts once more and scrambled for the first thing to say that wouldn't incriminate me. Because I had no doubt that if he took one look at my face he'd know exactly what I had been thinking.

"So do you like men as well, like Tim does?"

Dr Green spluttered and ice cream landed over the table. He apologised and dashed out of the room, but I could hear his laughter. I had really done it this time.

"I'm sorry, that's none of my business, I apologise. I didn't mean to embarrass you. It wasn't even what I was originally asking...."

"Don't apologise," Mr Blackbourne said calmly cutting me off. "I said you could ask me anything and I meant it, Miss Sorenson. But to answer your question, no, men do not interest me in that way. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just not the way I lean."   
Dr Green came in with a wet cloth and started to clean the table of melting ice cream.

"And before you ask me, I'll tell you now, Pookie, I love giving and getting it too; but men don't interest me either."

"Oh, god!" I groaned and wiped at my face. "That wasn't what I meant... I mean..."

"What did you mean?" Mr Blackbourne asked and shook his head when Dr Green indicated to the tub asking him silently if he wanted any more. I watched Dr Green put the lid on the tub and then he sat back down.

"Well, North made it sound like it was pretty disgusting and Luke said it was disrespectful," I said quietly.

"North was more concerned with who Tim was saying you did it on, rather than the act itself, and Luke was the same. Tim was disrespecting you by implying you'd given a teacher oral sex to get a good grade," Dr Green clarified.

I understood it now and I nodded and felt strangely happy about his answer. 

"Oh, that's alright then," I said and then realised the moment the words had popped out that they would understand immediately what I meant by that. I had to be my best fire hydrant red by now.

"Sang, there's nothing wrong with anything two people do together as long as both are on board; that it's what they both want," Dr Green said quietly. "We talked a little about this in class, but with my hands being tied I couldn't really go into it. If both parties are willing nothing you decided to do together is wrong. If you're not sure or you're really not happy doing something, don't do it. That is so important, Sang," he said quietly but firmly. I realised just how serious he was by his use of my name again. I looked up at him, his whole face was serious, even his eyes.

"You have the right to say no. You mustn't let anyone pressure you into doing something you aren't happy with. Be it Oral Sex, Anal Sex or heavy petting, even if they tell you it's ok because you'll still be a virgin," Mr Blackbourne spoke up and I glanced at him and then back at my spoon.

"Sexual arousal is our next topic," Dr Green said. "But first I want to get this away before it melts." He tapped the ice cream tub and took it from the room.

"Do either of you want anything else?" he called in.

"No, thank you," I called and Mr Blackbourne echoed me. Dr Green came back in, sat down and drummed his fingers on the table.

"Right, this is a pretty important subject as well. When you kiss someone and they kiss you back, it can lead to getting turned on. This is perfectly normal and is quite natural but you need to be aware of it. I'm not talking your kiss on the cheek that you give your grandma. I'm talking kissing with tongues, kissing ears, neck, throat etc, It's mostly a brain thing, with nerve endings thrown in for good measure, but it feels pretty good. Add in to the mix someone you are physically attracted too anyway, and things can get explosive very fast. It's hard to stop when you're feeling like fireworks are exploding under your skin; it's hard for the man to stop. Take it far enough and you won't want to stop either. You're barely sixteen, Sang, you're not ready for full on sex with anyone yet. You need to be careful about what you allow and don't allow. I've kissed you, I know Owen has, and so has North and Silas, has anyone else kissed you?"

Shame crashed over me; when he said it like that, it made me sound easy. But I had no way of choosing just one of them. I couldn't choose and now that's exactly what they would want me to do. 

"I won't do it again, I won't kiss anyone again," I said unable to meet their eyes. Dr Green sat back in his chair quickly and shook his head.

"This is exactly what I was talking about, Owen! We can not go any further until we tell her! Look at her for god's sake," he hissed at Mr Blackbourne.

Mr Blackbourne rubbed his fingers over his eyebrow and Dr Green shoved his chair back and stalked from the room slamming the door behind him.

"I've made him cross because I kissed you and the others," I whispered. "I can't choose... please, don't make me choose. I won't choose anyone, I promise. I just don't want to lose you all." I was panicking now.

"Miss Sorenson," he took out his phone and I frowned wondering what he was doing. "Will you trust me?"

I looked at him, biting my lip. I did trust him and I nodded to let him know.

"Answer me one question," he said and paused from tapping on the keyboard. "In my office this afternoon, you said you loved us all, did you mean that?"

I lowered my eyes in shame and nodded. 

"Like brothers?" he prompted and I closed my eyes briefly and shook my head.

"It's not right, I know it's not right, but I can't help it. I'm in love with you all."

"Please wait here, I won't be long," he said and he got up and went out the room shutting the door behind him.

I had ruined everything, I was going to be let down gently. They might be happy to be my friend, to have me in their family, they may even like messing around with me, but bring Love to the table and I had no doubts they would run scared. There were nine of them, nine super hot guys, why on earth would they want me? I was just Sang Sorenson, broken.

I put my head in my arms on the table and cried. My heart was breaking and I had no idea how to make this better. I wished I could take it all back and just remain friendly with them.

\--gh-hgh-gh-g----

Dr Green's POV

Fuck that! I was not going any further with her while she was sitting there looking as if she was the scarlet woman. I could practically feel her shame rolling of her. She thinks she's easy, probably thinks we think it too.

Damn Owen and his "We have to wait," shit. I think I've just singled handedly destroyed any good feelings she had about herself.

The door opened and I looked up expecting to see Sang running for the front door; but it was Owen and he looked worried and unsure.

"What?" I demanded.

"I agree we have to tell her," he said and I threw my hands in the air.

"I've texted the boys to meet us here in half an hour," he continued and shoved his hand up the back of his neck and into his hair. "We will call a family meeting in which we will all tell her how we feel about her."

"But you don't like it, do you?" I turned and faced him, my hands going onto my hips as I studied him.

"No, I don't; I don't doubt she has feelings for us now, but I also can't rule out the possibility that she'll leave in a few years."

"Do you doubt that Gabriel loves her?" I asked and he frowned at me.

"No," he shook his head. "Gabriel is in as deep as the rest of us."

"What about Kota? Is Kota crushing on her or does he love her?"

"He loves her," he replied and I nodded.

"Yes, he does, they all do. So do we. You don't doubt that we love her and it's not a crush or puppy love. Why doubt her?"

"Because if we rush her into something we may lose her, Sean! I can't lose her."

"If she doesn't find out soon, we will lose her," I stated firmly. He sighed heavily, took off his glasses and pressed a palm to his eye.

I saw her before we heard her. She caught my eye over the back of his shoulder and what I saw there made my heart stop. She stepped forward and slid her hand onto his shoulder. He froze and then he was sliding his glasses back on, but he didn't turn to face her.

"I have no idea what you or the others think or feel, but I do know how I feel," she said quietly. "I love you. I haven't always. But the more I'm with you all, the more I learn about you I can't help but love you. I don't ever want to leave you, or lose you, but I can't choose just one of you."

"You won't have to," he said quietly and still didn't turn to face her. I watched her face closely as he carried on talking. "We love you, we all love you and we are willing to share you. If you will let us share you."

I saw her thinking it over and registering what it meant. This was make or break point, I held my breath. She had finally put the pieces together of how we would share her. Her face became thoughtful and then she frowned.

"It's not conventional," Owen started to speak. "It's not considered normal by any standards."  
"And you would all be ok if we were all together?"

He turned then and caught her hands before she could step back.

"We will do anything to keep you, including sharing your love, Miss Sorenson. We have years ahead to fine tune details, but it would be my desire if, once you have all finished school, we all lived together."

Her eyes were held his, but I could see the start of something that looked like delight in her eyes. My heart restarted along with my breathing.

"You really mean it? You're not just saying that to stop me from feeling bad?"

He snorted and shook his head at her. 

"Miss Sorenson, I rarely say things I do not mean. I have called the boys here, they will tell you themselves exactly how much they love you. But rest assured of how much I love y...." He was cut off by Sang throwing her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. He didn't hesitate, his arms went around her and he buried his face in her neck.

I grinned stupidly at the wall above their heads. This was going to work. We were going to get Pookie, she was going to be ours and... my thoughts came to a halt as she reached out and tugged me towards them. I slid my arms around her waist from behind and kissed the skin under her ear. She felt warm and soft, compared to Owen's hard, lean frame in front of her. I looked up and met his eyes and I smiled at the look in his eyes. He was happy, truly happy and hopeful. I waggled my eyebrows at him and mouthed to him

"Oh, ye of little faith,"

\------obob----


	24. Toe in tap

Okay, I hope this works as well I want it too. My fingers ran away with me as usual.

Please be gentle if you think it's ridiculous. :)

Part Twenty Four

Kota's POV

My phone vibrated inside my pocket. Damn, I was just at the good bit of my book. Well, the whole thing is good, and I know what will happen. I've read this book so many times before; but there's something about orcs and hobbits and elves that just drags me in every time I open the cover.

I dragged my phone out, still reading as Frodo is struggling with Shelob. I slide my eyes quickly from the book to my phone; it was probably Gabriel bored, or... Mr Blackbourne's name shows and Frodo is thrown to the side. 

Mr B has Sang tonight with the Doc. Is she hurt? It's a group text, oh this is not good. I open the message quickly.

Mr Blackbourne: Please make your way to Dr Green's for a family meeting in half an hour. If you have any trouble leaving what you are doing, please text me.

I have no problems leaving Frodo to the lair of Shelob. I'm worried now. Why would he convene a family meeting at short notice. I hastily tap my reply.

Kota: On my way.

I jump from my bed, glad that I had stayed in my trousers and shirt now. I had finished my homework and then leapt straight into Cirith Ungol with Sam and Frodo.

I negotiated the stairs and pop my head into the living room where my mom is sitting watching TV.

"I have to go out, Mr B has called," I tell her. She looks up and turns the sound down on the TV.

"Be back by 11, it's a school night, honey."

"He wouldn't call unless it was important," I tell her, I shrug into my jacket and pick up my keys from the side.

"I know," she sighs and gives me a smile. "Maybe you can have Sang come over for a meal soon? I've not seen her for awhile. Is everything ok with you two?"

"Everything's fine, mom, just busy with school. I'll come in quietly."

I drop a kiss on top of her head and leave. She has the sound back up by the time I open the front door.

I close the door and lock it for her.

"What do you reckon is up?" 

I turn to seen Nathan jogging towards me; he looks as concerned as I feel.

"Luke just texted me," he said as we climbed into the truck and took off. "He and Luke are at the diner. They haven't finished their shift, but Uncle has let them go early. North is panicking."

My phone vibrated again and I slid it out and handed it to Nathan to read for me.

"Gabriel and Victor are on their way, they're picking up Silas as they go."

I nodded and he handed it back to me. I put it away and concentrated on staying just below the speed limit.

"Do you think there's more to this Bennet kid than we first thought?" he asked worriedly. "Do you think he's hurt her and she just didn't tell us before?"

"No, I don't think so," I said. "She would have said if he'd done something to her."

"What if she didn't know though. I mean that's why they're having these talks with her, getting her up to speed on sex. Fuck me, Kota, she didn't have a clue over those notes he sent her."

His words struck a chord in me, my hands tighten on the wheel.

"Let's just wait till we get there," I say quietly. "There's nothing we can do till then."

"I'll fucking kill him if he's hurt her," he shot out.

"Join the queue," I reply and narrowly make a light before it changed to red.

I couldn't get there fast enough.

\----gvgvgvgv---

Gabriel`s POV

This was a good style and I was sure that Sang would look fantastic in it. I circled it with my bright orange marker pen. I flexed my ankles up and down as I carried on turning the pages of the magazine I had laid out on the bed in front of me. 

I was pretty glad that Vic let me have a free range with his card. I had loved turning Trouble from cinderella into the beautiful princess she was. He has good reason to call her that, she is a princess, but she's also my Trouble. Oh, now that's good. Black corset style dress, a little on the long side but I could always bring the hem up a bit. Tuck the waist, make it show just how tiny she was, change the.... my phone vibrated breaking into my thoughts. I lifted my hips from the bed and fished it out of my pocket and read Mr Blackbourne's group text to us all.

He wanted us all at Dr Green's? Why? I frowned as I slid from the bed, recapped my pen and dropped it on the open page. 

Was something wrong? Was Trouble ok?

My phone vibrated again and I opened it.

"I'll pick you up in ten," Victor spoke before I could even say anything.

"What's going on?" I asked him slipping my bare feet into my green deck shoes. I ran a hand through my hair and opened my bedroom door quietly.

"No idea," he said and he sounded strained.

"What's up with you?"

"George was giving me a hard time," he said quietly, I sighed shutting my door and going back to sit on the bed.

"What is it this time?"

"He wants me to go out of town over the holiday week, play two concerts a day over four days. I don't want to do it and I told him."

"Shit." I knew that his father had pushed him before on concerts. I remembered a few years back, his father had set up a complete itinerary that covered the entire six weeks we were off from school. He'd been made to play forty concerts in ten different cities across several time zones. He'd come back completely exhausted, introverted and jumpy. I knew that some of his concerts had been in Japan. Dr Green had worked it so that he could take a short break with Mr Blackbourne on those same dates and I knew they were over there with him. Some of the ones closer to home we'd managed to get there for him. But most of them he'd been on his own. 

"It'll be ok," he said and I heard something in his voice that made me sit up straight.

"What are you planning?"

"I have leverage, and I'm going to use it," he said.

"Leverage? What Leverage?"

"I have proof that he's cheating on Jasmine," he said, my eyebrows lifted.

"And you're going to use that over his head?" I was not convinced that was going to work and it worried me.

"Yes." I could almost hear him closing up on me. When Victor made his mind up only God and Mr B could change it, and I sometimes wondered if they'd fail sometimes too. He had made his mind up now and there was no way I was going to let him face this alone.

"Alright then, fuck it, but you have to promise me that when you do it you have one of us with you. Don't you fucking do it on your own. You have Silas or North with you. Promise?"

"I've got Silas trying to phone me," he said and I narrowed my eyes.

"OY! Vic! You fucking promise or I'll go straight to Mr B." I didn't like threatening my brothers, but I would do it if I thought it would keep them safe.

"I won't tell him yet anyway," he said, aggravated now. "I'm going to use that as a last resort. Gabe, it's gonna be ok. He can't push me around like he used to and he knows it."

"You'd better be alright, Vic, or I'll fucking kick you six ways to Sunday, got it?"

"I hear you; let me find out what Silas wants." He rang off and I flopped backwards onto the bed. I was worried about him. I was worried about what Mr B wanted with us. Why could things never be straightforward?

My phone vibrated again and I opened the text message. 

Victor: We're picking up Silas on the way. I'm a couple of minutes away from you.

I slid the phone back into my pocket and crept from my room. I would wait outside for him and then it wouldn't disturb Pam. 

\------nlnlnl----

North's POV

"If there's anything else you want, just call me." 

I could hear Luke's voice just before he hit the swinging doors and came in backwards with a pile of dirty dishes.

"The Lasagne was a huge hit tonight," he called over to where Uncle was cleaning up the counter. We were winding down now and there were only a few customers left, it had been a quiet evening.

It had left me with plenty of time to think as I worked the prep counter. I kept seeing Sang's face. I shouldn't have just shouted out what that fucktard had written to her. When Dr Green had told me she didn't know what it meant I didn't fully believe him. No one was that innocent surely? I mean I knew there was a lot of things she didn't know, and that was why Mr B and the Doc were going over the H.E.P classes with her. But I assumed it was the STD's and the almost endless list of contraceptives that she didn't know about. 

It made me wonder just how innocent she was. This morning she hadn't realised that finally being able to kiss her had turned me on so much that if I hadn't have walked away from her, I was either going to fuck her against the locker or blow my load in my boxers. But she had looked so heartbroken. I had only gone around the corner and stolen Kota's counting to try and calm myself down. I had seen Silas come forwards and then I had heard her sobs and that had worked quicker than a cold shower. She thought I hadn't liked it. I knew that I had told Silas I would give him his five minutes so he could kiss her, but I couldn't let her think that. I heard him telling her quietly how it was, but I needed to tell her myself. I had gone back and she was kissing Silas. I hadn't been ready for the sucker punch that it had dealt me, seeing her with someone else; someone that wasn't me. I knew it was my brother, and I knew that I had to get over this. And then he'd lifted his head and it had suddenly been alright, because I could see how much he loved her. He had silently told me it was ok to kiss her with him still there and he'd turned her in his arms, but didn't let her go. And I kissed her again.

"North!"

I jumped and turned swearing at Luke as he came up behind me.

"North! I've been calling you for ages, is it nice and comfy in la la land? Are the unicorns and bunnies happy?"

"Shut the fuck up, Lucian, before I make you into next weeks meatloaf," I snarled at him. He just grinned at me and jumped up to sit on the counter beside me.

"Get down, Luke! You'll have me shut down!" Uncle called and I reached over and poked him hard in the arm with the spoon in my hand.

"I am on a humanitarian mission and all I get is abuse," he cried out dramatically, jumping to the floor again.

"What do you want?" I sighed, he was my brother and I loved him completely but he was still a pain in the ass.

"Inquiring minds want to know if you've eaten, or do you want me to make you something?"

"Will you slip some rat poison into it?"

"Not today," he smirked and leant on the counter. His blonde hair was pulled back into a clip and I knew before the night was out I was going to give him shit about how long it was getting.

"Yeah, ok then," I nodded, I hadn't eaten yet and I was hungry. "What will it be?"

"Oh, there's some death by chocolate, cheesecake, cream pie, take your pick or I could do a plate with a bit of all three." He stepped to the side while he was speaking.

"Death by North, y'mean." I lunged for him and put him into a headlock. 

He laughed and I knuckled his head; I knew he wound me up sometimes just to get me to react to him. It had taken me a long time to realise that he genuinely loved me. It had taken me the same length of time to realise that I loved him back. He might be a prankster playing idiot, but I knew he had my back and he knew I had his.

"When you gonna get Gabe to cut this, Lucy?" I pulled at the long strands of blonde hair.

"Get lost!" He brought his fist into my side and I jumped sideways laughing, dragging him with me still.

"BOYS, BOYS!" Uncle shouted from over the other side of the room. "You want to get me shut down? Is that it?"

I let him go and he danced away towards the other side and I watched him make up a chicken and bacon sandwich for me as I cleaned down my prep area.

"You eaten?" I asked him when he handed me the plate.

"Yeah, earlier," he nodded.

"Thanks, bro." I punched him lightly on the shoulder and tucked into the sandwich.

Our phones vibrated at the same time. I took mine out and opened the message from Mr B. as he opened his.

"What's that all about?" he asked and looked up at me, his brown eyes were serious for once. "Sang's with them, isn't she?"

Worry flipped through me. Was she alright? Had she got hurt? Were they alright?

I hastily tapped back a message asking what was wrong, but I got no reply.

"We have to go!" I ordered him spinning on my heels. "Uncle, Mr B needs us."

"Go, go!" he called. "There's enough of us here to finish up," he said. I lifted my head in thanks and turned back to where Luke was holding a small bag in one hand and texting on his phone with the other,.

"Bike or Jeep?" he asked as we rushed from the kitchen and out the back door.

"Bike!" I barked. Sang might need me and the bike was far quicker. I shoved the helmet on and he got on behind me. He held the back handlebar and I shot off.

What could it be? Was she hurt? Was she in trouble? Did that Bennett kid do more than she'd said? 

"Slow down!" Luke hollered from behind me, tapping on my back. "You just ran a red!"

"Fuck off," I shouted at him. I knew what my bike could do and it was still amber when I hit the line, the other lights would still have been on red still.

"Just don't kill us first!" he shouted back; I shook my head and cut up a lorry. He hit his horn and I saw Luke lift his finger to him in reply in my side mirror.

I'm coming, Sang baby, just hang on and everything will be alright, no matter what's happened. 

\----sssss-----

Silas's POV

I was ready long before I saw Victor's BMW pull up outside.

I was out the door and into the back before he had even put the parking brake on. He speed off as soon as I shut the door.

"What's going on?" I leant between the seats to see them better. "Mr B isn't responding to any more texts.

"We don't know," Gabriel slid a finger through a blonde lock and tucked it behind his ear. He was worried and nervous.

"He wants us all there," Victor said. "I can only assume that something has come up when they've been talking to her."

"Oy, you don't think someone's done something they shouldn't with her and Mr B is gonna kill us all?" Gabriel asked, his voice was indignant.

"Well, I haven't," I said. "I kissed her this morning but that's all I've done."

But it wasn't, I realised that the moment I said it. There had been the time in the car before Volto tried to kidnap her. I'd tried so hard to get her to kiss me but she either wouldn't, or she didn't get it. So I'd touched her, knowing exactly what reaction I was going to get from her. I knew that I was turning her on, I was turning us both on, but I was desperate to have her kiss me, to feel her lips on mine. So I had slid my fingers over that spot under her belly, I had wanted to go lower, so much lower.

"I've kissed her," Victor's words brought me back to myself.

"When?" Gabriel demanded.

"After I took her home from shopping on Saturday and again at the adventure park," he admitted slowly.

"She kiss you first?" demanded Gabriel.

He nodded pulling up outside Dr Green's condo. "Yes, she kissed me in the cubicle at the shopping mall."

"So she's kissed you both and North; when's she going to kiss me?" he whined and I reached forward and pushed the back of his head gently.

"When you stop being butt ugly," I joked but inwardly I was worried. Had I overstepped the mark with her and upset her? 

"Very funny," Gabriel muttered as he jumped from the car. Victor was locking up when North's bike came roaring down the road. He skidded to a halt sideways by Victor's BMW.

Luke jumped off, ripped his helmet off and whacked North around the arm with it.

"You nearly killed us three times!" he hollered at him.

"I did not!" North bellowed back and shoved Luke in the chest.

"You took that last corner so low my knee nearly lost all seven layers of skin!" 

"You're exaggerating and you can find your own way home," he snorted and ripped the helmet from Luke's hand and stomped towards us.

"Let's get inside," he grunted and headed towards Doc's door.

Kota's truck came around the corner and we waited for them before heading to the door.

Dr Green answered the door and beamed at us. My insides settled slightly. I remembered the last time we'd had a family meeting about Sang and her lack of knowledge and the Doc had looked as if he was one step away from single handedly ripping us all to shreds. 

"Hey, Doc, what's up?" Gabriel asked as he stepped forward.

"We'll wait till we get inside, yeah?" He disappeared back in and we followed him. I noticed that North still had his apron on, but I kept quite. His face was dark and worried.

"Where is she?" he boomed as he stepped into the Doc's dining room and only Mr B was sat there.

"You all managed that in twenty minutes," Mr B said. "I'm impressed." 

"Mr B, is she ok?" Luke demanded and he tilted his eyebrow up and indicated for us to sit down.

"She's fine," Doc said and sank down in his usual chair opposite Mr B at the end of the table. "She's in the bath and she's perfectly happy."

I sighed in relief and sat down. I looked over at North and he nodded at me. We could breath again.

"Listen carefully to what we have to say and don't interrupt until we've finished," Mr B said and I turned all my attention to him.

\------ss------

Sang's POV

I lay back in the bath, the bubbles up to my chin. I sighed heavily as the warmth eased my achy muscles. Most of the twinges had worked off through the day but I was tired now and still a little emotional.

I had never heard anyone tell me that they loved me. Mr Blackbourne had told me that he loves me, told me that they all loved me. I wanted to believe it, I wanted to believe it so badly; and when I was in his arms and Dr Green was hugging me from behind I believed it. I had felt safe, cherished and loved.

But there was a big part of me that now I was on my own didn't believe it. Couldn't believe it. They were amazing, kind, generous, annoying, hot, frustrating, lovable, perfect guys and I was... well, me. Why would they love me when no one had ever loved me before?

I sunk lower into the bubbles sticking my foot up and out of the water. I toed the tap, only just able to reach it fully extended. I still had some of the nail polish from where Kota had painted my toenails. I closed my eyes and leant back, my toes settled on the tap for leverage to stop me sliding into the water.

I had seen the look in Mr Blackbourne's eyes when he had told me he loved me. They were almost silver, a spark of worry in them, his eyebrows had been drawn together behind his dark frames. I sighed and let a small part of me revel in the feeling that maybe, just maybe he did love me.

I heard the roar of a motorbike and then shouting. I concentrated and frowned, sure that was Luke yelling out there and then I heard answering shouting and knew it was North. I listened carefully and heard another car, no truck, draw up and I realised that Kota was here. Were they all here? Was that who Mr Blackbourne had been texting?

He had said that they all loved me, that they would all tell me they loved me. A spark of excitement lit inside me at the thought that maybe they were going to do just that. He also said that they were willing to share me if I let them. That meant I wouldn't have to choose... but he had said it wasn't conventional, not normal. Did he mean that they were reluctant to share me... and by sharing me did that include what I thought it had meant when he said it. He had said that we would all live together. A logical conclusion was that they all expected to share me sexually. I waited, waited for the guilt that thought should give me. I knew that it wasn't acceptable by standards, not normal. But I didn't feel guilty, I just felt excited. 

I wiped a hand down my face. I wasn't ready for that, Dr Green had said I wasn't ready and I knew he was right. I had only just learnt what went where, I certainly wasn't ready to take that step. 

It was quite awhile until I heard a knock at the door and it opened slightly. 

"You ready to get out yet, pookie?" I could hear Dr Green, but he had stayed outside to give me my privacy. I bit my lip and moved to sit up. To my absolute horror my toe didn't move from where it was stuck up the tap; I sloshed back into the bath sending water everywhere.

"Sang!" He came in quickly and I was glad the bubbles still covered me. I tried to wiggle my toe but it was stuck fast.

"Pookie! I thought you'd fallen asleep in there! Don't do that to me," he said and turned ducking back out of the door.

"Erm.. Dr Green," I called his name trying in vain to pull my toe out. I felt so stupid. This sort of thing was in movies where the woman was a klutz or a farce. It didn't happen in real life! How many times had I stuck my toe up the tap in my own bath and it just popped out straight away. I tugged again but it didn't move.

"Yeah?" He kept his head turned away from me as he stood in the doorway.

"I've done something incredibly stupid," I whispered, absolutely mortified.

"I doubt that," he chuckled. "What have you done?"

"I've got my toe stuck in the tap," I groaned and covered my face with my hands, peeking through my fingers to see what he would do.

He stayed perfectly still and said nothing for several seconds and I thought perhaps he hadn't heard me.

"You've done what?" he inquired and his voice was sort of shaky.

"My toe... is stuck... in the tap," I managed wishing the ground would open up and swallow me whole.

His shoulders started to shake and I knew he was laughing.

"Please tell me you're joking," he snorted.

I said nothing as I wiggled again frantically to get it loose. I wanted to cry, it wasn't moving.

"Oh, christ, pookie!" His snorts turned into belly aching laughter as he grabbed the door to hold himself up.

"It's not funny!" I wailed. He tried hard to contain his laughter as he came over to the bath. I was doubly glad of the bubbles now.

He covered his mouth with his hand as he stared down at my foot, his eyes were so bright with laughter they sparkled.

I flicked water at him annoyed and humiliated. He looked at me, fighting his grin, but not doing a very good job of it.

"Oh come on, Pookie, you have to admit that's funny!"

"Not from here it's not!" I mumbled and he chuckled again and leant forward over the bath and slid his fingers around my foot and tugged. It didn't move.

"Ah," he said and went to his knees and tried to pry my toe out. "It's because you've stuck it up the hot tap, your toe has swollen with the heat and...." He sat back and covered his face with his hand, his shoulders shaking as he laughed.

"Please! Don't just laugh, do something!" I begged him, seconds away from bawling my eyes out. He lifted his head and did a better job of stopping the laughter.

"Sean!" I heard Mr Blackbourne's voice and I groaned. Now he'd know as well.

"Oh!" Mr Blackbourne stopped in the door in surprise when he saw I was still in the bath and Dr Green was kneeling beside the bath.

"Is everything ok?" he inquired frowning.

"Pookie has managed to do something I didn't think was possible," Dr Green announced and the laughter in his voice was clear to hear. 

Mr Blackbourne's frowned deepened and he looked up at me. My distress was clear to see and his eyes filled with concern.

"She's got her toe stuck in the tap, Owen," Dr Green said and choked back another laugh.

Mr Blackbourne's head went back slightly in surprise and then his eyes were on the tap and I saw humour shoot through his face. If he laughed, I would most definitely cry.

He lifted his hand and covered his mouth and then he straightened his back and turned to pick up one of the fluffy towels. 

He came across to me and laid it over me and I thanked him quietly as I tucked it around me. The bubbles were starting to disperse and I was glad of the cover. The water was still warm as I had taken a very hot bath.

"Can you not... wiggle it out, Miss Sorenson?" he asked, his voice cracked on my name and he cleared his throat. I knew that he was finding this as funny as Dr Green was, but he was being a gentleman about it.

"Um, no, Mr Blackbourne, I've tried," I said totally mortified now.

"Her toe is swollen," Dr Green said and his tone was more controlled. "The heat of the tap made it swell. I'm thinking that if we let the tap cool down, the swelling should reduce and it should just.. pop out," he said and shook his head. He looked up at me and his eyes were still alight with laughter.

"Pour cold water over it," I said scooting down the bath slightly to take the pressure off my leg a little.

Dr Green stood up and took the cup from the sink and filled it cold water and brought it back. He poured it over the hot tap and the top of my foot. He touched the tap and shrugged.

"The tap is already cold," he said. He tried to wriggle my foot but it was not moving and it was starting to hurt.

"Maybe greasing it?" Mr Blackbourne suggested and Dr Green shrugged.

"Can't help but try it," he said and went out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"I'm an idiot," I muttered and reached forward to try and pry my toe free. I felt a hand on the back of my neck and I turned my head to see Mr Blackbourne had squatted down beside me. His head was level with mine.

"You're not an idiot, Miss Sorenson. What were you doing anyway?"

I don't know," I admitted. "I was lying out and I had my toes on the tap to brace myself or I'd go under. I didn't realise it was even up there till I tried to sit up."

"Does it hurt?" he asked and I looked at him, his eyes were like molten silver, I licked my lips and saw his gaze drop to my lips.

"A little," I managed, my own eyes on his lips now. He leant forwards towards me and his lips brushed against mine. I shuddered, my eyes fluttering closed as he slid his lips over mine. I forgot my toe, I forgot the others down stairs, I could only focus on him. His hand on the back of my neck drifted down over my spine and shivers followed his touch. I melted towards him and he deepened the kiss.

"Here we go... Owen! Stop taking advantage of a woman who can't get away," laughed Dr Green as he came into the bathroom. I lifted my head and I saw Mr Blackbourne's eyes were closed, they flickered open and the look in them took my breath away. He pecked my lips once more and then sat back.

"I was distracting, Miss Sorenson, Dr Green," he said casually and sent me a wink as he stood up fluidly.

"And doing a good job of it," Dr Green murmured and I snapped out of the haze Mr Blackbourne had left me in.

"Right, let's try this," Dr Green said and sat on the edge of the bath with a tub of margarine. He dug some out and slid it around my toe and the edge of the tap. He wriggled and tugged at my toe and it finally started to loosen.

"Nearly there," he said and put the tub on the floor and rubbed at my toe. His fingers were pressing into the base of my foot and his other hand was wrapped around my calf. His fingers worked at my toe and finally with an audible pop it came free.

I grinned widely at Mr Blackbourne and he lifted his lips in his millimetre smile.

"Well, at least we don't need to call the fire department," Dr Green said happily and holding my foot he inspected my newly freed toe. "It's a bit swollen still, but no damage done."

"Only my pride," I said and giggled when he ran his fingers up the sole of my feet.

"Oh, look, Owen! I've found a ticklish spot on her," he said with delighted laughter and ran his fingers down. I squirmed trying to free my foot from his hand, but he was merciless. 

I flicked water at him and got his shirt wet.

He retaliated by grabbing my other foot and holding them up out of the water. I clutched the towel to me.

"Owen, get her!"

"What on earth is going on?" came a voice from the door. I turned my head and saw Kota stood there staring at us, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Mr Lee," Mr Blackbourne took a step towards the door and Kota backed up.

"I'll... wait downstairs," he said and blinking he turned and walked away.

"Oh no," I groaned. Was Kota angry with what he saw? Would he get the wrong idea?

"We shall leave you in peace to dress, Miss Sorenson. Please come downstairs when you are ready," Mr Blackbourne said quietly. Dr Green leant forward and kissed my foot quickly before he released them and stood up.

They crossed to the door and Dr Green looked back at me.

"Keep away from the taps, Pookie, ok?" he winked at me and went out with a laugh.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. I wouldn't be doing that again, ever!

\---vcvc---

Owen's POV

I've seen it all now. I couldn't believe it when I had seen her toe stuck firmly up the hot tap. My first inclination was to laugh at the ridiculous situation she was in. I had taken one look at her face though and realised that she was mortified by it. Sean was valiantly trying to stifle his own laugh, but I had seen that if I gave in to my mirth she was going to cry. I had looked at her and realised with a start that she was in the bath completely naked, which was stupid of me, did I expect her to wear a swimsuit in there?

I had given her some modesty with a towel and she was glad of it. I watched as Sean had tried hard to free it, eventually he had nipped down for some margarine to see if that would help. 

I had been completely unable to stop myself. I had to touch her. I had squatted beside her and slid my hand onto her back. She had licked her lips and that was all it took for me. I had kissed her, my hand sliding down the soapy skin of her back.

Dr Green had interrupted me before I had lost any more of my control and eventually he had worked her toe free and started to tickle her. He had both of her feet and I was so tempted to reach forward and tickle her when I heard Kota's shocked voice. 

He had disappeared downstairs and I knew that I had some damage control to do. 

I looked around at the faces of my brothers now, confusion was clear on their faces. Kota was staring at the table not looking at me.

"Mr Lee," I called his name and he looked up at me. He looked confused and a little hurt.

"Whatever you think you will not be anywhere near the truth," I said carefully.

"You were both in the bathroom with her for ages and she was naked," he blurted out. I internally rolled my eyes and waited out North's outraged yell.

"She was covered with a towel and nothing inappropriate was happening," I said firmly. I was not going to reveal Sang's predicament, it was not my place to humiliate her.

"What the hell is going on here?" North boomed.

"It was my fault."

I looked up to see Sang coming into the room, she was wearing her sleep shorts and shirt and her hair was piled on her head, wet strands hanging around her face. Her cheeks were flushed and she was embarrassed.

"Miss Sorenson, you do not need to explain anything...."

"Yes, I do," she said and plopped down in the seat. "I did something stupid. I got my toe stuck in the hot tap and I couldn't get it out."

The room went silent and still, Sang was bright red. Sean was trying hard not to laugh again. I kept very still, waiting to jump on the first one who inadvertently humiliated her even more.

"You did what?" Gabriel asked, blinking at her.

"You heard, Mr Coleman," I said firmly.

"That's not possible, is it?" Luke was looking at Dr Green taken aback.

"Apparently it is," Sean replied and I was relieved to see that he was in control again.

"Yes, it is," Silas spoke up and I looked at him.

"You what?" Gabriel gaped at him.

"Yeah, my dad was called out once to this house, the kid had got his big toe stuck up the tap. Dad had to cut the tap... we were still laughing about it a month later."

I glared at him for his last comment, but he seemed to realise he'd made a mistake and he back peddled quickly.

"I mean... It's not funny, really. It was just that.. well, he was butt naked and who...." He stopped and scratched at his head.

Nathan dropped his head to the table and I could see his shoulders shaking with laughter.

Sang sighed heavily and shrugged.

"I guess it is funny," she said and it was the catalyst for the laughter that filled the room. I looked at her and saw she was red, but at least she wasn't about to burst into tears. She started to giggle and I relaxed; she had the ability to laugh at herself, that was good. 

"We're not laughing at you," North chuckled and reached out to stroke at her hair.

She giggled again and covered her mouth.

"No, we're just laughing at what you did," Nathan lifted his head, his eyes were watery with laughter tears. "Honestly, peanut, we can't even leave you alone in the bath without you getting into trouble."

"But it doesn't matter," Kota spoke up and I was glad to see his eyes had cleared. "Because we love you so much."

She stilled and looked at him. I held my breath, this had to work.

"You do?" she asked and her voice was so soft I barely heard it.

"Yes, we do," Gabriel spoke up. "With everything we are."

"Forever," Luke murmured and a tear rolled down her face, but her eyes were shining.

"Completely, Aggele mou," Silas said.

"You're the only one for me," Victor told her simply.

"Sang baby," North shrugged. "I won't ever stop loving you."

"I love you too, peanut, more than life," Nathan said.

Sang drew a shaky breath in and smiled happily.

"I love you all so much too and I thought I'd have to choose between you, but I can't, because I love each and every one of you."

They were all off their chairs and crowding around her as they hugged her and told her just how much they loved her.

I looked over at where Sean was watching with a huge smile on his face. He looked over at me and nodded happily.

I was content for now. She had declared her love for us all and that was good enough for now. We just had to make sure that she continued to love us.

\----ghggh-----


	25. Murder in the dark

Part Twenty Five

Sang's POV

By the time they had all left it was late and I was shattered. I was sitting on Dr Green's lap in the living room, curled up with my head tucked under his chin. My eyes were heavy but my heart was full of love. They had all told me repeatedly that they loved me and I had felt cherished, wanted and I never wanted to lose that feeling.

"Miss Sorenson, I suggest we all go to bed, we have school tomorrow," Mr Blackbourne came into the room. His sleeves were rolled up, his tie was missing and his top button was undone. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Good idea," Dr Green said and shifted me slightly on his lap. I was too comfy to move, to warm and far too sleepy. He chuckled as I snuggled deeper into his chest, reluctant to get up.

Mr Blackbourne strode forwards and in one easy movement he had me up in his arms. I linked my arms around his shoulders, put my face in his neck and breathed in his smell of spring soap.

"Bedtime," he murmured and then he was carrying me up to the bedroom. He slid me into the middle and I cuddled down under the sheets. 

"Go to sleep," he murmured and stroked the hair from my face. I watched through heavy eyes as he went into the bathroom. Dr Green sat on the bed while he waited for him to finish up.

"Pookie," he murmured my name and I dragged my eyes open to meet his. He smiled at me but I could see his eyes were serious; it woke me up slightly as I regarded him.

"Things are going to move quicker now." He reached over and traced a finger down my nose. "If you need space or things are going to quickly for you, come and tell me. Tell Owen. Those boys love you, we love you. But there's plenty of time, we have our whole lives ahead of us together."

I blinked, knowing that he meant physically. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Dr Green?"

He rolled his eyes at me and I knew it was because of what I'd called him.

"Sean, Mr Blackbourne said it wouldn't be conventional or even normal..."

"No, it won't be, not in the eyes of society. But that doesn't mean it's wrong. Because it's not. It's a lot for you to get your head around, Sang, but we all love you so much that it could never be wrong. It's not just sex, Sang; we're all attracted to you, don't get me wrong, and we all want to make love with you when you're ready. But it's more than sex; we love you completely."

"I thought I'd feel guilty; I thought that maybe I'd feel wrong somehow, knowing that I'm going to be with all of you. But I don't. I thought I wasn't normal because I'd be with you and I'd feel so much, love you so much and then I'd be with Mr Blackbourne and feel the same. And then I'd be with Victor or Silas and I love them. I was really confused," I whispered.

He lay on his side facing me and traced his hand down my face, bringing it around to cup the back of my head.

"We're lucky to have found you," he whispered back.

"No, I was lucky to find you," I replied.

He leant forward and kissed my forehead gently.

"Go to sleep, pookie," he murmured and trailed his lips from my forehead down onto my ear. "I love you," his words were whispered and I sighed happily.

"I love you too," I said. I felt the bed depress the other side of me and I knew Mr Blackbourne had lain down. Dr Green pecked my cheek and got up.

"Did you leave me any hot water?" he teased Mr Blacbkbourne as he crossed to the shower.

"No, why would I do that?" Mr Blackbourne deadpanned. I turned on my back and grinned at him. He looked at my sideways and I saw his eyebrow rise and fall very quickly. My eyelids were refusing to stay open and I could feel sleep dragging at me. But I needed to tell him.

"I love you, Mr Blackbourne," I murmured and I think his name was a bit garbled. He moved till he was leaning over me and then he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I love you too, Miss Sorenson, sleep well," he murmured, his breath warm on my skin. I tried to open my eyes but I was sliding under.

 

\------bdbdbd----

I knew danger was behind me, knew that it was crouched ready to attack, but no matter how hard I tried to run I couldn't do more than take a few steps forward in a run and then I was slowing to a walk and I couldn't run again. I looked behind me and I saw the danger; masked men all in black with guns running towards me. I turned back again and saw someone I didn't know in front of me, they were screaming at me to hurry up, to run, to move, to do something. But I was helpless, unable to move and then they were on me and I was falling but I didn't hit the ground, I just kept falling into darkness.

I sat up soaked in sweat, my heart beating hard. The lamp on the side table was lit and it cast the room with a glow bright enough to see but not enough to disturb sleep. My breathing was heavy. I looked down at Dr Green but he was fast asleep curled away from me. Mr Blackbourne was on his front, head turned away from me, one leg drawn up.

I lifted my head and felt my phone in the built in bra of the sleep shirt I wore. I carefully made my way down the bed and out of the bedroom. I went down into the living room and switched on one of the table lamps down there and curled into the corner of the sofa.

I drew out my phone and tapped North's black app, it was answered almost immediately.

"Bad dream, Baby?" his voice was husky from sleep and I felt bad for disturbing him.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "It's silly really, everyone gets bad dreams."

"Tell me about it," he demanded and I knew he would write it down as I told him. I gave him the dream as I remembered it.

"And you don't know who was yelling at you to move?" he asked softly.

"No," I shook my head. "I had never seen him before, but it's getting kinda hazy now as well."

"Do you want me to come over?" he asked and I shook my head and then realised he wouldn't be able to see me.

"No, I'm going to try and go back to sleep. I don't want to disturb Dr Green or Mr Blackbourne either."

"Are you sleeping with them?" he asked and I wondered if he'd be angry to find out I was.

"Yes, we're in Dr Green's bed." I bit my lip as I waited for his reply.

"That's good, go back to them, don't stay up by yourself," he said and I realised he wasn't angry but concerned for me.

"I will," I said softly, feeling better now I had talked to him. "Go back to sleep, North Star."

"I love you, Sang baby." His voice was gruff and sent shivers down my spine.

"I love you too," I whispered back. I disconnected the call and hugged the phone to me. I don't think I'd ever get tired of hearing them tell me they loved me and I would never tire of saying it back.

I slid my phone back into my bra and crept back up to the bedroom. I crawled up the mattress and back in between them.

"Do you feel better now you have spoken to Mr Taylor?" Mr Blackbourne's voice was rough with sleep and I jumped slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," I said, staring up at the ceiling.

"That's not answering my question, Miss Sorenson," he said and turned onto his side to face me.

"Yes, much better," I replied.

"Good, I'm glad. Turn to face Dr Green, Miss Sorenson and we shall try to get back to sleep for a few hours,"

I did as he asked not understanding why. I frowned as I settled down and then I felt him pull me back into his arms as he spooned me, his face going into my neck, one arm throw above my head the other over my waist.

I melted into the mattress when I felt his lips connect with the back of my head.

I closed my eyes and gave into the sleep that claimed me.

\----sososo---

Sang's POV

The alarm had not gone off and we had woken running late by almost an hour. Dr Green blamed Mr Blackbourne, Mr Blackbourne told Dr Green that he needed a new alarm clock and how could it possibly be his fault when it wasn't his alarm clock? I had laughed watching them both scurry around the room collecting clothes, socks and shoes. I don't think I'd ever seen Mr Blackbourne so flustered and I had sat there cross legged on the bed watching in delight.

They had realised that I was just sitting there and they'd turned on me, pushing me along to get dressed and be quick about it. I had got dressed in the bathroom and breakfast had been an apple on the way to school in Mr Blackbourne's BMW.

We had arrived at school with minutes to spare before the bell had rung. North and Luke were waiting for us and I only had time to send them a quick wave before I was being hurried along to Homeroom.

The morning lessons passed in a whirl and even H.E.P. was uneventful, except I noticed that Tim wasn't there in any of the classes. I had asked Kota if they knew where he was and he just said that he hadn't come into school. He was of the opinion that Tim was just trying it on with me and was no real threat and I agreed with him. 

Finally we were sitting on our bench in the courtyard for lunch. I was between Luke and Gabriel as Kota did his math homework. We were all trying to get through what had been given us that morning. 

I had finished and was sitting chewing on the sandwich Luke had brought or me.

"Hey, Sang," Silas caught my attention and I looked over at him.

"What did the math book say to the other math book?" he asked and I realised it was one of his jokes. I shook my head already grinning at him

"Boy, do I have problems," he said and I giggled.

"That's lame," Luke said but laughed as well. "Why was Rita carrying a ladder?"

I shrugged.

"Because she was going to high school," he finished, making me giggle again. I looked at Gabriel but he was staring at Victor and I realised they were doing that silent conversation thing. I frowned and looked at Kota.

"Fine!" Victor suddenly said and threw his hands in the air. "I had a fight with my father last night," he said and everyone of them looked at him.

"Are you ok?" I asked him worriedly, he sent me a soft smile.

"It's only ever verbal fights, Princess," he said, but that wasn't an answer and I knew that verbal could affect just as much as physical.

"What does he want?"

"He wants him to do two concerts a day over four days through the week's holiday," Gabriel spluttered out.

"That's too much!" I said in horror looking at Victor. He slid his finger down the edge of the school jacket he wore, shrugging.

"I won't do it, I told him so last night," he said and looked at Kota. "He got all stressed but I refused to back down. Mr B texted when I was fighting with him and he thought it was because he was having a go at me. He backed down."

"Is he going to keep on?" Kota asked shoving his glasses up his nose.

"I don't think so," he said, he folded his arms on the table and gave Gabriel a quick look. "I have proof that he's cheating on Jasmine," he spoke quietly.

I watched his face closely, he was his usual polished self but his eyes were dimmer than normal and I realised that he was hurting. I wanted to reach out and touch him, but I couldn't.

"You've confronted him?" North asked and stepped closer to him.

"No not yet," he said. "I don't think I'll need to," he admitted. "He's eased up a lot now I'm older."

"Don't confront him unless one of us is with you," Kota spoke up and Victor nodded.

"We mean it," North told him quietly. "You call and I'll be there, you know that ."

"Yeah, I know," he said and thrust a hand through his hair. North patted his shoulder and sat down on the bench next to Silas.

"We've got practise tonight, who's got Sang Baby?"

"I've got a shift," Luke said and looked at me with a sad face.

"I'm taking Jessica to some friends for a birthday party," Kota said. "Vic you better keep your head down tonight. Gabe and Nate? You both free?"

They nodded and Gabriel looked at me happily.

"We can paint your nails and try out make up for Friday," he said and I saw Nathan groan into his hands. I giggled, in everything that had happened I'd forgotten about Friday and now I was getting excited.

Kota nodded and then took his phone out and texted Mr Blackbourne all the details. I knew he sometimes phoned him in the evenings with reports, but I figured he'd want to let him know about Victor's father quickly.

A couple of minutes went by and my phone vibrated. I saw that everyone elses had too and I took it out realising I was getting a group text. It made me feel even more a part of them.

Mr Blackbourne: We have plans for the holiday week. Mr Morgan, inform your father that you will be on Academy business for the entire week of the holidays and will be unavailable to do concerts that week. I will run interference if required.

"OH, are you all going to be busy through the week?" I asked, wondering if I would be alone for most of the week. It made me sad.

Kota was busy texting and I looked at Victor who just shrugged at me. 

My phone vibrated again and I saw everyone else also looking at their phones.

Mr Blackbourne: Dr Green and myself have booked a cabin by the lake for the week. We will be there for the whole week. Miss Sorenson will need hiking clothes."

Gabriel gave a cry of utter delight.

"I loved it there!" he said and then went quiet when he looked at Nathan.

"Will you be ok there?" Kota asked him and I wondered what that was about.

"The doc just texted me and said we'll be in a part further down. It was a nice place there."

I looked at him but he just grinned at me.

"There are supposed to be some fabulous hiking trails," North spoke up.

"And fishing," Silas said.

"Fancy it, Trouble?" Gabriel said and I grinned happily at him.

"As long as we're together I don't care where we go," I said truthfully.

I felt Gabriel slip his hand onto my knee and then he was smirking at me.

"Victor, we'll need to go shopping," he said not looking away from me.

"Oh, no!" I groaned and dropped my forehead to the table. I heard the rest of them laugh.

The bell rang and I got up pickng up my bag. I waved to them as Silas and I started towards biology. I took out my phone as I walked. 

Sang: Thank you, it sounds fun.

I sent that text to both Dr Green and Mr Blackbourne and then I sent one to Victor,

Sang: Are you ok?

Victor: As long as you love me I will be.

I smiled happily and sank into my seat in biology with Silas behind me. He stretched his legs forward and wrapped them around mine.

Sang: I will always love you, Victor.

Victor: Then I will always be alright, princess. xx

\-------gngngngn-----

Sang's POV

I was sitting on Nathan's bed in my sleep sweats and a tank top. I was looking at hiking clothes on Nathan's Ipad as Gabriel painted my toenails with delicate little flowers in pink and purple with green.

"I still think they should make a range in pinks for the ladies," Gabriel grumbled as he bent over my toes.

"The whole point of hiking clothes is so that you can blend in with the surroundings and see more nature. I'm not sure where you go to see pink trees, Gabe, unless you're tripping on the smell of the polish," Nathan snorted dryly, shaking his head at him. He was sat behind me finishing off his homework.

"I just think that all that brown and green is drab, that's all," he said offhandedly. "Trouble needs to be dressed in pretty colours, not like mud."

"Peanut could be wearing a bin bag and she'd look fantastic," Nathan said and I snorted in laughter.

"Keep still!" Gabriel swatted at my leg. "And he's right, even when I first saw you and you had all that shit on you were beautiful."

I giggled and shook my head, he needed his eyes testing but I didn't say anything. 

Nathan must have finished his homework because he closed his book and threw it down on the floor and collapsed face first onto the bed. I was bounced and Gabriel lost control of the paintbrush and a pink streak went over my foot.

"Watch out, you fucking idiot!" He thumped at Nathan behind me. "I just smeared it."

"Give it up already, Gabe, I'm bored," Nathan whined as Gabriel wiped the polish from my foot and closed the bottle.

"You're done now, Trouble, just let them dry a bit before you smudge them."

"Thank you," I said admiring my pretty toenails.

"Let's play a game," Nathan said and sat up behind me. I twisted to look at him. Gabriel took the Ipad from me and set it on the floor.

"What do you want to play?" I asked.

"Truth or dare?" asked Gabriel but he sounded unsure.

"Nah, not enough of us," Nathan responded.

"Cards?" I ventured but I still didn't know that many games.

"Ohh, I know!" Gabriel said and grinned at Nathan. "Let's play Murder in the Dark."

I frowned not having heard of it.

"There should be more of us...." Nathan started to say something and then he was grinning at Gabriel. "Yes, let's play that."

"How do you play that?" I asked.

"Well, we'll have to change the rules slightly as there aren't enough of us to play it properly, it'll be like tag in the dark. We switch off all the lights, two of us will hide and the third has to find us. But, because we're in the dark the one hiding can move if they want to."

"Ok," I said. It sounded fun and they looked happy to play it.

"Ok, Nate, it's your house, who do you want to tag first?"

"Sang, we'll hide and you have to find us," he said. "Couple of rules. Stay inside, no one goes outside, don't go into my father's room and no cheating, Gabe."

"What?" He cried out in mock offence. "Me cheat? She's the one who cheats."

"Yeah, but when you can't find us, you just phone us and it gives us away," Nathan laughed and I grinned at Gabriel.

"Close your eyes and count to fifty as soon as we switch all the lights off, ok?" Nathan said to me and I nodded.

They jumped from the bed and I slid across to sit on the edge. They switched off the lights and went out; soon the whole house was in darkness.

"Ok, start counting," Gabriel called and I covered my face with my hands and started to count.

"Fifty, coming!" I called and stood up. I was a little disorientated at first. It really was pitch black here, the outside lights had been turned off as well, and only the occasional shaft of moonlight gave me any light.

I started to feel my way around, moving quietly on my toes; my ears strained for sounds. But they were Academy trained and they were stealthy. I slid my way around his bedroom, feeling my way with my hands. I came to the door and it was open, I went through, my eyes had started to adjust to the light. Lights from the TV and Hifi centre illuminated some of the room and the moon helped a little. I stood very still and listened. I thought I heard a shuffle from the sofa and I crept forward quietly, moving on my tiptoes silently. 

I reached the sofa and slid my hand over the cover but there was no one there. Another shuffle told me that someone was close, but not on the sofa. I moved around, aware that there was a coffee table in front of it and I didn't want to stub my toes. I reached forwards and touched the coffee table and slid my foot forward. There was no one on the floor by the sofa. I slid my hand across the coffee table and a sudden waft of leather and cyprus told me Nathan was close. I grinned secretly and slid sideways around the coffee table, my fingers moved up the smooth surface and then they hit something warm and soft. I slid my fingers up and over the sock on Nathan's foot. He kept perfectly still and I continued to move my fingers up over his ankle bone, up the cotton of the sweats he was wearing. I heard his intake of breath, I bit my lip, he was perfectly still and quiet as my fingers danced up his calf, over his knee and up his thigh. I felt him still even more and I drew in a shaky breath. I knew what I was doing thanks to Dr Green, but I wanted to do this. I wanted to touch him until I found his lips and then I wanted to kiss him.

My fingers danced over his hipbone and up over his abs. I went to my knees beside him and slid my fingers up his throat until I was dragging them over his jaw. He still hadn't said a thing, but his breathing had shallowed out and I felt every twitch his body gave, heard every intake of breath and it made me want to keep going. A heat had pooled in my stomach that I didn't truly understand, it made me want to shift slightly, but I kept still as I slid my fingers over his jaw until the tips reached his lips. They were soft, warm and slightly parted. I could feel the puffs of his ragged breaths and I slid closer on my knees and brought my face till my lips were touching my fingers. I gently slid my fingertips over his lips and onto his jaw. I moved a fraction of an inch closer and my lips were over his.

He groaned deep in his chest and he was moving suddenly, swinging his legs either side of me, his knees gripping my hips. He moved his hands to capture my head, his lips staying perfectly still on mine. He slid himself closer to the edge of the coffee table and pulled me in closer to him; my chest pressed to his, my stomach against his.

He groaned again and then his lips were moving on mine and my blood was singing, heat pooled lower in my stomach and I wrapped my arms around him, pressing as tightly as I could get to him. His hands left my head and ran down my back, lifting up my shirt until he could touch bare skin, I cried out into his mouth as his touch made me buck forwards into him. I gripped at his back, his head, running my hands through his hair, trying to grip onto something as I drowned under the onslaught of sensations and feelings. He bent me backwards slightly and his mouth left mine and began to work over my jaw and down my throat. He was inching down the column of my throat, my head almost backwards. I was moaning, I knew I was, but I wanted to get so close to him, I was hurting, an ache deep inside that frightened me and made me feel wanton at the same time.

His mouth was in the hollow of my throat and my hands were grasping at his shoulders, the feelings were overwhelming me. I was out of control and it terrified me. He must have sensed it because he kissed my pulse point gently and then he was pulling me upwards to tug me into his arms; he held onto me as my breathing slowed and my racing pulse eased.

"I have to stop, Peanut," he murmured into my ear and I nodded. He was right, and I understood what Dr Green was telling me last night. If I let it go too far I wouldn't want to stop. 

"I love you," I said taking a deep breath.

"And I love you," he breathed into my neck and it sounded as if he was praying. "Peanut, Sang, I love you so much. I want to stay like this forever with you."

I chuckled and pulled back slightly.

"We'd get hungry," I said and he slid his hand down my face.

"Yeah, and Gabe would get really pissed if we just left him hiding," he said and I could hear his own breathing was still uneven. "Go and find Gabriel, I'll wait here."

He helped me to my feet and then he sat back on the coffee table.

"He went towards the kitchen, he always hides there, under the table," he whispered to me and I knew that he was telling me to go and find him, and kiss him too. I leant down and kissed him gently on his cheek.

"I love you, honey," I murmured and then left him to go and find Gabriel. And when I found him I was going to kiss him too, because I loved him, I loved them all.

\---gbgbgb---


	26. Oh, believe me it was us who won...

I just want to let everyone know how grateful I am for sticking with me while I move this monster here.

And if you're new to this story, then thank you so much for taking the time to read it. It is huge, I will warn you now, 128 parts and nowhere near finished yet. :)

 

Part Twenty Six

Sang's POV

I paused in the doorway, the room was darker than the living room. I could only make out vague shapes. I held my breath, listening carefully for any sounds. I could hear the hum of the fridge as it worked, but that was the only noise I could make out.

I slowly slid one foot forward and waited a beat before taking another silent step and then another till I was by the kitchen table. I crouched and slid forward onto my hands and knees moving forwards silently. I reached out but the space was empty, a sharp burst of disappointment went through me. He wasn't there. I backed up and stood up quietly and took a step back.

I collided with a hard, warm chest; a hand was slid around my face, covering my mouth before I could say anything. Another hand slid around my waist and gripped my right hip. Excitement rippled through me as I smelt Gabriel's scent. It was a dark woodsy smell today and made me think of the forest just after it had rained. 

"He told you where to find me, didn't he?" he breathed into my ear and I shuddered, ripples of tingles shot through me.

"Meanie," I whispered against his hand. He slid it away from my face and gripped my upper arm. His lips brushed against my ear as he murmured my name over and over and then his lips were under my ear and sliding down my neck. My knees went weak at the sensations that slid down my spine, goose bumps rose on my skin.

"Meanie," I wanted to kiss him, I turned my head towards him and turned in his hold. I slid my arms around his neck, my lips finding his jaw; I nibbled my way along until I was over his mouth. I held very still, my lips just touching his, my hands moved to his shoulders. I slid my lips over his and he groaned, his hands on my hips gripped tightly, almost painfully as his lips moved with mine.

He moved from my lips onto my cheeks, his hands moving up into my hair and then his lips were by my ear.

"Trouble, Sang, I've wanted to kiss you since I washed your hair for you," he murmured, his finger playing over my scalp as I rested my forehead on his shoulder. "I want to always kiss you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Gabriel," I used his proper name and turned my lips to his cheek. He grunted and was suddenly turning me, pressing me back against the fridge. His lips found my ear, he slid his tongue out and traced the shell of my ear before licking down in one long line across my cheek and over my lips, I opened giving him access. His hand left my hair and traced down my neck and down my side to my hips again, but then he push it back up again, taking my shirt with it.

"God, Trouble," he breathed into my mouth and then he was nipping at my lip with his teeth and my toes curled up, heat pooling low in my stomach setting up that ache again. It made me wriggle in his hold, my hands in his hair, tugging on the blonde locks, trying to get him to kiss me properly again. But he just kept nipping at my lower lip; his hand slid under my shirt and up over the flat of my stomach, his fingers brushed the underside of my bra. My breath left me on a cry. I was struggling to keep my head, every nerve ending was alive, there were so many feelings and emotions running just under my skin.

His fingers slid up the curve of the underside of my bra and I lost my hold on him, my hands flew to the fridge behind me, I wanted more. I brought my hands to his waist and I fisted his shirt until was I was sliding my hands up the bare skin of his back. He nipped my lip harder and then his mouth was taking possession of mine again.

His fingers were still on the curve of my bra, his other hand digging into my hip.

"Please..." the word left my mouth getting lost in his mouth, but he heard and his fingers slid higher, slowly, so slowly, until his thumb nail flicked over my nipple and I shuddered as it felt like a zap of electric. My head banged back into the fridge. I was overwhelmed and drowning in him.

He moved his hand until his whole palm covered my breast and I keened low in my throat. He flexed his fingers, squeezing my breast gently; he rotated his palm against me, my nipple hard and sensitised. Waves of sparks centred in my nipple and spread outwards and downwards. I gripped at his back, my nails digging in, trying to gain a footing against the pure pleasure that was racing through me. He slid his hand back down from my breast and onto my hip and then he was hugging me to him.

"Trouble, I have to stop," he murmured and buried his head in my shoulder.

"Yes," I clung to him, my arms around his neck and my breathing heavy, my heart still pounding. I could still feel where he had been touching me, my nipples were aching for him to carry on touching them.

"Because if I don't stop now, I won't stop until I have my mouth where my hand was," his voice was low and husky and his words sent a bolt of desire through me so strong that I bucked in his arms. He hugged me tightly and rocked me slowly from side to side.

"Meanie," I sighed his name and he lifted his head and kissed my forehead.

"You're so perfect, Trouble, so perfect."

"So are you," I told him.

"You're not the first girl I've kissed, but you're the last one I will ever kiss," he promised and it made my knees weak.

"I've kissed girls, but I've never touched one like I touched you. I haven't wanted too before. Everyone thinks I'm gay because of the way I look, you've never judged me, not even the very first time you met me. I will love you till I die."

"They don't see who you really are; I see you, Gabriel Coleman," I whispered and hugged him tighter. "They don't see someone kind, gentle, compassionate, fiercely loyal. I love you so much."

He shuddered long and hard in my arms and then he was pulling away from me.

"I think we've left Nate on his own long enough," he murmured, he lifted a hand covered my eyes and then switched on the light. The sudden bright light was made easier to bare by his hand over my eyes.

He moved slightly, his hand still over my eyes and then I felt his lips on mine. He kept his hand there as he kissed me slowly and gently. His tongue teasing my lips but never pushing to enter.

"We know you're butt ugly, but do you really need to cover her eyes before she kisses you?" came a low chuckle. He lifted his head, slid his hand from my eyes, and I saw Luke coming down the corridor with North and Silas behind him.

"Fuck off," Gabriel said but there was no real heat in his voice.

"We had the lights off," Nathan said as he came out. "We were playing Murder in the Dark," he said.

Luke's smile widened even as North frowned.

"She could get hurt running around here in the dark," he said.

"Who won?" Luke asked looking between us.

"I did," I said. "I found them both."

"We won," Nathan said at the same time as I spoke. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"No, Trouble, believe me, it was us who won," Gabriel said and fist bumped Nathan. I realised that they were referring to kissing me and I blushed heavily. I wondered then if they had planned it all along with suggesting that game. I wasn't going to say anything. I loved the game and would love to play it with all nine of my guys here.

"Let's watch a movie," Luke said, reaching out to grip my hand.

"No, horror, please." I begged and North pulled me out of Luke's hold and into his arms.

I took a deep breath, I was still feeling the effects of both boys deep in my stomach.

"It's time for bed," North shook his head at us. "We've got school tomorrow and it's late."

"Yes, mother," Luke smirked at him.

"Were are we sleeping?" I asked.

"We're all crashing here," Silas spoke up. "Kota's coming down as soon as his mom gets back from her shift," he said.

I beamed around at them. I loved when we were together and although I had some of them missing, I was glad I had the rest of them with me.

\------gbgbg-----

I lay on my back on the sofa, the boys all around me in their sleeping bags. Kota hadn't come in yet and I was trying to wait up for him. North was snoring, Silas wasn't much better. I knew that Gabriel, Luke and Nathan were also fast asleep.

I drew my phone out of my bra and looked at the time, it was just before 11pm and I hoped it wasn't too late.

 

Sang: Goodnight, Mr Blackbourne, I love you. xx

Sang: Are you coming down soon? xx

Sang: Hope you have a good shift, Sean, I love you. xx

Sang: I love you, Victor. I miss you. xx

I waited and in a few minutes I had my answering texts.

Mr Blackbourne: I love you too, Miss Sorenson. Sleep well. xx

Kota: Mom just got in, I will be down in a minute. x

Dr Green: I'm having lots of fun with the babies, Pookie. See you tomorrow, sleep well. Love you too. xx

Victor: I miss you too. See you tomorrow, Princess, I love you. xx

I sighed happily and slid my phone into my bra and waited for Kota.

I was drifting despite trying hard to stay awake when I felt lips drifting over my forehead. I opened my eyes and smiled sleepily up at Kota.

He was in his night clothes and he had taken off his glasses.

"Any room on there for me?" he murmured and I answered by shifting back into the sofa giving him room. He lay out facing me and slid his arm over my waist and tucked in tightly to me, my head under his chin.

With Kota at my front and the sofa at my back, I felt safe and warm. I lifted my head and pressed my lips to his.

He went completely still and then he was kissing me back. He lifted his head and looked down at me.

"I love you, Sang," he murmured and kissed me again, his kisses were sweet, soft and slow and they started a burn that simmered in my veins. I slid my hand over his waist and slid my fingers under his shirt and held on.

"I love you," I whispered when his lips moved along my jaw.

"Go to sleep, Sang, I've got you."

I pecked his lips and then tucked my head under his chin and gave into the sleep clawing at my brain.

\-------hjjhj------


	27. Trick or Treat?

Part Twenty-Seven

Sang's POV

School had passed too slowly for me this week. I was so looking forward to trick or treating with the others and then going onto the dance that the school was putting on.

Mr Blackbourne and Dr Green were part of the team of teachers supervising and I was glad to know that they'd be there.

We were going home after school to Nathan's where Gabriel was going to help everyone dress. No one would tell me what the others were wearing, although I knew that Luke, Nathan and Kota were dressed as skeletons. 

I had tried to get the others to tell me but Gabriel was insistent that I couldn't know until the evening.

After what seemed like forever Friday rolled around, school was over and I was finally dressed in my costume. I was sitting on the bed with Gabriel on his knees in front of me. He was using black eyeliner on my eyes and he'd painted my lips black and my fingernails bright green.

"You look evil," he remarked as he drew a web out from the corner of my eye complete with a spider in the middle.

"I feel it," I laughed. "But we can't blacken out my front teeth?" I asked squinting into the mirror. He grimaced and shook his head as he added blood red sticky gems for the spiders eyes.

"No blackened out teeth and no warts," he insisted and I laughed as he stepped back and I could see the work of art he'd completed on my face.

"Wow, you're fabulous." I turned my head this way and that. He had transformed me, but somehow, even with black lips and a spider crouched on my face it looked sophisticated somehow. The black eyeliner had given me an exotic look, bringing out the green in my eyes.

"Now stay here while I get everyone else ready and no peeking!" he warned as he dropped a kiss on top of my head and went towards the bedroom door.

He went out and I stood up to get my hat. I stuck it onto my head feeling so excited. The door opened and Luke came in. He has his skeleton costume on without the face mask and I giggled.

"Gabe has sent me in to keep you out of mischief," he winked at me and indicated with his fingers for me to spin for him.

I obliged and in my heeled boots I felt fantastic.

"Beautiful," he murmured and came towards me.

"You look great!" I told him and ran a hand over the ribs that were painted white on the black background of his all in one.

"If you turn out the light they glow," he laughed and switched out the light. I could see how all the bones on the outfit glowed a pale yellow.

"Ooh, spooky," I giggled and he flipped the light back on and stepped towards me.

"Does Kota's and Nathan's glow too?" I asked and he nodded, his head tilted to one side.

"Is that lipstick?" he asked and reached up a finger to touch my black lips.

I nodded and reached up my hand to grip his fingers.

"I've been thinking," he said quietly and stepped closer to me. "I know how I want our first kiss to be."

"Yes?" I watched as his eyes darkened

"I thought it had to be on a date somewhere, or at the Diner but I realised all I needed was for you to be there. I know that you've kissed some of the others and I need you to know that I'm fine with that. I need you to know that I love you. You don't have to kiss me yet; you don't have to do anything you're not ready for. I will wait for you for as long as it takes, Sang. I can wait for as long as you need....."

I reached up on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. I slid my hands onto his waist and kept very still. My eyes were locked with his.

"I love you, Luke," I whispered against his lips. "I don't want to wait."

He brought one hand to the back of my head as he lifted his head. He blinked slowly and then he was kissing me. His lips closed over mine, his hand gripped my hair, my hat falling to the floor. The vanilla and sugar smell that was unique to him wound around me as he stole my breath away.

He lifted his head and kissed my forehead.

"I have wanted to kiss you for so long," he mumbled. "I don't want to muck this up, I want it to be everything you want, everything you imagined."

My heart stuttered and swelled with love for him. I lifted my hands and slid them into his long hair until I could bring his face closer to mine.

"It is," I whispered. "Because you're here with me."

He groaned and his lips found mine again. He clutched me closer to him, his lips working a magic over me that had me clinging to him. I felt his tongue slide over my lips and I opened my mouth to him. I slid my tongue forward to meet his and he clutched me closer and stroked his tongue over mine and then he darted it into my mouth and traced over the roof of mouth. My knees went weak at the tickling sensation that raced through me.

He was holding me up, his legs braced on either side of mine, his hands on my lower back and across my shoulders, pulling me in so tight to him that I couldn't tell where I ended and he begun.

"Well, fuck me. If you've ruined her make up I will kill you," came the indignant chuckle of Gabriel. Luke slowly released my lips, not seeming to care that we'd be caught kissing.

"You can re-do it." He smiled at me, his brown eyes sparkling. "Five minutes, Gabe." He didn't wait for a reply before he was kissing me again.

"Two minutes!" I heard Gabriel saying and then I heard the door close but it was all I could do to keep up with Luke as he deepened the kiss, his hands sliding down my hips until he was holding my thighs. In one swift movement he'd tucked his hands under my thighs and lifted me high. My legs went around his waist, my arms around his neck as he lifted me. He broke the kiss and looked up at me.

"I just want to stay here and kiss you," he said quietly. "You have no idea what I want to do with you, do you?" he asked.

I frowned, not really understanding what he meant.

He chuckled and put me back down on my feet.

"Luke..."

"Shh, it's fine," he murmured, pressing his fingers to my lips. He reached behind him and opened the door, his eyes still on me.

"Gabe? You might want to redo the lipstick," he said wickedly, he winked at me and stepped back breaking his touch on me.

Gabriel came in and immediately started to apply the lipstick moaning about   
'stay put' lipstick not really being stay put.

Luke slid the cloth hood over his face and I giggled again making Gabriel swat my hip.

"Keep still, Trouble," he said.

I looked at Luke, he looked really odd now. There was nothing showing of his face except for his eyes which were set in the bones of the skull that decorated the hood.

"Right! Out! Out!" Gabriel pushed me and Luke towards the door. "I'm going to get ready now. Stay out there and keep your lips to yourself." He grinned at me as he spoke and I pouted at him.

He frowned, swept forward and pecked my lips gently.

"No more! Now go!"

I went out and clapped in delight when I saw the others.

Nathan and Kota were dressed like Luke and they looked scary when they were stood together with their hoods up and nothing showing of who they were but their eyes.

Victor was Count Dracula, his tuxedo was immaculate, the black velvet cloak swept from his shoulders to the floor, the inside was lined with red silk. His hair had been slicked back and tamed somewhat; his face was white but Gabriel had done such a good job of it that it looked real. His lips were closed and I could see no fangs until he smiled at me. Two pointed canines that looked realistic and sharp were fixed to his own canines. I reached forward and touched the point.

"Let me bite you, little one," he crooned and his voice held a eastern european accent that made me giggle in delight.

"Get your paws of her, Drac," came a booming voice and I turned to see North. He was dressed as a monk, his brown habit was floor length and complete with a cowl and hood that was pulled forward over his face so that I couldn't actually see any of his face. His hands were folded in his sleeves and he looked amazing. He drew his hands out of his sleeves and pulled his hood back; I gasped as I saw the fake blood that was dripping from his eyes, mouth and nose.

"You all look amazing!" I said happily and turned when I saw Silas coming in from the kitchen. I gaped at him in delight.

He was dressed as the Grim Reaper complete with sickle that had a curved edge. His robes were black and his hood also covered his face. When he pulled it down I could see where Gabriel had made his face up to look like a skeleton.

"Wow!" I grinned round at them all. "Meanie is just fantastic with the make up."

"I certainly am," he said from behind me and I whirled to look at him.

He had a white shirt on with a stand up collar, a black tie that disappeared behind a buttoned up black waistcoat, complete with a gold chain that lead to a small pocket. His trousers were tight black steampunk trouser with buttons running up the outside from his ankles to mid calf. Over that he had a victorian looking lab coat with fake blood staining it. A pair of steampunk goggles sat on the top of his head, his hair messed up around them, completing the look of a mad scientist.

"Oh! Can we get your mom to take a picture of us all?" I asked Kota. I wanted to remember this night for as long as I could. 

Kota nodded.

"Good idea. She's not going out, Jessica is getting picked up by some of her friends."

"Here take this!" Nathan held out a small cauldron to me. "You need somewhere to put the treats you get."

I took it with a smile and picking up my broomstick I followed them out of the house and down towards Kota's. I could already see a few people working their way down the Court, mostly kids that were younger than me.

"Thanks," I said as we stopped by Kota's front door.

"What for?" Silas asked as Kota let us in.

"For letting me do this, for dressing up and doing this for me. I know it's for kids."

Kota turned to me and shoved his hood down and stepped forward to me.

"Sang, we'd do anything for you," he murmured and bending forward he brushed his lips over mine.

"Sang," I heard his mom speak up happily and I blushed, knowing she'd seen Kota kiss me no matter how quick or chaste it had been.

"Hey!" I gave her a small wave.

"Mom, can you take a group picture of us."

"Sure," she grinned and went to get her camera. I saw Kota take out his phone and I moved forwards to stand in the living room. Jessica was sitting by the window looking out.

"Hi!" I called softly, she turned to look at me and I was surprised to see that she had been crying.

She gave me a wave. I walked over to her, noticing that she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"I thought you were going out with your friends," I said to her.

"Sally's mom rang, she's sick and can't go," she shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

But it did. I knew exactly how she felt, sitting at that window, staring out at everyone else. 

I turned and saw North leaning against the doorframe, his hood down and his arms folded.

"Can she?" I asked him, hoping he'd know what I was asking. He smirked at me and turned to speak to someone who was out of my sight around the corner.

"Sang wants Jessica to come with us," he said quietly. Kota's head appeared around the corner and he looked at Jessica.

"Aren't your friends coming for you?"

"Sally's sick," I said by way of explanation. "She can come with us, can't she?"

"Of course she can," Kota said immediately and I saw Jessica perk up straight away.

"Really?" she jumped from the window seat and hopped up and down.

"Can she what?" Erica came into view.

"We can take Jessica trick or treating with us and then bring her back before we head to the dance," Kota said to her and I saw Erica's face soften.

"Are you sure?" she asked and looked around at the others.

"Of course, two cute girls and we stand a better chance of getting more candies," Luke laughed.

"None of which you'll be eating," North pointed out to him.

"Go and get changed quickly," Erica said to Jessica. Jessica gave a squeal of delight and before I knew it she had wrapped her arms around my waist in a quick hug and then she was darting for the door.

"Thanks," Erica said quietly to them. "I was going to take her out later, but it's not the same."

"No problem, here mom, can you take one on here as well, then I can group send it." Kota said and held out his phone to his mom.

"Get together then!" she called out happily. Kota dragged a chair to the middle of the room, sat down on it and then pulled me onto his knee. Gabriel stood beside me, his hand on my shoulder. Luke and Nathan were the other side of us and then North and Silas were behind.

"Grimace!" she called and I couldn't help but smile widely instead.

"One more," she called and then she was taking one with Kota's camera phone.

Jessica came dancing into the room dressed as a little witch and I reached out a hand to her and she came across and perched on Kota's other knee.

"Smile!" Erica called out and I grinned at Jessica who looked more excited than me and that was saying something.

"Off you go then, trick or treat," Erica said and we all headed towards the door. "Jessica, do exactly as your brother tells you, you hear?"

"Yes, mom," she called out happily.

I saw Kota tapping on his phone. I felt my phone vibrate inside my bra and I took it out and opened the message as we walked down the courtyard to the street.

He had sent the picture to all of our phones and I loved it. They had all been pulling a face, except for me. I was grinning widely at the camera and I could see how happy I was.

My phone buzzed again and I saw Dr Green had texted me. So had Mr Blackbourne. I opened Dr Green's first.

Dr Green: HAHA! You all look positively evil. Do those black lips need medical attention later? ;)

Mr Blackbourne: You make a very pretty witch, Miss Sorenson. Have a safe evening and I shall see you later.

I grinned and tapped out a reply to both of them.

Sang: Thank you, Mr Blackbourne. Will I be able to cast a spell on you later?

I stuck my tongue firmly in my cheek for that reply and hoped I hadn't gone too far.

Sang: I'm afraid they will need lots of medical attention, Sean. Do you happen to know a good doctor that can help me?

I knew I was flirting, I knew I was stepping onto grounds that I had never ventured before and I was a little out of my depth. I just hoped that it wasn't too forward of me.

It wasn't long before I got two replies and we hadn't even got to the first house yet. I could see Jessica skipping along side Kota and Gabriel. I was walking beside North and Silas. I opened my messages as I walked.

Mr Blackbourne: You may cast a spell on me any time you wish, Miss Sorenson. In fact, I have the feeling you have already cast a spell over me.

Dr Green: Oh, Pookie! I know an excellent doctor. He's extremely good looking and is very skilled at looking after lips. :)

I laughed outloud and slid my phone back into my bra.

"Is the Doc flirting with you again?" Silas inquired with a grin. I merely grinned up at him and held tightly to my cauldron as we approached the first house that had a light on outside. 

 

Later.....

I had so much fun! Both Jessica's and my cauldrons were full of the candy that people had so happily given us. I was surprised at first with how well we were received. In the back of my mind my mother's words still rang and I was expecting people to laugh at us, or turn us away. We did get a few people who laughed, but it was always happily and everyone said how great we looked.

We were making our way home and Jessica was tired so Kota took her on his back and Nathan carried her cauldron for her.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Gabriel stepped up beside me and I wanted to reach out and grip his hand but I knew that Jessica thought I was Kota's girlfriend. 

"I've had so much fun," I told him and linked my arm through his instead of holding his hand. North was on my other side so I linked my arm with his as well and contented myself with that.

"You aren't going to eat all those candies," North said frowning at where Luke was holding the cauldron, sorting through it.

"You can't take them away from her," Silas said to North. "That's just cruel."

"We're going to share them," I said and Luke gave a shout of glee when he found what he was looking for. He had it unwrapped and shoved into his mouth before North could even say anything.

"Don't blame me when your teeth fall out and you're too fat to move," North grunted at him.

"I ooon't cooore," Luke's teeth were stuck on the toffee and he gave up trying to talk and flipped his fingers at North instead.

"You will," North leant sideways and whispered something into Luke's ear that I couldn't hear.

Luke looked at him in horror and then turning his head he spat the sweet out into the bushes we were walking past.

"What did you say to him?" I asked North in surprise when Luke shoved the cauldron of sweets towards Silas who was laughing.

North looked down at me and smirked.

"You really want to know?" he asked and he looked up and met Gabriel's eyes over the top of my head.

"Yes, I think so," I said. It had to be something nasty to make Luke spit it out. If it was something about the sweet, I didn't want to eat it either if it was bad.

North stopped walking, pulling me to a stop with Gabriel. He leant down and put his mouth by my ear.

"I was merely telling him that if he let himself get too fat he'd not be able to keep up with us with you."

"You mean on the obstacle courses and work outs?" I asked, wondering why he'd whispered it.

North looked down at me blankly, his eyes registered disbelief for a few seconds before they softened. He reached out a finger and pressed the end of my nose.

"Yeah, that's what I mean," he said softly, but I got the distinct impression that wasn't what he meant but he wasn't saying anymore and we were outside Kota's now so I dropped it.

We left a tired but happy Jessica with Erica and then we headed to the trucks to drive to the school.

I got into the back of North's black Jeep with Gabriel, Luke and Kota. Victor drove Silas and Nathan in his BMW and we were soon on our way to the school.

We parked in the car park, most of the lights were off in the car park as usual and Kota moaned about it to Victor. 

I held onto Silas' hand and in my other I clutched the full length broom. I was going to keep this and place it in the corner of my bedroom after we finished tonight.

We made our way towards the gymnasium where the dance was being held. Most of the lights were out and decorations had been placed around. There was a table of food against one wall and another table that had drinks. I knew that everything here, including the decorations had been paid for by the students and that there was one particular group of students that had done all of the work.

Cobwebs hung from the lights and there were plastic spiders and things hanging around. The music was loud and reminded me of the club they'd taken me to before.

"Don't drink anything unless we give it to you!" North boomed into my ear and I nodded at him. I knew that to drink anything else would be foolish.

I saw Mr Blackbourne over by the table that had the punch bowl and I smiled widely at him, knowing that I couldn't wave at him. He sent me his millimetre smile and my smile widened.

"Let's dance!" Gabriel was pulling on my hands, shoving my broomstick at Silas. Silas shook his head at Gabriel and turned to cross to where Mr Blackbourne was stood. He slid the broomstick to lean against the wall by him and then he stood there for awhile talking to Mr Blackbourne. His hood was pushed back as he stood there.

I wondered where Dr Green was and then I was being pulled by Luke and Gabriel towards the dance floor and I started to move with them. It was easier this time to keep up with them. Kota and North were crossing to stand with Silas and Mr Blackbourne. Victor and Nathan had joined us and they all made a loose circle around me as we danced. My hands were in the air as we bumped and swayed together. I was close to all of them and enjoying myself. I was not aware of anything or anyone else and I stayed that way for quite awhile before the music changed to slower music. I was thirsty and I motioned towards the drinks table with my hand to Luke. He nodded and they all accompanied me to where Mr Blackbourne stood with North and Silas still.

"Hello," I greeted Mr Blackbourne with a smile and he lifted an eyebrow at me and then drew a bottle of water from a stash he had beside him on the table.

"Hello, Miss Sorenson," he said quietly as I took the bottle from him.

"Thank you," I said and uncapped it. "I'm really thirsty now."

"Indeed," he said and cast his eyes over the crowd of dancing teenagers. A lot of them had started to slow dance and I was aware that a few of them were getting quite close.

"Where's Dr Green?" I asked coming to stand slightly to the side of him so that I didn't block his view.

"Patrolling the corridors with two other teachers," he said and his attention was taken by something at the far corner of the gym.

I tried to see what he was looking at but I was too short.

"Mr Korba, Mr Taylor, get Mr Morris to sort those two out."

They moved instantly and I raised myself onto my tip toes to try and see but still I couldn't see. Mr Blackbourne reached out, grabbed my elbow and drew me to stand beside him against the wall.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked and I nodded, my eyes on where North and Silas had gone.

"What's going on?" I asked him and he looked down at me briefly before looking back over the dancing students.

"It's just students getting closer than they should."

I looked at where Gabriel and Luke were starting to sway to the music again as it picked up speed. Victor was looking around him, his arms folded over his chest.

Mr Hendricks came pushing through the students and Gabriel grabbed my hands and I was pulled back into the dancing, my water bottle clutched in my other hand still. It was taken from me by Victor and I saw him put it onto the table beside Mr Blackbourne. My line of sight was covered by someone and then I was seeing Karen grinning at me. She was dressed as a pixie and she looked really cute.

"You look great!" I laughed and I turned towards her, aware of the boys at my back. She gripped my hands and we danced together and I grinned at her.

"You look great too," she laughed and we swayed to the music, our arms in the air as we faced each other.

I felt hands on my hips and I looked over at my shoulder but it was Luke behind me, his eyes dark in the hood of his skeleton costume. I grinned at him and turned back to Karen.

"Have you seen Jade?" she called and I shook my head.

"She was dressed as Dorothy from Oz and someone dropped their entire drink over her back. She was not happy!" Karen beamed and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Has she gone home?" I asked.

"No, she's drying out in the bathrooms so stay away from there for awhile," she advised and I nodded. There was no way that I wanted a run in with Jade tonight. I was having so much fun and I didn't want anything to ruin it.

I looked back over my shoulder as Victor and Nathan signalled to me that they were going back to Mr Blackbourne, I nodded, aware that Luke and Gabriel were still with me. I saw that North and Silas were back and I was relieved that nothing had happened.

I danced a little longer with Karen, Luke and Gabriel joining in with us. I was enjoying myself and I knew that come tomorrow I'd be sore again, but it was worth it.

There was a commotion over by Mr Blackbourne and I saw some of the football squad there trying to get Silas and North to go with them. They were shaking their heads, Silas was laughing but North was looking annoyed. Mr Blackbourne was jostled and he must had said something because they were moving away from Silas and back into the crowd.

"Come on, Trouble, jump!" Gabriel caught my hand and we started to jump to the beat. He grabbed Karen's other hand, Luke caught mine and her other hand and the four of us started to jump in the circle. It was fun, exhilarating and exhausting. I pulled my hand from Gabriel and mimed that I was going to get my drink from Mr Blackbourne. They nodded and I stopped them from following me.

I made my way over to Mr Blackbourne, grabbed my bottle of water and leant against the wall beside him as I drank it. I looked up at Silas and smiled at him.

"You don't want to dance?" I asked him and he snorted and shook his head. North chuckled from beside him.

"They weren't wanting to dance, Aggele mou, they wanted us to go out and play a quick game."

"Oh," I looked over at where Karen was still dancing with Gabriel, Victor and Luke. It was a robotic type of music now and they were doing robotic moves that made me smile watching them.

I saw Mr Blackbourne draw his phone from his pocket and he frowned down at it and then looked up at North, Silas and Kota.

"Second floor corridor, Dr Green could do with some assistance, take Mr Griffin with you."

I was alarmed and he must have seen it because he stepped slightly closer to me and lowered his head slightly.

"It is nothing to worry about, just a few students who have managed to sneak alcohol onto the grounds. They will be escorted to Mr Hendricks office and then home when their parents arrive for them."

"Are they fighting Dr Green?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, they are being belligerent but not physical. My four will be enough of a deterrent to stop things from escalating. I think their costumes will help," he added with a smile and I couldn't help but grin.

"Seeing the Grim Reaper coming for you would be enough to instill fear in anyone," I giggled and he lifted an eyebrow quickly at me and then straightened to carry on looking over the dance floor.

I swallowed, I was starting to feel tired, but at the same time I was feeling a buzz of excitement.

"Why don't you go and dance, Miss Sorenson," Mr Blackbourne said finally with a chuckle when I couldn't stand still any longer.

"I think I will!" I laughed and with a burst of energy I flew back into the dancers. I was jumping around with Luke, laughing as I used his shoulders to bounce. He looked at me strangely and then laughed as he started to jump along with me. 

I was well and truly buzzed, every sense was alive, everything around me was more heightened somehow, the colours brighter and I was enjoying every second.

"Come with me to the bathroom!" Karen called out to me and I nodded at her, thinking it would be a good idea for me to go too.

"We'll come too," Gabriel called out and Victor nodded at us, he gripped my hand. Luke headed back to Mr Blackbourne as we made our way through the crowds of teenagers dancing. I lost my grip on Victor and was swept on a little by the movements of students dancing. I was shoved out of the way by a few annoyed girls when I crashed through their circle. I tried to apologize but my mouth was so dry. I looked around for Victor or Gabriel but couldn't see either of them and then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned and saw Nathan swaying to the music behind me. He and the others must have come back again. I moved towards him and started to sway with him, his hood was back up and his dark eyes glittered as he watched me dancing with him. It wasn't Nathan it was Luke. He gripped my hand and started to pull me towards the side of the gym and I giggled. Tiredness was washing over me, but I was still buzzing in my head and I felt light headed.

He pulled me out into the night air and the sudden crispness of the October night brought some of the buzzing in my head to rest, the tiredness now was almost overwhelming and I wanted to sit down.

"Luke!" I tugged on his hand, but his hold was tight almost painful as he drew me along the side of the building and back into the main building but it was the back entrance and there was no one around. "Luke, why are we here? What are you doing?" I giggled as I tripped on the steps and he had to stop to let me get my footing. I don't know why almost falling was so funny, but for some reason the giggles kept coming and I couldn't stop them.

I felt a frisson of alarm in the back of my mind, something wasn't right, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. There was a buzzing noise and my chest was vibrating. I frowned, why would my chest vibrate? I lifted my hand and felt my phone in my bra and I giggled again. I pulled it out and waved it at Luke.

"Hold on, Luke, please," I begged him but he just pulled me along. Was he going to take me home? I wasn't ready to go home. I wanted to dance with the others still. I wanted to kiss Dr Green and Mr Blackbourne and I told him all these things. Or at least I think I was. He gave no indication that he was hearing me. I looked down at the phone in my hand and frowned when I realised I couldn't focus on the screen. It was darker here, most of the lights were off.

"Luke! I need to answer this..." He stopped then, turned to me and saw the phone in my hand. He reached forward and took it from me and then looked down at the display before shaking his head and tapping on the screen swiftly. He switched it off completely and slid it into a pocket on his suit.

"You're not glowing!" I said stupidly as I realised his bones were not glowing like he had shown me in his house. "Why aren't you glowing?"

He shrugged and gripping at my hand he started to haul me along again. I was struggling to keep up with him, my eyes focused on my feet as I seemed to be unable to stop myself from tripping every so often.

"I think... I think I feel sick," I announced and before I even knew what was happening, I was throwing up all over the floor at my feet.

He made a grunting noise as he jumped back out of the way. He lost his grip on me and I saw him moving back in disgust as I lost everything in my stomach all over the tiles. I felt awful now and I just wanted to go to sleep. I slid to my knees, the urging stopping but I had no energy at all now.

"Oh no you don't, not yet," he grunted and I was suddenly picked up in his arms. I frowned, his voice wrong, he didn't sound like Luke at all. I struggled to think through the haze that was coming down over my eyes. He didn't smell like Luke either. I lifted a hand and dragged at his hood. It slid off his head and I was looking at Tim Bennett's hard face.

"Tim!" I was surprised for several seconds as he carried me forwards. "What are you doing?"

I knew it was a stupid question, but the haze over my brain was making thinking very hard.

"You're going to be fine," he said and I was lowered down and I realised with a jolt of surprise that we were in an empty closet somewhere. He flicked the light on and shut the door.

"It's working through you too fast," he said and swept a hand over my cheek. His hands were cold and I struggled to sit up, but he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back down.

"It was supposed to lower your inhibitions, not make you ill," he muttered. "If I could just get you loose enough to let me...."

"What?" I was frowning up at him. Fear was crouched in the corner of my mind but I was detached from it somehow, as if I was above myself looking down. I was floating unable to connect with anything.

"I want to fuck you," he muttered. Alarm flittered strongly through the back of my brain but I was completely unable to make myself move or respond. He was spinning or was it me? I lifted my hand to touch his face and I blinked, my fingers were so strange, I could almost see every line on them.

"I just want to fuck you, Sang, I've wanted to fuck you from the first time I saw you. You're so beautiful," he murmured and I felt his fingers on my face, stroking and sliding over the skin on my cheeks. I worried that he was smudging the spider on my face. Gabriel would not be happy if he mucked that up. But there was something worse than that. My mind felt like it was shattering, I had heard his words but it was as if I was behind glass; slowly his words comprehended and I felt that alarm in the back of my head escalate.

I had to stop him from kissing me. His lips were on my neck now and it sent tingles through me, but they were bad tingles and I knew that I had to stop him. I didn't want anyone kissing me like this, unless it was one of my boys and he was not one of my boys... But he was dressed the same... but his bones were not glowing. He shouldn't be kissing me.

"NO!" I pushed with all my might and all he did was move back an inch.

"You let them touch you, you let all of them touch you, why not me?" he asked and I closed my eyes as I fought to get my body to respond to my brain.

"I don't! They don't!" I felt as if I was shouting but it was nothing more than a croak.

"What do you mean?" he asked and sat back. I sat up and struggled to stop myself from swaying, I felt like I was on a merry go round and it was going too fast.

"I don't.... they... we aren't.... I haven't...." I knew what I was trying to say but I had absolutely no control over myself and I could feel the black edges creeping across my vision. I had to stop him. "I don't... please don't hurt me," I managed and my brain shut down as I fell sideways into him.

\--------ogogog---------


	28. Perfect but not infallible

Part Twenty-Eight

Mr Blackbourne's POV

Sang was almost bouncing on the spot, her excitement was contagious and I just wanted to sweep her up and dance with her myself.... although it would be more the Two Step than the flinging around the students were doing here. Some of them looked like they were having a fit, my boys included. I told her to go and dance and she took off like a bullet from a gun, jumping straight onto Luke and jumping as if her life depended on it. I had to admit I had never seen her so uninhibited, but she was having fun and she needed this.

I cast my eyes over the other students and snorted, they were all jumping now and several of them looked as if they were close to passing out. I knew it was almost time to finish soon and I was looking forward to going back to Nathan's with them all. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I drew it out.

Sean: Kids escorted home by parents. How is it possible for a parent to be so blinkered they can't blame anyone but the school?

I sighed and leant back against the wall as I typed my response.

Mr Blackbourne: If the parents weren't so blinkered, half the problems wouldn't happen. Discipline should start at home, but sadly it doesn't.

Sean: I wish we could wrap this up quicker here, get them all out of this school.

I sighed wanting the exact same thing. I turned to where a kid came barrelling over to get some of the drinks that lay on the table.

"Be careful," I snapped at him when he almost spilt the bottle of juice he was pouring into a paper cup. I had been watching this table, because I wouldn't put it past one of these idiots to slip something into the drinks. I looked down at Sang's empty water bottle. I had another in my pocket if she required it later.

I looked up to see her dancing but I couldn't see any of them. But then Victor came through and mouthed that they were taking her to the bathroom. I nodded, glad that they weren't letting her go alone. I had reiterated earlier to them the importance of keeping her in our sights at all times, but I didn't need to really. She was as important to them as she was to me.

My phone vibrated again and I saw Victor move for his as well, it must be a group text.

Gabriel: We can't find Sang!

My head snapped up to look at Victor.

"What does he mean he can't find Sang? She was with him just a minute ago," he cried out and I heard the fear in his voice clearly. It was echoed in my heart.

"Locate her phone, Mr Morgan," I instructed him and turned to climb up the wooden frames that were folded back against the walls. I searched the students but couldn't see her anywhere and then I saw Luke was doing the same the other side of the gym, his hood was back and he shook his head at me when he caught my eye. She wasn't in the gym.

"I just sent her a text and this is what she sent back," Victor said and his voice was hushed. I jumped to the floor and took the phone from him.

Sang: I'm fine, leave me alone for a bit, I need some air.

"She didn't send that did she?" he said but I could hear from his voice that he already knew the answer.

"Victor, did you get a location?" I demanded and tried her phone again but it was switched off now. Whoever had her had either destroyed it or switched it off.

"Only her last location, she's in the main building somewhere," he said. Gabriel and Luke came pushing through, their faces masks of worry.

I texted North and Silas.

Mr Blackbourne: Start at top of the main building and work your way down. We are working from ground floor up. Find her!

My phone vibrated again and I saw it was Sean.

Sean: I'm on the second floor already working from the offices. How did she get lost?

Mr Blackbourne: Someone has her phone.

Sean: Did you watch her drink all the time?

Of course I did! I looked at her bottled water again and picked it up. I had been stood here all the time, there was no way anyone could have got past me. 

I lifted the bottle to my nose and sniffed it slightly. It didn't smell, I let a few drops onto my tongue and winced. I stuffed the cap back on and shoved it into my pocket.

"We need to find her and quick. Head outside and search the grounds," I ordered Kota and Victor. "Gabriel, Luke, the car park and the back of the main building. Nathan, you're with me."

They were off before I had even finished talking. I opened up the phone and rang Sean as I sprinted out of the gym and into the empty corridors. Nathan right beside me.

Sean picked up on first ring.

"Her water tastes salty." How on earth had I failed her that badly?

"Shit, GHB," Sean hissed and my heart sank, it was what I had thought it was, but hoped it wasn't.

"What will it present like?" I asked him my heart thundering in my chest as we banged our way through empty classroom after empty classroom. 

"Sense of euphoria, heightened senses, lowered inhibitions, followed by dizziness and overwhelming tiredness, she'll pass out before she knows what's happening to her."

I angrily kicked at a closet door to open it, but it was empty.

"I had her drink, Sean! I was watching it! How the hell did it happen?"

"Did she drink anything anyone else gave her? Did you get distracted... there's sick all over the floor up here, ten to one it's Sang!"

"Where are you?" I barked and headed to the steps.

"Found her! Owen, she's out cold but she's alone. Supply closet in the last classroom on this floor."

I was heading down the corridor at top speed. I almost overshot the room but caught the door to propel myself into the room. I could see the closet door was open and Sean was crouched on the floor in the doorway. Nathan tried to push past me but I held him back as we approached Sean.

"Give Dr Green room!" I barked at him.

Were we too late?

I hastily sent a text out telling the others we had found her and where we were, then I stepped forward, trying to prepare myself for whatever state she was in.

 

Sean's POV

Same time frame.

I opened the closet door and saw her crumpled form on the floor.

"Found her! Owen, she's out cold but she's alone. Supply closet in the last classroom on this floor." I barked into the phone and then shoved it into my pocket. I crouched on the floor beside her and felt for her pulse, it was racing but not overly fast. I swallowed down the urge to panic; she needed me to do what I do best, be a doctor. I clamped down on myself and forced myself into a professional frame of mine. I had to do this for her.

"Sang, Sang, can you hear me?" I searched over her body, moving aside clothing and checking her skin. Relief made me feel light-headed when I discovered that she was completely untouched anywhere. I bent downwards closer to her face and lightly tapped her cheek.

"Sang? Wake up, Sang?"

There was no response and I realised she was not coming around just yet. I heard Owen move in behind me.

"Has she..." I knew exactly what he was asking and I shook my head looking up at him. I saw the same relief I felt sweep through him.

"She's passed out. There's not much I can do, the body digests it really quickly and it'll be out of her system in 8 - 12 hours. I need a urine sample to make sure it was GHB and nothing else."

"Was there anyone else in here?" Owen demanded and I shook my head at him. 

"There was no one else around at all," I said and felt her forehead. She was feeling a little clammy, but again nothing to indicate anything was seriously wrong.

"GHB, isn't that a date rape drug?" Nathan bellowed and turning he kicked out at a desk sending it crashing into another one. "Who the fuck did this to her?" he cried out, thrusting his hands into his hair and crouching down in devastation.

North came flying into the room with Silas close on his heels. 

"Is she hurt?" North shouted and stood helplessly as I lifted her eyelids to check her pupil response.

"She's going to be fine. It just has to leave her system, that's all. I'm going to take her back to my place, Owen, watch her."

"Who the fuck did this?" North demanded Owen and his fury was clear to see. Silas was pacing back and forth, his eyes on where Sang lay on the desk.

"We don't know," Owen was saying and his voice was restrained fury. "But when she tells us..."

"She might not," I said and straightened up. I was happy enough with her responses to get her out of here.

"What do you mean?" Silas frowned at me.

"Most victims of date rape drugs have no memory of the events at all. They have no idea who gave them the drug, who raped them or any of the details at all."

"Raped? She's been raped?" North fell back three steps, his hand in his hair and I hastily shook my head at him.

"No!" Owen stepped towards him. "No, North, she has not been raped."

"How can you tell?" Nathan asked. He was still crouched on the floor, hands in his hair and I realised just how broken we could get.

"Because I'm a doctor, Nathan," I said clearly and he nodded getting to his feet. Gabriel, Luke and Victor came in at that moment, with Kota right behind them.

"Mr Hendricks is coming," Kota said and seeing Sang came to a halt. "What happened?" His face went chalk white as he started forward again.

"Someone slipped her a drug but she is unhurt," Owen spoke up and strode forwards just as Mr Hendricks came into the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded looking around at everyone. I stood slightly in front of Sang to cover most of her lower half from his gaze.

"Someone has slipped GHB into her drink," Owen barked at him.

"You were supposed to be watching the drinks!" Mr Hendricks spat back.

"I'm taking her and Dr Green to the hospital," he refused to be baited by his statement.

I took that as my cue to turn back to her. I slid my jacket off and wordlessly handed it to Nathan. I picked her up into my arms and he moved to cover her with my jacket.

"You're more trouble than you're worth!" Hendricks riled up. "You were supposed to be watching for this sort of thing, stopping it. But it just seems to me that you're in the midst of it each time, causing it."

"Are you suggesting that Miss Sorenson asked to be drugged on school grounds?" Owen stepped up to him, his face a hard mask, his voice icy cold.

"I don't know, did she?" he replied and North grunted and swung forwards. Silas and Kota only just caught his arms before he hit the Principal. We needed to get out of here and fast.

"I can assure you, Mr Hendricks, Sang did not willing accept a drugged drink. She needs medical care immediately," I spoke up and stepped around them to go towards the door. Victor moved quickly and held the door open for me, his worried eyes on her face.

I left the room aware of the others following me. I felt Sang shift in my arms and I looked down at her. She opened bleary eyes and smiled up at me.

"Hello, Sean," she mumbled. I was surprised by her response and I faltered in my steps.

"Sang, how are you feeling?" Victor was beside me, Nathan on my other side.

"Tired," she snuggled into my neck and then I felt her stiffen. "I was sick all over the floor."

I held back a snort, that was the least of our worries.

"It doesn't matter," I said. I could hear the raised voice of Owen and Hendricks behind me and I didn't want her to hear any of that. I hurried up, glad when we were out in the air and going towards where North had raced ahead to bring his Jeep up to the entrance.

I got into the back with her, aware of Nathan getting into the front. I stopped anyone from getting into the back with me incase I had to lay her out and then we were racing off.

I had my arms wrapped around her and I never wanted to let her go. Seeing her on the floor of that closet had filled me with a dread I had never experienced before and never wanted to experience again.

I looked down at her but she had slipped back into sleep and I rested my head on hers. I may have sworn the Hippocratic Oath, but whoever had done this to her would suffer if I ever got hold of them.

 

Sang's POV

I cracked open my eyes, my head was thumping and my mouth felt like it was filed with cotton wool. I groaned and turned my head to bury it into the pillow. 

I struggled to remember where I was, but all I could remember was dancing at the halloween dance with the others. I must have been more exhausted than I remembered as I couldn't remember a thing past dancing with Gabriel and Luke. I scrunched my eyes up and struggled to sit up, bringing my hands to my head as the thumping increased. Had I been drinking? Was this a hangover? If it was, I was never going to drink whatever it was I'd been drinking again.

I opened my eyes and realised I was in Dr Green's bed and then it came back to me. We were moving him today. But I thought we were supposed to be staying at Nathan's? They must have changed their minds and to be honest it made sense. I looked around at where most of his stuff was boxed up already to move. The pictures had been taken down from the walls and were resting against the boxes. I wondered what time it was and reached for the phone in my bra, but it wasn't there. I frowned, where was it? Had I lost it? Did I drop it somewhere? I felt deathly tired still, but I knew that I had to get up and help the others. 

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and realised that I was in a pair of Dr Green's sweats and one of his t-shirts. I realised that he or one of the others had undressed me; I felt my face flush at the thought of being so out of it I didn't even remember them doing that. 

I stood up and wasn't ready for the room to sway the way it did. I needed a bath, a wash and I really needed the bathroom. I made my way towards the bathroom and caught my toe against a box I didn't see there. It shunted forward and banged into the side, as I hopped up and down holding my stubbed toe.

The door flew open and I sank back onto the bed, gripping my toe. I looked over my shoulder and saw Dr Green and Mr Blackbourne in the doorway.

"Sorry, I hope there was nothing breakable in there," I said apologetically. "I don't think I broke anything."

"How do you feel?" asked Mr Blackbourne as they came into the room. I looked to see if the others were around, but if they were they weren't up here.

"I have a headache," I told Dr Green. "Did I drink anything, because this feels like I imagine a hangover to feel," I said and hoped they weren't angry with me if I had been drinking.

"You aren't hungover," Dr Green said and he was more serious than I'd seen him in a long time. He had a pill bottle in one hand, and a clear screw top container in the other. I frowned as he gave the pills to Mr Blackbourne who popped two out and handed them to me and then held out a bottle of water he already had. Were they expecting me to have a headache? What exactly did I do last night?

I took the pills grateful for the water too.

Dr Green came and crouched on the floor in front of me while Mr Blackbourne stayed by the bottom of the bed watching me. I began to feel very uneasy.

"Sang, what do you remember about last night?" Dr Green spoke and I looked into his green eyes which looked subdued somehow.

"Um.. we went trick or treating and then we came to the dance," I said frowning at him.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

I fought to think through the fog that my headache was giving me, but past dancing with Luke and Gabriel I was coming up blank.

"Just dancing with the guys," I said quietly.

"Ok, Sang, before we do anything, do you need to pee yet?"

I blushed at his forthright question, but then the dots connected to the pot he had in his hand and ice slid down my back.

"What happened?" I asked him and he slid his hand onto my knee.

"Someone slipped a drug into your water bottle when I wasn't looking," Mr Blackbourne spoke up and I heard the self recrimination in his voice, but I was stuck on his words.

"Drugged?" I blinked rapidly trying to remember, but nothing was coming forth and I felt panic start to join the ice in my veins.

"You were completely unharmed, Sang," Dr Green spoke up. "We found you passed out, but you were not hurt in anyway. I need to test your urine to make sure it was what I think it was. It might already be too late, but it's worth a shot. Can you do this for me now?"

I was trying to process his words still as I took the pot from his hand and stood up. I felt like I was in a dream. There was huge part of my memories that was missing and they were telling me it was because I had been drugged. Who would do that? Why?

I went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I went through the motions of doing what he wanted, but I was trying hard to get my brain to work, to sort through the fog and find the missing pieces. He had said they had found me passed out, which would indicate for a certain amount of time I was not with any of them. Had I been with whoever had drugged me? What had they done? What had I done?

I flushed the toilet, washed my hands and the sealed container off at the sink and then lifted my head to look in the mirror. The spider on my face was still there, but badly smudge, one of the eyes were missing. I brought my fingers to my face, something shifted in my mind, I had been worried that Gabriel would be cross if my web became smeared.... but why? I took deep breaths as I fought the urge to give into the panic that lay at the edge of my mind. I had been dancing with Luke.... and then what? I closed my eyes, but it was like clutching at straws.

I picked up the pink toothbrush that was kept here for me and taking some of his paste I brushed my teeth. The action soothed me a little but I could still remember nothing.

"Pookie?" The door opened and Dr Green stuck his head around the corner. He saw me at the sink and sighed.

"Listen to me, Sang, you weren't hurt..."

"I can't remember," I whispered. "I can't remember anything. I don't remember coming here, I don't remember changing into these clothes. I don't remember anything past dancing...."

He came over, picked up the pot from the side, drew me from the room back into the bedroom and sat me down on the bed. Mr Blackbourne was still there.

Dr Green held the pot out to Mr Blackbourne, he took it and then left the room.

"Is he angry with me?" I asked and lifted my head to look at him.

He shook his head and knelt down in front of me, his hands on my knees.

"No, Sang, no one is angry with you, I promise, and certainly not Owen. Listen to me, pookie, ok?"

I nodded at him and happy that he had my attention he started to talk.

"I'm fairly certain you were given a dose of GHB in your drink. It's a naturally occurring substance that is found in the human nervous system, but it's also used for other things and has been used as date rape drug. It lowers inhibitions, gives a sense of euphoria but quickly overwhelms a person with tiredness and they pass out...."

"Rape?" My brain had centred on that one word and hadn't registered anything else he said.

"NO!" He gripped my knees tightly and leant closer to me. "Sang, you have NOT been raped. Do you understand?"

"How do you know?" I whispered, if I couldn't remember how would he know?

"I checked you over, Sang, you were not touched anywhere. There would be signs, abrasions, tears. You were missing for no more than ten minutes, if anything had happened I would be able to tell, any doctor would be able to tell, do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

I nodded relief flooded through me and I sank forwards, my arms going around his neck as I hung on to him. He gripped me tightly and drew me down onto his lap, his arms tight around me.

"Sang, whoever took you wasn't there when we found you."

"Was it Volto?" I asked and I felt him shrug.

"We've been talking about it for most of the night," he said quietly, "Whoever took you made no move to hurt you. We don't know... can you remember any of it?"

For some reason, the thought that it was Volto made my mind easier. The fear of the unknown, the not knowing who had me, what they had been doing, or intended to do was like being suspended over a pit of seething black fog that threatened to overwhelm me. If it was Volto, at least I knew who it was, I could put a definite person to the fear that crouched in my mind.

I struggled to remember but there was nothing there; I shook my head agitatedly.

He pressed his lips to my head and rocked me slightly.

"It's ok, Sang, you're safe now and I swear we will never let anything like that happen again."

"How did I get drugged, I only had the bottle water?" I asked.

"We think your water was switched when we weren't looking," he hesitated. "Owen is beating himself up over that."

"Why?" I asked and turned to look at him.

"Because he was watching the drinks. He was distracted by the football team and we think it was switched then...."

"That's not his fault," I said and frowned at him, the tablets were starting to kick in. "He can't be everywhere at once."

"Tell him that," Dr Green shrugged and he sighed heavily. "Pookie, Sang... I just want to wrap you up and stick you in my pocket."

"North wants to wrap me in a bubble," I said and he grunted.

"He has a point," he sighed.

I shifted slightly and turned till I was facing him better. I lifted my hands and touched his cheeks with my fingertips.

"You can't do that. I don't want you to do that. I would appreciate a few more lessons on self defence, but I don't want to be hidden away."

"Sang! You were drugged and left in a closet!" he cried out.

"And you came and got me. I was fine, it was Volto trying to spook us again. If he was going to hurt me he would have done it by now, he's had enough chances."

"Exactly!" he shot back. "He keeps getting to you! We can't protect you!"

"You do protect me," I said urgently. He was devastated and I could see it clearly. I forced myself to block out everything but him. Nothing mattered but them. I wasn't hurt, I wasn't any worse for wear and they had come for me. I had no doubt now that Volto was behind this, I just had no idea why.

I turned on his lap, straddling him, until my knees were either side of his hips. I lifted myself up and clutched as his shoulders.

He caught my eyes and I leant forward and kissed him quickly.

"You do protect me, Sean, you all do. You can't promise that I'll never get hurt, that's a promise that's not yours to give. You can't be there twenty fours hours a day, wielding your swords at every threat. Life isn't like that. You protect me the best you can and that's enough."

"It's not," he whispered, his hands went to my waist as he looked up at me.

"It's enough for me," I whispered back and really meant it. "It's enough to know that you care about me, that you will always come for me, that you'll be there if I need you. You can't ask any more of yourselves than that. I don't."

"We will always be there for you. I love you, Sang," he said quietly.

I lowered my head and brushed my lips over his, my hands went into his hair. His hands slid right around my waist until he was pressing me against him.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips, he shuddered, one hand slid up my back to press between my shoulder blades until my breasts were crushed against his chest. A ripple of pleasure spilled down my spine.

He slid his other arm under my butt, across the top of my thighs, as he tugged me in a tightly as I could get.

I shuddered against him, sinking into the kiss as he chased my lips with his own. He held me so tightly that it was almost painful, but his tongue against mine was enough to make me clutch at his hair. I was drowning in him, his lips left mine and slid down over my throat and along my breast bone. His hand on my thighs moved until he was gripping my butt, his fingers massaging and making liquid heat pool in my belly. I shifted against him, my lips moving over his forehead as he kissed around the base of my throat. I traced down over his temple until I could kiss his ear, I sucked the lobe of his ear into my mouth and he grunted, his hips bucked upwards and I felt how affected he was against my own heated core. I cried out, my knees gave out and I sank down onto him, pressing so close to him now that I was in no doubt how much he wanted me. I was aching, wanting something I had no name for, I ground down on him and it sent shoots of pure pleasure through me. I wanted him closer, I wanted him to stop this ache, to finish this, but I was overwhelmed with how much I was feeling. I knew this was going too fast and I was now doing what he had warned me about. Teasing too far.

I sucked in a breath as I placed my mouth to his ear.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, I'm sorry... I don't want to tease you..."

I felt him moving and I was shifted till I was sitting back across his lap and he was kissing my ear again.

"You're not teasing me, Pookie, we got carried away, that's all. That's not teasing, it's good for my ego, believe me," he chuckled.

"You make me feel so much and it overwhelms me and makes me ache...." I blushed slightly as my hand flittered over my lower belly.

"It's all part and parcel of it, Pookie," he murmured. "You can relieve yourself of the tension, remember?"

I blushed fire red as I realised exactly what he was talking about.

"It's not shameful, Sang, it's normal," he said and took a deep breath. "Do you feel up to coming down and having something to eat?"

"I should be helping you to move!" I cried out when I remembered why we were here in the first place.... but then that wasn't why we were here. My thoughts darkened as I remembered that hazy feeling that edged around my mind when I tried to remember what had happened last night.

"Come and eat first,"

"Are the others down there?" I asked and he nodded.

"They won't overwhelm you," he said but I had a feeling that I wanted them to overwhelm me. I wanted to feel them hugging and touching me, because then I would know that I was safe again.

He stood up taking me with him and I clambered to my feet, aware of his sweats being too large for me.

There was a knock on the door and Mr Blackbourne came into the room with a bag in his hand.

"Mr Coleman has brought some of your clothes," he said and his manner was stiff and polite.

I looked at Dr Green and he nodded at me, leant forward and pecked me on the cheek.

"See you downstairs," he murmured and went out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"I will wait for you downstairs," Mr Blackbourne said turned to leave.

"Mr Blackbourne!" I called his name and then had no idea what to say next. He hesitated by the door and I came across to stand behind him.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"It was Mr Coleman who brought them," he said still not looking back at me.

"No, I meant for last night, for coming to find me, for saving me." I wanted to touch him but I waited for him to move first.

He snorted and then cleared his throat.

"Miss Sorenson, the fault was mine. Your thanks is misplaced."

"Really?" I inched closer and picked my words carefully. "Did you put the drug in my bottle then?" I asked casually.

He whirled around, his cheeks flushed as he glared at me.

"Certainly not! Do you think I would do such a thing to you?"

"No," I replied simply. "But you said it was your fault; in order for it to be your fault, you would have to be the one who tried to drug me."

"There was no try about it, they succeeded," he said dryly and for a few seconds the blackness threatened to overwhelm me, as I thought of the black hole that lay in my mind. He must have seen something of it in my face because he seemed to shut down somehow.

"I am to blame because I allowed your drink to be spiked," he said and I heard the unspoken words that he had failed me.

I shook my head at him and taking every ounce of courage I have ever had I stood up to Mr Blackbourne.

"You didn't allow it to happen, had you known what was going to happen you wouldn't have stood there and allowed it, would you?"

"I might have well as done," he barked out. "It was my job to keep you safe, I failed."

"No, you didn't," I said and stepped closer and laid a hand on his arm. "You were very neatly outmaneuvered I expect. He was watching for just the right moment and when he saw it, he took it. He is to blame for drugging me, not you, not me... although it wasn't wise of me to pick up an opened bottle again, regardless of whether you were there or not."

"I should have stopped you, given you a new one..."

"There are a lot of things I should have done, but haven't. I expect in ten years time I will have a lot more things that I will wish I had done differently, I expect you will too. There's no point in beating ourselves up over something that is not our fault. I don't blame you, Mr Blackbourne, and I hope you don't blame me."

"Of course I don't blame you," he stepped towards me and gripped both of my hands. "Miss Sorenson, I am trained to expect things like tonight..."

"Did they also train you to be infallible?" I whispered and stepped closer to him till I could place my mouth by his ear. I went on my tip toes, gripping his hands for purchase.

"You are perfect to me, Mr Blackbourne, from the first moment I saw you. I adore you, I love you, but just because I think you're perfect, doesn't mean I think you're infallible."

He shuddered and I was suddenly picked up and hugged tightly into him, his arms were around my waist, my feet dangling above the ground. My hands caught between us. I slid them up until I could wind them around his neck.

"God, I love you, Miss Sorenson," he muffled into my neck. I clung to him, burying my face in his neck. "I am so sorry, I promise not to ever let you down like that again."

"Did you not hear me?" I muttered. "You have nothing to be sorry about. It wasn't your fault. I told Sean that you can't promise to keep me safe all the time, because it's not your promise to give. It's like telling me you'll give me the moon, when it's not yours to give. It's enough that you love me."

"Until I die," he breathed and hugged me closer. I closed my eyes and soaked in his scent, my insides settled. I shoved the thoughts of my lost memory aside. I was surrounded by him and that was all I needed at the moment. 

 

\-------

Ok, before you all kill me. Tim does get his, but the problem with date rape drugs is the complete lack of memory the following day... it's only a few days later that victims start to think something happened.

Tim didn't rape Sang, that really wasn't his plan, but he won't get away with it either.  
I did some research on date rape drugs, but I'm no doctor. i did learn one thing... never leave your drink unattended, not even with people you trust.


	29. Pancakes with no sugar

Goodness! I figured out why my story is so slow moving! I have so many guys to work through. I feel like a teacher on a school outting to a museum. I have to stop and take a head count every now and then, make sure no one has wandered off to play with the exhibits.

Thank you for your comments. I appreciate you taking the time to let me know you're out there and reading this.

Part Twenty-Nine

Sang's POV

"Lift your head up for me, Trouble," he spoke softly and I could see there was a slight shake in his hands as he wiped the cotton over my face, removing the make-up.

Dr Green was making me some pancakes behind us. Victor had taken one look at me and dragged me into a hug that I had returned; he kissed me, let me go and without looking back he had raced up the stairs with Mr Blackbourne on his heels. I had wanted to follow Victor, wanted to let him know that it was ok, because I'd seen the fear and anger in his stormy eyes. But Gabriel had reached me by then. He had taken one look at my face and had hoisted me onto the island in the kitchen, grabbing the make-up bag he had put together for me.

I heard them banging about above my head and I looked at Dr Green over my shoulder.

"They're taking all the units and the bed apart up there," he said by way of explanation.

"Where is everyone else?"

"North, Silas and Kota have just left with the van taking the boxes from down here," Gabriel informed me, his tone light and airy but it was forced. "Nathan and Luke are running an errand downtown."

He wiped at my face gently, taking all the black makeup and whatever remained of the spider's web that had ghosted over my cheek. He was biting his lip as he worked and his eyes were brighter than normal.

I slid my hands onto his waist and turned my head so I could catch his eyes. His hand holding the soiled cotton stilled in the air.

"It's fine," I whispered, I wanted him to know that I was ok. He took a step back, shaking his head at me. His breathing was hard, his eyes glittered with unshed tears.

"No, it's not fucking alright," he grated. "It's NOT fucking alright!" He threw the cotton wool onto the floor, turned and kicked out at the chair sending it crashing over onto its side. He shoved his way through the door, sending it banging back on it's hinges.

"Gabriel!" Dr Green's concerned shout came from behind me, but I was quicker than him. I dropped down from the island and took after Gabriel, he was crouched in the now empty living room. His hands thrusted into his hair and he was tugging it as he swore a blue streak.

I was on him instantly, curling over him, trying to protect him from his feelings.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down beside him. He sank into a cross legged position and pulled me onto his lap and wound himself around me. He was holding me too tightly, his hands were hurting my back and hip, but I remained quiet and hugged him back just as fiercely. I needed this as much as he did.

Whatever had happened last night might always be a dark hole to me, but here, with them, grounded by their touch, I was safe.

"I thought you were dead," he sobbed into my neck and I felt his tears against my skin. "I saw you lying on that desk, so fucking white and I thought you'd died on me. Then they were saying about rape...."

"Meanie, I'm fine. Nothing happened. Dr Green knows what he's talking about, and he says nothing happened to me."

"I can't lose you as well," he mumbled and I thought about the rings in his ear, one for each of his family he had lost and my heart broke for him. I hugged him tighter and rocked him slightly.

"I'm not going anywhere, meanie," I whispered into his ear. "I'm going to be moaning about you dragging me shopping for years to come. When we're both old and grey and have to shop online because we're too old to leave the house, and you'll still be washing my hair because I won't let anyone else do it for me. We'll be wrinkled and have false teeth, but we'll still kiss because I will always love you. And our grandkids will think it's disgusting because I'll still be sitting on your lap and holding your hand."

He laughed, lifting his head and wiping at his face with both hands.

"You might have false teeth, but mine will be perfect still," he snorted and I giggled. His smile dropped and he closed his eyes briefly before he leant forward and kissed me gently on the lips.

"How many grandkids will we have?" he whispered and his eyes were sparkling with their usual life again and I sighed in relief; we were somewhat back to normal.

"I don't know, that depends on how many our six children want to have," I giggled and he roared with laughter.

A hand touched my back and I looked up to see Victor stood there. 

"I'd better give Mr B a hand with the bed," Gabriel said and got to his feet lifting me with him. He gave me one last bone crushing hug and then he was turning and leaving the room.

"Hey," I said to Victor quietly. He was watching me, his eyes were banked, the fire in them almost out and I hated it.

I threw myself at him and he caught me easily. I wound myself around him and held on tightly, never wanting to let go.

"You scared me," he murmured into my ear.

"I'm ok, I'm ok, really I am. You're here, you came for me."

"Always," he grunted, his hands went under my thighs to hold me up as he buried his head in my neck. "I love you so much, Princess... I thought..."

"It's over. Nothing happened and we're all fine, we're all together."

"I will kill him before I let him near you again," he promised me and his voice was dark.

"I love you," I whispered and kissed his neck. He held me tighter.

"Pookie, your pancakes are ready!" Dr Green called from the kitchen. Victor let me down gently and cupped my face between his hands and kissed me slowly, his lips gentle as a feather on mine. He let me go, the fire was back in his eyes and I grinned at him.

"Want some pancakes?" I asked him. "Dr Green makes enough for five people and expects me to eat them all."

I walked towards the kitchen, looking over my shoulder at him. There was a loud bang and curse from overhead and he shook his head.

"I'd better help them with the bed first," he laughed and winked at me.

I grinned and went into the kitchen. Dr Green was leaning against the island, a plate piled with pancakes beside him. His arms were folded and he was staring up at the ceiling.

"I hope they don't wreck that bed, it cost a fortune." He frowned and pushed himself away from the counter. "I'd better just go and make sure they know what they're doing. Will you be ok here?" he asked me.

"I will be if you don't expect me to eat them all," I said, eyeing the plate dubiously.

"I'm sure we can help later," he chuckled and kissed my temple before heading upstairs.

I started on the pancakes and couldn't help but pull a face, there was something off about them, something missing; I'm pretty sure it was the sugar as they just tasted like flour and water mixed together. I smiled and carried on eating them. Dr Green was useless in the kitchen, but I didn't care. He had made them for me and I would eat them.... with some jam! I jumped up and went over to the fridge and pulled it open. It was mostly empty but a lone pot of jam sat on the top shelf along with some margarine and a bottle of milk. I took the jam and went back to my plate. I hopped up on to one of the chairs and spread some jam onto the pancake I was eating.

I heard the front door open and close and I turned to see North and Silas come into the kitchen. They both looked tired, neither had shaved and I could see the dark stubble that lined their jaws. 

"Hey!" I smiled at them and gasped as I was swept from the chair and pulled between them.

They crushed me to them, burying their heads in both sides of my neck. I was hanging between them, my hands clenched on Silas's arms. I was surrounded by their strength, their scents mingling together. Their breath warmed my skin and I closed my eyes and hung on.

"Fuck me," North grunted into my skin. "I never want to see you like that again."

"I'm fine," I repeated the words that I had been saying a lot and I meant it. I was fine, because I was with them. 

Silas muttered something in Greek and then he was kissing my neck, his arms boxed me in against North's front, his hands clenched in North's shirt.

"What did you say?" I murmured, my face angled up towards the ceiling, my neck smothered by them. I was squeezed so tight and I was loving it.

"I said that I will kill him when I get hold of him, Aggele," he murmured.

North grunted his agreement and I sighed, revelling in the feel of them both around me.

"Are you trying to pop her like a pimple?" came Luke's voice. He was trying to sound funny, but I heard the strain in his voice and so did they.

They stepped away from me and kissed me on my cheeks. I grinned at them and I saw some of the shadows lift from their eyes.

"North!" Dr Green called from upstairs. "We need your help before Owen completely wrecks my bed!"

"I am not wrecking it!" came the indignant shout from Owen, but it sounded muffled.

"You are!" Dr Green countered and his voice faded slightly as if he had moved back into the bedroom.

"Well fine! Do it yourself then! I'll be clearing out your bathroom if you need me, which you clearly don't," he shouted and I heard a door slam upstairs. I pulled a face at North but he merely laughed.

"Never ask them to put up a cabinet or a shelf for you," Silas said and shook his head. "They can't do anything but argue over it."

I laughed and watched as they left the room together. I heard Luke move behind me and I turned to see him and Nathan stood side by side staring at me.

"Are you ok? I mean are you really ok?" Luke asked.

I nodded, bit my lip and stepped towards them. It was all it took before they were sweeping me up just like North and Silas had. I felt Nathan shudder against me.

"I was so scared, I was so sure he'd hurt you, hurt you badly."

"I'm not hurt," I whispered and slid my fingers through his hair, Luke was at my back, his arms around my waist as I faced Nathan. 

"Not that you are ever going to another school dance, but next time we go anywhere, I'm going to chain you to my wrist with handcuffs. Where you go, I go," Luke muttered into my ear. I wanted to laugh, but they were both so upset still.

"That may prove a problem if I want to go to the bathroom," I pointed out gently.

"Nope, we'll just close our eyes," Nathan said. "Cause your other wrist will be handcuffed to my wrist."

"The sheer logistics of it could prove tricky though," I said imagining if I had to use the toilet with them handchuffed to me. I couldn't help but giggle. "We'd never all fit into the cubicle... and can you imagine what everyone would say, all three of us stuffed into one?"

"Ok, we'll relent and unlock you long enough to use the toilet and then you'll be locked back up to us," Luke chuckled and I was relieved to hear it.

"I think North might have something to say about that," I giggled. "What would you do when he kissed me?"

"Throw up," Luke replied promptly and Nathan grunted.

"He or any of the others won't be allowed to kiss you in public," Nathan said. "At home, we'll take the handcuffs off... oh, that solves the problem of the bathroom too. You'll just need to cross your legs till we get you home if we go anywhere."

"You're funny," I laughed and threw my arms around both of their necks and kissed their cheeks.

"She thinks we're joking!" Nathan snorted at Luke who just chuckled.

"Where's Kota?" I asked. He was the only one I hadn't seen yet and I needed to see him too.

"In the van outside, go and see him," Nathan said and drew me into him and kissed me quickly on the lips before I was jerked back from him and turned to Luke. He sighed and brushed his lips over mine.

"I love you, I love you both," I told them as I moved away from them.

"Love you too," Luke blew a kiss at me.

Nathan winked at me and mouthed the words and I left feeling happy inside.

I just needed to see Kota and I would be fine again. The black hole that lay in my mind was slowly being covered by their love.

I went outside and climbed into the back of the van they had hired. I could see Kota working at the end, moving some boxes around to make more room.

"Think we can get everything in on one run?" I asked standing just inside the back tailgate. He looked back at me still bent over. He straightened up, pushing his glasses up his nose. His hair was slightly out of order and he had a streak of dirt down one cheek.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me quietly. His green eyes were dark behind his black rimmed frames, shadows sat under them.

"I feel fine," I replied and toed at the floor of the van with one foot. I hadn't bothered to put my shoes on and the floor was cold and rough beneath my feet.

"How are you really feeling, Sang?" he asked, stripping off the heavy duty gloves he was wearing; he stuck them into his back pocket and strode towards me. He stopped several inches from me and gripped my shoulders. I tilted my head up to look at him.

"I'm tired but I really am fine, Kota. I'm with you all and I'm fine."

He studied my face, searching for something, but I don't know what. He nodded once, seemingly satisfied by what he saw.

"No more school dances, Sang, not Christmas, not Homecoming, not even Prom," his voice was clipped.

I wanted to argue with him, I wanted to tell him that I wanted to go to Homecoming and that I wanted to go to my Prom and the Christmas dance if they had one; but I also knew now was not the time. Behind his stern face and his serious eyes was fear and worry. It was too soon to argue with him. There would be plenty of time later, when the events of last night had faded slightly.

"You have a...." I lifted my hand and traced the streak of dirt. I lowered my hand to my mouth and licked my fingertip and lifted it again to rub the streak of dirt away. He drew his breath in on a shuddering inhale, exhaling quickly. He moved quickly, pushing me backwards against the van side and then he was kissing me. His hands on my shoulders moved up to to grip my face, he tilted my head and slated his lips over mine pushing and gaining access to my mouth. His tongue swept over mine and I made a mewing noise at the sharp stab of pleasure it gave me. I lifted my hands and gripped his t-shirt on the front of his chest. I chased his tongue, anxious to taste more of him. I surged forwards, pushing against him as my tongue did battle with his. He stepped backwards taking me with him and our positions were reversed and I was pushing him against the van side. I was on tiptoes, my hands tugging him towards me, making him bend slightly as I drank him in.

I pushed my stomach and hips against him, trying to crawl inside of him. My hands were in his hair now, clutching and tugging as I struggled to get him closer. He shoved back against me, his hands moving from my head to my hips as he turned us once again and my back was against the side. He slid his hands up my sides, taking me higher onto my toes, every inch of him was pressed into me and I still needed more.

His hand slid back down my side and down my thigh until he was gripping behind my knee, he drew my leg up sharply until my leg was draped over his hip, his hand sliding up from my knee to under my thigh. I was pressed closely to him and it made me shudder, heat pooled in my stomach and fire slid through every nerve ending making me clutch at him desperately.

He suddenly grunted and his head went back, his glasses were knocked off kilter and sitting at an angle on his face, his hair was mussed from where I had been clutching it.

He grunted again and stepped back from me, letting my foot go back to the floor. My breathing was heavy and I didn't want him to stop. He ran a hand through his hair, corrected his glasses and then drew his phone from his pocket. I realised that he'd been texted and that was why he had moved away from me. I struggled to get myself under control, this was spiralling too fast.

"They want to bring the boxes out now," he said and leant forwards to lean on his knees.

"Are you ok?" Concern knocked me back into line. Was he hurting? Had I hurt him?

I put my hand on his back and he looked up at me sideways and laughed.

"I'm fine, Sang, just a little winded still." He straightened up and reached out a hand to tuck my hair behind my ear. "I touch you and everything else just fades away. I kiss you and I forget everything except you and me."

I bit my lip at his words, my heart was still beating double time, but his words made it trip painfully. I loved him so much.

"I love you, Kota," I murmured and he swept me into his arms and buried his face against my neck.

"I love you too, Sang."

"Kota! If you don't move, you're gonna end up with this bed embedded into your head, because at the moment I'm about ready to throw it through the nearest window!" North bellowed and we stepped apart. I looked at where Silas and North were holding the ends of the base and it looked solid and heavy. Kota moved quickly to help them get the front end into the van.

"Sang, get your ass out of there before you get hurt," Gabriel called out to me as I tried hard to stay out of their way as they manouvered the heavy base in. North and Silas were sweating and I could see the muscles bulging on their arms as they took the bulk of its weight. But this was not the time to appreciate them so I moved around them and let Gabriel lift me down from the van and onto the floor.

"Go inside," he said and slapped at my butt when I turned away from him. I let out a yelp of surprise and looked back at him. He was grinning wickedly at me.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that for," he laughed and waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Slap him, Sang," Luke called from where he was bringing out some boxes. 

I laughed and went back inside, intent on finding my shoes so I could help. I went into the living room and looked around. I could see their clothes from last night, along with my dress. It made me shudder slightly. I crossed over to it and picked up the dress that I had wanted to wear for so long. I folded it carefully and set it to one side. I reached down and picked up one of the skeleton costumes and something shifted in my mind, the fog swirled slightly and I went to my knees, clutching the material as I frantically tried to pin it down. It was there, on the tip of my memories, fading in and out as I stared at the bones on the costume.

"Miss Sorenson!" I heard my name being called, but I focused harder, I closed my eyes and tried to think hard. It was the bones, something about the bones. They hadn't glowed, his bones, they weren't glowing, it was how I knew it wasn't Luke, his eyes were dark like Luke's, but it wasn't Luke.

"It wasn't Luke," I whispered and opened my eyes. Mr Blackbourne was kneeling in front of me, just watching me. I looked up at him but I didn't really see him. "His bones weren't glowing, but his eyes were dark like Luke's. I thought it was Luke, but it wasn't." 

My thoughts whirled as I tried to chase the memory further, but the fog that slid through my mind seethed and roiled and I was suddenly frightened of what I'd remember if I pushed through it.

Mr Blackbourne reached out and gripped my hand on the costume. His touch snapped through me, centering me. I let go of the costume and took a deep breath getting myself under control, pushing it back down.

"I'm fine," I murmured and he gave me his millimetre smile.

"Of course you are, Miss Sorenson," he said quietly and taking my hands in both of his he drew me to my feet as he stood up too.

"Kota has banned me from every school dance known to studentkind," I told him, finding my balance, despite an overwhelming tiredness that was creeping over me again.

"Has he?" murmured Mr Blackbourne as he lead back into the kitchen.

"Yes, and Nathan and Luke want to handcuff me to them when we go out in public,"

"Hmmm, I think Mr Hendricks might have something to say about that," he chuckled.

"It would certainly cause a scandal," Dr Green said from where he was leaning in the doorway waiting for me. "But listen, Pookie, I may have forgotten a small part of the recipe but you do need to eat something, one more with the jam, yes?"

"A small part of the recipe?" Mr Blackbourne snorted. "You left the sugar out of sweet pancakes, Sean, how on earth is that a small part of the recipe?"

He shrugged and pulling me from his grip he lead me over to the chairs and lifted me onto one. I was in front of my plate which still held the pancake I had smothered jam onto earlier.

"Details, Owen, it's just details," Dr Green grinned at him and crossed to carry on emptying cupboards into a box on the side.

"I should be helping you," I said moving to get down again. Mr Blackbourne stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Nope," Dr Green shook his head at me. "I want to see one more of those disappear first."

I smiled at him and picked up the pancake and looked sideways at Mr Blackbourne, he caught my eye and lifted one eyebrow.

"You have my sympathy," he murmured into my ear.

"I heard that, Owen!" Dr Green called out as he slid unopened jars of spices into the box.

"Doesn't change the fact," Mr Blackbourne said and went out of the kitchen. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Do you see what I have to put up with, Pookie?" Dr Green moaned. "You're going to have to come over more often and save me from his misery."

"I've never seen where Mr Blackbourne lives," I said as I took another pancake and spread jam onto it before folding it.

"No, you haven't, have you." He looked back at me quickly before going back to the box. "Despite popular opinion, he doesn't live in a cave. It's actually a very nice house, but there is a basement where he locks up anyone he doesn't like. Girl scouts selling cookies, the postman when he delivered the mail slightly bent once, they've all been threatened with the basement."

I giggled, covering my mouth as I finished the pancake and pushed the plate away from me. I was feeling tired and I leant my arms on the counter to watch him as he filled the box.

"If you want to avoid the basement, there are some important rules you have to follow when you're there. Don't leave the top off the toothpaste tube, he's very anal about that one, Pookie, I feared for my life regularly when I lived with him before. Don't leave any towels on the floor in the bathroom, don't sit in his favourite chair. Don't slide down the banisters, that one really gets him. Of course if you're there and he isn't, go for it. He has the best banisters for it, three floors, round and round."

I giggled and closed my eyes as I listened to him.

"What happens in his basement?" I asked and he gave a cry of mock horror.

"Oh, Pookie, you don't want to know. Besides, I have no idea; no one who has ever gone down there has ever returned to tell."

"Perhaps he's like Sweeney Todd," I murmured, my eyelids were so heavy. 

"Well, now you mention it, he does make a tasty meat pie," he chuckled and I grinned into my arms.

I could fight it no longer and I let sleep cover me, lulled by Dr Green moving around the kitchen and the sounds of the others loading boxes onto the vans. I knew I should be helping, and I would. I just needed to nap for a few minutes.

\----ghhghghg-----

Dr Green's POV

I turned from the now empty box and saw she was fast asleep, her head resting on her arms. Owen was stood leaning against the doorjamb, his arms folded over his chest. I knew he'd been there the whole time but Sang hadn't.

"She lasted longer than I thought she would," I said to him. "She's going to feel tired for the next few days."

"Did you hear what she said when she saw Nathan's costume?" he asked me and I nodded at him, folding the box closed and moving it to one side as I took another empty one.

"That's how he must have got her, he must have been dressed the same as the boys.... he knew what they were going to be wearing," I said and stopped to look at him.

He nodded and his face reflected the concern that I felt.

"He must have been there when they went shopping. God, Owen, how often is he around her and we have no idea?" I thrust my hands into my hair. "Is he watching her?"

"I don't know," he admitted and I saw him slump slightly before he straightened. "Sean, we have to consider it could be someone other than Volto," he said and I frowned at him. 

We had gone over and over this last night while she had slept; the nine of us had hardly any sleep as we'd discussed and dissected it. We had come to the conclusion that Volto was back in play.

"Who?" I asked and he stepped forward, looking over his shoulder and I realised he didn't want the boys to know. I crossed to stand in front of him, bending my head close to his.

"She said she thought it was Luke, his eyes were dark like Luke's. Someone the same size roughly as Luke, with eyes that are dark. Bennett fits the description," he spoke softly.

His words made my head flip back. Bennett? I thought it over and realised he could be right. I felt my blood boil in my veins.

"I'll fucking kill him!" I snarled and meant every word,

"Well, you can join the queue on that one," he said dryly. "BUT, we don't know for sure, Sean. We can't hang a man on a possibility. We don't have any real lead as to who it is, but if today is anything to go by, her memory is starting to reassert itself."

"It doesn't always come back, Owen, mostly it's just impressions, feelings. It depends on how much she was given. I can identify what from her urine and the bottle, but I can't say how much she had."

"She was sick shortly after drinking it, maybe most of it wasn't absorbed before she threw it up?"

It was a possibility, a very remote one, but still a possibility.

"Maybe; time will tell," I shrugged. "And if it was Bennett?"

"We talk to him," Owen said quietly. "Out of school and out of sight."

I nodded, not in the least surprised by the violence hinted at in his words. When people looked at Owen, they saw a polished gentleman, a controlled, polite, well put together young man. But I knew him, I knew what he was like when something he considered his was touched, hurt. And he considered Sang, his, ours. She was family. Family First wasn't just a pretty sentiment, it drove us. It bonded us together, we lived by those words.

"And what do we tell the boys now?" I asked.

He looked at her over my shoulder and sighed.

"Nothing for now. If we tell them what we think, they won't stop to consider we could be wrong. They'll crucify him and if it wasn't him.... We just watch him closely."

I nodded and lifted my head as the others came into the hallway laughing. I held my finger to my lips telling them Sang was asleep. I masked my earlier anger and pushed it to one side, we would be watching Bennett very closely on Monday and for now that was all we could do. Bennett had better start praying to any god that would listen, because if it was him? Nine on one were not good odds.

"Come on," Owen said quietly. "Let's get you moved in, Dr Green, I haven't made any pies recently and you'll do nicely."

"Really, Owen, if you just wanted me in your basement, all you have to do was ask," I winked at him and he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Basement? What basement?" asked Nathan looking confused. "You don't have a basement, Mr B."

Owen shook his head at Nathan and went passed him to get some more boxes. Nathan looked at me and I just waggled my eyebrows at him and followed Owen.

\-----gghgg----


	30. Mr Blackbourne's House

Hope you like this one. It'll pick up again soon, it's slow for a moment and I kinda feel sorry for Sang at the moment. She's a bit like Dr Green's soda bottle but I have plans for that. ;)

Part Thirty

Sang's POV

Mr Blackbourne's house was a contradiction. The outside was an unassuming, completely forgettable three story terraced brick house in a well off area.

The perfection that he attained to in his appearance and manner was reflected in the interior. From the moment I stepped through the door I had the uneasy feeling that I should levitate incase I upset the balance and order of the place.

The floors in the entrance hall were dark grey and white tiles that carried on through into a room to the left. In front of me was a sweeping staircase that curved round as it climbed just as Dr Green had said. 

There was an oak table to one side of the hall that had a drawer in the front and nothing else on it. A gilt edged mirror sat on the wall above it. On the other side of the hall was a black metal ornate seat with cream cushions that looked as if they had never had a bottom sitting on them. I slid my shoes off automatically and pushed them into the corner to try and hide them.

Mr Blackbourne had opened the door for me and then had gone back to the van to help the others, he had told me to go on in and make myself at home. I tiptoed forwards peering into the room on my right, but I could only make out the back of a dove grey sofa that looked towards an oak surround fireplace. I looked to the other side and saw a formal dining room that had a table big enough to seat ten easily. It was a dark, heavy looking table and the chairs that I could see matched it. I crept forwards slightly still on my toes; either side of the stairs were two more doors, one was closed and the other was open and revealed the start of a monochromatic kitchen. 

Dr Green's place had felt unlived in, clinical somehow, this house felt like it was empty, as if it were poised ready for someone to come and live in it, but no one ever did. There were no signs of anything personal that I could see, there were no pictures on these walls, no flowers in vases, no ornaments or nick nacks, nothing to give away who lived here. I could imagine that I had opened up one of those magazines on interior design and stepped straight into a photograph of one. I felt sad, the house made me feel sad.

"Out of the way, Pookie!" Dr Green called from behind me. 

I turned and slid on the floor slightly as I tried to move out of his way. He was carrying a heavy box in through the door.

"I can help!" I said as he crossed straight to the stairs and started up them. I had done nothing the other end and felt as if I was useless.

"Come on up then, you can start unpacking this box in my new study!" he called down to me.

I followed him up, my eyes going everywhere as I climbed the circular wooden steps. The outside wall that it climbed beside held an opaque window level with the second floor and it gave enough light to make the staircase feel airy and light. I stopped briefly at the second floor; the staircase lead onto a corridor that had five doors set off from it, all facing the front of the house. I realised that whoever had designed the interior of the house, the staircase was the main feature and took up most of the central part of the house. 

"Keep climbing, Pookie, he's shoved me in the attic," Dr Green called down to me and I saw he was half way up the next curve. I slid my hand onto the wooden rail and realised what he meant about it being a fantastic banister to slide down. It was completely uninterrupted from the very top to the very bottom and I felt a slice of excitement at trying to slide right down. I stamped it down and carried on up the stairs.

I reached the top to see Dr Green poking his head out of the room at the end of the corridor that mirrored the one downstairs.

"Have a look around, tell me what you think of it up here and then come find me in here," he told me and disappeared back into the bedroom. I could hear the others starting to bring more boxes up so I moved down the corridor and opened the last door at the end. It opened onto an L shaped bathroom, the sink and a cupboard faced me and then around the corner, backing onto the stairs was the toilet and a bath with a shower over it. The suite was pristine white and I was almost certain it had never been used. The glass door that covered half of the bath was spotless and etched with a rectangular art deco design that I liked. The tiles were a soft peach colour and every other one held an art deco pattern that matched the glass. Soft grey carpet covered the floor, again there was nothing in here that would tell me who lived here. But then I figured Mr Blackbourne didn't use this level if he was able to have Dr Green move into it.

I stepped out of the room and closed the room quietly. I opened the next door and was met with a completely empty room. A pang hit my heart again, the room made me feel unhappy and I had no idea why. I shut the door behind me and opened the next door.

This lead to an empty room that I knew Dr Green was going to be using as his bedroom. The halls were freshly decorated, one end wall was a dark purple contrasting the pale cream of the other walls. The carpet was almost the same colour as the purple wall, but it wasn't overwhelming. The carpet had that new smell and I could still smell the fresh paint.

There were two windows and drapes that matched the room were already in place. I wondered when they had done all this for him. I noticed a door on the adjacent wall and I crossed to open it. It lead into a walk in closet that held most of his clothes already. I also noticed further back some of my own clothes and I realised Gabriel had been at work. I saw a door to my left and when I opened it I was back out on the main corridor. I grinned liking these rooms much better. I closed the door and went back down the corridor to where Dr Green was stood in the middle of a smaller room that was quite obviously going to be his study. There was wall to wall book shelving that was empty. A massive desk sat under the window, and it already held his laptop and other items spread around.

"Ah! Do you like it?"

I nodded at him and he grinned.

"Good, when Owen finishes later he'll probably give you a tour of his floor. Do you want to help in here?"

"Yes." I stepped forward, more than ready to do something.

"Excellent," he said and pushed the box towards me with his foot. "Alphabetical order please. I don't care if different heights are put together, I'm not worried about aesthetics, just being able to find something."

"Which wall do you want me to start on?" I asked bending to open the box. 

"Start from the left of the door and work your way around. Don't try and reach the top shelves, I'll be using those for other things... here, use this and for goodness sake be careful."

He shoved a small step stool towards me and I blanched, it was very similar to the one I had been made to sit on for hours, just shorter. I felt a twinge in my tailbone, an imaginary reminder of the pain.

"SEAN!" I heard a shout from downstairs. "Give us a hand and get your head out of those books!"

"Yes, my lord," called Dr Green, with a wink at me, and then he was going out of the room. I looked at the stool and then at the shelf he wanted me to start on, I couldn't reach it. I would have to use the stool, but I wouldn't be sitting on it. I could do that.

I emptied all the books onto the lower shelf and then got up onto the stool and started to arrange them in alphabetical order.

I heard Silas come in with another box, I looked at him and grinned.

"Be careful you don't fall," he said with a grin. He slid the box towards me, opened it and started to pile the books onto the shelf below for me.

"Thank you," I said to him.

"You're welcome," he smiled as he placed the last book and turned to look up at me. Because I was on the stool his face was level with my upper stomach. 

"I like being taller than you," I laughed and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"I like you being higher than me too," he chuckled and before I could do anything he'd lifted my t-shirt up slightly to bare my belly, he pressed his lips and blew a raspberry on my skin making me squeal. He caught me round the hips to stop me from falling backwards and blew another one. I tried to lever myself away from him using his shoulders, laughing against the tickling his lips and breath were causing.

"Mercy!" I called out and he laughed bringing his head slightly back from my stomach. He looked up at me and pursed his lips as if to do it again.

"Please! Mercy!" I cried out and he chuckled and moved forward towards me, I lifted myself higher and his lips ended up planted on that spot below my belly button. I froze, my hands gripping tighter on his shoulders, he stayed perfectly still but his eyes looked up at me and then he was moving his lips back and forth over that spot and my knees gave out at the sheer rush of sensations that spiraled from his touch; he held my entire weight up, my legs useless, my toes curling as I struggled to breathe. My eyes locked with his as he slid his lips back and forth. It sent tingles down from my belly to my core; I thrust my hands into his hair and I wasn't sure if I was pushing him away from me or trying to hold him closer. I couldn't drag my eyes from his, they were so dark. His tongue slid out and licked me firmly from one hip bone to the other, my head went back, a low groan leaving my throat, my fingers flexed in his hair. I couldn't think past his lips and tongue on me. I was completely boneless, he slid back and forth, his chin pushing the edge of my skirt lower on my hips. I lifted my hand to gain some sort of purchase, I gripped the edge of the bookshelf and knocked against the books lying there. They rained down over him and me and he moved swiftly pulling me from the stool and onto the floor out of the way.

"I think...." he was breathing heavily as he set me on my feet and then held me close. "I think I need to stop," he said. I could hear the thunder of his heart beneath his chest where my ear was lying and I knew it matched my own. I gripped at his arms as I struggled to regain my inner calm, I felt strangely uncomfortable and aware of my entire body, especially lower. 

"I love you, Aggele mou, more than you will ever know," he murmured into my hair and then he was letting me go to pick up the books that had fallen to the floor. He looked at me and sighed heavily, seeing something on my face but I have no idea what.

"I'm sorry," he murmured and stroked his fingers down my cheek. "I shouldn't have done that."

I frowned up at him, not sure what to say. I couldn't tell him that I liked it, could I? Would that be constituted as teasing, telling him I wanted him to do it again. That the feelings were starting to consume me when they touched me; I was beginning to crave the way they made me feel. 

"It's getting harder to stop," he said and drew me in close again. "You're not ready for where I was headed then, Aggele mou, I'm not sure I'm ready for where I wanted to go then. I'm going too fast, I want to take it slowly, discover all of you. I want it to be perfect, I know it will, but I don't want to rush you there and make you regret it. I love you so much."

I was a little out of depth with what he was talking about, so I just clung closer, breathing his scent in and letting it relax me.

"Come on! You can't get out of helping that way!" Nathan laughed as he carried in another box.

Silas dropped a kiss on top of my head and stepped away from me. I immediately missed his hug, the feel of his arms around me, but I had to pull myself together. What little I had done with the books I had knocked to the floor. 

I climbed back onto the stool and started again. I heard Nathan saying something to Silas as they went back down, but I forced myself to focus on the books and soon enough I was engrossed in how many books he had.

Each box had been filled with books on one subject only. So the first box I was stacking were anatomy books, the next were medical textbooks. I was aware of the boys bringing box after box in and finally I was catching up and beginning to despair of seeing any book that wasn't based on fact. Didn't he own any fiction?

The very last box I had to empty was finally fiction and I was soon stacking books onto the bottom shelf. He had the complete works of Shakespeare, The Silmarillion, Lords of the Rings, The Hobbit. There was the complete works of Douglas Adams, some Terry Pratchett and Stephen King. A few well thumbed paperbacks I had never heard of. I happily sorted them and stopped when I found one of the Stephen King books that drew my eye. It was called The Shining and I wondered what it was about. I could hear the others still putting the cabinets and the bed back together in his bedroom, so I sat cross legged and opened the book and started to read.

 

Mr Blackbourne's POV

I knew when I wasn't wanted. North, Silas and Kota were putting the bed back together while Sean floated about getting on my nerves. Victor and Nathan were working on one side table, while Gabriel and Luke were working on the other one.

I headed out of the room intent on seeing how Sang was getting on with his ridiculously large amount of textbooks. I walked into the study to see an array of empty boxes all over the place. The books were on the shelf and Sang was sat cross legged in the middle of the floor, hunched over and facing away from me. She was perfectly still and I wondered what she was doing until I saw her hand move and I realised she was reading one of his books. 

"Which one do you have?" I asked quietly.

She squeaked and the book went flying up into the air as she whirled on the floor, her hand on her heart. I had scared her. I stepped forward, picked up the book and realised why I had made her jump so badly.

I couldn't hold back the smile from my lips as I looked down at her.

"I suggest you don't finish this after dark, Miss Sorenson," I said quietly.

"I don't like Jack," she breathed, I squatted down beside her and held the book out to her.

"No," I didn't want to say any more incase it ruined it for her.

"You've read it?" she asked and I nodded. I looked up at the books she had arranged and smiled internally. Sean had obviously told her how he liked them.

"Would you like to see the second floor?" I asked her. "I'm superfluous at the moment and Dr Green is annoying me."

I saw her grin and place the book onto the shelf.

"I would like to see the second floor," she said quietly as she started to stack the empty boxes.

"Leave them," I told her, I wanted to see how she would react when she saw my own rooms. I had seen her in the entrance and I was certain that so far, my house had been weighed in the balance and found wanting. I just wasn't certain what it was that she disliked.

I followed her down the staircase, her fingers sliding over the wood railing and I wondered if she had contemplated sliding down them yet. I knew that all the boys had done so on numerous occasions when they thought I wasn't looking, and Sean did it just to annoy me sometimes. I would never tell him but I had also slid down myself. I had made sure all the surveillance cameras had been switched off and I had tried it. 

I had been interested to find out just what the others found so utterly irresistible about it. I wouldn't be doing it again.

I saw no fun in shooting down at top speed to fly off the end and land in a completely undignified, not to mention, painful heap at the bottom. 

"If you choose, in the future, to slide down, Miss Sorenson, inform either myself, Dr Green or one of the others first. We will need to catch you at the bottom unless you wish to break your neck." I informed her as she stepped off the last step. She looked back at me, her eyes sparkling with humour.

"It does sound fun," she admitted and I just resisted rolling my eyes.

"I'll take your word for it," I said and touched her lower back to move her forwards towards the first door. She opened it and stepped into my bathroom.

I didn't need to look around, instead I watched her. She was perfectly content here, the decorations in here met her approval and she clearly liked the carpet as she wiggled her toes in it.

"This is nice," she said and smiled at me. "It complements the decor upstairs, doesn't it?"

I nodded and stepped back out of the bathroom and opened the next door for her. She stepped into where upstairs it was an empty storage room, down here it was my Snug. Here was my television and DVD player, an entertainment centre sat against one wall. On the other wall I had a bookcase that held my DVD and music collection. There were two large, comfy leather sofas in here with an assortment of beanbags stored in the corner. A fireplace sat on one wall and above it was my collection of photographs of my family. I watched her step forward. It was nothing more than a giant pin board that Silas had knocked together for me and put up, but it was where I stored all the snaps that I had either taken myself or were sent to me by the others.

"They were so cute!" she giggled. She pointed at a group photo of Victor, Luke, Kota, Gabriel and Nathan. They were ten and it was just after I approached them about the Academy. I hadn't known at the time they would become my sworn brothers, but I had realised they were special. 

"Don't let them hear you say that, Miss Sorenson," I advised and came to stand beside her as I looked up as well.

"So many good times together," she said and I heard the wistful note in her voice.

"Yes, with so many good times ahead to add," I said quietly and pointed to the lower corner of the board where the pictures were starting to include her. 

"Oh my goodness!" she covered her mouth when she saw the picture Silas had sent me of one of the times they had been swimming at Nathan's. She was poised on North's hands as he held her up ready to flip her. Her face was alight with delight; pure happiness radiated from every pore. It was one of my favourites.

"I have yet to add last night's group photo of you all," I said quietly. "I intend to; unless seeing it would unsettle you."

She looked at me sideways and then looked back at the photo's.

"I would like to see it here," she said quietly and I felt her small fingers touch my hand and then curl around my palm. I closed my finger around hers and squeezed slightly.

She stepped sideways and rested her head on my shoulder as she studied the pictures. I let go of her hand and slid my arm around her shoulder instead. She fitted perfectly against me and I would be content to remain here for as long as she wanted.

A loud bang above our heads made her jump and I wondered what had just broken. I could hear someone swearing and then another bang.

"Do you think we should find out if they're ok?" she asked.

"I think we're far safer down here," I said. "Would you like to see the other rooms now?"

She nodded and recapturing her hand I lead her from my snug into my bedroom.

"Dr Green is correct in saying that the three of us won't fit in there," I said indicating my small double.

She looked around her and I watched as she took in pictures that were on these walls, again mostly of my family. A few of watercolors that I liked. She seemed happy with this room as she stepped forward to look out the window. Her fingers drifted over the grey bedspread that covered the bed. I stepped forward and sat on the end.

"Miss Sorenson, I want you to be happy here. You prefer this level to downstairs, don't you?"

She looked at me and ducked her head slightly before lifting it.

"It's a house of two halves, Mr Blackbourne," she said and I wondered what she meant.

She must have seen my confusion because she carried on.

"Downstairs is beautiful, like magazine beautiful. If I didn't know who lived here, I still wouldn't know who lived here." She screwed up her nose. "Did that make sense?"

"Perfect sense," I told her, watching as she came to sit beside me on the bed.

"I much prefer this level, especially your snug, it's cosy and welcoming somehow. Downstairs... it makes me feel sad down there," she confided and looked at me as if I was going to be angry with her.

"Unlived in?" I inquired and she nodded. "Pretty much because it is. When I am here alone, I am usually in the snug. I rarely entertain unless it's the boys and then we're all in the snug anyway."

She nodded and I slid my arm around her again.

"Did you see the kitchen?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"No, only a quick peek through the door."

"Shall we go and have a look. I think we ought to think about feeding that lot upstairs fairly soon as well."

She giggled and I couldn't help the smile that escaped my lips. I wanted to kiss her. I knew the boys had all kissed her now, most of them quite intently. I also knew that kissing was my weakness, especially kissing her; I would have to be careful. 

She must have read my mind because she suddenly lifted her head and brushed her lips over mine. It was too brief, too fleeting for me, not enough. I turned and caught her chin with my fingers and slid my lips onto hers. She responded instantly and beautifully. I teased her lips with the tip of my tongue and her lips parted on a sigh. I increased the pressure of my lips on hers and her tongue swept over mine. Sharp pinpoints of pleasure zipped down my spine, she was sweet, intoxicating. My fingers slid into her soft hair and to the back of her head, tilting her head slightly so I could gain deeper access to her mouth. She lifted her hands clutching at my hair and my head spun with the taste and feel of her. She moaned into my mouth and the sound shot straight to my groin. I wanted to lie her back and kiss my way down her body, taste all of her, touch all of her. I was one step away from doing what I had been telling the boys to steer clear of. I wanted to strip her down and make her cry out my name in pleasure. 

Her hands in my hair tightened and she arched against me as I worked my tongue and lips down her throat. I had to stop. I had to stop right now. 

Her hand worked down the back of my neck and under my t-shirt, gripping at the base of my neck, her other hand was fisted in my shirt at my waist. I nipped at the hollow of her throat and she arched even further, tiny moans left her mouth. I traced my tongue up her throat to her lips to capture the sounds in my mouth. She shifted against me and her lips were moving from mine as she nipped her way along my jawline and against my ear. My head spun, my breathing was ragged, I had to stop! 

I slid my hands onto her shoulders and down her back till I could hold her close to me, my mouth against her ear as she breathed into my neck. I held her tightly, letting our breathing even out, waiting while our pulses slowed and calmed.

"We should cook them something to eat," she whispered against my skin and I nodded.

"Do you want to go and have a look at what's in the fridge? I think there's enough for a casserole of some sort," I suggested. "I will check that all the walls are still standing upstairs and then come down to you." I felt her draw away from me and then she was standing up and moving to the door.

She looked back at me and gave me a beautiful smile before going out. I groaned and fell backwards onto the bed, my hands going to my hair as I willed myself back under control. She was a temptress without even trying, what on earth were we going to do when she discovered what she could do if she really pushed us.

\----ghgghg-----


End file.
